Spun Sugar
by The-French-One
Summary: The latest season of the Sugar Series from iceprincess813's page. Whipped Cream will be following very shortly. I do not own any of the songs used in any of this all rights remain with their creators. I am making no profit from this series.
1. Chapters 1 through 5

**Welcome to my latest season of my Pet Shop/FAKE AU. I will keep writing as long as there are readers and comments. Who knows where this one will take us. Thank you all for your support. It is greatly appreciated. I do not own the rights to the Characters from Pet Shop of Horrors, Fake, Earthian, or Rent. I own all rights to Heaven Help Us, (Heaven) The White Lion, (The Royale, any one from Arcadia). I do not own the rights to any of the songs that are mentioned in this series. I hope you all like it, and thank you all so much for keeping up with this story.**

**_Spun_ Sugar**

**Chapter one**

_**Vertigo**_

Count D was slow to open his eyes. He was so hungry it was making him dizzy. He sniffed the air and felt the bed beside him. It was cold, but pleasant smells were coming near. "I got you breakfast." Leon said and sat down on the bed beside D holding a tray of pancakes with honey dribbled lavishly over them. A cup of white plum juice boiled with honey and chilled was standing next to a bowl of fresh fruit dipped in the same mixture as in the glass. "I had to call Grandpa D for the recipe's but I think maybe I did everything right. I have always made good pancakes." Leon said and sat the tray across D's lap.

"Why thank you." D said and picked up the heavy silver fork and began to taste the food.

"I made sure that there was no meat, or meat by-products in anything." Leon assured D as he placed a forkful of pancakes into his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss.

"This honey is exquisite." D murmured as he took another bite. He offered some to Leon who accepted the offered forkful with a smile. Leon was surprised that the sweetness that used to curdle his tongue was less startling to him now. Leon picked up a strawberry from the fruit dish and held it out to D. He was momentarily bedazzled at the small, white teeth that bit into the red berry and he sighed.

"You are beautiful this morning." Leon could not keep the words back no matter how hard he tried. "But then again, you are beautiful every morning." Count D smiled softly and began to enjoy his breakfast.

Break 

Dee looked down at Ryo serene face and smiled. The doctor had come by their room and told him that he could take him home today if Ryo felt up to it. Dee would not push Ryo, but he was tired of this damned place. It was uncomfortable, he had always thought so. Being here everyday for the next week did not sit well with him. "How long are you going to sit there and stare at me?" Ryo's voice broke Dee out of his thoughts and he stared into the dark eyes that had entranced him from the day they had first met.

"Until I can take you in my arms and assure myself that you are alright." Dee answered with a wry grin and eased himself to a standing position. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a bit." Ryo said and closed his eyes against the alarmingly bright light. "You should be resting too. I think I heard Leon saying that you had been shot too."

"Not as bad as you baby." Dee said and smoothed Ryo's hair back from his smooth brow.

"Am I going crazy, or did I see the Arcadian's here?" Ryo asked as he looked around his room and saw the many bouquets of flowers, teddy bears and get well cards.

"Yeah, I 'm sure we owe them out lives. LAPD would not have made it through in time." Dee said as he thought of the bullets flying haphazardly around until the smoke bomb had detonated. Dee tried so hard to hold his emotions in check. It all seemed to overwhelm him as he looked at Ryo with bandages on his head and swathing his torso. "I almost lost you."

"But you did not." Ryo said softly and brought his hand up to stroke Dee's cheek. "How many times have I almost lost you?" Ryo asked with a gentle smile. "Our jobs are dangerous. You know it, I know it and neither would we give them up, not for the world." Ryo said and Dee grabbed his hands. Ryo sighed and said the hardest thing he had ever had to say. "Perhaps we should not be partners anymore Dee. Working too closely together, we take too many risks. Both willing to die so that the other may live. I love you so much, I... You used your body to cover me when the shooting began. And as we were leaving, I used my body to cover you. We are both shot and all because we thought with our hearts instead of our heads."

"But we survived." Dee argued and gripped Ryo's hand tightly. He saw the skin where he gripped turning white. "We take risks, we make decisions we... I need you baby, every day. You are like a strange addiction. At work and at play, if I don't have a large dose of you in my life, I would go insane." Dee lowered his head and pressed his forehead to Ryo's.

"Wow, co-dependent much?" Dee heard JJ and looked up with a frown. "Don't look at me like that. I know how you feel. I wish I could pack my darling up and have him with me 24 hours a day, but it can't happen. I have to keep him safe." JJ sat in the vacant chair and looked at his two wounded friends. "It's different with you guys. I looked at your files before you partnered up. You both get the job done better when you work together. I know sometimes you feel that it would be better not to know. But imagine, Ryo," JJ said and resettled the pillow underneath Dee's leg before he moved to fluff the one behind Ryo's head. "Imagine trusting his safety to someone who doesn't love him like you do. Some other cop who would just see him as a partner."

Ryo choked on a sob. "But..." He began and sniffled before he tried again. "We have... to..."

"No..." JJ said softly. "You don't. You handled things well. You are both alive. The case is closed and the surviving members of the Double X cartel are awaiting trial. That's a damn good ending as far as I am concerned. Now you get better and get your butts home. Leon has arranged for you all to stay at the pet shop where he and Little D can look after you and the boys until you are both back on your feet. You are officially on paid medical leave from the force. Get well... Idiots." JJ kissed them both on the forehead and left the room. Dee smirked and Ryo grimaced before he tried to adjust himself on the bed.

"He's right and you know it." Dee said and Ryo closed his eyes pretending to sleep. But he couldn't fool the man who had loved him for so long and so well. Dee sighed when he saw the tear that fell down Ryo's cheek.

Break 

JJ sat in a chair and watched as Sofu poked around his son's body. Lord D still blushed. JJ thought it was adorable. After nearly nine months of check ups when he was pregnant and post-birth check-ups, having his father looking at his most private places still embarrassed him. "Well," Sofu said in a brisk, professional manner. "You have healed well my child. As I told you when this all started, you have a very strong body." Lord D nodded and hastily pulled his robe about his body.

"There is no further need for caution?" Lord D asked although he knew the answer. Sofu grinned and left the room without saying a word. Lord D stood to his feet and smiled softly. He tied his robe closed and went quickly to check on the sleeping boys. "We should wake them soon and get them dressed." Lord D said and glanced over his shoulder to see that JJ had followed him into the nursery.

"Yeah," JJ said and stroked a soft cheek. The child sighed and did not wake. Lord D turned and left the nursery. JJ followed him with a puzzled frown on his face as Lord D shut the door and began to brush his silken tresses. Sitting there in the sunlight he looked unearthly, and delicious. "Uh... we should get ready to go to the shop. Remember we told Jeremy to meet us there?" JJ said his mouth suddenly dry as Lord D lifted his hair and his neck was bared. JJ clenched his hands and breathed out thickly.

"There is no hurry." Lord D said and stood he undid the belt of his robe and let it slide in liquid pool to his dainty feet. JJ stood as if mesmerized by the sight of such beauty standing in the pure golden light of the sun. Lord D held his arms out as if offering himself to JJ.

"Can you...? I mean." JJ gulped and felt himself stiffen painfully. "You can...?" Lord D said nothing he simple sat on the bed and rummaged through the drawer for a brand new tube of lubricant that he had stashed there. JJ took one halting step forward before he gulped and rushed to Lord D's side taking him in his arms and drinking in his lips in a kiss that stole both their breaths. "Oh how I missed you." JJ said and began to undress.

Break 

Ryo was embarrassed by the attention that Count D and Andy lavished on him. "It's not the first time I've been shot." He said when Andy looked at him and burst into tears. His words meant to comfort only seemed to make her cry harder.

"I don't like this!" She wailed and glared at her husband who sighed and gave Leon a tired look.

"What do you expect me to do?" Nestoir asked exasperated with his wife's emotional irrationality. "They are not Arcadian citizens, I can not order them to not be detectives. I wouldn't even if I could. All them could quit today and be well off and safer. But think about it. What if I asked to put down the sword and never pick it up again. Never again fight another demon. What would you do?"

"Tell you that you are crazy and go kill a hundred just to..." Andy stopped speaking and sat with a pout.

"I still don't like seeing my friends hurt." She mumbled and folded her arms. Bikky laughed at the childish gesture and offered Ryo a slice of cake. All the animals in the shop were on edge tiptoeing in and out of the room. They all liked Ryo. Dee they barely tolerated.

Jeremy sat in the corner and tried not to be afraid of the many strange creatures that milled around. He was trying in vain to concentrate on the conversation. The revelation that the cover group was actually royalty was taking his mind some time to sink in. How had his cousin gotten mixed up with these people? He was planning to head back to New York soon, and he was here to say good bye. JJ had asked that he show up, he had some sort of secret surprise for him. What could possibly be a secret and a surprise? He already knew he was gay.

Berkeley entered the room carrying a large bouquet of flowers that he presented to Ryo with a flourish. "Get well soon beautiful." Berkeley said. Jeremy tried not to be hurt that Berkeley had not even seemed to notice him.

"Hey!" Dee belligerently glared at Berkeley. Berkeley ignored Dee and stood staring at Ryo for a moment. Underneath the bandage on his head his hair fell in a floppy fall over his deep colored eyes. His lips were as red and succulent and his skin still creamy and smooth. So why... Berkeley thought angrily. Why was is just... too tall? Ryo was suddenly too tall. His hair too light in color and his eyes were too dark. His hands, though well manicured and smooth were still used to holding a gun, not a pen. His movement too sensual, to used to being held by a man. He glanced behind him and saw Jeremy sitting with his gaze turned away and snorted in disgust. He shook his head before he left nearly colliding with Lord D, JJ and Nana. Berkeley excused himself and left the room. He ignored Count D's knowing smirk.

Jeremy stood to quickly follow him. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so uh.. I guess this is good bye." Jeremy said and smiled. "And... thank you. I just want you to know that I was not experimenting... I am..." Jeremy sighed and waited. Berkeley stood at the door and still would not turn around to look at him. "I am gay."

Berkeley frowned and nodded. He glanced back before he put his sunglasses on. "Good bye Jeremy." He said and stepped out of the pet shop ad climbed the stairs two at a time anxious to be away. Jeremy blinked and swallowed with some difficulty before he went back into the room and saw JJ and Lord holding small, cloth-wrapped bundles.

"Jeremy, I need you to promise that you will not tell the rest of the family." JJ said and held over a purple eyed baby. "This is my son Kibo. His name is Kibo No Kokoro."

"And this," Lord D said coming up beside JJ holding a golden eyed baby. "Is his other son Shinrai No Ai." Jeremy looked from the babies to JJ and to Lord D and back again. "The American legal documents will list them as Jemmy and Jeremy Jamison."

"How?" Jeremy asked and looked closely at Lord D. "I mean, you are gorgeous, but you are a man right?"

"Yes, please, do not ask questions."Lord D said with an embarrassed blush. "We chose to share this with you." Jeremy nodded and had to stamp down his reporter's instincts. He promised his cousin that he would not dig deeper. As he watched the shop was filled with happiness and laughter. Children ran in every direction talking loudly and playing with the strange pets as if they were everyday creatures. He simply nodded when Count D introduced him to two people who he claimed were his grandparents. He could have sworn Lady Aurora looked as if she wanted to eat him, fangs and all.

Jeremy found it hard to believe that this was the same shop he had researched before he came out here. He had been planning to kill two birds with one stone, or two articles with one trip. Double X and The Pet Shop Of Horrors as the place was being called on the circuit. There was no horror here, there was no sign of death and misery. Yeah the family resemblance and the seeming refusal of the Counts to age was a bit odd, but. This place spoke of happiness and energy, not judgmental murder. The count was soft spoken and delicate and an excellent care-taker of his baby girl and Leon's kid brother. Jeremy sighed, he would write an article alright. He would write an article advising that anyone who wanted to have a happy addition to their family would take the long trip to meet the dynamic family that owned the Pet Shop in China town in LA. Ain't it funny, he thought to himself as he sat back and observed the laughing individuals that made up the group before him. Ain't it funny what love can do?

Break 

Count D was standing at the counter and he smiled at the delivery boy carrying a large vase of Pink and white roses. "Who is it addressed to?" Count D asked thinking it was another get well gift for Ryo and Dee.

"The customer just said that I was to bring it here and give it to the count." He said with a smile as he accepted a tip and nodded before he left the shop.

Count D picked up the envelope and opened it. He gasped at the words written there and felt a chill go through his spine and cause him to tremble. He dropped the note card and felt ill. "Baby?" Leon said as he came around the corner and saw D stannding pale and shivering staring at nothing. He picked up the dropped card and stared quizzicaly at the Kanji.

"Watashi no sukoshi wo hana." Count D said in a hollow voice. "To... My little flower." Leon stared in confusion as Count D took the flower and fed them to one of his pets.

Chapter 2 Possession 

Leon stared in fearful horror. "Ah... Sweet heart..." Leon hesitated before he took a step closer. "When did we get a fireplace?" Count D did not look up. He simply fed more of the dozens of bouquets of pink and white roses into it. When the last bloom was turned to ash Count D stood to his feet and Leon noted that he was shaking slightly.

"Child." Sofu said in a soothing voice and walked past Leon to grasp Count D's shoulders and pull him away from staring into the blaze. "Come away now. You are safe, I officially refused his suit a very long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" D asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" Leon demanded becoming angry. He had to go to work and waking up to a dozen, dozen roses was the last thing he needed. As if D hadn't been shaken up enough last night. He had sat for hours in the rocking chair holding Aoi and singing a Chinese lullaby.

"He is officially courting me." Count D said and clasped Leon's hands in his own. "I am yours Leon, no one else can touch me." Leon grew thoughtful. It was as if D were telling himself this. "I am bound to you. Whether by my will or not I can not be intimately touched."

"What's going on?" Leon demanded again when Sofu fed Count D a glass of clear liquid and he sighed before falling to sleep. Sofu picked Count D into his arms and carried him off to bed.

"You should go to work. The city is already missing two detectives." Sofu said and tried to influence Leon. Sofu frowned when he discovered that when it came to Count D, Leon was strong willed.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." Leon demanded and grabbed Sofu's arm and ignored the stinging sensation that Sofu exuded to encourage Leon to release him.

"D-San was not the first memory that I took away from him." Sofu confessed with a tried sigh. "Just as my son's confession triggered a relapse the pink and white roses have done the same. My grand son was lounging among my roses when he met him."

"Him?" Leon demanded and ignored his ringing cell phone. "Who?" He sat beside D's prone form and stroked the silky hairs on his brow.

"Le Conte De Saint Chien. An Inugami of Europe." Sofu said and ushered Leon out of the shop. Dee stood with a frown and watched as his friend stalked off. "You should return to bed detective. You are not fully healed." Dee sighed and turned around with an angry hobble. Damned _Kami_ never changed. He had never liked Sofu D and this just clenched it.

Break 

JJ hefted the large suitcase onto the turnstile and breathed a sigh of relief. "What the heck did you pack, your entire apartment?" He asked with a laugh. Jeremy gave him a weak smile. JJ noted that Jeremy looked around the crowded airport and sighed. The more JJ thought about it, the more he wanted to punch Commissioner Rose. "I wanted better for you. Your first time." JJ confessed with a pained look at his cousin. "We had been so close as kids and then things changed. Now that we are friends again I wanted it to be great. I lied to you about..."

"JJ, Berkeley told me." Jeremy said with a sigh. "He told me about your first time. The truth."

"That bastard!" JJ growled and clenched his fists. "I wanted to tell you after I... was ready."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jeremy said and smiled. "I know why you did it. I would have done the same for you." Jeremy grinned and leaned against the railing.

JJ opened his mouth to speak but he felt a large hand on his shoulder shoving him aside. Jeremy turned and gasped when he bumped into a wall of muscular chest. He felt hands on his hips as he was pulled tight to a body and kissed thoroughly. When Jeremy was released it took him a moment to realize that a strong grip was forcing him to look up into a pair of piercing deep blue eyes. "I have a few things to finish up here for this damned case." Berkeley ground out passionately. "When I get back, you had better be waiting for me." Berkeley wrapped his hand around Jeremy and squeezed before he reached down and groped his backside. "This is mine, see that you remember that." Berkeley turned a thunderous stare to JJ before he released Jeremy.

"Flight 110 to New York now boarding." A mechanical voice could be heard over the airwaves.

"I'd better go." Jeremy said and licked his swollen lips. He was blushing and Berkeley stood and glared at him. "Why are you so angry?" He chanced to ask still trembling from the shocking force of the kiss.

"Because I love you." Berkeley spat and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Now get on the damned plane, we'll talk about it when I get back to New York." Jeremy nodded, not sure what else to do in this new submissive role but enjoying Berkeley's powerful personality and how it made him feel. JJ embraced his cousin one more time before he waved him away. Once Jeremy was out of sight he turned a furious blue glare on Berkeley. "Go ahead... I've earned it." Berkeley said with a rueful frown. JJ grinned drew back his arm and landed a sharp blow to Berkeley's midsection. Berkeley swore and doubled over. For such a little guy, JJ punched like a mule. JJ was smiling as he got into his car and went home to his darling.

Break 

"Grandfather, I am not a child." Count D complained and stood from the bed. He straitened his robe and adjusted the large bow that was tied across his middle. "You do not need to keep putting me to sleep." Count D determinedly picked up Aoi's bottle and began to feed her. "I will admit that I was a little shaken, but then again having disturbing memories resurface would unsettle anyone."

" You are angry." Sofu stated the obvious with a small smile.

"How many more memories have you taken from me? Memories of life make a person who they are Grandfather." D sighed and tried to keep himself from becoming too upset. His daughter would be upset by his agitation. "Who would I have been if you had allowed me the truth?"

"You would have been as you are." Sofu answered gently. "You have them now and what is the difference? Would you have gone to Sir Chien? Would you have reconsidered his suit?"

"No I..." Count D sighed and held his baby rocking back and forth. "Promise me that you are not lying... there are no more memories that you have taken from me."

"That is the last one." Sofu said with a defeated frown. His grandson was almost as stubborn as his son. Once he had found out the truth of Q-Chan... Sofu sighed and wished he had ended the deception sooner. "Your father will be here later to give the detectives their treatment."

"Treatment?" D asked as he sat Aoi up and began to pat her back.

"Yes, you do know that your father uses a form of Chi Gong. He will use his ability and medical skills to help them heal."

"You have explained this to me before." Count D said. The chill in his voice could have matched an iceberg.

Sofu sighed, gathered his cloak and headed for the door. He turned back and watched for a moment as D placed Aoi on the floor with some toys. He got to his knees with her and began to frolic with small toys and bears. "I am sorry." Sofu whispered. Count D gasped and looked up but he was alone in the room with his baby.

"... Pa... Pa..."Aoi giggled shaking her silky black hair and blowing kisses at D. "Pa... Pa... Pa..." She said again. D sniffled and wiped a tear from his face. He picked her up and held her tight. He had better calm down and stop crying before Andy showed up. She was already making a big deal about Ryo and Dee, the last thing he needed was for her to go emotionally ballistic about him as well.

Break 

Leon was tired of yelling. But he had some more to do. The surviving members were all pleading diplomatic immunity and demanded to be sent back to their country to be sentenced for their crime. "IF THEY COMMITTED THEIR CRIME IN AMERICA THEY CAN DAMN WELL SERVE THEIR TIME IN AMERICA!"

"We know Leon," Jill said in a calm voice. "They are not going anywhere." Leon grouched some more before he went back to his desk. "Any leads on who tried to poison Little D?" Jill asked guessing at Leon foul mood.

"Some bastard from Europe." Leon answered and answered a summons from the chief. As Leon left the police department he was in a foul mood. He felt as if someone was watching him, but he could not be too sure. He got into his car and made it about two blocks down the road before it ran out of gas.

"Dammit, I filled up yesterday." He exploded and grabbed the gas can out of the trunk before he began to stomp down the road.

**Break**

**(Backward Glance)**

So pretty. D thought and touched a petal. A butterfly draped itself across the petal and waved happily at him. D could not help a smile and his cheeks turned the same shade of delicate pink as the fully bloomed rose. The butterfly smiled and flitted to a white rose and D laughed softly and followed her lifting the hem of his cheongsam to scamper quicker. He felt the soft grass brush the soles of his feet and breathed in the sweet scented air of his Grandfathers garden.

He did not mind being confined here when his grandfather entertained guests. He saw some of them arriving and they all looked horribly boring. D sat in the grass and patted the soft head of the long eared bunny. Several more came over and began to stroke his air. D sighed and leaned back across the lap of one of the long legged beauties. He felt the creature stiffen and sat up looking around the empty garden with a gasp. It was perhaps not so empty.

"Greetings young Kami." A heavily accented voice said softly before D felt his hand encased in a warm one. "I saw you through the window when you were among the roses and I had to come to you." D took his hand back and stepped away from the stranger. "Do not be afraid my little flower."

"What do you require?" D asked his confusion evident.

The stranger laughed and ran his fingers through D's hair before he brought their lips together. Count D gasped and shoved away breathing heavily his wide eyes startling in their mis matched beauty. D whimpered and backed away feeling the thorns of the bushes in his back through the delicate silk of his robes. "Do not fear me Little Flower. Your grandfather is a friend of mine, he will not mind our tarrying."

"Tarrying?" D asked and licked his lips before he backed away further ignoring the bite of the thorns.

"Could you really be so innocent?" The stranger asked and walked towards D giving him no room to escape. "Do not worry little flower I will teach you all you need to know." The stranger pushed a knee between D's and gasped. "Child... you are male?" D clenched his fingers where he had grasped the stranger's shoulders to hold him at bay. "That will make this interesting." D clenched his hand again causing the stranger ti wince in pain at the long nails that punctured him. "I have explained, your grandfather will not mind..."

"But you are mistaken." Sofu's voice was heard in the secluded garden and the stranger looked over his shoulder. "Release my grandson Conte. He is yet underage and your advances are most improper. Count D gasped in relief and quickly moved to stand behind his grandfather.

"I would like to formally request that you allow me to have this young beauty... When he is of age of course." Sir Chien waved his hand and dozens of flowers fell at Sofu and Count D's feet.

"As of now I refuse your suit." Sofu said and pushed Count D toward the house. A large wolf appeared and escorted D away into the grand house, away from Sir Chien. "When he is older, the decision will be his to make." Sir Chien smiled and nodded before he switched into a large gray dog and ran off into the night.

Later that night Count D was awakened by a heavy weight on top of him. He felt a hand over his mouth. "Shhhh, little flower." He recognized the heavy accent and grew fearful. Grandfather was with Lady Aurora and was not to be disturbed, but even if he wanted to call out for help the hand over his mouth prevented him. "I just want you to know that I want you. I can think of nothing but you." Sir Chien moved his hand and waited.

D stared up unsure what the determined noble wanted. "Want... Me? For what?"

"Your innocence is beautiful, little flower." Sir Chien said and kissed D deeply. D gagged on the tongue that entered his mouth. He felt a hand sliding up his thighs and parting his robes. "So lovely little flower."

"Get away from him!" Sir Chien looked up and gasped as Sofu stalked forward pulling a robe over his body. "You will remove yourself from my house and never return. My grandson will never belong to you. Whether by his choice or not." Sofu snarled and Sir Chien found himself standing outside of the house. He took a step forward and growled when his foot sizzled at the new barrier that Sofu had set up.

"You will rue this choice." Sir Chien vowed. "One day Sofu, he will be mine. Mine and no others."

Chapter 3 

**The One I Love**

D stood behind the counter and kept his eye on Aoi as she practiced pulling herself up to a standing position. Each time she fell to her bottom his heart lurched in his chest and he reminded himself that trial and error was the only way she would learn. He heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up with a smile frozen in place by years of practice. The bell above the door chimed and D's smile was slow to slide from his face as he stared at a face he had long ago forgotten.

"Well little flower. You are as magnificently beautiful as ever." D could not speak he swallowed and placed his body in front of his daughters effectively hiding her from view.

"Isn't he though?" Sir Chien looked up with a disgruntled frown. "Bet your wondering how I made it here after you drained my gas." Leon could see that his words had hit their mark when The man scowled and refused to answer. "I thought that the pd was closer than a gas station, so I went back and called in a favor. One of the boys are hauling my car to the station and I took Dee's _Escalade_. It has been there since he got shot... you know." Leon winked at Count D and went to stand beside him wrapping an arm around his waist. "Hey!' He said and kissed Count D's pale cheek.

"Detective, I am more than pleased to see you." Count D said with a breathless blush.

"Your voice, it is different now." Sir Chien commented and continued to stare at D. "Your eyes are still enchanting." Sir Chien lunged forward ignoring Leon and clasped D's hand to his breast. "I have thought of you these many eons apart and I must confess each thought is as a fevered dream. I long for when I can possess you. Even though your voice is perhaps deeper than I remember, those eyes are worth all the troubles of the ages that I spent trying to defeat your grandfather's barrier." D snatched his hand away and glanced away from Sir Chien's probing brown eyes. "When we spoke in the garden the innocence of your words captured my heart. The taste of your lips was fodder for many a lonely night's sojourn. And the touch... Do you fear that the knowledge of the fact that you are male would hamper my ardor for you. Please be assured that it has not."

"Sir Chien, if it is not glaring obvious I am not available." Count D said firmly and frowned at the persistent suitor.

"To us the life of a human is laughable." Sir Chien scoffed and tossed waves of long blond hair aside. "I will wait for you."

"A rather long wait, I am afraid, and all for naught." Count D countered with a shrug of a delicate shoulder.

"Would you mind not trying to steal my spouse while I am standing here?": Leon asked Sir Chien with a meaningful pat to the gun in his holster. Leon frowned as he tried to place the man's accent. "Wait a minute!" Leon said when a disturbing thought occurred to him. "You discovered he was male by touching him... Where the hell did you touch him?" Leon was becoming angrier and he was ready to dispose of the annoying foreigner. "The only reason you would not know his gender if you spoke to him is if he had a high voice. For as long as I have known D, his voice has betrayed his gender. So what... were you pre-pubescent?" Leon asked D and grew thunderously angry at his answer.

"As my grandfather explained to you Sir Chien. I was a child." Count D said and looked away with reddened cheeks. "I did not understand what you wanted."

"How was I to know you were a child, you were tall for your age." Sir Chien tried to defend himself.

"Tall?" Leon looked at D and then to sir Chien with disbelief. "Tall? He is barely eye level with my chin. I can imagine he was shorter as a kid... French..." Leon said when the accent finally came to him. " You sound like High Prince Daphnus." Leon was ready to dismiss the man when another thought struck him. "If you love him, why would you poison him?"

"Poison... I would never!" Sir Chien said and huffed his indignation. "I am many things, but a fool is not one of them. Why would I poison him when I want so badly to love him."

"Love... is that what you are calling it?" D said and folded his arm ignoring the chill that reminded him that, if this was not the one who had harmed him, then there was someone else out there who had.

"What would you call it my darling?" Sir Chien said once again ignoring Leon and turning adoring eyes on Count D.

"Lust." D answered with a cold tilt to his voice. "Pure and simple. What I have with Leon is love."

"How can you claim to love a human?" Sir Chien demanded growing angry at D's continued refusal. " I may not be a Kami," Sir Chien said and looked disdainfully at Leon taking in his height and long blond hair. " But I am far superior to this base creature..." Count D's hand left a bright red mark across Sir Chien's cheek. The sound of the slap startled Aoi and she fell to her bottom and began to cry.

"I must recommend that you not insult my mate or..." D said and bent to pick up Aoi. "My child." Aoi calmed when she was able to see both her parents. Sir Chien looked from Aoi to Leon and then back to Aoi before his gaze settled on D.

"But... Kami males do not bear children easily." Sir Chien said with a defeated sigh as he stared at the small family.

"No..." Count D said and smiled when Chris and Bikky ran in from school. They saw the stranger and assumed he was a customer before running off to the back of the shop. No Sir Chien, we do not bear children easily."

"All my years of effort. All the time I spent trying to break through your Grandfather's barrier... Wasted!" Sir Chien's shoulder's slumped and he stomped to a chair and sat upon it.

"It was not only father's barrier." Sir Chien looked up and gasped as another beautiful male joined his melancholy little party. "Around the eighteenth century I noticed you watching my son with a lascivious intent and I joined my protection to my fathers."

"Father." D said pleased to learn that so long ago his father had watched over him. Lord D blushed and hid his red face behind his long fall of ebony tresses. "I am here to see to Dear Ryo and Dee." Lord D explained before he watched Sir Chien get to his feet. Sir Chien nodded crisply to Leon and took a deep breath. "Perhaps," He said, "If I had bidded my time and waited to approach you things would have turned out differently. I can only wish you well and..." Sir Chien gave a noble pout. "Find who wishes to do you ill Count D the younger, for it was through this mechanism that I was able to get through to you. If I could get through, who knows what else is out there?" Sir Chien dropped a large bouquet of pink and white roses on the counter before he departed the shop in a haze of smoke.

Lord D frowned and said. "He did not poison you. Then... who?" Count D rubbed the chills from his arms and sighed wishing he knew the answer to his father's disturbing question. Aoi pulled her grandfather's hair until he leaned in and obliged her with a kiss. JJ entered the shop with Nana each carrying a baby. Leon saw JJ's smile and wished he could display one of his own. JJ gave him a questioning look but Leon shook his head and escorted Lord D to the room he had playfully named The Infirmary.

Break 

Dee tried to hold in his pain, but Lord D's slim hands holding his thigh was causing him to wince.. Lord D had his eyes closed and he concentrated on where his hands were contacting Dee's bare flesh. He could feel the muscle and flesh knit together where the bullet had ripped a burning path through the skin. Ryo stared in wonder as Lord D's hand began to glow and he panted beginning to sweat. He took a deep breath and backed away. "I can do no more for you today." He confessed with a weak smile. "Your body can not take much more. I will try again next week. You are doing fine." He promised before he moved on to look at the bandage on Ryo's head.

"How is he?" Dee asked ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg and looking over at Ryo.

"His eyes are clear and he can stay focused. The head wound I am not so concerned with. The bullet wounds though will take some effort I fear." Lord D was careful as he unwrapped the wound. He saw the angry sore and sighed before he gently traced his hands along the seams of torn flesh. Ryo hissed in a breath when Lord D pressed a hand down and closed his eyes. After a moment his hand began to glow. Dee winced sympathetically knowing the pain Ryo was experiencing. Ryo began to pant heavily and Lord D snatched his hand back feeling quite ill himself. "I can do no more today." He gasped out and Count D was quick to give his father a cold glass of _Maisia_ juice.

Leon helped Ryo to re bandage his wound and pull his nightshirt over his body. Ryo flopped back against the bed and closed his eyes. Count D sat his father in a chair before he went to wipe the sweat from Ryo's brow. "You guys get some rest, I'm going to take Papa D and put him to bed." Leon said and took Lord D's arm.

Leon was met at the door by JJ who smiled at him and winked. "Sorry, but,this is my fault. I will take care of him." JJ admitted he tried to escape the question but Leon delayed him by holding onto Lord D's free arm.

"Your fault, you say?" Leon teased. "How could it possibly be your fault that he is exhausted? Oh yeah!" Leon exclaimed as if the thought had just occurred to him. "Your kids are how old...?"

"Leon," D warned and busied himself prying Leon away from his blushing father and JJ. Once Leon and D were alone in their bedroom Leon sighed and pulled D into his arms to sit on the bed. He stroked D's hair and then kissed the top of his silky head. Leon..." D said with a sound of worry to his voice. "I think, perhaps, that we should send the children to stay at the Arcadian palace for a while. They are officially out of school next week."

"What do yo mean?" Leon asked and lifted D and turned him until they were facing each other.

D got comfortable in this new position on Leon's lap. "I mean, Aoi is so young and Chris... well..." D sighed and Leon lifted hi face till they were eye to eye. "I want them to be safe."

"You've been worrying about what that dog guy said." Leon said when D looked surprised. "What? I took French in high school and college." Leon said with a smirk. "I translated his name, he is Mr. Dog."

Count D laughed and nodded. "Sir Chien is an Inugami."

"Inu what's it?"Leon asked and settled his arms around D.

"Inu-Gami." D said clearly enunciating each word. "A dog spirit. Originally found in Asia, but migrated to Europe several centuries ago." D said with a small shiver.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Leon asked when he felt D's body temperature drop.

"Not much, I mean just a couple of touches on my thighs and he kissed me. I remember now..." D said and let out a small laugh. "I gagged when he put his tongue in my mouth." Leon wanted to laugh but he was too busy concentrating on on D's mouth.

"Like this?" Leon asked and pressed his lips to D's and used his tongue to coax D's lips apart. D felt himself surrendering to Leon's will and he pushed away.

"I have to prepare dinner." D said and began to scoot off of Leon's lap and his obvious need.

"I have already arranged for them to get pizza. Bikky has the cash." Leon slid a hand inside of D's robe and D panted and whimpered when D pinched the tiny nipple before he pushed the robe open and licked the bright red protruding flesh. D capitulated and melted against Leon. He grinned and parted the slim thighs. "So beautiful," Leon muttered and fondled D. D bit his lip before crying out and spreading his legs wider offering Leon more access to his body. "Tell me what you want." Leon commanded.

"In your mouth... I like ... that." D panted and removed himself from Leon's lap. Leon grinned when he got a look at the sensual picture D presented with his robe in a disordered tangle of silk around him.

"What do you want in my mouth?" Leon asked blowing his breath on D's erection.

"Oh... Leon, please." D begged prettily and Leon could not help but place a kiss at the weeping tip. He tasted the sweetness and gave up the fight. With a deep breath he swallowed D whole unable to deny himself the taste of D's sweetness. He worked his tongue, his throat, and his hand and D was a mindless in a pol of sensation. He cried out and gripped Leon's hair as he released a load of sweet release. Leon smiled and swallowed the sweetness. "Come to me, my Leon. Be my man, inside of me." D said and Leon thought he would burst his pants.

Leon's was quick to shed his pants and crawl over D. He fished around in the yards of silk and pulled D's legs around his waist. He lubed up his fingers and pushed them inside of D. Thanks to his release, his body was relaxed and Leon's fingers found easy passage. With a grin he removed his fingers and replaced it with his own throbbing erection. D cried out and clung to Leon and moved with him forgetting everything but the joy of being with the one he loved.

**Chapter4**

Binding Ties: Part 1 

**(Shackles)**

Count D looked at his grandmother and smiled. She was so ...human, was the only word he could think of when watching her play with Aoi. She laughed at Aoi's antics and blew enthusiastic kisses. Her cheeks were even rosy. "I know you are here to keep an eye on us." Count D said before Aurora could form a reply D grinned. "Thank you." Lady Aurora nodded and clapped her hands in delight when Aoi tried to stand and landed on her bottom. D laughed as well before he got on the floor with his daughter. He held her tiny hands and helped her take a step. "Father says that soon she will be able to take steps using the furniture as aides. I have been quite busy removing and softening all hard edges that she could hurt herself on."

Lady Aurora looked around the shop and noted that the shop did look softer. It was more of a home now. It had felt that way when Leon had brought Chris to live, now it felt even more so. "That is exceptional!" Lady Aurora exclaimed and D smiled when Aoi took a step holding tight to his index fingers. Leon found them that way when he entered the shop. He gave D a look and D nodded silently before he left Aoi in her grandmother's care and went to speak with Leon.

"Not good," Leon said after he planted a kiss on D's lips. "The owner of the bakery has no recollection of using any different ingredients." Leon sighed and ran a hand through his rioting blond hair. "There is no evidence of any one having tampered with the pastry sauce."

"Perhaps we are making too much of it." D said and greeted a customer that entered his shop.

"No... D" Leon began but paused when he received a look from D. Leon decided that he would hold his tongue until after customer left. D smiled at him before he winked and led the man to the back of the shop. Leon prepared to sit with Lady Aurora and Jewel but the bell above the shop chimed and a messenger strolled in carrying a small box. "Who is it addressed to?" Leon asked suspicious of the lack of a card.

"Can't help you there officer." The messenger said with a jovial manner. "I was just asked to deliver that here and here I have delivered it." He smiled as the clipboard was signed, took his tip and left the shop.

"Detective," Lady Aurora said with a calm voice that belied the tense expression on her face. "Let me see that box." Leon held the box over carefully after listening for any signs of detonation. "Those words there..." Leon looked at the odd symbols and frowned. "It says, to Hermione, bitter sweetness is thy name. Beauty is thy sword, scorn not that which is love." Leon stared down at the strange symbols that his grand-mother-in -law was reading. She launched herself at the box and ripped it open before she stared down in horror at a small shining object in her hand.

"What the...?" Leon gasped when he saw the tears of deep red blood that poured down Aurora's pale face. Aurora dropped the apple as if it burned her delicate hands and backed away. It shattered upon contact and a female voice could be heard from within.

"Charm and beauty posses the son. Further down the line beauty still grows..." The voice faded and the only words that Leon could make out were: "Face that launched a thousand ships..."

"What is going on in here?" Sofu D demanded when he entered the shop and found his wife shivering and in tears. "Leon explain this." Sofu said with a deep frown as he looked about at the large pieces that remained of the golden apple.

"I don't know exactly. I am going to take this to the forensics lab to have it examined to see who sent it." Leon said and pulled a pair of latex gloves from his work bag that he had not even had a chance to put away.

"There is no need," Lady Aurora said and tried to bring herself under control. Her husband's presence calmed her as he stroked one of his beautiful hands over her back. "That box is addressed to me." Lady Aurora explained and took the shards of golden apple from Leon. She cradled them in her hands and refused to shed any more tears.

"But it said..." Leon paused when Count D emerged with his customer carrying a glass box with a rather large fish inside. The customer had a rolled piece of paper tucked under his arm and he left in a daze that Leon had seen all too many times when a customer spent more than ten minutes with D. Once the customer left the shop Leon continued. "It said Hermione." Sofu gasped and looked at the box before he looked up at his wife. Count D looked over before he picked up Aoi and began to gently rock her. "Nap time?" Leon asked. Count D nodded and looked at the strange symbols on the box his grandfather was now holding.

"Ancient Greek that is written quite beautifully." D commented with a smile. "Who sent it?"

Lady Aurora sighed before she sat on a plush couch and accepted a glass of warmed blood from her husband. She id not ask where he had gotten it needing only to quell the rising hunger. "That," she said after a long drink. "Is from my mother. I took the name Aurora when I was born unto death, my true name is Hermione. Aurora means sunrise and since I knew that I would never again see such beauty I took it as my name. I shed my past hoping never to be reminded of it. Then I met Sofu and he became my sunlight, my sunrise, my love." Lady Aurora said with a small smile at her husband.

"That might be who is damaging my shields." Sofu said with a frown. "But what could she possibly want now?" He wondered aloud and Lady Aurora looked in confusion at the shattered remains of the golden apple.

Break 

Chris sat beside The Honlon and gazed at the many flowers that graced her vast garden. She happily looked around for Lyo who had gotten used to her. He no longer screamed on first sight. Instead he sometimes nestled between her massive claws and napped. At other times, as he was doing now, he would run around hiding behind trees and squealing for her to find him. Bikky laughed and took Carol's hand. "You know Carol, in New York, we never would have sat in a magic pet shop and played hide-go-seek with a dragon."

Carol laughed with Bikky and Chris. "Your point?" She asked when Lyo laughed long and loud as he was found. The Honlon then gently nipped the back of Lyo's shirt and carried him to the picnic that Count D had left out for their lunch.

"Just that this is going to be another awesome summer." Bikky said and scratched Cujo behind his floppy ears.

"Yeah," Chris said and T-Chan began to hand out sandwiches. "And we get to go to camp again, D said so." Chris began to eat but paused mid-bite to look at T-Chan. "If Q-Chan is not there this year, who is to keep you from eating the counselors?" T-Chan gave a mock growl and laughter filled the garden. Pon-Chan crawled up on Chris shoulders and remarked at how much larger he had grown since he had first come to shop. Chris beamed a proud smile and looked around at his home. He was sure there was no where finer on the planet.

Break 

Ryo bit his lip in concentration as he studied his opponent. Tricky! He thought and gazed up into deep green eyes that watched him with the same intensity. "Come on Ryo... Make a move." Dee insisted and glanced down between them. "I would like to finish this before we have to go back to work."

"That is not for another two weeks, even with Lord D nearly working himself sick on us. Now stop complaining and don't rush me." Ryo looked back between them on the large bed. He moved his hand and Dee looked anxiously over and then sighed when Ryo drew his hand back and continued to contemplate the board. With a smile that mesmerized Dee Ryo reached over and moved his queen. "Check mate." He said calmly.

Dee was still swearing when Lord D entered carrying several stamped envelopes. "I am not going to work on either of you anymore today, but here is the mail that has been forwarded form your house." He said and sat the mail within reach.

"No way!" Dee exclaimed and Ryo looked up and smiled. He loved When Dee got that happy, child-like look. He ripped up a package and Lord D discretely cleaned up the remains of the chess game. "It's from Tony, his wife just had another baby, I think they are up to three now." Dee explained to Ryo and showed him what appeared to be a family photo. "He got the ones I sent him and he wants to know how La has been treating us. Hey cool," Dee said as he continued to read. Ryo smiled gently and Dee paused when he looked into Ryo's dark eyes. "He and his family might come out here for their vacation."

"He was with you at the orphanage right?" Ryo asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he says he saw Penguin just last week, she seems way older, but she still has major energy." Dee read the words directly from the letter. "I miss her." Dee said the words simply. "She was the closest thing to a mother that I ever had." Ryo smiled and patted Dee's hand. Dee gave him an embarrassed shrug and wiped away a tear. "Thanks."

"For...?" Ryo asked he winced and readjusted the pillow that supported his wounds. "Remind me not to get shot again." He joked and Dee laughed before he took Ryo's hand and caressed the back of it.

"Thanks for being there for me." Dee said and leaned back against the bed he was still smiling when Lord D entered with their lunch.

"Thank you for not allowing me to commit murder." Ryo said with a smile as he remembered a night. He had stood in the pouring rain with his gun drawn on his parents murderer. And Dee had arrived fully prepared to accept the murder rap while avenging parents that were not his own.

"Yeah, well, I could not allow a pretty boy like you to go to prison." Dee said with a grimace as Lord D adjusted his leg to promote proper blood flow around his bullet wound. "Thanks, Papa D, you take great care of your patients."

"Patients?" Lord D said with a raised brow. "And here I thought I was helping out friends."

"You are." Ryo assured him and grinned. Lord D winked to show that he understood before he took himself out of the room to go and have his lunch with JJ and his small boys.

"Pretty boy my butt." Ryo huffed and began to eat.

"My point exactly" Dee said he ignored the small pillow that bounced off his head and began to enjoy the excellent meal.

Chapter 5 

**June Bugs**

"Dee..." Ryo said his dark eyes lowering hidden by long lashes. Ryo waited and began to blush, "Dee..." Lord D looked at the wound and smiled at his handy work. There was barely a scar. He splayed his fingers over the muscles and tendons and felt how tightly knit they were. Ryo had healed well. "DEE!"

"What?" Dee said when he looked up at Ryo's red face. Lord D closed the shirt and cleaned his hands.

"You're staring." Ryo said and looked away from Lord D's smile.

"You're beautiful." Dee commented and looked down to see Lord D preparing to work on his leg. "Doesn't hurt a bit." Dee told him with a grin. "So how soon will you write a note telling the chief we can resume our duties."

"As soon as I am satisfied that you are healed." Lord D said and Dee was reminded of every doctor he had ever been too. Sure Lord D was adorable with his hair tied back, but falling around his shoulders in disarray. Sure Lord D was cute when he played with his babies and sure Lord D could be sensual when he looked at JJ, but right now Lord D was all business. "Raise your knee." Lord D instructed and Dee complied Lord D took turns looking from the ease of Dee's movement to carefully monitoring his face for signs of pain. "Now like this." Lord D said and moved Dee's leg to the side. Dee blushed at the pose.

"Father," Count D said as he stepped into the room. "JJ wanted me to let you know that he will be back for you later. He and Leon have been called into the office."

"That is fine, I am almost done here and the little ones will need to be fed soon." Lord D answered and allowed Dee to close his legs. "I will have a release sent to your precinct tomorrow. If anyone asks about your speedy recovery..."

"We will tell them we had a damn good doctor." Dee said and Lord D smiled before he stood and straighten his robe. Count D sighed. He had never seen his father so disheveled. "Need help feeding the kids. I'm sure without JJ it is hard to feed to hungry babies." Dee offered and stood to his feet reaching for his pants. Ryo looked over at Dee and smiled. This was the sensitive side that Dee always tried to hide.

"Anything we can do to help?" Ryo said and came to stand beside Dee. "I know that being a detective can take a lot of time and you are left to handle the boys, so if you need help. We are here for you."

"Until tomorrow," Lord D said kindly. "Do not worry so much I am fine. Nana helps as much as she can and my oldest son," Lord D spared a grateful smile for Count D who returned it. "Has been a great help to me. I know that keeping this city safe is something that JJ must do and he does help out as much as he can." Lord D began to walk down a long hallway and Ryo and Dee followed him. They entered a nursery to find Aoi and Lyo playing on a carpet that resembled a bed of wild flowers and smelled as sweet. The small twin boys were in matching swings being lulled by sweet birds that perched on the top of the contraptions.

Ryo stepped around Lord D and picked up a baby. He looked down into purple eyes and smiled. "Well hello there little guy. Are you hungry?" As if he understand Kibo screwed up his little face and emitted a small cry. Hearing his brother Shinrai began to wail. Dee moved before Lord D could and picked up the golden eyed baby.

"Little D how about giving us their bottles, Papa D you sit yourself down somewhere and take a nap." Dee said, he noted that there was a large dozing dragon in the corner. One of the heads perked up and gave Dee what he hoped was a smile.

"We have been urging the son of Sofu to rest, but he feels it is his duty to do all things at once."Shuko said with a serene smile. Chris and Bikky ran into the room each holding a package. They saw Ryo and Dee holding the babies and came to a halt.

"Hi Chris." Another head spoke and Dee shivered as he stared at the massive monster.

"Hi Junrei." Chris called and waved. He and Bikky hid their packages behind their backs and edged close to the dragon. "I need you to keep this here until tomorrow." Chris whispered to the beast. Kanan snorted and refused to point out the obvious fact that all the adults saw the gifts.

"Why?" Junrei whispered.

"Cause its a surprise silly, tomorrow is father's day." Chris whispered back and Bikky tried not to laugh at the two of them. He was old enough to know that all the adults present in the Honlon's garden, which had been turned into a makeshift nursery, were aware of the gifts and their purpose.

"Yeah whatever, any one comes near 'em, we'll send them out with a hot behind." Kanan said.

"I hope you protect the little ones as well." Count D could not help but add with a laugh.

"Oh no Count." Shuko said with a serene smile. "A well warmed behind is the least of the worries of one who would dare approach one of the offspring. They will be promptly eaten." Dee held in a shiver as he stared at the beast's relaxed face and Count D simply sat on the floor and picked up his daughter. Dee and Ryo sat next to him and began to feed the babies. Lord D lay back on the carpet and closed his eyes. Count D looked over to his father and sighed. The exhausted Kami was soon fast asleep.

Break 

Leon entered the bedroom and found Count D sitting on the bed arranging a gift-wrapped box. "Leon, welcome home." Count D said and looked at the clock. "Since it is well beyond midnight, I suppose I can give you one of your gifts." Leon grinned and reached for the box. D slapped his hand and sat the box on the floor. Leon stared in confusion until D stood and removed his robe to reveal a floor length sheath that made Leon's mouth water. It shimmered in the candle lit bedroom. It was sheer but for strategically placed hummingbirds. Leon found it difficult to swallow.

"Oh baby," Leon said and held his arms out. "Come to daddy." Count D stiffled a laugh and went happily into Leon's embrace. As their lips melded together Leon smiled and began to undo his clothes. Count D stopped his hands and began to undress Leon with loving caresses. Count D smiled When Leon was nude and sat on the edge of the bed. With Leon standing in front of him Count D licked his erect member from hilt to tip before he swirled his tongue around and stabbed inside the weeping slit. Leon swore and gripped Count D's shoulder.

Count D slide his teeth over Leon causing him to wince. "Stop swearing at me." Count D commanded, he gave Leon a moment to digest his words before he swallowed him whole. Leon arched and nearly lost control there but D drew back and laughed. "Not yet love." Leon gasped when he felt Count D's slim hands cupping his testicles and kneading gently. Count D then pressed his mouth forward and worked his throat Leon could not take it any more. With a strangled cry he lost his seed into D's warm mouth. D swallowed before he backed up and lay on the bed.

"Oh baby, you are all the gift anyone could ever need." Leon said when he managed to speak before he climbed onto the bed. Leon readjusted the sheath until D's tiny, pert nipples were visible and began to suck them through the fabric. The feeling of Leon's warm, wet mouth coupled with the slide of the silky material brought a gasp from D's mouth and he arched his back pressing his erection to Leon's midsection. Leon pushed the robe up and began to spread D's legs. This was his favorite part, Leon thought, when D lost all sense of reason and gave into his body's demands.

"Leon... Shiite." D murmured with a flush to his heated, sensitized skin. Leon lowered his head over D feeling his own flesh respond. D gasped and spread his legs wide offering himself to Leon. Leon grinned and wet his fingers with lubricant before they began their well traveled journey. D was so tight. Leon thought and scissored his fingers inside loosening the tight ring of muscles at D's entrance. "MMMM... Leon... Aishiteru... Zutto..." D gasped taking his bottom lip between his small, even, white teeth. Leon smiled and got to his knees. With D's legs over his shoulder Leon positioned himself and pushed forward. D cried out in pleasure and closed his eyes enjoying Leon's thrust as each one took him closer and closer to the edge before he quite happily tumbled off. Leon was not long in following.

Break 

Lord D lay in bed and opened his eyes. He smelled the vibrant blooms beside his bed before he saw them. With a luxurious stretch he sat up in bed and smiled at JJ who approached carrying a tray of warm breakfast. "Happy father's day love." JJ said and sat on the bed presenting the tray.

"Thank you, but I should be saying the same to you." Lord D said and sat up in bed.

"Yeah well, you amaze me... I mean," JJ blushed and accepted the gift that Lord D pulled from underneath the bed and with a fluid motion resented it to JJ. "You carried twins for nearly eight months then..." JJ paused and kissed Lord D's dainty hands. "When you gave birth I thought you were gonna die, and your father said you ripped..."

"Please, it is over now and I prefer not to remember that pain." Lord D said with a grimace.

JJ blushed and opened the gift, he stared down at the silken garments with a frown. "It is beautiful but what is it?"

"It is a Yukata. My father is hosting a formal dinner in honor of his and my mother's anniversary and I would be pleased if you would wear it." Lord D said and smiled.

"I would be glad to, but.. i wouldn't know where to begin." JJ looked at the cloth and Lord D laughed.

"You will look very handsome, the dinner is in several days." Lord D said with a smile. "Surely this is too much for me to eat alone." Lord D said and offered a forkful of waffle to JJ. With a grin JJ accepted the honey covered food..

"Hey," JJ said once he had swallowed. Lord D looked up with an inquisitive smile. "I love you."

"Aishiteru Zutto, Koibito." Lord D said and JJ smiled. He heard the same many times and knew exactly what Lord D meant.

Break 

Ryo and Dee stepped into their house and grinned. It was spotless. "Told you the real gift was here." Bikky said with a grin. They had both enjoyed the breakfast that had been prepared at the pet shop and the cards and gifts. Ryo had looked down at the shirt and tie with a smile. The material was fine silk. Dee smiled at his pack of hanes t-shirts that Bikky had laughingly gave him. Lyo understood only that the big people were happy. With a grin Dee shooed Bikky and Lyo to bed before he grinned roguishly at Ryo. Ryo smiled and allowed himself to be carted off to re-acquaint themselves with their bedroom.

Break 

Jeremy opened his door with a gasp. Berkeley grinned and stepped inside and dropped his overnight bag. "H...How did you find me?" Jeremy asked after he was able to catch his breath from the mind numbing kiss.

"I was a detective before I became a commissioner." Berkeley said with a grin. "Now get undressed and show me the bedroom." Jeremy nodded and undid his shirt before he turned and showed Berkeley the way to his bedroom.


	2. Chapters 6 through 10

Chapter 6 

**Binding Ties: Part 2**

**(Chains)**

"Careful," Ryo said and took Lyo's hand to guide him up the few steps to their house. "You don't want to fall down."

"Fall down..." Lyo mimicked Ryo and laughed delighted when Ryo picked him up to carry him into the house. Dee laughed at Bikky's rolling eyes before he reached for the bundle of mail that awaited them. Ryo opened the door and ushered the children inside. Lyo was still holding his finger as Dee stepped into the house. Shutting the door he flipped through the envelopes.

"Bill... Junk... Bill... Uh..." Dee paused as he looked at the large white envelope with a thick black border. "It's addressed to me." Dee said with a puzzled frown. "From Tony." Dee ripped the envelope open and Ryo looked up when he heard the gasp. Dee stood still breathing heavily, his eyes were wet with tears and his face had paled.

"Bikky, take Landy to his room and read him a story." Bikky nodded his bright blue eyes wide as he gazed at Dee. Bikky took Lyo's hand and lead him away. "Dee, are you ok?" Ryo asked and he stepped aside as Dee fell to his knees. Dee reached out and grasped Ryo's hips and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ryo stood still becoming worried as the wetness from Dee's tears spread through his shirt.

"Baby..." Dee sniffled and held tighter Ryo winced but did not try to wiggle free of Dee's embrace. "Gone... This is a notice of..." Dee paused and Ryo unwound Dee's arms and knelt beside him. "Oh... Baby, It's mother." Dee sobbed. "Mother is gone, she died."

"Oh... Dee," Ryo said and wrapped his arms around his lover while shedding a few tears of his own.

Break 

Chihaya stepped into the pet shop and looked up the stairs with a puzzled frown on his face. D smiled at the picture that Chris had drawn of Ten-Chan. "I made sure that I got all his tails." Chris said excitedly.

Ten-Chan grumbled, "Yeah I had to sit for an hour with them all sticking straight up."

Chihaya walked over to the blanket that was spread on the shop floor. "Hi Count D, hey Chris and little Aoi." Chihaya dropped to his knees and blew kisses at the baby. "Count D... Have you ever felt that you were being watched?"

"What do you mean?" Count D asked as Aoi stood to her feet and tried to walk. She fell over and decided to crawl to Chris.

"I don't know, it is kind of like a chill that I get every time I go out." Chihaya blew his hair out his eyes and Count D looked at him for a moment. "What?" Chihaya asked with a bright, curious smile.

"You look different." Count D said with a gentle smile. "It is not exactly physical, more an attitude, or a new knowledge."

Chihaya blushed and looked away from Count D's stare. "Well, thanks to you and Ryo... I mean...Well, I feel different. It's kind of hard to explain... Is it supposed to feel that good?" D laughed at Chihaya's embarrassed blush. His laughter died as Leon walked into the shop with a frown on his face. "Hi... Leon?" Chihaya said when Leon continued to stare at D. Count D prepared to ask Leon what was wrong when the telephone rang.

D stood gracefully to his feet and Chihaya held on to Aoi. "Count D's pet shop how may I be of help?" D listened for a moment then said, "Hello...?" D gasped and hung the phone up. "There was just laughter...A woman." He said as he went to Leon's side.

"Oh yeah," Leon said and kissed D's cheek. With a hand around D's waist Leon pulled him over to the couch and sat him down. "Ryo called the PD, there was a death and he and Dee are going to New York for a few days, maybe a week or more. Since they had some trouble there with some gangsters the Chief said me and JJ are going back with them and..."

"This sounds as if it could be dangerous." Count D interrupted. Leon nodded and D sighed. "I would not feel safe if you were in a dangerous situation and I were not there." D said with a frown. "Especially with some beast sniffing around the shop."

"Yeah, which is why I am taking you with me." Leon smirked, "and before you ask, I already arranged for a hotel that will allow you to keep two pets."

"The children?" D asked with a frown.

"T-Chan has sat for them before and I doubt that anyone will get past him." Leon assured D.

Chihaya broke in with a worried frown. "Who died?" He asked with a sad look between D and Leon.

"Dee grew up in an orphanage and was raised by a nun, well... she was old and..." Leon paused and Chihaya nodded his understanding. He opened his mouth but paused as the door of the shop opened and Andy rushed in with Kagetsuya and several other royals.

"Bad... bad things are going down, we've gotta get you all out of here." Andy said and picked up Aoi. "Now... D, your grandfather contacted us, your grandmother is in a fit we have to get you out."

Kagetsuya grabbed Chihaya and pulled him to the door. "We have to go as well it's not safe."

"What do you mean?" Chihaya asked and watched in amazement as D summoned several suitcases that were filled with necessary clothing and accessories. "Kage-Kun?"

"It's Eden, they have been watching us for several weeks now. I intercepted a team at our house after you left." Kagetsuya said with a sigh. "I don't know what they want, but I will not let them have it." Kagetsuya glowered as dark memories of a trial ripped his heart to shreds. Chihaya sighed as he correctly interpreted Kagetsuya's angry glare and remembered with shame the same trial.

D looked worried between the two angels. He did not like seeing his friends in such a state of upset. Leon gave a quick double take of the shop to make sure they were not forgetting anything. "We need to hurry, according to Ryo, Dee is pretty much shattered. JJ and Lord D are meeting us at Dee and Ryo's."

"I have been to New York before." D confessed and straighten his deep green Cheongsam. Leon took a moment to appreciate the way the large bloomed white flowers hugged his impossibly slim frame. "I found it remarkably unpleasant." D huffed and picked up his daughter as they all left the shop.

**Break**

Ryo grew increasingly worried as Dee continued to sit on the couch. He held a cup of coffee in his hands as if keeping them warm, though the liquid had long since gone cold. "I remember..." Dee said suddenly startling Ryo. "When Arnon..." Dee paused and took a gulp grimacing at the coolness. "When Arnon was killed, she was there for me man, you know. And when I wanted to be a cop, she took care of the college tuition and... She really loved you, you know that don't you?"

"I had hoped." Ryo said gently and sat beside Dee.

"She was so happy that I finally found someone to love, someone who loved me. Barry used to say that if the Penguin ever had a son it would have been me." Bikky peeked out of his bedroom door and watched as Dee leaned his head into Ryo's neck and placed a passionate kiss there. "Ryo... I really... Really need..."

"Okay." Ryo said calmly and stood to his feet leading Dee to their bedroom. He caught Bikky's worried frown and smiled. "Bikky, why don't you order some pizzas, We are expecting several guests. I hope you have your bag packed we are taking a late flight and are arriving in New York tomorrow morning..." Ryo would have said more but Dee pulled him into the room and shut the door with a snap. Bikky startled and stared at the closed door for a moment before he dutifully went to the phone. Instead of calling the pizza shop he dialed Leon's cell phone.

"Orcot," Leon said into the receiver followed by a swear as he swerved to avoid a car in traffic. "I'm on the road I hope this is an emergency."

"Leon, I'm worried about Ryo." Bikky said into the phone.

"Bikky?" Leon said and glanced at D. D was sitting in the backseat wrapping a blanket securely around Aoi's car seat as the child dozed. Chris was sitting beside Leon strapped into the front seat. "What is wrong with Ryo?"

"Dee," Bikky said softly. Bikky grimaced when he heard a sound from Ryo and Dee's bedroom. "I gotta call for dinner, but, can you guys hurry?" Bikky said and hung up. Leon assured him he would hurry but tried to maintain safety, after all he had his family in the car. Bikky sighed dialed for the pizza, his hands began to shake as more of Ryo's cries were heard. This was not like usual, it sounded more like Dee was hurting him. The sounds grew quiet and Bikky grew fearful. He wanted to open the door but was afraid of what he might see. He gulped past the lump in his throat and called Carol.

"Hey Carol, I was just calling to uh... let you know that we, Ryo, Dee, Lyo and I will be going to New York tonight." Bikky sat and explained what had happened. He was still talking when he heard the shower in Ryo and Dee's room running. Bikky closed the call with Carol as the doorbell rang. He rushed to open the door. D took one look at Bikky and began to take him into his arms.

"Hey Bikky, Andy and the others are with Chihaya and Kagetsuya now, but they will meet us in New York." D said he looked up when the bedroom door opened and Ryo stepped out wearing slacks and bathrobe. He was wiping a fluffy towel over his hair and gave Leon a weary smile.

"Hi, guys thanks for coming." D sat slowly on the couch and sighed.

"You look exhausted." D said and sat beside Ryo. Aoi stretched across her Papa's lap and slept blissfully unaware of the surrounding turmoil.

"Dee is very upset, and he needs a constant reminder of life and of love and he is not thinking clearly right now and..." Ryo paused when he heard a sound from the bedroom indicating that Dee had awakened from his exhausted sleep. Ryo listened for the shower and smiled. "Dee will be joining us shortly."

"Has..." D spoke quietly to Ryo. "Has he been hurting you?"

"Oh... it's nothing I'm fine." Ryo assured D.

Bikky sniffled thinking of Ryo as he had prepared lunch for them all. While he was reading to Lyo, Dee had dragged Ryo to bed in much the same way as he had before Bikky had called for dinner. Bikky did not know how much more Ryo could take."This afternoon you were limping!"

"Bikky!" Ryo cautioned with an embarrassed blush. "I said I am fine. It has just been a long day and I am tired." D saw the pain reflected in Ryo's dark eyes.It was not justphysical pain, but emotional as well. He would have said something but the doorbell rang again and Bikky admitted JJ, Nana, and Lord D each carrying Lord D sat holding one of his small sons. With a gentle touch he relieved Ryo's physical pain. Ryo sighed and relaxed into the chair. "Thank you," he whispered when the bedroom door opened and a bleary eyed Dee stepped out.

Dee stood silent through the greetings and sat heavily on a chair. "Are you Ok?" Leon asked thinking back on the pain of losing his own mother.

"I feel like I've fallen apart, Ryo is the only thing keeping me in one piece man." Dee said tiredly and Bikky sighed, any resentment he had built up against Dee melted at the sad smile he turned on Ryo. Ryo smiled at Dee and reached over to squeeze his hand.

"How... Did she...?" Leon began to ask as he sat don on a chair opposite Dee. Aoi rolled over in her sleep and D took her into Lyo's bedroom to change her diaper.

"I called Tony, he said it was real peaceful," Dee said not at all ashamed of the tears that were falling down his face. "Her heart just stopped beating while she slept."

"I am so sorry." JJ said and patted Dee's shoulder before he sat in D's vacated seat. D returned having left Aoi to sleep with Landy. He surveyed the room before he perched on the end of Leon's right knee. Leon brought a hand up and rubbed along D's side. JJ sighed before he said, "The Arcadians are coming along with us, they need to protect Chihaya and Kagetsuya from something for a few days."

"I know, Nestoir called me earlier." Ryo said still holding on to Dee's hand. "That is why we are taking a red eye flight to draw less suspicion when we arrive. Dee and I are kind_ Persona Non Grata_ with several factions of Mafia families in New York." Ryo nodded to Bikky when the doorbell rang and a young man stood holding a pile of pizza boxes. As they all sat down to eat Bikky grew worried when Lord D and D refused any of the meal.

"Oh, never mind Bikky, you see," D answered with a smile. "Those pizzas were prepared near meat and after my last illness, I do not want to risk it."

Ryo stood to his feet and went into the kitchen. "I have some fresh salad greens and some fruit I'll..." Ryo paused when Lord D stood beside him and took the bowl from his hand.

"You go sit. We'll take care of this." Lord D said as D entered the kitchen and began to rummage through the refrigerator. Ryo nodded and left the kitchen unsure how he would eat when Dee was sitting staring at nothing looking like the lost, abandoned orphan he had once been.

**Chapter 7**

**Binding Ties:**

**Keys**

Dee sat in the airport and tried not to think of where they were going and why. Ryo had been a crutch that he clutched like a dying man. "Ryo... Are you okay?" Ryo looked down at Bikky and tried to smile. "Our plane should be leaving soon right?" Bikky asked hoping to change the subject. Ryo looked tired.

"Yes, Bikky I want you to relax ok." Ryo smiled and began loading their suitcases on the turnstile. "Between the four of us, right now, I am the only functioning adult."

"I don't think he ever grew up." Bikky said with a laugh hoping to lighten the mood. Ryo laughed and reached down to smooth Bikky's riot of blond locks. "If you... Tell him that he hurt you..."

"Bikky, please," Ryo said and felt his face heating. "This is a private matter between adults. You are too young to be speaking of such things."

"Ryo when I first moved in with you I knew more about sex than you did." Bikky said with a rueful grin. "I was seven."

Ryo wanted to be mad, but he laughed instead. "Not true, but seriously, I would appreciate a little respect."

Bikky saw the sad look on Ryo's face and his know-it-all smirk died. "Hey Ryo, you know I didn't mean anything right? I do respect you. I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you that's all." Ryo sighed and squeezed Bikky's shoulder with a smile. Bikky took Landy's hand and went to sit next to Chris. Ryo turned a smile as Leon Patted his shoulder. Count D stood beside him with Q-Chan on his shoulder.

"Apparently Sofu insisted on showing up like this." Leon said at Ryo's questioning look. Ryo simply nodded and placed a kiss on D's cheek. "How are you guys holding up?" Leon asked worried at Dee's continued look of dejection.

Ryo sighed, "He barely speaks. When he does it is some fond memory he has of mother."

Leon nodded and whispered, "I got a call from Nestoir, he said not to be surprised by anything that happens in New York involving the Arcadians."

Ryo laughed and shook his head before he said. "I ceased to be surprised by them a long time ago. Thanks for the heads up though, I'll keep an eye out."

Lord D and JJ arrived each carrying a baby. Nana had decided to stay home. "I'm too old to travel so much," She had said. JJ was saddened that Lord D could not advise otherwise. JJ took one look at Dee before he went and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dee looked at the golden-eyed baby JJ held and smiled.

"He is beautiful JJ," Dee said and touched a tuft of dark hair. JJ smiled glad to see Dee do anything other than brood. Dee blinked as he got a look at a second Q-Chan on Lord D's shoulder.

"She insisted," Lord D said of his mother just as the boarding call for their flight was announced.

"Well now, this will be interesting." Leon muttered as he took Count D's hand and heading for the plane.

**Break**

Chris stared around with wide eyes as the crowd of people that streamed around. He clutched Count D's robe and nearly jumped a foot when a hand reached out to detain them. "Wow, I _did_ recognize you on sight!" A female voice said excitedly. "You are Count D, yes?"

"I dare not answer negative with the question already answered." Count D said with a small smile. The young woman frowned in confusion before she looked around. "How can I help you?" Count D asked handing Aoi to Leon.

"You are to cancel your hotel reservations at once. The Vasillisis home will be as your own during your stay." The dark haired beauty looked around at the group of weary travelers. "All of you." Count D nodded and they followed her to the waiting limousine.

Bikky sat silent through out the entire drive watching as Ryo sat Landy in his lap and patted his back as he slept. Bikky remembered when he had first come to stay with Ryo and having him do the same. He could not remember ever before having slept so well. Ryo looked and saw Bikky giving him a gentle smile. "Do you need something?" Ryo asked concerned when Bikky did nothing but stare at him.

"Nah… Just wanted to thank you." Bikky said and looked away hiding the deeper color that stained his already dark colored skin. "Thank you for taking me in."

"Don't you get it yet kid?" Dee asked with deep red eyes and a soft smile at his patient lover. "Ryo will find the worse stray out there and turn him into a house cat. No matter how many times he is scratched in the process." Ryo blushed and brought Dee's hand to his lips before he placed a small kiss along the knuckles.

Ryo opened his mouth to speak when Bikky exclaimed loudly. "Man, is that a hotel?" Ryo looked at the large columned monstrosity that loomed in the distance. Dee whistled appreciative of the startling white mansion that, while impressive, managed to look welcoming.

"That is the abode of the Vasillisis family." Count D said as he looked at the grand home. "In truth it was once the 'Palace Hotel'. Mr. Vasillisis bought it and converted it into a house. Then Mrs. Vasillisis arrived and turned it into a home." As the car pulled to a stop Count D was gentle as he picked his daughter up. She awakened and looked at him before blowing a kiss. As Aoi began to sing her "Pa Pa" song Leon pulled their suitcases from the trunk. He had barely lifted them to the ground when they were wrested from his hand by a smiling man in a red blazer.

"Good afternoon Sirs Orcot, MacLean, Laytner and Count D. Please allow me to see to those for you. Mr. and Mrs. Vasillisis are inside waiting for you all." The man bowed and waved an arm and several uniformed men stepped up to take the luggage. Ryo clutched Lyo to him and walked beside Dee and Bikky into the large home. Ryo braced himself but was shocked that a cloud of exuberant female did not bombard him.

He saw the demure version of the princess sitting beside her husband with a small child in her lap and was taken by surprise at her change in appearance. Where Andy's hair cascaded down her back in wild curls, this lady showcased a shoulder length wrap. Ryo was further daunted when he looked into her eyes. Where Andy was constantly reminding him of a happy child, this woman was boasting a maturity that he feared the High Princess would forever lack.

"Welcome to our home gentlemen. We have several guest that are most anxious to see you." Mr. Vasillisis said and shook each hand in greeting. "It is so very nice to see you again." Dee frowned when the words seemed to come out rehearsed and mechanical. He also looked at little Nicklaus. The last time he had seen the little boy he had babbled non-stop now he was all but sitting like a small doll. The group exchanged tired looks before they followed the strange family into a smaller room.

Ryo heard the squeal and was glad that he had sat Landy on his feet as Lady Andromache was suddenly in his arms. Q-Chan gave a squeak and Lord D sighed as his mother sat gracefully in dainty chair with a glare at the other small creature that had ridden in on Count D's shoulder. This Q-Chan chirped before Sofu stood before them smiling at his wife's indignation.

"Carious!" Andy said with a frown. You could at least wait until we shut the door." At the strange admonition Leon turned to see the former Mrs. Vasillisis melt into a tall platinum haired young lady with crystal clear silver eyes. Mr. Vasillisis turned into a dark haired young man with green eyes and Nicklaus turned into a mid-sized white lion, a kitten by the look of his small milk teeth. He managed to look ferocious despite the attempted smile.

As the greetings were ended and the guests shown to their rooms the doppelgangers resumed their disguises and wandered off. Dee pulled Andy aside and soaked in the warmth of her embrace before he began to speak. He was unashamed of the tears that fell down his face. "I just wanted to ask you a favor." Dee said when Andy patiently waited for him to make his point. "You see, my… Mother's funeral is in two days and I was hoping that you could sing there. Ah, a song that captures who she was. Tony asked me to speak and give the eulogy, but… I just thought, you know, words say so little… But your songs have always had a deeper meaning and maybe you could find a song that is appropriate."

Andy treated Dee to a heart-stopping smile before she took his hand. "Why don't you tell me all about mother and I will see if I can find a song that suits her." Ryo looked over at the two of them as they spoke and decided to take a much need long soak in the tub and get some sleep. Dee had been rather amorous lately and he was embarrassed to go near Lord D. The doctor would know he was in pain and try to alleviate it. Once was ok, but Lord D would start to worry if he knew just how often Dee was a little less than careful of his gentle lover.

Lord D and JJ were both tucking in their baby boys for the night and Bikky was reading to Landy. Ryo stared incredulously as the real little Nicklaus ran to his father bouncing from one foot to the other. "Daddy… Go potty!" He said and bounced some more. Ryo watched fascinated as Nestoir took the child's hand and rushed him form the room. One day, Ryo hoped, Landy would be able to do the same, for now, he had better change his diaper before he went to bed. Bikky had awakened once before after sleeping with Landy and complained of being wet upon. Since then it became very rare for Bikky to allow the tot into bed with him. In a strange bed, Ryo knew that Landy would want the comfort of his 'Biggy'.

**Break**

Dee walked along holding tight to Ryo's hand as they walked around the large church where Mother's body was housed in an elegant coffin. Dee choked on a sob. "She looks so old." He whispered as he touched a wrinkled hand that clutched a large bouquet of roses that the Vasillisis family had sent. The doppelgangers sat in the church while the Arcadian stood in the back chining brightly despite their black garb. Dee had been nonplussed for a moment when Count D, Lord D and Sofu D had arrived in white from head to toe.

Ryo had explained that it was a Chinese custom to wear white to funerals in respect to the dead. Count D held Aoi in his lap. She fingered the soft fabric of her Papa's long sleeve and sat quietly sipping her juice. Count D noted the young man sitting across from him and smiled. The red-rimmed eyes blinked and Count D frowned when he heard his father gasp. "ChiChiUe…?"

"I feel death in the room near that one." Sofu whispered and Count D gazed at the young man in the black dress. He vaguely resembled Jackie Onasis. "Soon, when the leaves fall dead so will he." Count D looked at the beautiful Hispanic and suppressed a pout. His companion sat beside him and held his hand as tears fell down his face. Lord D indicated that Count D should look forward as Dee walked to the podium.

"Uh… Hello, I…" Dee began and shuffled several pieces of papers. "As some of you may know I grew up here. A detective by the name of Jess Latener found me when I was a baby and brought me to this cathedral. Mother took me in and raised me. She was there for me as any parent would be for their children. I am not the only one to benefit from the miraculously large heart. Through out the years hundreds of homeless, abandoned, and unwanted children have come through here and made a life for themselves all with the help of 'The Penguin'. Ha…" Dee paused and fought another bout of tears. "She pulled my ear off every time I called her that. No matter how old I got I could always depend on mother to set me strait." Ryo tensed when he heard a harrumph from somewhere in the crowded Cathedral/Orphanage. Mother was a gentle soul and I just cannot express just how much she means to all the little lost lambs out there. I have requested that High Princess Andromache of Arcadia perform a song that will highlight the life she lead and the message she leaves behind to us all."

Dee gathered up his scraps of paper and went to sit beside Ryo. Ryo discretely handed him a handkerchief and squeezed his hand as Andy walked up to the podium and smiled a soft smile at the grieving audience. "The woman that Detective Laytner described to me was indeed remarkable, I only hope I can do her memory justice as I sing a song that she sang every day of her life through her selfless acts of mother hood."

Dee sniffled as Andy began to sing while Nestoir and Daphnus played the organ and the guitar:

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there.

I don't know if you will listen to a humble prayer.

They tell me I am just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you...

Still I see your face, and wonder, were you once an outcast too?"

"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth.

Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth.

The lost and forgotten, they look to you still.

God help the outcasts, or nobody will."

"I ask for nothing, I can get by.

But I know so many less lucky than I.

God help the outcasts, the poor and down trod.

I thought we all were the children of God."

Dee broke into a sob as Andy inhaled and stepped towards the crowd holding a white rose that she placed amidst the bright red ones clutched in mother's hands.

"I don't know if there's a reason;

Why some are blessed, some not.

Why the few you seem to favor…

They fear us…, flee us…, try not to see us."

Dee remembered several nights on the cold streets of New York watching as all the other children ran to warm homes, to families. The parents had shooed him away and frowned. Mother did the best she could with what she had, but he always managed to look baggy. Dee clutched Ryo's hand and remembered the pain as others around him were adopted. Always he was left behind… always.

"God help the outcasts, the tattered, the torn.

Seeking an answer to why they were born.

Winds of misfortune have blown them about.

You made the outcasts… don't cast them out."

Bikky saw the look on Dee's face and for a moment he remembered feeling the same. Lost, homeless and hopeless. Then Ryo had taken him into his arms and then further still into his home. "Hey Dee," Bikky said and gasped when Dee's red eyes bore into him. "You have a family now." Bikky smiled as Andy finished her song.

"The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd…

I thought we all were the children of God."

Lord D could not help but look at the distraught Hispanic as he wiped a tear and whispered. "Vaya con el Dios, Madre apacible. Gracias..."

**Spun Sugar 8**

**Mère De L'Amour**

Ryo stood back as he watched Dee put on a pair of white gloves and stand beside several young men holding on to the side of the slate gray casket. Dee looked up at the sky and frowned; why was it so damned sunny out? The clouds that were in the sky only made the day seem prettier. How could it be such a lovely day when his beloved 'mother' was being buried? The weight of the casket was nothing compared to heaviness of his heart. As the casket was lowered into the ground Andy stood next to her husband and Daphnus.

Daphnus sighed and began to sing:

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary,

When troubles come and my heart burdened be.

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me."

Nestoir began to sing with him and the two made a soft harmony and melody that called to the memories of mother buried in each heart present.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up... to more than I can be.

Andy sighed and began to sing:

"There is no life - no life without its hunger

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly

But when you come and I am filled with wonder

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity

The three of them began to harmonize and the crowd began to smile as the good that mother did warm each heart.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

And I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up… to more than I can be

You raise me up ... to more than I can be"

The casket made it to its final resting place and brightly colored flowers rained down. As the priest recited a few words Dee made it back to Ryo's side and leaned heavily on him. The gathered bereaved then went back to the cathedral for refreshments. Ryo stayed to the back holding Lyo's hand while Bikky greeted a few of his old friends. Ryo's sharply honed detective skills began to alert him to someone staring at him. With a covert glance he peered at the crowd and stiffened when he saw a tall dark haired man frowning at him.

Before Ryo could wonder at the man's strange attitude Dee came up to him holding the hand of a small nun. Upon closer inspection Ryo was surprised to note that she was quite young. "Ryo I want you meet Lizzie Spellman. She was an orphan here with me."

Ryo was smiling brightly as he shook her hand. "That is Sister Elizabeth." She said with a warm smile and shook Ryo's hand. "I recognize you from the picture. Mother kept it in her room."

"Hello, I am Randy MacLean, it is very nice to meet you Sister Elizabeth… Picture?"

"I uh, I sent Mother one of the Family photos we took." Dee said with a smile at the nice phone call he had shared with Mother.

"Yeah, I saw that crap the last time I came here to visit." Ryo tensed at the gruff voice behind them and turned to see the dark haired gentleman standing behind them. He covered his rudeness with a false smile that did not reach his slate gray eyes. Ryo took in the expensive black suit and figured the man for stockbroker or lawyer. He looked like he fleeced people on a regular basis. "You always were an ugly brat."

Dee broke in to a grin and reached out to hug the man. "Donnie! Wow, you look good man. Hey Ryo, meet Donnie… one of the lucky ones. He got adopted." Ryo saw the old pain in Dee's eyes. The pain of being passed over.

Ryo shook his hand and gave a tight-lipped smile. Donnie was squeezing his hand hoping to make him cringe and drop the "congenial" grip. "Very nice to meet you Donnie. It is always a pleasure to meet Dee's old friends." Donnie frowned at Ryo's stressing the word _Old_. Donnie winced and released Ryo's hand. Without a word he smiled and winked.

"Da-Ryo, Lyo don't feel good." Ryo looked down at the red faced tot and grew worried. He knelt down beside him and reached out his hands to pick him up. Lyo gasped and threw up on Ryo's outstretched hands. Ryo sighed as Lyo began to sob.

"Oh dear, let me get you a towel." Sister Elizabeth said and rushed off with a swirl of her habit. Ryo remained perched, glad that Lyo had missed both of their clothes. Sister Elizabeth returned and swaddled Ryo's hands. Dee gave an apologetic grin at Donnie before he scooped Lyo into his arms and they went to the bathroom.

"Never would have figured you for a family man, but then again, what the hell kind of family is that?"

**Break**

Lord D sat heavily in a pew and breathed deeply. The scent of death was almost overwhelming. Count D sat beside his father and sighed. "I'll get you some water." As D walked away JJ took Lord D into his arms.

"How did you know Mother?" Lord D gasped and looked up into doe-brown, soft eyes. "I have been coming here for years and I would have remembered you. You smell fantastic."

JJ frowned and stood placing a hand on Lord D's silk clad shoulder. "I'm JJ, and you are?"

"Oh no sweetie, I'm not, oh I mean, I'm just… Angel." The young man said with a blush he waved a tall, dark-skinned man over grinned. "This is Collins, he and I are…" Angel smiled and Lord D coughed and breathed in deeply. "You smell like winter. Cold and pristine, like freshly fallen snow and fresh, crisp air." Angel paused, as Lord D looked up at him his eyes wide. "I've never met anyone with purple eyes before. Is that common in China? You are Chinese aren't you?"

"Young man, which question do you wish me to answer?" Lord D asked as Count D returned with a glass of iced water. "Thank you child." Lord D said and Angel smiled at Count D. He took in the nearly matching white cheongsam and inhaled.

"Oh wow, you smell like white cherry blossoms. I saw a bottle of perfume with that scent and just had to try it. What brand do you wear? It is purer than the 'Body's' version. Wilder."

Count D opened his mouth to say that he did not wear any scent at all when Lord D spoke. "In truth young man I have never met Mother. I am a friend of Detective Laytner. We all are."

"Wow, some friends, you all came out today just for his 'Mother's' funeral?"

"Yes well, I have grown quite fond of him." Lord D answered. "Yes I am Chinese, I am Lord D, and this is my son Count D." Lord D frowned at Q-Chan and resisted the urge to sigh. It was the only way his mother could enter the church. Sofu placed long fingered hands on his shoulder.

"_This man reeks of impending death."_ The words entered Lord D's mind and he cringed.

"_I know."_ He thought to his father and sighed. _"Perhaps I can help him."_

"_The disease that is eating him is ferocious. More so than anything you have ever encountered." _Sofu cautioned his son.

"_Is there nothing we can do? He is so kind. His heart speaks to me."_ Lord D thought to his father with a sad sigh. Sofu said nothing but he squeezed Lord D's shoulder before he walked away. Angel had continued conversing with JJ after calling his lover over. Lord D gasped as the same scent of death could be found on Collins. It was not so virulently strong, but it was present. "You are ill?" Lord D said earning a gasp from Angel. "I am a doctor, I meant no offense." Lord D said and blinked back tears. Angel smiled and sat beside the beautiful man. Lord D squeezed his hands and Angel felt a rush of cold wind soar through his veins.

**Break**

"You look like a pre-school teacher." Ryo tensed and turned slowly around to face Donnie. "Didn't know they let fags handle kids. State you Queer before they let you adopt or do they just not care?" Dee tried to smile at his old friend and pretend the jibes were good-natured but he was starting to get angry.

"I'm not a pre-school teacher." Ryo's words were simple, uttered with a tight smile.

Dee looked into his dark eyes and saw the terrifying storm brewing. Ryo was gentle and mild-mannered in most situations, bit there were times when he could be pushed too far. Insulting his family was one of those dangerous red buttons guaranteed to see someone injured before the day was over. "So Donnie, are you married?"

"Yeah. I married Lisa Stanfield." Donnie said with a smirk naming the richest girl in their high school class. She's over there." Donnie pointed to a stunning blond creature clutching the hand of a small child. Dee smirked and resisted the urge to tell Donnie that he had been Lisa's first. "You married the male Martha Stewart." Donnie said with a mean smile. Dee's grin wavered and Ryo could barely see past the tinge of red that clouded his eyes. Dee was hailed by Tony and excused himself leaving Ryo staring at the now openly hostile male.

"Have I done something to offend you Donnie?" Ryo asked softly as he walked away knowing that Donnie would follow. The man was having too much fun goading him. Leon accepted Lyo's hand and frowned wondering why Ryo was heading out of the cathedral with Dee's old friend.

"I wouldn't exactly say that it is you per-se." Donnie said and leered at Ryo. "When I found out that Dee was a fudge packer you could have slapped me silly with a feather. I just hate all faggots, especially soft-feminine types like you. All the little kiddies run to you don't they. I bet you're the nicest teacher in the building, and you love potty time don't you? All those little boys..." Donnie paused and let the thought hang in the air between them.

"Bikky" Ryo called hoping to keep his voice light so as not to startle Bikky. Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Donnie frowned when he got a look at the badge that Ryo had purposefully flashed before handing it to Bikky. "Hold on to this for Daddy, would you?" Bikky frowned before he took the leather case and ran back inside to show his friends Ryo's detective badge.

"What was that?" Donnie asked and gasped when Ryo whirled and shoved him hard against the cathedral's stone walls. Donnie gasped when he felt something cold and decidedly metal pressing against his ribcage.

"So I annoy you. Let me tell you something," Ryo ground out and shoved the gun in deeper leaving a bruise. "I don't need this to see you in excruciating pain. I have had a very rough few days and you are pushing all the right buttons." Ryo said and choked back the sobs that tore at him.

"Y…You're a c…cop man. Y…Y…You can't do that." Donnie stuttered and Ryo took a moment to enjoy the stark fear that he displayed.

"I don't seem to have my badge…" Ryo's dark eyes narrowed. "Pity." He said with a mean smile. "Now I can either walk back in there and call my son and retrieve it along with the responsibility that it carries. Or I can forget the years of training and ethics and end thishere andnow. Dee does not need you to give him grief at this time… Are we agreed?" Donnie gulped and nodded. He sighed in relief when he felt the gun retreat. Ryo grinned and walked away. Donnie was glad that he had not embarrassed himself as he went back inside and ducked into the nearest lavatory.

**Spun Sugar 9**

**Mirage**

JJ was worried, Lord D sat trembling with his arms wrapped around himself. "I wish to return to the…" Lord D paused and gulped trying his best to relax the quivering in his stomach. Lord D ended with a moan and JJ surged to his feet. Gathering their children JJ accepted the aid of 'Mr. and Mrs. Vasillisis' to return to their home. Leon stared after them and sighed before he went to find Count D. He found him conversing with Angel. "Really, I had no idea." Angel was saying and Count D's soft laugh warmed Leon's heart.

"Hey Baby," Leon gained D's attention. D gave a polite bow and excused himself. Angel smiled and enthusiastically imitated the formal movement. "I think your dad may be sick, JJ just rushed him home."

Count D grew worried until his grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be at ease child." Sofu looked after his son. "My son is just foolish beyond means. He will be alright." Count D nodded and saw Ryo sitting with his gaze fixed on a dark haired man. "That one is close to an explosion. Perhaps you can try to diffuse the situation before it becomes a problem." Sofu meandered away with Q-Chan on his shoulder.

"Hey Dee," Ryo tensed when Donnie clapped Dee on the back in a congenial manner. "Me and the old boys are going to stop over to Barry's for a few drinks. Why don't you and your friends join us?" Dee smiled at his old buddies and was about to promise that they would be there. Dee hesitated and looked at Ryo. Ryo sighed before he gathered Lyo and Bikky. "Oh right, you're a family man now… Got to ask the wife." Donnie jeered and turned away. Ryo tensed before he went back to gathering Lyo's juice cup and teddy.

"It's alright Dee. We can be a few minutes late," Ryo said with a small smile at Donnie's back. "All we need to do is to take the boys and put them to bed." Dee nodded and went to inform his friends that they would be there.

"You do not want to attend." Count D said from behind Ryo. Bikky frowned as he looked at the tense expression that Ryo wore.

"I'll be there for Dee as he has been there for me many times before. He needs me beside him." Ryo's smile was always amazing to Bikky. Lyo stared between the adults before he tucked a thumb into his mouth. "No, no, Lyo. No thumb." Ryo removed the hand and gently picked the boy up into his arms. "I can see years from now, he'll need braces." Count D laughed and paused on his way to the door carrying Aoi. Leon approached with Chris walking beside him. D smiled gently, the young boy looked exhausted. As they left the cathedral Count D explained that they were invited to Barry's home.

"T-Chan, Honlon and Ten-Chan are more than adequate to see to our little ones." Count D said with a small smile. "As well as the Vasillisis family, there is nothing to worry about. Father and JJ are there as well as my grandparents. Better protection you could not wish for."

"Grand parents?" Count D looked up at Angel and smiled. "When I think of grandparents I think of cute little old people. What kind of protection could they be?" The Hispanic man laughed merrily wondering why he felt so marvelous.

"The better question is…" Collins said standing behind Angel holding his purse. "What do they need protection from?" Count D smiled and Collins knew he would not be receiving an answer. "Well we must be off, the last train leaves in twenty minutes. But hey why don't you guys come down to the Life Café tomorrow night. It's open Mic night. That Princess could really liven the place up."

Count D bowed and the billowing sleeves of his white cheongsam brushed the neatly swept floor of the Cathedral. "We will be honored to accept your gracious invitation and yet I can make no promise of our Royal companions." Count D paused with a soft laugh. "Their schedules are often a mangled mess not fit for close scrutiny." Collins frowned before he scribbled the address on a piece of paper. Angel was amazed that Count D could so gracefully bow while cradling a small childand not jostling her.

**Break**

Leon sat next to Count D and wondered when Ryo would leave. Dee was sitting with his friends drinking beers and laughing about old times. Donnie made sure that the conversation excluded Ryo. Tony and Barry tried to include the well-mannered beauty, but Donnie was determined. Ryo winked at Dee before he went to sit with Tony's wife Leanna, Count D, and Leon. They were just beginning a discussion on potty training when loud laughter interrupted them. Ryo smiled tightly when a bit of the conversation could be heard. "Ah hell yeah my baby has a nice ass. Everything on him is nice, what are talking about?" Dee words slurred drunkenly. "But my baby is the best shot on the force. And he is the best at hand to hand too. Aside from lil D, I don't know anyone better. Heh… he even kicks my…" Dee paused and hiccupped. "Mother loved him you know. It was so funny the way she took to him right away. Not a day goes by that I don't think that he is the best thing on this planet." Dee leaned against the couch and sighed when Ryo's hand fell on his shoulder.

"I think you have had enough Dee, it is time to go." Ryo's soft words earned him a smile from Tony's wife. Dee struggled to his feet and wrapped his arms around Ryo.

"I…Looooove you… Baby." Dee smiled sloppily at him. "You are the best. Not many love me, but you do don't you?"

"Yeah," Dee sighed when Ryo hugged him. He had never enjoyed the concept of public displays of affections, but right now he wanted to get Dee home. "I love you too." Leon helped Ryo get Dee into the car before he took Count D's hand and left the house.

"Maybe you guys can come back another time and have dinner. No alcohol I promise." Barry was smiling good-naturedly as they left. Donnie growled and glared at Ryo. He vowed to himself to teach that pretty boy fag a lesson.

**Break**

Lord D sat trembling on the bed and JJ wiped a damp towel over his sweating brow. "Too hot…" Lord D panted and gasped as his stomach heaved. "I am so hot."

"How can you be hot? Your skin is like ice." JJ wrapped a blanket around Lord D that he tossed off.

"I did it on purpose. I am trying to cool it. Fire in my blood. I just…" Lord D gasped and rushed from the room. JJ followed and gathered the abundant locks of silken hair as Lord D purged. JJ gasped when Sofu appeared in the bathroom on his knees next to Lord D. "Father…" Lord D sputtered between bouts of regurgitation. "I just looked, that is all I did and… It attacked me." Lord D groaned and tossed more into the toilet. "Help… Help me." Lord D burst into tears as more was tossed into the toilet.

"Calm down, it will work itself through." Sofu placed his hands on Lord D's back stroking gently. Lord D felt his stomach clench in a brutal vise before twisting in and forcing dry heaves to wrack his body. He shivered and sobbed throwing his arms around his father and hugging tight. Sofu stood to his feet cradling Lord D and carrying him to his bed. JJ followed with a frown on his face. Lord D lay on the bed crying out in agony. "I told you," Sofu said softly and sat on the bed. He placed his hands along Lord D's tummy rubbing in small circles.

"I know, but…" Lord D gasped before he trembled and cried. "I thought… I just looked. I was not trying to work on him."

"This disease is beyond anything that you have handled. Humans think it is recently conceived, but I tell you the truth," Sofu ground out with a bitter frown on his face. "There is nothing new under the sun. This is an ancient menace that slept for a long time and resurfaced when humans were ripe for the taking. It attacks the body mocking all the way. It will not kill the body," Sofu paused releasing a bitter laugh. "Oh no, but it laughs as something as simple as a paper cut does the job. It is vicious and older than you. You can not help him." Lord D sobbed as his father went into his body and manually eased the pain. After he calmed JJ frowned when Lord D fell into an exhausted slumber.

"He has AIDS." JJ nodded slowly stroking Lord D's hair.

"My son can not battle this demon that is plaguing the human race." Sofu smiled sadly. "But he is my child, I carried him and I delivered him. It has always been my habit to give him what he wants; sometimes to the point of allowing him his own misery. "Sofu sighed and for a moment he was transported to a time long past. "I knew, that should I give him the command to stay away from the wretched human he would assuredly disobey. I have never enjoyed punishing him and I avoid it at all cost. Truly…" Sofu paused and looked deep into JJ's eyes. "If he had not gotten with child, giving history a chance to repeat itself, I never would have punished him for his treatment of D." Sofu released a short laugh full of self-disgust. "If he wants this so badly… as always…"

JJ grinned as he gazed at Sofu and stifled a laugh."Sofu, are you admitting to having spoiled your son." JJ smiled at Sofu and decided that the ancient being before him was not as heartless as he had first thought. Now as he stood gazing at his son he seemed almost human. His features softened and he looked close to tears.

"He can not fight this, but I can. If it is so important to him that this person lives I will see to it." Sofu's promise was solemn as he reached over to gently stroke his sons hair. JJ stepped back when Sofu sat and began to brush the tangled mess. JJ did not even care to ask where the brush had come from. He simply kissed Lord D's forehead and left him in the room with his father and went to take a shower before bed.

**Break**

Morning found Ryo limping slowly to the bathroom and sinking gratefully into a warm bath. Tears fell down his face and he raised a wet hand to wipe them away. He did not know Dee anymore. What happened to the man who had loved him so tenderly? Even in the throes of passion Dee had cared to apply enough lubrication. As Ryo bathed he listened intently for sounds of Dee stirring. Dressing quietly he went to find Lord D. Setting his pride aside he would request aid. There was no way he go on like this.

**Break**

JJ walked through the lush garden and smiled. He could see his Darlings hand in the arrangement of the flowers and the careful planting of trees. Each plant seemed to speak of the love lavished upon them. JJ was reaching to stroke a petal knowing not to pluck the bloom when he heard a loud slap. Frowning he straitened and followed the repeated sound. JJ rounded a rose bush and gasped. A cloud of pale yellow silk littered the soft grass and Hamanosuke stood over it pounding and yelling. JJ could not understand the shouted Mandarin words but he knew blind rage when he saw it. His heart ceased to beat before it jump started going faster than he thought was humanly possible.

Lord D ceased struggling and lay accepting the blows in a daze and JJ rushed forward. He stumbled when he ran right through the pair on the ground and they continued as if he had not been there. Hamanosuke raised his hand to strike again before he looked at the dazed expression on his lovers face. He lowered his arm and shoved away leaving him to pass out in his garden.

JJ sat up in bed gasping he reached over and grasped Lord D's arm waking him as he looked at his face for bruises. Lord D awoke fearfully and looked at JJ worried that he was going insane. "My love?" Lord D asked groggy and touched the neat plait in his hair.

JJ shook his head and sighed he opened his mouth to speak but there was a gentle tapping at the door. "It's nothing." JJ mumbled and left the bed to open the door. He gasped when he saw Ryo standing there with red-rimmed eyes. "Ryo…?"

"Good morning JJ. I am sorry to come by so early, but…" Ryo paused and blushed looking away. "Is Lord D awake?" JJ nodded and stepped back allowing Ryo into the room. Lord D wrapped his robe firmly around his body and smiled at Ryo. "Can I… Speak to you alone?" Ryo asked. Sensing the detectives' embarrassment Lord D nodded and JJ excused himself.

"Is something wrong detective?" Lord D asked softly. He materialized his examination table and indicated that Ryo should undress and lay down. "You are in pain, tell me what happened." Ryo could not speak; he simply lay down on his stomach. "Oh my…" Lord D gasped when he got a look at the bruises on Ryo's body. A cursory examination caused angry color to blossom on Lord D's cheeks. "Who did this to you?" Lord D demanded, his voice softened when he saw Ryo's blush. "Does… Does Dee know?" He asked and placed his hands on Ryo's flanks. He shortened his nails before he began his examination by probing gently. "Relax… It's ok, just tell me how this happened."

"Dee... ahh…" Ryo winced when Lord D found a particularly sore spot. " Dee… Did not use enough last night, that is all." Ryo said around a gasp when Lord D began to ease the pain and knit his skin together. With his eyes closed tight Lord D applied coolness to the fever in Ryo's body.

"It looks like you were ravished," Lord D whispered once he was done and Ryo was getting dressed. "Talk to me. What really happened?"

"Dee has been edgy lately. Like he is trying to affirm that I am his. I … I don't understand, but I fear him now… I…" Ryo sighed and looked at the clock. "I have to go. Thank you very much for your help but… Lyo will be awake soon. I need to see to him." Lord D stared after him as he rushed from the room in tears.

**Break**

The elegant dining hall resembled a tomb in its chilling silence. The many occupants of the mansion were slowly trudging in. JJ stared into his coffee mug with a scowl on his face. What the heck was that dream last night? He saw it over and over again Lord D was lying there being pummeled and he could not get to him. In his mind he knew that it was all in the past, but his heart was driving him insane. Lord D noted his silence but had his own problems to think about. Ryo entered the dining hall with Lyo and Bikky. Dee stumbled in with an obvious hangover and stared at the table as if it would magically grow food.

Lord D stood and slammed a plate in front of him jostling eggs. JJ startled and looked at his angry countenance with surprise. Ryo blushed and concentrated on feeding Lyo. Count D looked up at his father and wondered what Dee had done to anger him so. Andy and her family joined them along with their carefully disguised doppelgangers. Count D frowned having lost the opportunity to speak with his father. Lord D was still frowning when Sofu joined them he was smiling at his son.

"What are you so pleased about?" Nestoir asked ignoring his cell phone when he saw that it was Daphnus.

Sofu said nothing but he gave a secretive smile to JJ. Lord D grew worried when JJ did not respond. Sofu smiled to himself and decided that all would be revealed in due time

"Kagetsuya and Chihaya will be here this afternoon." Daphnus said storming into the dining hall with a frown at Nestoir. "Lady Tisiphone and Sir Angel went to retrieve them."

"I figured that is what you wanted to tell me, so I did not answer." Nestoir grinned at Daphnus' perturbed scowl. He had always taken a perverse pleasure in upsetting the high prince. Ryo laughed forgetting his upset for a moment. Dee smiled at the color that bloomed in Ryo's cheeks and reached over to touch his hand lovingly. Ryo tensed and moved away causing Dee to frown. Ryo trembled and excused himself from the table leaving Bikky to finish the small child's' breakfast. Dee stared confused after Ryo and tried to eat hoping to cure his hangover. At his best, Ryo was hard to figure out; hung over, Dee knew it would be damned near impossible. With a sigh, Dee decided that he was not even going to try. When Ryo was ready… Ryo would talk. Lord D was startled from his glaring at Dee when the doorbell rang.

"I guess our Angels found some Angels…" Andy said forcing a laugh into the tense atmosphere.

"I'm really tired." JJ said around a yawn "I think I need a nap." JJ stood and visibly weaved on his feet before he left the dining hall. Lord D stood to follow but Kiba and Shinrai chose that moment to begin to weep. Count D handed Aoi to Leon and assisted his father in feeding the small twins.

**Break**

Dee found Ryo in their bedroom sobbing. "Hey baby, what's up?" Dee asked with a frown. " You have been acting odd all day." Dee tripped as he walked towards Ryo. Not pausing to look at what been in the way he continued on staring at Ryo

"Dee," Ryo said with a sigh. "I think maybe that while we are here you should have a separate room." Ryo said and caught his breath as Dee frowned. "Last night…"

"What you didn't… I mean… ha… Did I finish first and pass out?" Dee laughed good-naturedly. "Cause we can always try again." Dee grinned roguishly and reached for Ryo.

"Don't touch me…" Ryo backed away and hugged his arms around his body. "Please Dee, just please. I need some time."

"Time for what?" Dee asked growing angry at Ryo's refusal to be touched.

"Last night, you didn't use enough and…well…" Ryo hedged and Dee frowned when he saw the suitcase that Ryo had packed and sat by the door realizing that it had been what tripped him. "Last night… I said no." Dee's heart seemed to stop and for a moment it felt as if the world had fallen on his head while he stared at Ryo who began to sob.

**Chapter 10**

Glass Heart 

Dee inhaled deeply trying to fill his starved lungs with much needed oxygen. Ryo sat on the bed and stared at the lush hunter green rug. He counted each darker green whorl all the while concentrating on not looking at Dee. "Ryo… Baby…"

"Don't… Dee. Please just don't say anything. Just leave." Ryo swallowed hard hoping to get the rest of his words past the clump of regret in his throat. Failing miserably he gave up and simply noted the dark red spots in each of the darker whorls. In his head he multiplied them and within moments he knew the exact number of red dots on the entire rug.

"Don't do this Ryo… Don't do this to me." Dee began but paused when Ryo's red-rimmed eyes focused on him and overflowed.

"You hurt me Dee." Ryo's soft words pierced Dee's heart more painfully than a poisoned dagger. "I had to seek medical assistance." Ryo sniffled and looked away from the shock on Dee's face. "Please Dee just…"

"Go," Dee said softly and picked up the suitcase. Without another word he left the room shutting the door softly behind him. Ryo curled over onto the bed and hugged a pillow tight to his chest.

Break 

Collins entered the loft and laughed in sheer joy. For days he had been terrified that Angel was getting sicker. Now to look at his glowing face and hear his laughter you would never know that he had been a coughing and shivering wreck. "Mother could not have been laid to rest in a finer way. I mean we are all going to go one day but that was by far the best. I will miss her, but I am glad she is at peace." Angel said to Roger who looked at him in silence before he went back to strumming his guitar.

"Yeah," Roger sighed and stared at his pick as if it had all the answers to his lost tunes. "We are all going to go one day, all I want is one… song…"

Break 

Count D stared at Leon and pouted. It was a rarely used affectation but one potent nonetheless. "D… Baby, be reasonable."

"This is a very disagreeable city. I do not like it here. I want to return to our home." D's words were uttered with a final snap. "Ryo and Dee are on the verge of splitting, something odd is bothering JJ and I fear for my father, something has followed Kagetsuya and Chihaya. I fear for us all." Leon wrapped his arms around D and kissed him deeply. "No," D wrenched his lips away from Leon. "You will not distract me by making my body yours, please listen to me. I feel something here and it is not pleasant. Leon my love, I have been alive for a very long time, I have come across many things, but I am afraid… It is not just you or myself that we need to worry about."

Aoi chose that moment to toddle into her parents' room. She stared up at them with her deep pools of crystal blue eyes and Leon sighed. "The chief called, we are here for two weeks. There was a threat called against us at the precinct. Can you last two weeks?" Leon asked and picked up his daughter. "Jewel, how is daddy's little treasure?" Leon blew a kiss at his daughter who laughed and reciprocated.

"Two weeks… Then we are going home." D promised and scooted closer to D on the bed. Chris looked into the room and then at Bikky. He shrugged and went back in the nursery with Honlon.

"Do you know what is going on?" Chris asked Bikky as they went back to their game of Checkers. Lyo lay with his head on Bikky's lap.

"I don't know man, Ryo is locked in his room, Dee is in another room and Lyo just dripped orange juice in my lap. How are things on your end?"

"D just freaked out and wants to go home, someone threatened them at home so we are all stuck here for two weeks and now they are sitting on the bed playing with Jewel." Chris said and studied the board.

"You know, with our lives… this is almost normal." Chris said and looked up as D and Leon entered the room carrying Aoi. They sat the small child in a playpen in front of the massive dragon.

"You are on ultra alert. If anyone enters this room that is not Arcadian, or a commissioned officer of Arcadia, you _will_ destroy them immediately." D informed the dragon and T-Chan. "Children, everything you need is in this room you are not to leave it until we return."

"Where are you going?" Bikky dared to ask.

"To a café," Leon answered with a smirk. Personally he thought D was paranoid, but he would admit that D was often right. Chris peered at his niece as she happily played with her teddy.

"Have fun…" Bikky sighed and went back to studying the board.

Break

"I am telling you, this Princess is muy caliente y totalmente atractivo." Angel smirked and poked Mark in the ribs. "Maureen could take some pointers on the ultimate flirt ha! Puede ser que intente al otro equipo para ella." Angel swished his polka dotted miniskirt and giggled. He looked over at Collins and blew him a kiss. Collins grinned; he loved when Angel reverted to Spanish. Especially when they… Angel correctly interpreted the heated look. "Mi fuego se quema caliente solamente para usted mi amor." Collins laughed. The sparkle was back in his angel's eyes; the world was a good place to be.

Break 

Roger stared in awe at the purple and black clad vision standing before him. Willowy slim and blindingly beautiful were the only words that could describe the person. The physical features paled in comparison to the single deep amethyst eye that was visible. Not that the features were any less striking. "Collins, tell me that you were lying when you said that was a man." Count D laughed and Leon was glad to see the frightening defense fade from his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Count D bowed his sleeves fell back and exposed his graceful hands. "Your Angel has told me much about you. Please let me introduce our angels." Count D laughed again and hid a secret smirk. "Kagetsuya and Chihaya." Roger stared aghast at Chihaya, was it even legal for him to be out this late? Roger backed away at the green-eyed glare that Kagetsuya dealt him. Kagetsuya glanced at Mimi before he looked away from Roger.

"Your friends could not make it?" Angel asked with a delicate pout. He looked past Count D to see Lord D standing by the door avoiding his gaze. JJ stood beside him and patted his hand. Angel smiled at Lord D and took a step towards him only to have Lord D move away and sit down at an available booth. Angel paused mid-step before he turned a blinding too bright smile on Ryo. "It is a pleasure to see you again, I am glad you could make it." Angel noted that Dee stood away from his lover. "Well, the poets are up first." Angel informed them and sat at the elongated table that they had made by merging several tables despite the maitre d's protests.

A young woman stepped onto the stage and adjusted the microphone. Her long black skirt brushed the wooden planks. She stared intently at Count D before she smiled. Once her long dark hair was swept away from her face her beauty mesmerized the audience. Clear topaz eyes bored into D before moving on to Lord D who sat in the back of the café with JJ. She inhaled and began to speak in a hauntingly beautiful voice that did not need the microphone despite its softness.

"Fruit is just the swollen ovaries of a plant.

Yet it is fruit that started the chaos of the world

Gardens fall amidst the sweetness

Bitter seeds incite brutal war

Beautiful faces one and the same

I tell you now…

I knew your name

Pitiful deceit in the belly of a horse

Centuries lost, Family ties shred

Wombs are not an issue in gold

Hearts decide in the end

Fruit is just the swollen ovaries of a plant"

The audience stared confused at the odd syntax of the poem. The poet took one more long look at Count and Lord D before she turned and exited the stage amidst the polite applause. Count D sat with a thoughtful frown on his face as he muddled over the words. He shook away the shiver that coursed the length of his spine. Leon ran a hand over his arm and gave him a frown. Count D smiled to reassure him and Leon smiled before he leaned over and traced his lips over Count D's. Count closed his eyes and opened his mouth allowing Leon's questing tongue to possess his own.

Dee gazed at Count D and Leon before he looked over at Ryo and sighed. The next poet took the stage and the audience gave him their attention as he began to recite the words of his heart. Several more poets came and went when the door of the café opened and a large crowd entered. They stood for a moment gazing about in the darkness of the interior before moving over to sit at the large table with Count D and the others. Count D inclined his head in a regal nod. "My Lady, I am pleased that you could make it." He said and Angel smiled brightly as he nudged Mark and pointed to Andy.

"Beautiful is she not?" Mark startled at the soft voice accompanied by the young man that sat beside him. "Careful I think her husband _will_ eat you."

"Husband?" Mark was forced to drag his eyes away from the dark skinned beauty to look in the direction of the tall, pale man beside her. Mark shivered; he had a decidedly predatory look in his deep blue eyes. Long black hair swept across his forehead and fell below his shoulders in an abundant sweep of silk. Mark stared in horror as the blue faded replaced with a faintly glowing golden color.

"Hey Mark, the last poet is up they are opening the mic for songs now." Angle said destroying the hypnotic spell. Mark thought that he was seeing things as he looked at Nestoir again and his blue eyes were smiling at Angel.

"I do not know if we will be performing tonight. My wife just wanted to come and relax." Nestoir grinned before he looked at Daphnus. Daphnus aimed an amused look at Mark before he looked at the stage. The screeching that the young woman was doing could not be called singing.

Dee leaned over and whispered to Andy. "Please, sing a song for me. I know it is a lot to ask, but please, just one." Andy noted the pain that centered around the detectives heart and she sighed.

"Would you mind if I…" She wiggled her fingers at him and Dee nodded submitting to her emotional probe. Andy gasped and snatched away as if burned. Dee looked away from the sad tears that fell from her eyes. The microphone became available and she stood to her feet and walked quickly to the stage. "I am sorry that I walked here without waiting my turn. Please allow diplomatic immunity to my rudeness and forgive me my urge to sing. This is a dedication and an apology. I will not mention names, this is a sensitive matter but the from and to will understand." Andy nodded and as if they were wired on the same frequency Nestoir approached the stage and picked up a waiting guitar.

Nestoir strummed it a few times to make sure it was tuned. Roger noted the way his fingers glided over the strings almost like a caress before he began the opening strains of music. Andy sighed and took a moment to quell the tremors in her heart before hse began to sing:

"You light me up and then I fall for you

You lay me down and then I call for you

Stumbling on reasons that are far and few

I'd let it all come down and then some for you

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you"

Ryo's eyes became riveted to the stage before he looked over at Dee. Tears brimmed and overflowed before he lowered his head and took several deep breaths.

"Pretty baby, why can't you see?

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby"

Andy aimed a sorrowful look at Ryo before she sniffled. Angel felt a tug on his heart as she sang. He looked around at the audience and gave a pleased smile that they all felt the emotions she so easily evoked with her sweet voice. Angel saw the pleading look that Dee was aiming at Ryo and wondered what had separated the two lovers. At Mothers funeral they had seemed inseparable.

"And I know things can't last forever" Andy sighed sadly before she continued.

"But there are lessons that you'll never learn

Oh, just the scent of you, it makes me hurt

So how's it you that makes me better

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby, why can't you see?

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin'

Why can't you hold me and never let go

When you touch me, it is me that you own

Pretty baby, oh the place that you hold in my heart

Would you break it apart again? Oh pretty baby"

Ryo could not breathe. He tried, but the pain in his heart was making oxygen an unattainable goal. He thought of Dee and the years they had spent together and he tried in vain to inhale. Angel noted the sob that Ryo released and he gave a worried look to Dee who rushed to his side and took his lover into his arms.

"Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby, why can't you see?

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin' round

Pretty baby, why can't you see?

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

Pretty baby, why can't you see?

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

Oh pretty baby, my pretty baby, my pretty baby

Don't you leave me"

Andy was silent then and left the stage to enter the waiting arms of her husband. Dee walked over to Ryo and sat beside him. "Baby you are the best at hand to hand on the force. Ryo wanted to lean into Dee and allow him to hold him tight. Ryo wanted so badly to forget it all, to curl up into Dee and let the world melt away. "You should have kicked my ass. You could have gotten me off of you. I know you probably just did not want to hurt but… Baby you should have."

Ryo felt as if he had been doused in ice water. He shoved away from Dee's reaching arms. "Wait, so you are saying that this is my fault?" Ryo stared in disbelief at his best friend, partner and lover. "Dee, we have been partners on the force for six years. For four of those years we have been lovers. I am in love with you," Ryo paused and sighed when tears threatened. "I love you, you are my best friend. We have been raising children together." Ryo paused and Dee was lost in the emotional tides of Ryo's deep, dark eyes. Dee reached for to take Ryo into his arms and Ryo surged to his feet. "I should not have to fight you!" Ryo gasped when he realized he had shouted the words. With an embarrassed blush he stormed from the café.

Angel got to his feet and meandered over to Lord D and JJ hoping they could shed some light on the emotional upheaval he could sense taking place. Angel paused when Lord D still could not look him in the eyes. "I am sorry," Lord D sighed and spoke to his hands that were clasped tightly in JJ's. "But I can be of no help to you." Lord D looked up at last and the sad tears that filled the bright purple orbs shocked Angel. "My father had already explained this to me, but I was stubborn and determined. I know now that I can not…" Lord D paused and felt his fathers' hand on his shoulder.

"My son can be of no help to you, but I can." Sofu admitted. Angel stared in confusion at the beautiful man before him. "I must tell you that your life is close to an end. You will weaken and you will expire. If you are willing to come with us, I can eradicate the virus that courses through your veins. You have two weeks to think about it." Angel gasped when Sofu vanished from the club. He looked around and was surprised to see the lights up and the café emptying of its patrons. Dee, with shoulders slumped left the café to return to his lonely room… alone.

"What just happened?" Angel asked he looked at Lord D and saw the excitement in his bright eyes. "I sat down a moment ago and now hours have passed."

Lord D smiled and still did not reach out to touch Angel. "Think on all my father has said to you. We will leave and return to Los Angeles in two weeks time. I will hope that you will be among our numbers." Lord D said and got to his feet. Angel went back to his friends and received several odd looks before they left the café.

**Break**

JJ stood still in the garden and refused to move. He did not want to go anywhere; he did not want to see. He could hear plainly the sound of the brutal abuse taking place but he did not want to move. He heard Lord D cry out and his feet moved on their own carrying him to the site of Lord D cowering amongst lilies. His crimson robes billowed around him as he raised a hand to try to protect his face. JJ cringed when the delicate wrist snapped under the force of Hamanosuke's grip. JJ sank into the grass in tears as Hamanosuke forced Lord D to his knees.

Lord D noted JJ struggling in his sleep and a worried frown creased his brow. "Jemi-Chan, Jemi-Chan… wake up dearest it is a dream." Lord D reached out a hand and was gentle as he tried to awaken JJ from his nightmare. "Jemi-Chan…" Lord D called and pressed his body along JJ's hoping the warmth would soothe his nighttime demons.

JJ could not take it anymore. Somehow, someway this had to stop. That monster had to release his love. JJ lashed out and felt a moment of satisfaction as his hand connected. He sat up in bed gasping in a cold sweat the sound of the slap startling him awake. JJ looked around calming his raging heartbeat with several long, deep breathes. He looked beside him to make sure that he had not awakened Lord D and gasped. The bed was empty. "Precious," JJ called, he heard a groan on the floor and looked over the bed staring in horror. Lord D sat crouched with a hand holding the stinging left side of his face. JJ reached for him and Lord D shrank away in fear. JJ put a hand to his mouth but could not contain his cries of anguish as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

To-Be-Continued 


	3. Chapters 11 through 15

**Spun Sugar 11**

**Deliverance**

Lady Aurora smiled and pressed a kiss to the chest she was lovingly resting her head against. Sofu D smiled and brought a slim hand up to smooth the love-tangled tresses. Sofu D was just closing his eyes in slumber when the shockwave slammed into him. Lady Aurora fell to the side as Sofu sat up and scowled into the darkness. "My Love?" Aurora asked but frowned when no answer was forthcoming.

Break 

Lord D got to his knees and looked at JJ tears falling down his pale cheeks. "Child," Lord D gasped when his father's voice entered his mind. "He will die, before he draws another breath. What is going on?" JJ wheezed and struggled to get air into his squeezed lungs. Lord D stared in horror at the purple color that tinged JJ's face as his eyes began to roll back Lord D sobbed brokenly. "Explain this to me. I will not have you abused."

"He did not mean it father! Please release him." Lord D exclaimed when JJ collapsed back onto the bed and ceased to struggle.

"What do you mean 'He didn't mean it'? You have been struck hard across the face, the force of the blow knocked you from your feet." Sofu's voice resounded loudly in Lord D's brain.

"No… DO not harm him; he was dreaming I attempted to awaken him. The dream was violent, not his intentions towards me. The fault truly is my own for foolishly trying to awaken a seasoned warrior from a violent dream; well has it been documented that…" Lord D paused and sobbed. "Please father, do not harm him."

"See to him child… He lives." Sofu's presence left Lord D's mind and he scrambled to his feet rushing to JJ's side. JJ sat on the bed and stared bemused at Lord D. JJ reached a trembling hand for the cup of water that Lord D held out to him.

JJ gulped the water into his scorched throat before he threw his arms around Lord D. "Oh my love, I am so terribly sorry." JJ muttered into the long silken tresses that clouded his vision. "What have I done to you?" JJ pushed the hair aside staring in horror at the bright red handprint marring the once perfect complexion.

"I am alright," Lord D gave a half-hearted laugh. "I have had worse believe me."

Hearing those words JJ sobbed brokenly and held tight to Lord D stroking the unblemished side of his face. "I… I'll go get you an ice pack." JJ sniffled and launched himself away from the bed stumbling tearfully from the room. Lord D sat on the bed and brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. He had intended to call JJ back, there was no need to leave the room; he could summon an icepack.

Break 

Leon stared bemused at D while he paced the kitchen wringing his hands. He opened the refrigerator and closed again with a snap having taken nothing from the contents. "I feel agitated, I want to try adding some calcium, so maybe warm milk will aid in sleeping but then again, making love with you has always worked before. But I am too wound up… I cannot relax enough to enjoy it. I do not like it here, I want to return to our home." D reiterated his earlier sentiments and Leon was horrified at the tears that glistened in D's jewel-bright eyes. D dropped into a chair and his sudden movement startled Leon. "I feel ill." D confessed and Leon paled at the slightly greenish tinge to D's face.

"Do you think you might be carrying again?" Leon asked and sat beside D rubbing small circles in his back. "The last time you behaved this erratically that was the reason." D shook his head and gulped clutching his stomach. "Have you… accidentally… I mean… Could you have eaten meat?" D shook his head again and reached for Leon wrapping his silk clad arms around his neck and climbing into Leon's lap. D grew still and breathed deep after a moment he calmed and his complexion returned to normal.

"I can try to master my body, you most assuredly have." Leon was puzzled by D's smirk. "Holding on to you, I can use your strength and love to calm my anxieties."

"Come on Baby, let's go to bed." Leon stood to his feet still cradling D in his strong arms. D squeezed Leon's neck and leaned his head on his shoulder. Leon rounded the corner and ran into a frantic JJ. "Excuse me." Leon said and his laugh died at the wide, tearful eyes that met his. "Are you alright?"

"I need an Ice…Icepack for D-Chan." JJ struggled and sniffled causing his words to be nearly indecipherable.

D gracefully twisted his body and lowered his legs. Leon lowered his arms so that D's feet could touch the floor. D blinked and the lights in the kitchen turned on. "Is something wrong with Father?" JJ did not answer; he reached into the freezer and snatched out the necessary item before he fled down the hall head lowered in shame. D shot a worried look at Leon before he lifted his robe and followed JJ down the hall at a run Leon dashing beside him.

JJ pressed the compress to Lord D's face and sobbed when the door opened and D rushed in to his father's side. "ChiChiUe, are you all right? What is…" D trailed off as the handprint on his father's face became visible in the dim light. D swallowed hard around a gulp and Leon was unprepared for the leap of movement that left JJ on the floor with D crouching over him. Leon would forever curse D's summoning abilities as the dragon hilted blade appeared in his hand and pressed against JJ's quivering throat. "You will not continue in this abuse. I will not allow it."

Lord D got to his feet and approached his son. Placing a trembling hand on D's shoulder. Lord D leaned down and wrapped his hand around the one holding the blade. "Listen to me child and understand." Lord D's voice shook almost as badly as his body. One of Lord D's tears fell onto their entwined hands and D tightened his grip on the blade. "I know that I do not have parental restraints on you, and I can not order you not to slay him. But I can ask you not to kill the father of my children."

"He struck you." D's soft words caused a sob to issue from JJ.

Lord D raised his hand taking D's hand and the blade with it. "Unintentional." The single word ripped a sob from D who stood to his feet and glowered at JJ. Lord D got to his knees beside JJ and pulled him to his feet. "Talk to me love, tell me what dreams plague you that you fight every night." JJ reached for Lord D and Leon pulled D into his arms and carried him from the bedroom despite his protest.

"This is private and between the two of them." Leon whispered and placed a small kiss on D's temple. "You know now that it was unintentional on JJ's part, now please let's go to bed. I would hate to have to book you for assaulting an officer." D relented stroking his heaving stomach and laying his head on Leon's shoulder.

"Every night I see it." JJ confessed and stroked Lord D's flowing hair. "What he did to you. I saw him beat you, break you, and force you…" JJ held tight to Lord D and placed kisses along his brow. "I tried so many times to stop him, but it was all a dream and nothing I did worked. Tonight I felt it, I thought I had him, but it was you. I was trying to protect you and I hurt you instead... I am so sorry. My precious darling. I am so sorry." JJ whispered and hugged Lord D hoping that this would be the end of the horror that he had witnessed.

Break 

Ryo lay in bed on his side and sighed. He looked at the cold pillow beside him and his body gave an involuntary shudder. Ah…Dee! Ryo's heart cried out as his eyes leaked saline regret onto the soft cotton pillowcase. "Oh… Koibito." Ryo sobbed and clutched the pillow to his chest and thought that he caught traces of Dee's wildly masculine scent. Ryo was still sobbing when sleep took him into its embrace. Bikky shut the door softly and sighed, things were bad indeed if Ryo had not even noticed that he was there. Bikky stormed into the room that Dee was using and found him sprawled on the bed clutching a red silk robe.

Dee was hasty in his attempt to shove the garment underneath a pillow and scowl at Bikky. "What do you want?" He demanded and avoided making eye contact knowing that his blood shot eyes would betray the tears he had shed.

"Nothing form you…" Bikky snarled the words belligerently out of habit. "Well, I mean, could you make it right with Ryo. He is not sleeping. He hardly eats; he cries every night, and well. Men don't cry, you know. He looks bad. Lyo is scared and he misses you and well… I miss you. You have been cooped up in this room and Ryo is going insane."

"You don't know," Dee said and held tight to the pillow pulling Ryo's robe and holding it. "He told me to go. He packed my bag and told me to go. So I left. I mean who was I kidding? Me with a family? I mean, yeah, it is what every orphan dreams of, but…" Dee trailed off. "It was doomed to failure, you don't know what I did to him. I hurt him."

"Say you're sorry." Bikky urged and raised a hand to wipe a tear embarrassed to be so emotional. "Ryo will understand, he always does. This is my one shot at a family too and I don't want to lose it." Bikky gazed at the ruined crimson silk clutched in Dee's hands and fled the room in tears. Dee curled over hugging the robe wishing it contained the enigmatic man who set his soul aflame.

Break 

Sofu stalked into the room and threw the blinds. He was uncaring of the two in the bed that scrambled to cover their nudity. Count D gasped when his grandfather grasped his wrist and pulled him closer and gazed deep into his eyes. Leon moved to adjust D's robe hiding his slim limbs. Sofu sent a baleful look in Leon's direction. "Child, you feel nauseas, anxious, terrified for no reason." Sofu's direct words caused Leon to frown. "Sometimes, rare occasions to be sure, I forget just how young you are. Your father is better able to cope, but in so doing he projects to a time when Gardens were pure. This projection affected JJ, bit your father is healthy."

Are you saying that D is sick?" Leon demanded when Sofu released D and he collapsed onto the bed. "What about you or are you so ancient that it does not matter anymore?"

"There is no need to take such a tone with me." Sofu said and pushed D onto his back and peeled the robe away revealing his body. With a sigh Sofu pulled the sheet to D's waist and preserved his modesty.

"What do you mean no need?" Leon struggled not to yell. "D has been spacing out, spazing out and vomiting and you barge in here after I get him settled and you tell me that he is sick because he is young. Then you proceed to strip him naked what the heck is wrong with you?"  
"Well can I understand your confusion in these matters involving our species." Sofu gritted out and stepped away from Leon. He looked into a closet and nodded his approval before he closed it and clapped his hands. Leon wanted to question the Kami further but felt a strong gust of wind knock him from his feet. D tried to sit up but felt the same wind holding him in place. "Never doubt that I have the best interest of my family in my mind and impressed upon my heart at all times." Sofu explained and opened the closet. "Something this child and my son needs, and something this city sorely lacks, something that I have infused the pet shop in Los Angeles with is inside this door." Sofu wrapped D in the pure linen sheet and carried him to the closet. "Seeing as how my hands are full, would you?" Sofu asked with a smile. Leon wanted to punch him, but he reached for the closet door and turned the knob.

Green infused all of Leon's senses in every way possible. He could smell the verdant life of the plants that swam as far as the eye could see. Vibrant colors invaded his vision and thought that if he inhaled deep enough he could taste the freshness of the plants. Reaching out a hand he touched the rough bark of a tree and was surprised to find that it was real. There really was an oasis in his closet. "What is this?"

"A garden, we Kami need the closeness of life unspoiled by human hands." Sofu explained and placed his son in the grass and flowers that roamed wild growing wherever they pleased. Small animals ran to his side and petted him as he had often petted them. "Come human, leave him in natures care for a while and he will be as good as new."

"Why are you not affected?" Leon asked and watched D curl over onto his side and fall asleep. Sofu gave him a small smile and wandered down the hall. Leon glowered at his retreating figure.

Break 

Kagetsuya stared at the longhaired young man before him and sighed. "You are hereby ordered, along with Chihaya to return to Eden." Kagetsuya frowned at the green haired yellow-eyed messenger. "By orders of…"

"I do not care who your orders are coming from. We left Eden years ago and refuse to go back. Who do you think you are putting people on trial? What reason do you have for coming back here? Leave us alone!" Kagetsuya slammed the door before he turned to see Chihaya sitting on the bed with tears running down his face.

Break 

"Ummmm…" Jeremy smiled and shifted in the tangled sheets. He could feel warmth beside him and he wrapped his arms and legs around Berkeley's larger frame. "Morning," Jeremy said against the flesh of his lover. "You know JJ and crew are in town. I had lunch with him a few times and next Friday they are having a ball before they go back…"

Berkeley grinned before he turned around and rolled on top of Jeremy pushing his legs up so that they rested on his shoulders. "I got the invitation, you got the lubricant?" Berkeley asked and grinned when the bottle was pressed into his hands. Jeremy relaxed as Berkeley had taught him and braced himself for a very active morning.

Spun Sugar 12 

**Deliverance: 2**

Chirping birds fluttered overhead causing long lashes to lift slowly greeting the day with a warm smile. Count D sat up and stretched his arms over his head. The sheet that draped his body fell to his lap leaving his pale chest bare to the gentle breeze that flowed through the tall grass. D smiled and stood to his feet leaving the sheet behind standing gloriously nude amongst the trees. He stretched out his arms and butterflies slide a deep maroon robe over him. D reached down and tied the sash about his waist. D looked around and saw two trees standing suspiciously close together. With a smile he headed in that direction.

Leon smelled the garden before he noted the door opening. He looked up and saw D standing in a beam of bright sunlight. With a frown, Leon looked at the window and saw the pale sliver of moon peeking through the dense clouds. The door shut leaving the room in semi darkness and D walked towards Leon with his small smirk that at one point used to drive Leon insane. Ha, Leon thought and sat up opening his arms for D to walk into them, it still did. "Feel better?"

"I will with you inside me." D gave a coy smile and undid the sash. Standing shameless and beautiful before Leon he dropped the robe. Leon was trembling with anticipation as he rushed to shed his clothes.

D prepared to press his lips to Leon's when his father's voice entered his mind and called to him. "Father?" D said and glanced at the robe. Within moments it was again across his shoulders. Leon whimpered as he tried to pull his pants up over his straining erection. With an apologetic and regretful glance in the general direction of Leon's obvious desire D tied the sash on the robe and left the room. Leon shrugged into his shirt and followed him down the hall. Leon was amazed at the change in D. He had seemed so pale and trembling before. Now his paleness did not resemble the deathly pallor of the ill, but was his normal pearl like complexion.

They reached Lord D and JJ's bedroom and D hesitated a moment before he opened the door. Lord D sat on the bed beside JJ clasping his hands. "I have need of you child." Lord D said softly still hiding his face behind his hair. Leon peered through the flickering candlelight and held in a gasp at the bruise on Lord D's face. "This is not the kind detective's fault. I do not wish to involve my father in this, his temper is precarious at best, but I am to understand that you use Chi-Gong." D nodded and Lord D stood and reached for D's hand. "It is my hope that you will learn restraint when causing damage, if you understand the power involved in healing it."

"I have not caused damage!" D said with a frown taking a moment to wish that he had.

"But you would have. As you have done many times. With your level of skill you are a danger if you do not check your temper. When you care for something, your reasoning is questionable." Lord D said softly. "I saw what you orchestrated when Detective Orcot lost a child hood friend. The butterfly in the cage, he nearly lost his sanity."

"I got my point across, he understood…" D began and swallowed convulsively when his father gazed deep into his eyes. "Will I be punished for trying to harm JJ?"

"I do not have the right to administer punishment to you child." Lord D answered and smiled. "Nor would I punish you for your desire to assure my safety. What I want you to understand is that perhaps thinking before reacting would be a better way to handle situations. In so many ways you are like my father. Humph…" Lord D gave a sad sniffle that tried in vain to be a laugh. "I can not blame you for that, he raised you. You know he was strangling JJ before I even had a chance to explain…" Lord D sighed and a fat tear fell down his alabaster cheek.

"What would you have me do?" Count D asked his folded hands. Leon stared and had a crazy moment of clarity when he realized the robe nearly covered D's dainty fingers.

D gasped when Lord D took hold of his hands and stared deep into his mismatched eyes. "I do not want you to continue to suffer from my fathers bull-headed stubbornness. This is my gift of ages and I gladly impart it unto my son whom I love." Count D gasped and shivers quaked throughout his body. If he had been dropped naked onto a glacier it would have less of an effect of the pure ice that raced throughout every vein of his being.

"F…F…Father?" D gasped and Leon frowned and took a step forward only to be bombarded by feather light caresses that held him firm with the force of brute strength that shocked him. Lord D lifted D's right hand and placed it on his bruised cheek.

"Find it child, sooth it, cool the burn, heal the flesh, knit the skin." Lord D coached and D blinked rapidly and tears fell down his face as the room melted away leaving him standing alone with his father in a glade of shallow water. "Do not fear the trance, embrace it." Lord D said as he felt his son's essence send a tentative, tender caress across his bruised face. Lord D was infused with the scent of wild white cherry blossoms.

D had seen his father work many times, but never had he thought to understand the deep penetration of being one with a patient. When healing wounds he saw into their hearts, into who they were. Lord D Carefully healed and in turn loved them. D saw in his fathers mind, into his past. He saw the love he nurtured for Hamanosuke even through the harshest of abuse. He saw his mother and the loving care Lord D had administered with his gifts and the solace he had offered with his body. D traveled to lands of richness and poverty, abundant cities and forgotten villages. D was becoming lost in depths of happiness and despair when his father took his hand away. D gasped and fell to his bottom on the plush carpeting of the bedroom. His eyes were glowing from within when he looked up at his father.

When the contact was broken the coldness left his body and he trembled in relief at the warmth that surrounded his body. Leon fell forward when he was freed from his soft prison and he took D into his arms. "What the heck just happened?" Leon demanded and gasped. Lord D's face was healed as if a bruise had never been there.

"I can not turn my gifts inward and heal myself." Lord D confessed with a smile and JJ stared in amazement at Lord D's unblemished skin. "Child, do you understand what I hoped to show you?"

"I see who you are, what you have done, we work as polar opposites though we share blood." D sobbed and held tightly to Leon's strong frame. "I love you ChiChiUe, truly I do…_shikashi ikani sou osoroshiku atsukatta shishi no tame ni aishi te mo minato ii ka."_ Lord D gasped and blushed but he looked at JJ and Leon. After reassuring himself that Leon and JJ had not understood his son's impassioned words, Lord D sighed and reached down to squeeze his son's hands. Count D sobbed and tears fell onto their clasped hands.

"_watashi ga oshieru koto o nozo**n**da mono o kodomo, rikai suru ka."_ Lord D kneeled on the floor next to D.

Count D lowered his head and sighed before he said. _"hai chichi, mizu ha arai koori ka**n** yuki utsukushii baai mo aru odayaka de aru baai mo aru. subete no koto de seimei ha araware, tagayasa reru beki de aru." _

Lord D smiled and kissed his son's forehead before he pulled him to his feet. "You may leave, you have my thanks." Lord D motioned to his face and gave Leon and JJ an enigmatic smile. D dropped to his knees in a full _Jol_ before he rose gracefully and left his father with JJ. Leon stared behind him before he followed Count D from the room

**Break**

Dee trudged down to his first breakfast in over a week. He sat at the table and wondered why every one else seemed so haggard. Dee inhaled sharply when he saw Ryo. Bikky had been right. The once fastidious detective sat staring morosely into his breakfast. His hair fell in limp waves of honey blond over his brow and into his deep, dark eyes. Dee struggled not to reach out when he saw the dark circles that tainted the reddened orbs. Dee stared longer and held in a sob, Ryo looked so thin. Ryo looked up and saw Dee staring at him and quickly got to his feet and left the Dining hall.

"Does anyone find it odd that the people who own this house are absent?" Leon asked when he looked around at the assembled group.

"Andy called me this morning," Count D said softly after giving Leon a long smile. "She is making some last arrangements for the ball that is taking place this weekend, they will see at the noon meal." Leon nodded and went back to his waffles hoping that Ryo would eat something today.

**Break**

Angel sat on the bed and stared at the suitcase he had packed. Collins frowned and sat beside him holding tight as coughs wracked his small frame. "You can not travel now, it would kill you." Collins said and gripped Angel's hands. "How do you know this new treatment will even help you?"

"You don't understand what I felt when he touched me. It was like a breath of fresh air. I know that if I go with them, they can help me." Angel said around a round of fitful hacking and Collins grew worried when he paled and looked as if he would vomit.

"Either way, I will miss you. There is no cure for…" Collins did not finish. Angel pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I will not say goodbye." Angel said and stood to his feet. He picked up his suitcase and handed Collins an envelope. "It is an invitation. The Vasillisis family is having a ball before their friends leave. I hope to see you all there." Angel left the apartment and got into the waiting limousine that Sofu D had sent. Collins sat on the bed in tears. "I can't believe he's going."

**Break**

Ryo gazed dispassionately at his reflection and adjusted the jacket. With a sigh he gave up. No matter what he did it still looked baggy. He had lost too much weight these past two weeks. There was no help for it. He missed Dee. Bikky looked in on Ryo and smiled his most hopeful smile. "You look great Ryo, have fun tonight ok." Bikky reached up and straitened Ryo collar.

"Thank you Bikky. "Ryo said and kissed Lyo before heading for the door. "Make sure that Lyo has a dry pull up before he goes to bed. He has one more hour and he should be sleepy." Bikky nodded and went to the nursery where Lyo was dutifully sucking his thumb. Aoi took one look at him before she tucked a thumb into her mouth. Count D entered the room in a formal teal and gold cheongsam. One look from her Papa and Aoi dropped the hand. Count D smiled and kissed her before they left for the evening. The Honlon blew a puff of smoke to symbolize her eagerness to end the life of any trespasser unwise enough to enter the nursery.

**Break**

Mimi stood next to Roger in her short black dress and stared around in awe at the many flowing dresses around her. The men all wore expensive tuxedos. Angel walked over to Mark and said, "You ever feel like a bunny in a room full of chinchillas?" Mark looked around at the glittering guests at the elaborate ball and nodded. He had refused to admit that he was awed by the wealth on display. Maureen sent a hopeful smile to Joanne. Sofu D saw Angel standing amongst his friends and he walked over to him. "Please excuse me." Angel said and left them to talk to his new doctor.

"Whatever…" Collins muttered and glared at the beautiful Asian in the black and red Cheongsam.

"What are you so upset about?" Roger asked as he accepted the glass of champagne.

"The good doctor," Collins sneered, "has convinced Angel to go with him to California."

"He decided to go?" Collins turned and blinked several times as a duplicate of the doctor stood before him in a deep green formal cheongsam with a silver border, diamonds sparkled at his ears and neckline. "I am glad. My father can do more for him than I ever dreamed." Collins eyes traveled from Lord D's dainty feet to his long hair and finally he stared into his deep amethyst eyes. "One day he may be able to aid you as well. Your case is not so urgent as that of your friend."

"I don't understand." Collins said he would have asked more but a small bundle of fluffy black hair bumped into him.

"Sumimasen." Wide purple eyes looked past him and searched the crowd. Finding the blond head he searched for Chihaya rushed to his side. "Kagetsuya, they are here, I saw them. In the crowd. I won't go back, I won't stand trial again, and I will not deny our love again." Kagetsuya wrapped his lover in his arms and held him tight. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you too, and I will fight them so that we can stay together. We left the only home we had ever known for a chance at happiness and they can not take it from us." Kagetsuya said holding tight. Ryo choked on a sob and stumbled away from them. He collided with Andy. Ryo reached to steady her and she gasped and clung to him. Nestoir frowned when he heard his wife break into sobs.

"I can't take it anymore." She whispered and held tight to Ryo. "Come home my love come home." Andy gasped and passed out in his arms. Ryo stared down at her and looked helplessly at Nestoir who came to retrieve his wife.

"Sorry she has been a bit erratic lately. Can't help I mean… well." Nestoir blushed and nodded to the stage where Mr and Mrs. Vasillisis were preparing to address the audience.

"Well First we would like to thank you all for joining us on this special occasion." Mr Vasillisis said into the microphone. "Before we release the band, generously provided by the Arcadian Royale, we would like to announce that we will be leaving New York and returning to our home indefinitely as it seems my wife is to have another baby and wises to be close to our family. Again thank you and please have a great night." The family left the stage and the band began to play.

Mimi felt lost among the throngs of people that danced and swirled around her. She felt a steadying hand on her shoulder and prepared to thank Roger but frowned when she saw that it was Benny. "Surprised to see me?" Benny remarked on her expression. "You should not be, or did you not think that my social circles would include such illustrious people as this. Which leads me to question your presence here, or are they offering a strip tease later? Care to dance." Mimi snatched away from his mocking laughter and headed towards the buffet table where Mark was conversing with a tall blond man.

"Oh, hi Mimi, Roger had to go to the restroom, this is Lord Suzaku," Mark introduced her to his companion.

Lord Suzaku smiled graciously and his bright red and gold kimono shimmered as he inclined his head. "There is no need to be so formal, please call me Xi, and you are?"

Mimi blushed when the elegantly beautiful man kissed her hand. "I am Mimi, Mimi Marquez."

Xi squeezed her hands and Mimi gasped when she felt heat encircle her body. "It does you no good." Xi said and gave a disappointed sigh before he tossed a golden braid of his silken hair over his shoulder and wandered away. He went to Sofu who sat with Angel talking in low tones. "That child has pumped so many impurities into her veins she can barely see strait." He said harshly. Angel looked up to where he indicating and gasped. Mimi stood trembling from the rush of flames that had briefly licked along her body.

"My friend, one person at a time I beg you." Sofu gave his small smile and Angel wondered just what was going on.

**Break**

The band was preparing to play another song when Andy stood at the microphone. Her husband stood besides her holding his guitar and Daphnus and Prince Angel were both at Pianos on either side of the couple. Without a word of explanation Andy began to sing.

"Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita

Nigaku tesetsunai kaori"

"Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Anata wa doko ni irun darou

Dare wo omotterun darou"

"You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made"

"Tachi tomaru jikan ga

Ugoki dasouto shiteru

Wasuretakunai kotobakari"

"Ashita no imagoro niwa

Watashi wa kitto naite iru

Anata wo omotterun darou?"

"You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made"

"You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever (ever)"

Dee did not understand most of the words she had sang, but he felt as if each one pierced his heart. Andy wiped tears from her face and looked out into the audience. "_Ryo – Chan" _She said and sighed_. " Ha, watashi o yurusu. watashi ha anata no kyoka o yuusuru ka."_ Ryo broke into tears and nodded wrapping his arms around his body to quell the trembling. "I will now translate this song, and dedicate it to Dee Laytner from Ryo MacLean." Andy said and the same melody began to play as Andy began to sing again. Dee rushed to Ryo side and pulled him into his arms. Ryo held tightly to Dee and felt his heart made whole again.

"Once in a while

You are in my mind

I think about the days that we had

And I dream that these would all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memories

How I want here to be with you

Once more"

"You are always gonna be the one

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no"

Dee pressed his lips to Ryo's and lifted him from his feet in a tight embrace that left the smaller man breathless. Dee wanted to shout and laugh for joy but could do nothing but hold on to Ryo and kiss him.

"You are always gonna be the one in my life

So true, I believe I can never find

Somebody like you

My first love"

Leon looked over at his friends making a spectacle and pulled D into his arms. "Isn't it great?" He asked and buried his face in the groove of D's neck. D said nothing he smiled and turned his face to accept Leon's kiss.

"Once in awhile

Your are in my dreams

I can feel the warmth of your embrace

And I pray that it will all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memories

And how I want here to be with you

Once more

Yeah yeah yeah"

"You will always be inside my heart

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Please don't say no

Now and forever you are still the one

In my heart

So true, I believe I could never find

Somebody like you

My first love

oh oh"

"You are always gonna be the one

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no"

"I love you." Dee said and Ryo was shocked to feel wetness trickle down his neck. He looked down at Dee and placed a kiss on his forehead and wiped the tears from his face.

"Koibito, Aishiteru Zutto. watashi no chuushi**n** de aru." Ryo laughed through his tears at Dee's confused look. "I love you Dee, you are my heart." He said and looked at the stage as Andy finished the song that had been in his heart for the past week. "Come home." Ryo whispered when his feet touched the floor as Dee sat him down. "Come home now. I love you I miss you I want you I need you."

"You are always gonna be the one

So true, I believe I could never find

Now and forever"

Andy gave a bright smile to the audience as she watched her friends reconcile before she left the stage she bumped into Count D. "You're really having another baby." He said looking at the brightness in her eyes. Andy giggled and nodded happily before she melted into the large crowd.

**Break**

Dee was not embarrassed at all to take Ryo hands and pull him up to their bedroom. Dee looked back and saw the loving look that Ryo gave him and knew that it was okay. Ryo wanted him badly as well. No sooner than the door shut leaving them in solitude that their lips sealed. "You've gotten so thin." Dee remarked as he peeled Ryo's clothes from his body.

"So have you." Ryo said and undid the buttons on his pants. "Let's never do this again. I can't live without you." Dee smiled and nodded before he pressed Ryo back onto the bed. "Make love to me Koi," Ryo said softly and Dee was lost in the seas of sensual-ness that reflected from Ryo's dark eyes. Dee pressed a gentle kiss to Ryo's lips and moved down to his pale, arching neck. Ryo sighed and lay limp against the pillows offering his body to Dee's hands and mouth.

Dee's hands rediscovered Ryo's nipples, pinching them into hardness before his mouth claimed them and soothed the hurt only to inflame them again with bites. "Oh." Ryo cried out as Dee's tongue slide across drawing the small nub into his mouth. Ryo pushed Dee's shirt aside and began to stroke his shoulder blades and the strong muscles in his back. He lay on the bed needing to submit, needing to be taken by this man he loved. Ryo blushed and looked away in embarrassment, but his nature demanded that he spread his legs.

Looking down at the excruciatingly beautiful body before him Dee licked his lips and slide down until he was facing Ryo's exciting member. Dee placed a few kisses along Ryo's inner thighs eliciting tiny, kittenish sounds from his lover before he kissed the tip stealing the pearl drop of pre-cum that rested there. Ryo cried out loudly when Dee took him in whole in one long gulp. Dee sucked relentless in his quest to bring Ryo pleasure. He was soon rewarded for his efforts as Ryo's hips bucked and he flooded Dee's mouth with his release.

Dee took the cream into his mouth and swallowed before he lubed his fingers and began a careful investigation of Ryo's tight opening. "Please baby, let me in." Dee whispered and placed a kiss at the entrance. Ryo relaxed his body and trembled when Dee's tongue slipped inside of him. As Ryo thrashed on the bed in bliss Dee probed with one, then two fingers loosening Ryo with gentleness. Ryo panted and raised his hips and invitation that Dee could not refuse. He climbed over Ryo and pulled the strong legs around his hips as he pressed himself against the body he had missed so badly. Ryo gasped and cried out. Dee waited as the initial discomfort of his penetration settled and Ryo relaxed against the bed as pleasure swamped him. "I love you." Dee whispered and pressed a kiss to Ryo's lips as he began to move.

"Ah… I love you…" Ryo managed to get out as Dee rocked him gently. "Shiite… My heart, take me. Oh take me." Ryo sighed and bit Dee's neck leaving a mark that he sucked and licked. "Take me." He begged and Dee did just that.

**I feel that some translation is needed here. Earlier there was a conversation between Lord and Count D. Now I must inform you that their native tongue is Mandarin. I do not speak Mandarin, so the conversation is in Japanese a language that I do speak. (I took Artistic License) Okay, the conversation starts when D says to his father, "How can you harbor love for a man who treated you so horribly?" Lord D answers saying "Child, do you understand what I was trying to show you?" Count D then says "Yes Father (Without the honorific _Ue_ at the end). Water can be gentle, Ice can be harsh, and snow can be soft. In all things life emerges and must be preserved." That is as close of a translation that I can manage. **

**Chapter 13**

**The Dragon Within**

Berkeley stared around at the assembled crowd and blew a soft whistle. Jeremy stood beside and Berkeley had a moment to appreciate how small the reporter was. Jeremy had his infernal note pad out as he interviewed the famous and took pictures. He saw the Princess walk to the stage and begin a foreign song. Berkeley's eyes searched for and found Ryo. He gasped when he saw the teary eyes and slim figure. "He doesn't look too good. That bastard Dee hasn't been taking care of him." Jeremy gasped and raised tear filled eyes to look at Berkeley. Never would he forget that Ryo was his first choice.

Jeremy was lost in grief as he watched Berkeley stare at his first love. If he admitted it, he had to admit that Ryo was beautiful. Even when he was frail and heartbroken Ryo was beautiful. What about these past few months? Jeremy wondered as he saw Berkeley stare at Ryo. What about all he had learned about pleasing Berkeley? What about his profession of love? He was no beautiful half Japanese detective but he did love Berkeley. That had to count for something. "Ah lovely," Berkeley muttered unaware that Jeremy could hear him. "You should have come to me a long time ago. I'm happy now with my 'Little Bit'." Jeremy blushed when he heard the pet name that Berkeley had begun calling him. Jeremy, without a word flung himself into Berkeley and kissed him soundly.

"Where'd you come from?" Berkeley asked as Andy began to sing the song in English and Dee jumped Ryo in the middle of the ballroom.

"I love you." Jeremy whispered and wrapped his arms securely around Berkeley and sniffled. Berkeley grinned and kissed Jeremy before he pointed out JJ. "Yeah, I'd better go, looks like they are." Jeremy said as Dee began to pull Ryo from the ballroom. Berkeley laughed and watched as Jeremy rushed off to greet his cousin.

JJ saw Jeremy and smiled waving him over. "Hey, how's it going?" JJ asked and raised his glass in greeting.

"Pretty good, how's the family?" Jeremy asked looking at Lord D converse with a small Hispanic man.

"The boys are beautiful, but how could they not be?" JJ said looking at Lord D. If Jeremy were not madly in love himself, he would have been embarrassed by the unabashed emotions his cousin was displaying. JJ opened his mouth to speak but was nearly knocked from his feet as a tall green haired man stormed forward holding tight to a fluffy haired captive.

"K…Kagetsuya!" The young man yelled as he was dragged through the crowd. An enraged blond came storming after them. Chihaya was wrenched to his feet by the angry angel. "I will not go back. I will not deny what we shared. I loved him then and I love him now. We did make love, there was penetration." Chihaya yelled and wiggled trying to free himself. "Put that in your files and screw yourself!" The Angel stared down at the fury in Chihaya's eyes in shock. Never had he thought to hear the sweet, positive angel speak in such a way. While the Angel was dumbfounded Kagetsuya reached forward and snatched Chihaya into his arms.

"Leave here Linus," Kagetsuya ordered and stroked the bruise growing on Chihaya's wrist where Linus had held him.

Linus sighed and raked his hands through his already tousled hair. "Our species is closer to extinction than ever." Linus expelled a deep breath uncaring of the audience they were gaining. "There is a plague among the males where we are attracted to our own gender no children are being born. You have an obligation to return there and procreate."

"We cut ties a long time ago." Kagetsuya shook his head and backed away. "You can not expect us to hold loyalties to a place that threw us in prison for falling in love." Kagetsuya turned his back on Linus and waited for the tension to leave his body. It was a sure sign that the angry angel had left. He breathed a sigh of relief and was determined to enjoy the rest of the party.

Angel wiped tears from his eyes as he said goodbye to his 'family'. In such a short amount of time they had become so close. Mimi kissed his cheek and held him tightly. He was passed around to each person in turn. Angel tried not to cry as Collins frowned before he turned and walked away. "Goodbye love." Angel whispered and sniffled before he sat and waited for the party to end.

**Break**

Dee was exhausted; Leon smirked and gave him a knowing look. He and Ryo never made it back to the ball. Ryo stretched and moved his hips in the way he always did when he was pleasantly sore. Dee winked at Ryo and he gave his typical blush. The suitcases were placed onto the turnstile. Bikky looked between them and grinned. He had his family back and he was going home. They had missed the deadline for camp and school started in two days, but Bikky was happy. He took Lyo's hand and walked him towards the restroom. "What are you doing?" Ryo asked when he reached out to open the door.

"Nestoir suggested it." Bikky answered. "He said it was how he got Little Nicklaus to go potty. He wanted to suggest it to you bit he was afraid you would balk at the idea because, well, the public would see a... Well… I mean taking a small boy into the…" Bikky's dark color deepened and he looked away from Ryo. "It pissed me off man, I know you wouldn't but… I… he said... I mean, he was right but…He can follow me in the potty," Bikky scowled at the childish word. "And he will learn what it is for." Bikky shoved the door hard and pulled Lyo in behind him. Ryo stood and choked back tears hating to admit that the kid and thus Nestoir were right.

Ryo needed Dee just then. Whenever he felt like this, he needed to reconnect with his love, to understand the choice he had made in loving this man. Ryo gasped when he saw a small man leaning with his hand on Dee's arm. The man was obviously flirting. "Does it bother you?" Ryo looked down and saw Angel leaning against the railing. It shouldn't, that man loves you. More than I would ever know." Angel looked around the airport and choked back a sob. Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder and prepared to offer a consoling word when he heard Angel gasp. "Collins!"

"You thought I'd let you go without at least saying I love you?" Collins said and pulled his love close. "I know I have no right to ask you to stay, not when this could help you get better. I love you, okay and…" Collins paused with a small tearful smile. "With a thousand sweet kisses," He sang softly and kissed the hands he had captured and brought to his lips. "I'll cover you."

"With a thousand sweet kisses," Angel said and turned his face up so that Collins could kiss him. "I'll cover you."

"I'm not going to say goodbye." Collins vowed and pressed his lips hard to Angels before he turned and walked away. Angel stood and sobbed looking after Collins as he stalked away from the airport. Angel watched his bag as it was carried away and wondered where his doctor was.

Ryo stood near enough to hear without either of them knowing he could hear. He had always had great senses. It was part of what made him a good detective. Ryo tensed when he caught part of the conversation. "You're a native New Yorker right? Going on a vacation?" Ryo scowled when he heard the deliberate sexy tone the young man used.

Dee smiled and hid a chuckle. "Yeah I'm a native here, but I am going home. I moved to L.A. a while ago."

"Ummm, I might consider a transfer if you'll be there sexy." The man flipped his dark brown hair over his shoulder and winked at Dee.

Dee laughed and shook his head. "Ah man, that's a good one, but uh… You see that walking wet dream over there?" Dee pointed at Ryo who tried to hide the fact that he had been listening. "Nothing on the world is more important to me than making him happy."

The young attendant grinned and turned to look at Ryo. He took a moment to appreciate the slenderness that belied the strength that Dee had become so familiar with. "He is beautiful," The attendant sighed as he looked at Ryo. Ryo tried not to blush as the man continued to stare at him before he walked away and went to see to the new comers. Leon placed a protective hand on D's hip at the wolfish ogling the young man was doing. With a sigh the attendant frowned when he wondered what kind of small creatures fluttered around the Asian women.

"Count D!" Lyo squealed when he left the bathroom. He waved and ran for Ryo. "Da-Ryo… I go potty like Biggy." He announced proudly. Ryo grinned and hugged the small child close.

"I am so proud of you." Ryo said and placed a kiss on Lyo's head. Lyo smiled broadly at the apparent pride and hugged Ryo tightly. Leon looked over and grinned as the announcer called their flight. Angel was in tears as he boarded the plane that would take him away from all he had ever known. Chihaya clung to Kagetsuya and looked around. Making sure there were no Angels about he boarded the plane holding tight to Kagetsuya. Linus stood in hiding behind a crowd of people and watched as the traitorous deserters boarded the large machine. This, he thought with a grim smile of determination, was far from over.

**Break**

Count D opened the shop door and sighed in relief. How he had longed to return to his home. He found Jill sitting on the lounge in the parlor. On the table in front of her was a vase of fresh flowers. "Welcome home. Leon called and asked me to look after the place and feed the few creatures in the cages." She explained her presence. "He said you would all be here this morning and I just thought to welcome you back so uh…" Jill trailed off as Angel stepped into the shop staring around in wonder.

"I see animals, but I don't smell them, I mean I smell…" Angel paused, as he could not make out the strange scent.

"Incense." Leon filled in as he took a sleeping Aoi from D once he had sat their luggage down. Angel had stood silently aside as Kagetsuya, Chihaya, Ryo, Dee and their children had all separated at the airport to head to their own homes. Angel looked at JJ and Lord D, then back to Count D wondering where his new doctor had disappeared? "I'll show you a room after I get Aoi settled."

"I can show him Detective, I am more familiar with the parameters of this domicile." Count D said giving Leon one of his small smirks and Leon vowed to kiss that smirk to oblivion. Count D hid a genuine smile behind a delicate hand as Lord D inclined his head before he gathered his children and he and JJ prepared to return to their own home.

"The next time we meet, dear Angel," Lord D said causing Angel to wonder why Lord D still refused to touch him. "May I find you in better health." Angel nodded and smiled. He said his farewells and tried to quell the tremors in his body. This was a strange place he found himself in. He followed the enigmatic Count down a hallway that seemed to long to fit into the small pet shop. Holding his tongue he tried not to gasp at the luxurious room he was shown to.

"Grandfather will be with you tomorrow." Count D said causing a frown to come over Angel's face. He had a hard enough time seeing Lord D as Sofu's son, now this young ma was claiming that the beautiful doctor was old enough to have a grandchild. He had always heard that Asian's aged well, but this was ridiculous. Before Angel could question him Count D placed a gentle hand to his lips to forestall him. "We have all had a long journey. Explanations would best be saved for another time." Count D inclined his head politely and left Angel alone to settle into his room. Count D heard the suitcase fall from nerveless fingers and he hid a smile as he wandered down the hall that was remarkably shorter than it had been moments before.

**Break (Two Days Later)**

Ryo sat at his kitchen table and stared at Daphnus as if he had grown three heads and spitting fire. It was the only comparison he could make to what certainly sounded like inane gibberish coming from the High Princes mouth. The man stood flanked by his royal Princes and an honor guard. The only prince absent from this little gathering was Nestoir. "Let me get this strait," Dee said as he sat beside Dee who had been folding clothes in preparation for Bikky's return to school. Ryo had been nervous about Bikky starting High School. He was the only one. Bikky was confident and Dee was more worried about the rest of the school. "You want us," He pointed at Ryo then himself. "To drink this little silver vial of tears thus slowing down our aging process which will eventually stop leaving us in a fit position."

Daphnus nodded and a red haired prince rolled his eyes heaven ward as the high prince began his explanation again. "You are both in the prime of your physical abilities. If you were halted now, you would be perfect protectors of royal family. By serving this auspicious duty you would ensure your place among the Arcadian generals. You have already served in our army and I would have you continue those posts in the wars to come.

"We have children to think of," Ryo said and doggedly continued to fold the clothes after he had ironed them all by hand. Dee smirked and hoped Bikky knew just how much Ryo cared for him. Looking into Bikky's room and watching him reading softly to Lyo to keep him occupied while Ryo and Dee were busy with the royalty, Dee had an answer to his question and he smiled.

"The positions do come with benefits, you would retain your American citizenship, but you would also be granted titles in the Arcadian courts with all the privileges such entails." Kronos said sweeping his blond hair aside. He hoped to speak before Daphnus could. His speeches would likely leave them all comatose. Prince Angel stood by the door ready to bolt if any of the men in the room looked like they wanted to speak to him. How such a man had become a warrior would forever puzzle Dee.

"Titles?" Dee raised his brows.

"Seeing that you are human, you would be granted the title of Viscount." Daphnus said trying to keep his sentences short.

"Count D is a title, not a name, so what is his true name?" Dee asked causing Ryo to frown at his complete change of subject.

"In truth, only his Grandfather is privy to that knowledge." Kronos said for Daphnus had paused as if her were wondering the same thing.

"You mean him and his grandfather?" Dee said with a frown.

"No… I mean his grandfather. Count D is unaware of his own name. In that knowledge comes great power. Lord D is similarly ignorant. It is done purposefully, I do not understand his reasoning." Kronos said and tried not to think of the odd Kami and the reasons behind his actions.

"Is this safe?" Ryo asked as he folded the last pair of pants and started on the shirts. He looked into the silver vial at the silver liquid that swirled around even though there was no motion that could have caused the movement.

"Of course," Kronos answered before Daphnus could open his mouth. Lady Chimera would be proud he thought fondly of his fiancé. Dee stared as Kronos materialized a blade and cut into his hand. Dee and Ryo gasped as ruby drops of blood fell pebbled before intermingling with silver. As they watched the wound seal itself and Kronos tucked the dagger into places unknown. Kronos edged the vial closer to Ryo. Ryo sighed and looked at Dee who held his own vial. They had been in this for far too long. They had known. They had seen too much. With a small nod to each other they tipped the vials back and drained them.

Dee shivered and blinked. His eyes glowed silver before fading. He felt ice, then fire flow through his veins. Dee's blood settled and he looked over at Ryo and stared in horror. Ryo gasped and the silver in his eyes blazed before he flushed red and sweat damped his brow. Ryo coughed and smoke billowed from his mouth before he passed out on the table. "I thought you said this was safe." Dee demanded and rushed to Ryo's side. He felt a surge of power as his muscles bulged and released pent up energy. He reached for Ryo but stood still as Ryo sat up and shook his head. He brought a hand to his brow and shivered.

"Whoa!" He breathed and stood shakily to his feet. He took a moment to steady himself and received a frown from the silent Angel prince. He lifted his orb and threw it at Ryo who ducked bringing a hand up to protect his face. Dee swore as flames shot from his fingers and the orb burst into flames before shattering.

"Can I do that?" Dee asked looking at the smoldering shards of crystal. Daphnus said nothing but he shook his head as he stared at the destroyed orb.

"Sorry," Ryo muttered as he looked at the orb.

Angel said nothing; he opened his hand and showed Ryo an intact orb. "Don't ask, it's freaky the way he works that thing." Kronos said and watched Angel toss the Orb. It spun around before it flashed brightly. Bikky stood in the doorway worried at the smell of smoke that had wafted into his bedroom. He watched as the flames died down before he looked at the orb that released incandescent light into the kitchen. The light dimmed and Dee stared, as Lord Suzaku stood in the kitchen resplendent in a crimson kimono.

The phoenix smiled politely at the royals present. "You called?"

"Is he of Phoenix caste?" Kronos asked indicating Ryo. Bikky's eyes widened as he looked at the man who had become his father.

"He is not of my blood, I would have sensed it the moment we met, human though he is." Xi said with a flippant air. "Though flames do grace his soul."

F…Flames?" Ryo stammered and blinked as his skin heated almost unbearably before it cooled.

"You mother child, what was her name?" Xi asked and smiled gently.

Ryo blushed and grinned. "It is kind of long ha!" Ryo smiled at the fond memories of his mother that the question evoked. "Dad said he called her Hon because he could not pronounce her real name. It was…"

"Honoo de odoru tame." Xi said finishing the words for Ryo. Ryo gasped as the man spoke his mother's name. "I have to call King Laton, it appears the offspring of his long lost Daughter Princess of the dragons has been found." Ryo stared in horror as Xi vanished in a puff of flames and smoke.

**Break**

Angel wandered the halls of the pet shop and wondered what was going on. He had been here for two days already and still he had not seen his doctor. He was about to find Count D and ask, when the he rounded a corner and Sofu stood there smiling at him. "I was wondering when you would get her. I have been waiting for a full fifteen minutes." Sofu smiled gently at Angel. "Come, walk with me, there is a lot that must be explained before I can get to work." Angel stared at Sofu before he began to walk beside him. "Fist let me take you to the most wonderful Garden…"

Spun Sugar 14 

**Unleashed**

Ryo had never been more terrified in his entire life. He could endure bullets flying, bombs exploding, flying Pegasus, and even acid-drooling demons… but this? The royals had left after advising them to go on with their lives as if nothing untoward had occurred. Flames? In his soul? Ryo blinked and looked at Dee hoping for some form of reassurance. Dee sat at the kitchen table dumbfounded. Bikky stood in the doorway and stared between his two dads before he went to his bedroom to check on Lyo. Bikky smiled when he saw the toddler asleep on his bed. Bikky was careful not to wake him as he lifted him to carry him back to his own room. Lyo was safer sleeping in his toddler bed with the safety rails. . After laying Lyo on his bed Bikky crept back into the kitchen and saw Ryo and Dee still sitting in shocked silence.

Dee took a deep breath before he began to speak. "If your mother was a princess…" Dee gasped when Ryo cut him off.

"Please, I would rather not think about it right now." Ryo took a deep breathe and stared at the table strewn with clothing. "Right now I have fifteen more shirts to press and fold. I have underwear and socks to sort and new shoes to lace." Ryo said with a determined glint in his dark eyes.

"Baby."

"Dee…Please." Ryo said and lifted his tea to his lips before taking a sip. He frowned when he tasted the now cold brew. As he held up the cup it began to boil and Ryo dropped it standing hastily to his feet dropping the cup and knocking the chair over. Dee walked over and attempted to put his arms around Ryo but he backed away with his hands up. Ryo looked at his hands before he paled and shoved them into his pockets afraid of burning his lover with his new as yet uncontrolled abilities. Ryo shivered before he wrenched his hands free of his pants and wrapped his arms around himself. Dee tensed when he heard the quiver in Ryo's voice. "I just found out that I am not human…" Ryo paused and Dee sighed when he saw the bright sheen gloss over the dark eyes he loved so much.

"You are human Koi," Dee said knowing his bad accent would cheer Ryo. It always made Ryo laugh when Dee tried to speak Japanese and mangled it. Ryo's lips twitched and Dee tried harder. If this is what it took to keep tears from falling, well paint his face and call him a clown. "Aiiishiiiteruuuu." He said and Ryo did laugh then his eyes shining and laughter bubbling through despite the tears that fell down his cheeks. Dee smiled before he went to the sink and grabbed one of the towels there and began to clean up the spilled tea. "Dragon, human, whatever you are… I love you." Dee professed before he approached Ryo. Placing his hands on Ryo's hips he pulled him forward and waited. In typical reaction to the proximity, Ryo laid his head on Dee's shoulder and hugged him tight. "Don't worry about it. We'll get through this just like we get through everything else… Together."

Ryo placed a small kiss on the base of Dee's throat and he felt it from the top of his head all the way to his toes. Dee lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips. "Thank you Dee. I am sorry Ha1 I am not usually so scatterbrained."

"Hey, if I just found out that I'm half dragon and royal to boot…"

Ryo gave Dee a chagrined look before he went back to aligning Bikky's school clothes. Ryo held up the steaming iron and grinned. "Royalty? Does this look like royalty to you?" Ryo laughed and resumed his task felling much better than he had a few moments ago, but then again, Dee did that to him.

**Break**

Angel stared around in wonder. Never had he thought that such a garden could exist. Not only did the marvelous overdose of the senses exist, but also it existed in side a tiny pet shop in China town in Los Angeles. "Come," Sofu commanded and urged him to sit in a field of soft grass that was surrounded on all sides by flowers and a small pond. Angel sat trying to emulate the grace of the doctor and failing with a soft laugh. His laughter died as a cough wracked his thin frame. Angel sighed and felt tears threaten, laughter was almost beyond him nowadays. Sofu placed a calming hand on Angel and gave what would be termed a generous smile for a Kami. It barely lifted his lips but his eyes betrayed the compassion in his heart. Compassion he himself had not felt until he had gotten to know his patient. It was more of a smile than most humans had ever seen from the ancient being.

"Before I begin to treat you, I want your promise that what happens in this sanctuary remains here. I do not just mean this garden but this entire pet shop. It is the only place, aside from the consulate, where many can assume their true shapes comfortably."

"True shapes?" Angel asked and looked around the garden at the small critters that ran around. He gasped when he spotted a large-eyed doe standing nearby munching grass. As he watched the form of the gentle creature blurred and shifted. Angel brought up trembling hands to rub his doubting eyes but Sofu restrained him. As Angel watched the form shifted legs elongating. Before long a nubile young woman stood draped in a silky sheath the color of her erstwhile coat. She shook her curling, sable hair and pranced to Sofu's side. Angel scrambled to his feet staring wide-eyes.

"There is no reason to fear anything here. "Sofu said and Angel felt his heartbeat slow, as through no effort of his own. Sofu smiled again and the young woman draped her lithe form across the Kami's lap making a contented humming sound as Sofu stroked her hair. Sofu gave her a generous pat down before patting her rump to send her on her way. The young woman got to her feet and shifted back to her animal form. Nipping the cropped locks of Sofu's hair she trotted off and disappeared behind a strand of trees. "I am a Kami." Sofu informed Angel in a blunt statement of fact that he knew, from Angel's slack jawed confusion, that he would have to explain.

"Kami?" Angel asked confirming Sofu's thoughts.

"I am an ancient 'deity', you could say, of Chinese descent. What I intend to do to you is to go inside your body and defeat this virus on its own terms. It will effectively be a war of wills. Mine versus its. While you are in treatment you will refrain from inhaling any and all impurities into your body. Alcohol, drugs, and plants for an unhealthy recreational activity will not continue while you are in my care. If you should so wish to destroy your body after we are done you are more than welcome to do so."

"You almost sound displeased to be treating me." Angel said preparing to refuse the treatment. It sounded too unbelievable. A Kami, Deity, whatever… Wars in his body! It was all too much for him to bear.

"I realize this must be a shock to you. Most humans have a difficult time assimilating such fantastic themes but I assure you that I have spoken nothing but the truth. Never think that I am not acting upon my own wishes." Sofu gave a small smirk that Angel found suspect. "Although it is true that the main reason that I undertook this task was to appease my son for he has taken a fancy to you. Not in the romantic sense." Sofu was quick to add at Angel's alarmed look. " But still he likes you and wanted to care for you himself. He is a skilled physician; after all he is my offspring. Anything he does, he will do it well." Sofu heaved a long sigh as he thought of his headstrong child. "But he is yet not of an age to handle what ails you. I trust he never will be." Sofu stood to his feet in a graceful unfolding of supple muscles and fine satin. "Moonrise tomorrow I will begin your treatment, If you truly agree to the terms you will find your way here. I will be waiting." Sofu left Angel alone in his garden and wandered off to find his wife. It was best if he found. He had better alert her to the new human in the shop and let her know that she could not eat it.

**Break**

Count D stared at the envelope on his bed and wondered whom it was from. It was waiting for them in a pile of mail that sat on his counter. Leon sauntered into their bedroom holding Aoi bouncing happily on his shoulders. "Is it fan mail?" Leon asked and Count D held the missive in shaking hands. It is addressed to grandmother. It calls her Hermione… again." Count D said and sighed before he began to wonder where the Lady Aurora was tonight. He hated to think of her out in the deep shadows of night hunting prey among the human population. He knew that without such she would not last long, but it still caused a cold shiver to sneak up his spine.

"Hey, both of your grandparents are far older than either of us could ever imagine." Leon said correctly interpreting the shiver. D raised a slim hand and smoothed his sleek hair so like his grandfathers, if a few inches longer. " I am sure they can handle whatever comes their way. Come here." Leon said and D walked over to his family. "Chris is already in bed, you know he has school tomorrow. Lets put Jewel to bed and I can show you just how much I appreciate you." D grinned and dropped the mail. Worries forgotten as he slid his arm around Leon and followed to sing his daughter to sleep.

**Break**

Kagetsuya scowled into the darkness outside his window and watched the clouds sail over the moon. Chihaya had sobbed the entire night through. Kagetsuya had not even managed to distract him with lovemaking. That was definitely a sure sign that something was bothering his gentle lover. Kagetsuya knew exactly what the problem was. Eden. He thought with a deeper scowl when Chihaya whimpered and rolled over in his sleep. Kagetsuya gripped the edge of the fine curtain and swore when he heard it rip. Kagetsuya released it with an angry scowl he shoved into his jacket and went for a walk.

As the sand crunched underneath his feet Kagetsuya listened the waves crash and break upon the shore. He looked back to their house and thought of how much Chihaya loved the beach house. Their home. Chihaya was a sensitive creature. Sensual at times, more recent than not, but beautiful in ways those morons on Eden would never even think of. Kagetsuya tossed a stone and watched it sink among the rolling, white-capped waves. In the dark of night the water look black the white foam a startling contrast to the starry sky. He felt his heart beat to the same tempestuous crashing as the waves. "I will not give him u p. I will not relinquish our love." Kagetsuya said without turning around to see the tall form of Linus.

"You are helping your own race towards extinction. Is that what you want?" Linus said and sat beside Kagetsuya. Linus looked at the lovely beach house the two rogue angels shared and frowned.

"Why don't you procreate for the race?" Kagetsuya asked and slide a sideways glance at the emissary of Eden.

"All who are loyal to the cause have been trying for many years. Still no children are being born." Linus heaved a sigh.

"You want to know what Michael was working on before he died? What was on the disk that Elvira had?" Kagetsuya smiled at Linus look of fear.

"Such is forbidden, you know that." Linus got to his feet in a hasty attempt to get away from the forbidden information.

"You are all looking to yourselves for the answers you seek. Perhaps…" Kagetsuya stopped speaking when Linus backed away. Eden had trained these pretty youths well. He got to his feet and looked at the terrified angel. "Fear of the truth will be your downfall." Kagetsuya promised and got to his feet as Linus ran down the beach leaving not a single footprint in the shifting sands to mark his passing. "So too will go Eden." Kagetsuya said with a sad sigh for the home he would never see again. Thinking of Chihaya asleep in his their bed, he was not sure he ever wanted to.

**Break**

Ryo walked into his apartment and stared at the parchment with a royal decree as if it were his worst enemy. He had just dropped Bikky off at school and returned home to find it waiting. "I do not have time for this." Ryo said and scowled as he read the letter demanding his presence at the Arcadian court. "Dee," Ryo called and walked into their bedroom to find Dee still sprawled across their bed with his nose pressed against Ryo's pillow. "You have to get up."

"We don't have to work until tomorrow." Came the pillow muffled reply as Dee sank further into the mattress.

"Yes, but I am not venturing into the consulate without you." Ryo said and sat on the bed draping his body over Dee's. The summons forgotten as soon as Dee reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. Ryo was warming into Dee's embrace when the telephone rang. "Fifty bucks says that is someone from the consulate demanding that I get to the consulate." Dee scowled at the telephone as it continued to ring. He found it odd that it rang a fourth time; usually their answering machine picked up on the third one. Ryo picked up the phone as it went on to the fifth ring. "Laytner and MacLean residence." Ryo said cheerfully into the receiver. With a sigh he gave Dee a grin and began to speak again. "Yes your Majesty I have indeed received your invitation. It is an honor to receive a call from someone as illustrious as you." Zarro's laughter at Ryo's attempts to be diplomatic could be heard through the device.

"I take it," Zarro's good-natured grumbling rumbled through and Ryo winced before taking his ear from the earpiece. "These blasted human contraptions have never sat well with me. I do believe you know the nature of your summons child. King Laton is anxious to meet the offspring of his daughter. He has waited centuries for this moment. Do not make him wait longer than is necessary. With a clipped farewell from Zarro, the line went dead.

Dee took the pillow he had been buried his head under and smacked it lightly over Ryo's head. Laughing Ryo said; "you owe me fifty bucks."

**Break**

Ryo felt as if Pomp and Circumstance should be playing as he marched down the great throne room of the grand Arcadian palace. Lyo clutched his hand and Ryo smiled down at the small boy. It was a marvel that there were any jewels left in this realm, as there were so many glittering in decoration on the throne of the king. Ryo frowned as he stared at the throne. He had never actually seen Zarro sit in the great chair. He always preferred the absurdly large chaise. Not absurdly large, Ryo amended when he thought of Zarro's true shape. Ryo realized that his mind was wandering from nervousness when he began to fret about the condition of Bikky's shirt when he had left for school this morning. Ryo had straightened the shirt three times three times by the time they had pulled up to the school, Bikky complaining the whole time that he drove like a blind old woman, the shirt was askew again. Ryo had simply smiled and sent his son off to his first day of high school.

Dee stared at Ryo unconcerned with the lavish surroundings worried instead for what Ryo's new status would do to their family. If his grandfather was a king and his mother was a princess… Didn't that make him royalty? Dee frowned and looked up from the floor. The red lightning shot through the tan marble floor was making him dizzy. Dee bumped into Ryo as he had stopped abruptly. Hearty laughter greeted them and Zarro strode forward in his traditional white garb and bare feet. "Welcome, welcome, welcome to my home. It is a pleasure to see you all again. All is well I trust?" Lyo took one look at the stranger and screamed at the top of his lungs clinging to Ryo's pant leg. "We have child care available, if he is terrified of me, Laton would curdle his blood." Zarro smiled and Lyo screamed again. Ryo grew worried and picked the boy into his arms trying to sooth him. "That will not work you know. He can see my true form despite my attempts to appear human to him. Children are remarkably adept at seeing the truth of all things." Ryo nodded and handed Lyo to Dee.

Ryo stepped forward with the King and took a deep breath at the tall, lean man with pale skin and inky black hair that sat on a grandly appointed chair. He wore a silver coronet among his long locks and bright, black eyes pierced him from across the room. Chiseled features were highlighted by the smoothness of youth. He appeared fierce in his thoughtful pose on the chair. The man stood and Ryo gasped when he saw the height that dominated the warrior guards that stood around the room as protection to the King, his royal family and their nobles and court officials. The man took a step forward and King Zarro presented him with a grand smile and wave. "Randy Ryo MacLean I present to you your grandfather. King Laton, Ruler of the great Dragons of the east of Arcadia." Ryo stared and felt the breath catch in his throat as he tried to form a reply. Laton smiled and Ryo gulped. Zarro had been correct. This man was terrifying.

**Chapter 15**

**Behind Door Number One**

Laton walked in a full circle around Ryo taking in his lithe form and pale beauty. Laton gazed into the shining dark eyes so like his own. The sound of Lyo's screams were an obvious distress to Ryo. "Ho-Lo nice, not Ho-Lo, that not Ho-Lo… Want Ho-Lo." Lyo screamed out and wrestled against Dee's hold. "Da-Ryo!" The small boy hiccupped and heaved.

"Excuse me your majesty." Ryo bowed slightly and turned his back to the king of the dragons. "He will make himself ill he is too upset." Ryo dashed to Lyo's side pulling him into his arms. Laton stood back and watched with no small amount of interest as his grandson attended to the squalling child.

"That child does not share his blood." Laton said thoughtfully as he sniffed the child from afar. Zarro nodded his head and smiled as he watched Ryo comfort the boy. "I know he is raising another boy. He does not smell as if he is unable to produce children. In fact he smells quite verdant and I am surprised that he has none of his own. Why is this?" Laton gazed at the dark haired man next to his grandson and a frown drew his brows together. "Tell me the nature of my grandson Your Majesty." Laton demanded and Zarro raised his own brows before he smiled and looked disinterested at the dragon king. It was a look that Laton knew well. He should not have demanded anything of his sovereign. "Forgive me Majesty."

"I have told you, Majesty does not sit well with me. Besides," Zarro said and stretched back into his natural state opening his mouth wide in a yawn. "He is your family discover his nature on your own. Personally, I think there is none like him."

"When the child cries for the Ho-Lo, does he mean the Honlon of Ghidora?" Laton asked thinking of his cousin, great ruler of the dragons of earth who dwelled in the sea.

"Yes he has taken a fancy to her, she is quite kind to him and all the children that live in and around the shop." Zarro said and padded to his lounge. Sitting among the cushions he began to nibble from a bowl of flowers that had been left for him. "Would you like some my friend?" Zarro offered watching Ryo lead the child from the throne room with Dee. As he left his cell phone rang and Ryo sighed before he answered.

"Perhaps the next attempt to interact should be made at a more leisurely time." Zarro said around another yawn. Laton watched with amusement as the great white beast that ruled their land fell into a light doze purring softly in the quiet of the hall.

**Break**

Angel awakened and looked at the bright sunlight. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the garden where Sofu had left him. Angel sat up in the bed and ran his hands over the luxurious bed sheets. How had he gotten here? Angel wondered before he got to his feet and wandered around the large room. He opened the armoire and looked at the new clothes that awaited him. They were all modest, not at all like his former brightly colored ensembles. Angel frowned and looked for his suitcase. Finding it empty he sighed and picked an unadorned sheath.

Angel entered the waiting fragrant bath before he closed his eyes with a sigh. Could he accept this treatment? He wondered as he sank into the cleansing bubbles. He had never smelled the like. With a smile he lifted his foam covered hands to his nose and sniffed the water. He felt as if he were still ensconced in the garden surrounded by the beautiful landscape. Angel wrapped his wet body in a length of towel. Angel then looked at the garments that he was to wear. With a sigh he pulled it over his shoulders. The voluminous blue material fell past his feet and brushed the carpeted floor. When Angel lowered his arms the sleeves fell to the floor.

Yes! The thought occurred to Angel suddenly as he thought back on his childhood. He would accept this treatment; there was no other way for him to live. He could not fulfill his promise to mother if he died. He had to live, he had to be kind and show love in all he did, he had to. It was the only way to repay her kindness to him. Angel looked out of the window in his bedroom and was surprised to see that the sun was setting. The moon would rise soon. He had to find that garden. Angel got to his feet and opened the door of his room.

Angel took one step from his room and gasped as the door to the garden was next to him. Yesterday he had walked for hours before he had found it. He looked over and saw a strange horned creature walking the halls. It resembled a male ram but its body was stripped like that of a tiger. The creature looked up at him and bared its teeth. "Do you see something fascinating?" It asked and Angel gasped when the creature turned into an angry looking young man.

"Totetsu," Angel and the young man turned at the softly spoken command. "We must be kind to our guest. I am sure he has never seen a sacred beast of ancient Asia."

"Sacred?" Angel asked as he looked at the billowing pants and short vest the young man wore. "Should I bow?"

"If you are to show respect to anyone," T-Chan said and ran a hand lovingly over Count D's robed arm. "It would be to the Kami." T-Chan shifted back to his animal form and licked Count D's hand before he stalked down the long hallway. Angel blushed as he prepared to bow to Count D.

"Please do not exert yourself. I do not ask that anyone bow to me." Count D said and nodded at the garden door. It opened and Angel saw that the moon was rising in the sky over the garden. Sofu stood underneath a large tree with his hands folded in front of him. Angel admired the startling white cheongsam with the scarlet border. Sewn into the garments were small rubies and diamonds. His cropped hair was swept back from his face and pinned neatly behind his ear.

Angel prepared to bow and felt drawn forward towards the Kami. "Do not waste time with superfluous measures. Come relax here." Angel gasped at Sofu's brisk manner and hurried to his side. Angel reclined among the flowers that Sofu indicated. Without another word Sofu kneeled beside Angel's prone form and arranged his hands over his chest. "Sleep," Sofu commanded and Angel sank into a slumber so deep he feared he would never awaken.

**Break**

JJ peeked into his sons' bedroom and watched as Lord D began to sing softly to them. His voice carried and JJ smiled at the lovely melody that reached his ears. Lord D then pressed a kiss to each sleeping boys head. "Sleep tight my darlings, the sun will bring a new day tomorrow." JJ approached Lord D before he placed his hands on the slim hips that he knew so well. "You have returned my love." Lord D said with a sensual smile as he turned to see JJ. "I am glad." With a seductive twist of his hips Lord D left the nursery. JJ stared with an interested gleam in his bright blue eyes. JJ licked his lips and rushed to Lord D's side before taking one last look at his sleeping babies.

Lord D passed their bedroom before he entered Nana's room. She smiled a bright greeting and sighed. Lately her continued labored breathing had defeated his best efforts. "I was thinking of asking my father to look at you." Lord D whispered as he placed his stethoscope to her chest. Nana breathed in deeply and Lord D manually cleared away the debris around her lungs. He slipped easily into a trance and stood in the cooling waters allowing his mind to search out the imperfections in her body. Lord D felt himself tiring and he pulled back he shivered as the connection was lost. Nana smiled at him.

"I think you are doing a fantastic job." Nana confided her bright eyes shining in the dim lamp light of her room. "I must confess, I was a smoker in my youth. I am sure that the reason I am still among the living is due to your care. My lungs gave way a long time ago."

Lord D blushed and pushed his hair back from his face where it had fallen loose of its silk ribbon. With a few deft movements Nana caught the loosely tied hair and secured it at Lord D's nape. "There is no need for such. I am retiring soon."

"You are not too tired are you?" Nana said with a sassy grin. Lord D blushed and adjusted his robe busying himself to avoid Nana's direct gaze. "I have seen the way my grandson looks at you. No need to be embarrassed, I was young once." Nana gently patted Lord D's hand. "Go on, I'll be fine. Good night."

"Good night NaaNaa." Lord D said getting to his feet and straitening his robes. "Do not forget to groom Little in the morning. Breath deeply." Lord D looked at the shaggy dog that Count D had first sold JJ smiling as he left the room. He entered the room and found JJ sitting in bed reading. With a small smile Lord D undid the frog buttons at his collar. "My love, would you attend me?" JJ got to his feet and went to Lord D's side.

JJ peeled the satin from Lord D's shoulders revealing the opaque sleeveless sheath underneath. JJ allowed his hands to travel down the slim arms causing Lord D to shiver. "Come to bed." JJ whispered before he wrapped his arms around Lord D and backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed. JJ sat and Lord D sat pliant on his lap. "How I do love you." JJ said against the pale expense of neck bared before him. Lord D smiled and leaned his head to the side offering more of his neck to JJ.

"I love you as well, my heart." Lord D affirmed cording his fingers through JJ's tousled locks. "I love you as well." Lord D gasped when he could get no further words past his throat. Lord D shivered when JJ's hand traveled to his sensitive nipples and pinched. "Ah… Jemmy-Chan." Lord D gasped and his hips bucked when JJ sat him on the bed and climbed over him. "Pants, oh they are too tight, please." Lord D moaned and arched against JJ hoping that his lover would feel how aroused he was and help him out.

"Don't worry Precious; I'll take care of you." JJ promised and licked a burning trail to Lord D's chest. "You taste so good." JJ muttered against the taut, perky flesh he was nibbling. He licked and honey coated his tongue. "I love the way you taste." JJ said and peeled Lord D's slim pants from his body. The pants barely hit the floor before JJ was swallowing Lord D whole. Lord D spread his legs wide inviting JJ's probing fingers to enter his most private sanctum. JJ was careful as he pushed two fingers in spreading them apart. A third finger worked its way inside and Lord D raised his hips riding the fingers silently begging for more.

"Jemi-Chan…Ah…" Lord D panted biting his lips in frustration. Couldn't JJ see how much he needed him? Just as Lord D began to fear the worst, JJ crawled over him. Lord D eagerly wrapped his legs around JJ's slim hips and squeezed tightly. He collapsed on a pleasurable sigh of relief when JJ pushed in gently at first to get past the tight ring of muscles at Lord D's entrance then deeper. "Hai…Hai…Koibito, Shiite…" Lord D shouted and JJ began to move against him raising his legs higher Lord D was able to take all of JJ inside. JJ felt the nails in his shoulders and smiled, Lord D was close. JJ slipped a hand down and began to stroke Lord D hard length and soon he could hear Lord D cry out and feel him pulse in his hand. Lord D's trembling caused him to squeeze JJ in a viselike grip that was almost painful, but the pressure was enough.

"Oh…Darling…" JJ cried out as he released his own cream into his lover. JJ was still shivering as he collapsed beside Lord D. Pulling his beautiful love into his arms, JJ fell asleep. Lord D wrapped his arms around JJ and followed him in slumber.

**Break**

"I don't want to go." Bikky said with a frown and folded his arms. He stared at Ryo and sighed. When Ryo got that stubborn look there was no way to avoid whatever it is he wanted.

"If you do not get a physical, and your immunizations you can't return to school." Ryo said before he sat a plate of food in front of the irate teenager. With gentle hands he tied a bib on Lyo before setting a plate of pre-sliced waffles in front of the child. All his food was cut to fit into his small fingers. Dee scowled over the breakfast plate. "I have arranged for Lord D to check you and administer the shots…" Ryo paused at the look of fright that crossed Bikky's face. Ryo remembered that Bikky was terrified of needles and he hid a grin. Dee feared them as well.

"I am sure Lord D will be very gentle." Dee said when he received a sharp look from Ryo. "He seems the type."

"You know he is." Ryo said before he sat down at his own place at their dining table. Bikky would never admit it, but their family breakfast was the favorite part of his day. It was true that they had to wake up early but it was worth it to have the quiet time before the daily hustle of their lives took over. It was one of the things that Ryo had insisted upon when they were in New York. Bikky had found the ritual odd, but now, he would not miss it for all the extra minutes of sleep he could imagine. "You will be taken care of today then you and Lyo will remain at Nana's house with them until we get off work. You will go back to school tomorrow."

Well if anything, he got an extra day out of school. Bikky thought with a small smile of conciliation. It was going to be awkward at school anyway. Before Bikky had even made it to the office half of the girls in his class had stopped him to tell him that his 'dad' was hot. Bikky took in Ryo's soft, pretty looks and had to agree, he seemed the type that girls would fall for. Too bad he ended up with a miscreant like Dee. It was what Bikky wanted to believe, but deep down, where he would allow no one to see, he admired Dee. He was another Orphan from the slum, unlike Bikky; there had been no Ryo to set him straight. He had become an admirable detective all on his own. Well, Bikky amended, not entirely on his own, there was Mother.

"Don't think too hard about it." Dee said as he accepted the syrup from Ryo. "Thanks Baby," Dee spread butter on his waffles. "If you don't think about the needles and don't look at them, you can almost forget about them." Dee promised proud that he had managed to hide his own shiver at the mere thought of the pointy objects. Bikky scowled at his breakfast before he began to eat. Lyo clapped syrupy hands and laughed at Ryo who began to diligently clean him up.

Just as Ryo had finished cleaning the plates the doorbell rang. "I got it babe." Dee said and went to the door.

"Ryo… Lyo stinks." Bikky shouted from his bedroom. He had gone to grab his homework and Lyo had toddled in after him.

"I'll be right there." Ryo called back and placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Ah Man… Donnie, good to see you!" Ryo stiffened as Dee's voice carried into the kitchen. "What are you doing in town?" Ryo dried his hands on a towel and left the kitchen. He walked past the front door and saw Dee allowing a tall dark haired gentleman into their house.

"Nice place Dee, very domestic." Donnie said looking around. Donnie took in the artfully arranged family photos. "I… uh… came here to settle an estate for a client. I just thought I would come and say hello, you don't mind do you?" Donnie's casual words put Ryo on edge as he stepped into view. "Hi there, hiding out like a good little wife I see." Donnie smiled brightly and clapped Dee on the back. "I hear Japanese wives won't approach their husbands when they are in the company of men."

"I don't know where you get your information, but I doubt I will ever find out." Ryo muttered and stomped over to Dee. "Are you still locked?" Ryo asked with a pointed stare.

"Yeah," Dee answered frowning at Donnie. "Hey Don man, cool it ok. Ryo's no ones wife."

"Ryo…He reeks!" Bikky complained and stepped out of his room with Lyo.

Ryo paused mid stride to the master bedroom and took the small child's hand. "Come along Lyo-chan." Ryo crooned and carried him to the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry man," Donnie said to Dee. "Look, if his briefs are in a bunch, I'll go apologize." Donnie stood and straitened his tie. Donnie rounded the corner of the bathroom and found Ryo sitting on a small stool. Lyo was laying in front of him with his little legs in the air.

"A… B… C… D…. E… F… G…" Lyo sang as Ryo wiped him clean with a soft smelling wipe. "H…I…J…K… Lmnopeee…" Ryo chuckled as Lyo tried to hit a high note.

"Q…R... S…T…U…V…W…X…Y…and Z." Ryo joined Lyo and sang along as he smeared a thin layer of diaper cream on his bottom. "Now we know our Abc's next time won't you sing with me?" Ryo looked up and saw Donnie in the doorway. Ryo smiled to hide is disgruntlement and pulled Lyo's pants up. "Enjoying the show?" Ryo asked and stood.

Donnie slammed his hand down on the sink counter and glared at Ryo. "Mighty thorough aren't you? Made sure all his little places were real clean."

"Well, yeah, I mean... No sense in letting him get a rash." Ryo ignored Donnie's smirk and went to the sink. He stood Lyo on his stool and washed both of their hands. "You might want to clean that up, highly unsanitary." Ryo remarked as he used a small trash bag to scoop up the diaper that Donnie had slammed his hand on. The contents had given way under the pressure and coated Donnie's hand. Ryo was silent as he sent Lyo out of the large bathroom and in to Bikky. Ryo was silent as he picked up the cleaner and began to clean the counter. Ryo was laughing as he left the bathroom and entered the bedroom where he took out the safe that contained he and Dee's weapons.

Donnie finished cleaning his hands and found Dee lounging on the sofa sipping his coffee. Ryo emerged from the bedroom wearing a pair of dark brown suspenders attached to his light brown dress pants. Paired with his cream colored top and matching jacket, Ryo was a honey colored dream and Dee had force himself not to stare. Donnie looked between the two and scowled. "Hey Donnie, Ryo and I have to work today, but maybe we can have dinner or something before you leave town." Dee said not looking away from Ryo who walked over.

For the first time, Donnie noticed that the suspenders were doing more than holding up Ryo's pants; attached to them were double shoulder holsters, both now occupied by impressive Smith and Wesson's. Donnie stared goggled-eyed as Ryo handed two similar weapons to Dee. "Here you go safety on…" Ryo said and Dee slipped them into his own holsters, which Donnie just realized he was wearing.

"Thanks babe," Dee muttered and pulled Ryo in for a kiss. Ryo blushed but allowed Dee to capture his lips. "Hey brat, get your keester hauling, we got to move it." Dee called and Bikky slouched into the living room his baggy jeans dragging the floor.

"I know you are not going to school today, but do you have to look so disreputable?" Ryo complained with a good-natured laugh. "Sorry Donnie, some other time we really do have to get moving." Ryo said and slipped some extra pull-ups into Lyo's bag.

"Yeah whatever, see you man." Donnie said and left the house frowning as he discovered that some of the mess from the bathroom was on the cuff of his expensive suit.

To-Be-Continued 


	4. Chapters 16 through 20

**Spun Sugar 16**

**Inner Demons**

Bikky sat on the table frowning as Lord D ran his hands over his body. "You are a very strong young man." Lord D commented. He had Bikky stand on the scale and made notations on his clipboard. ""I am sure you are excited to be back in school." Lord D's smile caused Bikky to stare. His flowing hair fell in a ponytail over his left shoulder. Lord D noted Bikky staring at him and smiled. "I will do what I can to aid you." Lord D promised. "Close your eyes and breath deeply." Bikky felt the alcohol swab on his arm and he gulped. Just imagining the prick of the long needle in his arm caused him to shiver. "It' will be alright, just relax." Lord D crooned and Bikky felt a slim hand on his arm.

"Tell me when ok…" Bikky's voice was trembling as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Now I need to stand and bend over the table." Lord D said and prepared another swab. Bikky looked at his arm in surprise. Lord D was applying a bandage.

"That was it?" Bikky asked looking at his arms. "Dude, every time I get a shot it hurts like hell." Bikky blushed and apologized for his foul language. Lord D smiled nodding his head for Bikky to switch positions. Bikky leaned over the table exposing his bottom to Lord D. He felt a cool sensation where Lord D's hand swabbed him clean. After a moment Bikky waited. He heard the snap of rubber and saw Lord D removing his gloves.

"If you feel nauseous or ill, then have your dad give me a call." Lord D said and Bikky stood straitening his clothes. "I do believe you have homework." Lord D smiled and removed his lab coat to reveal his deep blue cheongsam. Lord D pulled a braided cord and released his sleeves. "I must prepare lunch soon." Bikky stared in awe at Lord D and vowed that if he ever needed shots in the future, any thing at all, he would go to him. Lord D saw Bikky smiling at him and nodded before leaving the room.

**Break**

"Awww… Dammit!" Leon swore with a scowl looking around the trashed apartment. "Ryo, Dee, get your asses up here, we've got a 707." Leon shoved his pager in his pocket and JJ pointed his gun into the bathroom before he gave the all clear. Leon took out his cell phone and dialed home.

-" Count D's pet shop,"- Leon's smile emerged at the sound of Count D's voice.

"Hey baby, I need you to meet me at the station and uh…" Leon looked at the wall aquarium with the body floating with the tropical fish. "Bring your portable fish tanks. Time to be the fish hero again." Leon saw Ryo and Dee enter the apartment with their weapons at the ready.

"Stats," Ryo looked around the shambles that was left of the apartment and sighed before he put his gun away and put on gloves. "Looks a mess."

"You can clean later, I'll go home and make a mess especially for you." Dee promised with a smirk at his anal retentive partner.

"Gee, thanks love, where would I be without you?" Ryo smirked and blew a kiss at Dee.

"No doubt somewhere with a spotless domicile and nothing to do." Dee answered. "We've got three bodies up here, one drowned in the fish tank, one with a snapped neck and the third in the bathroom strangled with the shower curtain."

"I would say that this was an act of rage," Ryo said looking around the apartment. "The perpetrator was not thinking when he did this." Ryo picked up a shredded pillow and looked at the pieces. "He did this with his bare hands."

"You sure there is only one?" Dee asked and Ryo nodded.

"That was the first," Ryo pointed to the victim with the snapped neck. His eyes were wide with the vacant confusion of death. His mouth hung open in a perpetual scream that the mortician would have to close. "They all started here, then he attacked first this one, the original intent was to slay this person, the other two got involved, probably to lend aid." Dee stared at Ryo as he gazed about the apartment gathering clues. It was fascinating to watch his mind work. "They nearly succeeded in wresting the victim free, then, the perp snapped his neck and fought off victim number two and three. The one in the bathroom was the second victim. The shower curtain was a weapon of opportunity."

"But these two are in the same room." JJ pointed at the man in the fish tank.

"Yes, but, the fight raged into the bathroom, one was strangled and then the other fought on …" Ryo looked around at the path of the trash. "Was dragged back in here and held under… till the bubbles stopped."

"We have to find this monster, before he attacks someone else." Leon sniffed the air and held in a grin. "At least there is no incense, we are just looking for a human."

"Sometimes the human monster is the worst of them all." Ryo whispered and left the coroners and forensics team to their duty.

**Break**

There was never a cessation to the mass pause in activity when Count D entered the precinct. He walked in with several men in black uniforms carrying large portable aquariums. "Detective Orcot requested my services." Count D explained and looked at the containers of fish that Leon had recovered from the crime scene.

"I'll bet he 'requests your services' on a nightly basis." Count D smiled his most chilling smile as he turned to look at Randolph. "How have you been? Long time no see and all that jazz."

"Fine, and yourself?" Count D's narrowed and he prepared to go to Leon's office. "Oh and the rights to my services are exclusively Leon's." Count D's words floated back to Randolph and he clenched his fist counting to ten to calm his rage. Q-Chan sat perched on his shoulder and squeaked indignant at Randolph's stares. Count D raised a delicate hand to sooth his grandmother and walked the short distance to Leon and Jill's office.

**Break**

Angel stared about himself and saw Sofu sitting in a field. Angel frowned, he could not tell if he were awake or asleep. "Walk with me." Sofu commanded and beckoned the young man over. "Do not be afraid. We are merely traveling the most sacred temple known to mankind."

"Temple?" Sofu smiled at the blatant confusion Angel displayed.

"Your body." Sofu answered with a meaningful nod. "I have purified this area. We must now go and cleanse the rest of you." Angel took Sofu's hand and walked with him among the fields. He saw decay past the small patch that Sofu had cleared. Every step Sofu took blossomed with life and new buds bloomed under his footsteps.

"What are you?" Angel asked in wonder as flowers opened their petals reaching for the hem of Sofu's cheongsam. Sofu gave him a serene smile and continued on his walk. Angel gasped, as the darkness seemed to pulse as if with a heartbeat and gather among itself. Sofu raised his hand and a gale of wind pushed against the malignant force.

"You are no longer welcome here." Sofu's voice was a whisper. "You murdering rampage will come to an end. I am command you to leave." Sofu ground out and forced the darkness back further. He took another step and verdant life emerged from the parched, cracked ground. Angel stared at the flowers and grass tears falling from his eyes as he watched the Kami battle with his disease.

The bleak darkness swirled overhead as a tornado and attempted to land on Sofu. Sofu raised his hands and lightning encircled the whirling vortex. "Sir," Angel whispered before he dropped to his knees.

"Stand to your feet this instant." Sofu commanded and Angel stood despite the trembling in his knees. "You have to show yourself strong. Even when I defeat it if you are not strong you will expire." Angel broke into sobs as the wind nearly knocked Sofu from his feet. Sofu gritted his teeth and looked at Angel. Angel felt pierced by the brightly glowing amber orbs that blazed with fury.

"What can I do?" Angel asked terrified as Sofu's winds raced against the dark tornado that continued to gather its defenses attacking the new life that Sofu had brought. Sofu stamped his foot and the grass renewed with buds of flowers dew still redolent on their petals.

"Hold on to life." Sofu demanded and pulled the darkness to the ground. He stood over it and held his hands over the writhing darkness. "It is finished," Sofu said. Light fell from his fingers and pierced the wriggling mass. Angel stared transfixed as the mass diminished fading into nothing. Sunlight burst through overhead and Angel gasped. His entire body felt aflame. He awakened gasping in the garden with his head cradled in Sofu's lap.

Angel gazed at Sofu amazed at the pallor to his skin. Go child… leave me. I… must rest." Angel crawled away from Sofu before he gathered the strength to stand to his feet. "The disease is no longer among your cells. You are free." Sofu lay in the soft grass and Angel watched it gently caress his skin. Animals ran to his side and caressed as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Break**

Laton sat in his office poring over the many case files that Ryo had solved. The many lives he had saved and the many criminals he had defeated. His case record was impressive. Laton thought before he began to look over the videos that Prince Angel had supplied of all the wars involving the Arcadians. It seemed his grandson was quite a specimen of nobility, courage, honor and strength. Laton then looked through the family photos and his smile darkened into a scowl. It seemed he had a lot to discuss with his grandson, a lot indeed.

**Break**

"I think we might be looking for a female." Dee said with a puzzled frown as he looked over the report from the forensics department. "The traces of skin that was left on the victims was covered in perfume and there was a sequin found among the debris in the apartment."

"No woman would have the strength to kill three men with her bare hands, unless she is Count D's grandmother." Leon said and smirked as D looked up from conversing with the fish in the portable tanks. Leon walked over with an appreciative grin on his face at Count D's bottom. D stood; he turned with a smirk on his face and winked his purple eye at Leon.

"I say that it was a male." Ryo affirmed standing by his first thoughts on the case.

"You would be correct." D told him. "The one called Corrine tells me that the men were having a party and one passed out from alcohol consumption. When he awakened his friends had dressed him in his girlfriends clothes and the ensuing rage followed. I will return to the shop now, Chris should be home from school and Aoi will be needing her diaper changed. There are some things T-Chan and the Honlon are quite incapable of." Count D nodded to his assistants and they carried the tanks from the PD. Jill stared after him and smiled.

"Now all we have to do is find the man who did this." Dee remarked with a pleased nod no longer surprised when D communicated with animals.

"Yes well, it's nice to get back to good old fashioned detecting." Leon declared sipping his coffee.

**Break**

Ryo squirmed in his seat. The steam emanating from the food at the grand table smelled delicious but each time he thought to bring his fork to his mouth he noted his grandfather staring at him. The thoughtful frown on his face causing a shiver to run up his spine. Bikky stared morosely into his plate and Ryo grew worried. When they had received the invitation to dinner at the consulate Ryo had sighed fearing his grandfather wanted a go at him. Lyo had been left in the care of Lord D and Nana. Dee sat beside him and squeezed his hand under the table.

"Tell me child," Laton said noticing the gesture. "Do you find that the blood coursing through your veins makes you overly dominate?"

"I do not understand." Ryo frowned and held Dee tightly hoping to quell his anger.

"Perhaps in an attempt to overcompensate for your dominating nature you find it necessary to be submissive." Laton's thoughtful words caused Ryo to gasp and Dee frowned thunderously.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Dee stood to his feet glaring at Laton his fist clenched against the highly polished wood grain of the table.

"I am merely attempting to understand why my grandson finds it necessary to spread his legs for another man." Laton's soft-spoken words slide across the table leaving a thick silence in their wake. Ryo tensed and paled before he stood to his feet. Ryo was silent as he pulled Bikky to his feet and bowed to the king of the dragons. With a stiff, firm grip, Ryo pulled Dee away from the table.

"We are done here." Ryo said and walked stiffly from the dining hall with his family leaving his grandfather simmering with barely contained rage.

**Chapter 17**

**Beautiful Tragedy**

Ryo was silent as they drove away from the consulate. " What a jerk…huh guys?" Bikky said trying to make light of the failed dinner. "I mean, even to a guy and a girl that was pretty rude."

"If we were a guy and girl I am sure that he would not have bothered to ask the question in the first place." Ryo's soft words seemed to bounce against the window of the car and Dee glared behind them. Dee looked at his partner and sighed, he was in no condition to fix dinner and Dee did not have the heart to ask him. Without saying a thing, Dee drove to favorite family restaurant and parked. "Thanks Dee," Ryo's whisper tugged at his heart and Dee inclined his head sharply at Bikky. Taking the hint, Bikky got out of the car and ran into the restaurant.

"Ryo, do you, I mean, do you regret that we are together?" Dee's halting words caused Ryo to gasp and stare at his lover in the dim light from the nearby streetlamp.

"No, Dee of course not! I love you!" Ryo exclaimed reaching over to clasp Dee's hand. "Never think that, our years together have been the happiest I have had." Ryo opened his mouth to speak again, but paused when he saw a slight form being pulled into an alley. With out a word, the conversation was put on hold and they stepped from the car. The moment their feet touched the pavement the switched to detective mode. Assured that Bikky was safe inside the establishment they made their way to the ally only to find it empty. With a frown they put their weapons away and went in to dinner.

**Break**

Lady Aurora sat with her eyes glued to the small Hispanic man. Angel trembled when she licked her fangs and sat closer to him. "Tell me mortal, do you know what I am?" Angel was afraid to answer, afraid to acknowledge what was blatantly sitting next to him. He licked parched lips hoping that she would not force the issue and make him answer. "Do not fear me mortal, my husband has already warned me not to eat you."

"Ah…you truly are a vampire?" Angel watched her bright amber eyes glow with an intense luminosity that caused shivers to run up his spine.

"I smell life within you, before there was only death, now you bloom. I smell my husband on you as well." Lady Aurora leaned close and Angel paled gulping audibly. "I have fed recently, there is naught to fear. I need you to do something. There is a positive angel here to project you if you wish."

"Project me?" Angel wondered and looked at the small, purple eyed, fluffy haired Chihaya. "What are you talking about?"

"One of your companions is going to die. I had a choice, I could ease her suffering or I could lead aid to her. Even as we speak she is being found in a park. It is much colder in New York than it is here, though it is barely fall. After you left, she escaped her rehabilitation and…"

"Mimi," Angel breathed with a sad sigh. "Poor Roger two in a row, he may never leave that apartment."

"Precisely, my son likes you and so as does his father I like to keep him happy. Knowing your friends are suffering would not make you happy. My husband may have repaired you but as of yet you cannot travel. Chihaya has agreed to meditate you and give her strength as only you can." Angel nodded and waited to see what they would have him do.

Chihaya took Angels hand and closed his eyes. Not knowing what else to do Angel closed his eyes. He felt pulled through rushing winds and gasped in shock to find himself hovering above the loft. "Mimi! Mimi turn back! Turn around, girlfriend and listen to that boys song." Angel felt his vision grow fuzzy. He blinked and when he opened his eyes and was staring at Angel. "What just happened?" Angel asked when his vision cleared. He looked around the pet shop and gasped. Sofu was standing behind his wife with his pale, slim hands on her small shoulders.

"You are well love?" Aurora asked touching the chilled hand. "You are cold."

"I just need to eat, I will be fine." Sofu sat beside his wife with a curious frown on his face. "What have you been up to?"

"I have been contacted by my mother." Lady Aurora informed him to get his mind off the fact that she may have overworked his patient. Lady Aurora held up a tray of white cubes and Angel frowned. If he didn't know any better, he would say it was sugar. Sofu took a dainty cube between his fingers giving Angel an opportunity to appreciate his nails and placed the cube in his mouth.

"Thank you love, please excuse us." Sofu said to Angel and Chihaya. "Young man," Angel paused when Sofu caught a trailing sleeve of his robe. "Get to your bed and remain there, you need your rest." Angel blushed at the look of reproach and hurried to his room. He looked back to see Aurora placing a sugar cube between her husband's lips. Sofu captured the hand and licked the fingers with a slow relish that brought back painful memories of Collins. He missed him, were Angel's sad thought as he returned to his room alone.

"Your mother?" Sofu questioned after he released her hand.

"I fear for our family." Lady Aurora's words caused a shiver to run the length of Sofu D's spine.

**Break**

Leon looked at the lease information and handed it over to Jill. "Looks like this is our guy." Jill commented making notations on her notepad. " Bill Jonston leased the apartment two years ago. The landlord said he received frequent visits from one Patricia Cornwall, the two are engaged. She has a thirteen-year-old son. They live on Oak and Lake street, get this the boys name is Rain." Jill flipped a picture over and Leon gasped. He was used to the beauty of the D's but still this young man was striking.

"That's a boy." Leon asked looking at the tanned skin that was framed by a bundle of raven lack hair. Sets into smooth, sweet features were startling light green eyes that contrasted starkly with his coloring.

"I would think you of all people would be used to pretty boys." Dee smirked as he and Ryo entered the office.

"Yes they seem to be more prevalent now a days, like a plague." Randolph said entering the office. Leon sighed and wished he had a Q-Chan with him. Nothing was guaranteed to send the other detective scurrying than the sight of the small winged creature.

"Looks like we need to head on over to Oak and Lake to speak to Ms. Cornwall, see if she can lead us to her intended." Dee remarked. "Ryo and I will…"

"How about JJ and I head over with you?" Leon tried to sound casual. He remembered the last time Ryo and Dee had left on a simple assignment on their own and ended up captured, Ryo nearly violated with objects and they both had left with no shortage of injuries.

"We do not need four detectives to question one woman and her kid." Dee argued and sipped his coffee. " JJ would probably talk about his kids the whole time, Leon would shout at her…"

"So would you!" Leon yelled angry that Jill was not defending him. Some partner he had.

"Yeah, but Ryo will stop me." Dee smirked and winked at Ryo. Ryo laughed and his grandfather's words came back to him. Was he secretly wildly dominating? He could easily control Dee's rampaging but it did not mean he was dominating. And Submissive? Ryo tried to shake the thought. The graphic image of his legs being spread while Dee moved over him caused him to blush thought he was sure that no one in the room could read his thoughts. Andy was in Chicago.

"We will be back in time for the party if that's what you are worried about." Ryo promised with a small smile.

"Hey you don't have to promise me anything, but uh… My baby will rip you both new ones if you miss Jewel's first birthday celebration. Apparently in Asia it is a big deal."

"A baby's first birthday is big deal everywhere." JJ piped in with a smile he pulled his cell phone and showed them a hastily captured video Shinrai and Kiba taking their first steps. I downloaded this into the computer and saved it on disc. I was going to show everyone tonight."

"That is so sweet." Jill cooed looking at the two boys that held hands as they stumbled towards Lord D before falling to their bottoms. Jill looked at the loosely falling strands of silken black hair that cascaded to the floor around the beautiful red Cheongsam that Lord D wore. "You have a beautiful family JJ." Jill said wondering where Nana was.

JJ sighed before he watched as Ryo and Dee left the precinct to speak to Patricia Cornwall. "Nana has been spending more and more time in her bed these days. Darling tries, but there is not much he can do. He even spoke to his father and Sofu said there would not be much he could do. She was supposed to have been gone a long time ago." JJ's words halted and he choked back a sob. Closing his phone he slipped it back in his pocket. "Darling does not know if he can help her for much longer, if we are lucky, she might be here for Christmas." A tear fell down JJ's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He noted Randolph standing in the office and he frowned turning away going back to the case. "Has anyone found out where Rain Cornwall goes to school?"

Blinking away her sadness Jill looked at the file and nodded. "Looks like he goes to West Lake, a freshman."

"Isn't Bikky a freshman at West something?" Leon asked he looked around and saw that Ryo and Dee were gone.

"No, I think he goes to East." Jill said with a smile. "Ryo wanted to get him in West Lake, but Bikky did not want to go to a private school. Hated the uniforms, so he sent to East. It is still pretty upscale, no slums for Ryo's kid, but no uniforms you know. Not to mention that Carol goes to that school. She is a junior now I hear."

"A junior, dating a freshman, wow." Leon commented thinking of how lovely Carol had turned out. "Bikky's one lucky kid, she's turning into a real knockout."

"Like you'd care what a woman looked like." Randolph smirked and looked over the case files. He was about to utter another comment when Leon got a phone call.

"Orcot, what's the issue?" Leon said into his phone Ryo's voice came through shaking slightly but audible.

-" We got a fourth victim here."- Ryo sighed and looked at the blood splattered over the upscale apartment. –"The boy is not here, and Ms. Cornwall has been beaten to death, looks like a blunt object was used, you guys get over here and help us tag the place."-

"Tell them to keep child services on the line, we need to find this boy I hope he is not with Jonston." Dee's voice carried through the phone and Leon sighed before he called the pet shop to inform D that they might all be a little late.

**Warnings:** This chapter has some very **_disturbing_** themes. It will continue to be chilling for the next chapter or so. Until this section (Case) is over **be prepared**…

**Spun Sugar 18**

Closer 

Dee placed a gentle hand on Ryo's hip and gave it a comforting squeeze. Ryo trembled and pulled out his digital camera. He took pictures of the body and the surroundings. "Look at this blood spatter," Ryo said dropping down and pointing a gloved finger at the wall. "He was swinging wildly but then here, he swung slower as if something was dragging his hand." Ryo looked around and stifled a gasp. "Dee, look, a backpack…" Ryo wanted to say more but was drowned out by the sound of sirens. "I think Rain may have come home and tried to help his mother."

"I hope there is not another body out there." Dee whispered as he bent and began to go through the backpack. He found several books, notepads, and writing utensils. Dee also found a notepad titled: homework and thumbed through. He found a class schedule and smiled. "This is a smart kid, he is only a freshman and he is in all accelerated classes and is on a fast track to college."

Before Ryo could say anything more Leon and the other officers entered the apartment. Ryo closed off his vulnerable heart and decided he would do his job and find Rain Cornwall. It was the only thing he could do at this moment.

**Break**

Sofu tried to understand what his wife was trying to tell him. "Your mother is angry because you have a family."

"She wants to destroy me; she wants to destroy what we have built together. She… Is a selfish… Bitter…" Aurora paused and her fangs grew as she hissed in rage. "I will protect all that we have my love, I will. I will not let her harm one hair on their beautiful heads."

"You are not alone in this Auri-Chan." Sofu pressed his lips to his wife's and tasted the cold sweetness that was her personal flavor. Aurora opened her mouth to admit his seeking tongue before she melted against him in complete surrender. As Sofu began to assist his wife from her garments, she forgot what it was she had been upset about in the first place, but then again, Sofu was like that to her. When darkness circled overhead, he was a light that had the ability to smite darkness he was her hero, her balm her love. Aurora clung to his slim shoulders and allowed him to remind her of what it was to live.

**Break**

Leon entered the pet shop and smiled; they were only an hour late. He looked at the detectives behind him and grinned at the piles of packages they had on hand for Jewel. She sat on Count D's lap clapping her hands at Chihaya's silly antics. Leon looked at him and blinked several times. He had never thought to see the angel with his hair long without the benefit of his wings. "I… Just thought… I mean. I like it this way." Chihaya explained when others began to look at him. Kagetsuya looked at his lover with a gentle smile. He did not care if his hair was long or short.

Chris ran into the room excited. "Bro, I heard you have a case, what is it about? Can I go with you to work? Career day at school is next week and I want to go with you."

"This must be the time for it, I was going to ask to tag along with Ryo and Dee, I have to write a paper for my social studies class. It's a pain in the …" Bikky looked at the assembled adults and babies and wisely held his tongue.

"Maybe next week, I mean this case is pretty hairy." Leon began but JJ just shook his head.

"Leon, we are homicide detectives, when are our cases not?" JJ asked with a sad sigh.

Lord D smoothed his elegant ponytail and looked up at JJ with his big, love-filled amethyst eyes. "You do not have to work homicide… I mean; isn't there another department that you could work for?" Lord D asked handing Kiba to Sofu and then reaching to give Shinrai to Lady Aurora. He stood for a moment and watched his parents coo at their grandchildren. He had never seen the two of them act more human. Angel sat amongst the odd animals the even odder family and took deep breaths. What had he gotten himself into?

"Angel," Angel looked up at Sofu who moved to sit, graceful as ever, beside him cradling a purple eyed infant. "I was thinking that you should call your friends tomorrow. I have contacted some of my acquaintances and they are willing to be of aid. Perhaps you could invite your friends to visit you here."

"You mean… Like you would help them like you helped me?" Angel was incredulous.

"Like I have told you, your complete happiness means a lot to my son and I like to give him what he wants." Sofu said no ore, he simply moved over and Angel sat amazed. Mother had been right. All those years ago when he had stumbled into the orphanage she had nursed him back to health. Mother had instilled in him the faith that if he were kind, if he showed love it would be rewarded. Sofu D and his odd family had certainly made a believer out of him.

Laton stood outside of the pet shop and frowned. He had been told by Zarro that he should not judge his grandson based solely on his sexual proclivities. Whatever, Laton thought with a disparaging snort. He looked around to make sure that no one on the street had observed the puff of indignant smoke that billowed around his head. Hopefully anyone watching would think that he was smoking a cigar. Not that he would ever deign to suck on one of the foul creations. "Planning to go in or stand here and blow smoke rings all night?" Laton turned and frowned down at his king.

"Sire," Laton inclined his head in a regal nod acknowledging the presence of his sovereign. "Torcha insists that I bring the young lad to meet her. I want to know more of his personality. You know my wife has ever had a deadly temper."

"Keep in mind my friend that it was not the lady Torcha that caused the rift between the youngest dragon female of royal blood and her doting family." With these words Zarro opened the door. Laton was bombarded with the sound of loud music and laughter. Squaring his shoulders he followed Zarro inside.

The king was welcomed with open arms and hearty greetings. His rumbling laughter was a surprise coming from a man of such small stature. Zarro bent and scooped Aoi into his arms to give her an exuberant birthday hug and kiss. The child giggled happily and held tight to his long hair. Angel wondered who the stranger was and why everyone was bowing to him. There was a marked contrast of welcome as Laton stepped into the light to reveal his presence. The room grew silent and Zarro sat Aoi on her tiny feet. Angel looked into all the faces of the occupants of the pet shop and saw varying degrees of shock, welcome and wariness. Ryo turned red and could not meet his grandfather's eyes. Laton looked him over and worked hard to contain hr scowl.

Dee stood next to Ryo with his hand resting on the smaller mans hip. It was a simple touch and yet it said much of the men and the intimacy they shared. Dee's fingers clutched Ryo's hip as his fingers flexed in anger. Laton looked at Zarro and saw the blatant question. So, he wondered to himself, what would he do? Angel trembled at the fierce warrior that stood before them all. Not a single person moved, Bikky had turned off the music and sat staring at Ryo's grandfather with a mixture of fear and anger.

Aoi took one step towards Laton, tripped on the hem of her cheongsam and got staggeringly to her feet. Chris held in a chuckle as he thought that the little one year old looked as if she had drank too much. Aoi made it over until she was standing directly in front of Laton and she raised her small arms to him. "O-Gi-Chan…" Coal black eyes left Ryo and Dee to fall down… way down… to look at the pixie faced angel that looked up with her arms raised expectantly. Laton melted into pools of bright blue and smile cracked the hard edges of his face. Ryo was startled to see a dimple form in the chiseled cheek that transformed his grandfather from a fire-breathing dragon to a kind-hearted individual.

Lyo, who had prepared on of his ear splitting screams, peeked around Ryo and gave a halfhearted hiccup before he stepped out and looked at Laton. Laton picked the half Kami child into his arms and snuggled her warmly. The scent of cool breezes and dozing trees assailed him a true sign that she was a child of fall. Laton walked over to Ryo still carrying Aoi. "Evening greetings child. You are well?"

"Yes good evening… Ah… Are you well?" Ryo looked away to hide the blush that crept into his cheeks. His fall of honey blond hair did a good job of obscuring his eyes so like Laton's. "Grandfather." Bikky scowled at the stilted speech and silently urged Ryo to stand up to the intimidating old man. It would forever confound Bikky how Ryo could deal with hardened criminals on a daily basis and yet still be so naïve and shy around people. Bikky abandoned his stereo to move beside Ryo. If Laton had any intentions of being mean to Ryo, Bikky would definitely have something to say about it.

Laton looked down at the young man who glared at him with fierce blue eyes that pierced him to his core. Aoi wiggled to be let down and Laton obliged as he turned his full attention on the mixed boy boldly challenging him to be kind. Laton was taken aback by Bikky's brassiness. Not many grown men, seasoned warriors of Acadia, had dared to look at him in such a way. Laton bowled his cheeks before he blew a puff of red smoke that encircled Bikky.

"What do you think you are doing!" Ryo demanded and stood in front of the teen. Laton gasped in shock at the first evidence of his blood coursing through Ryo's veins. Ryo glowered at the king of the dragons and refused to back down. "You will not lay a finger, or a flame on him." Laton's eyes filled with admiration and he gave Ryo a genuine smile.

"Is that a threat?" Laton asked looking Ryo over appreciating the rage that caused his slim frame to tremble and his temperature to rise. Bikky gasped as he could feel the heat that emanated from Ryo's body. Laton took the positive inference in Ryo's silence. "Not many would dare to threaten me." Laton cautioned and Angel gasped when he felt that more was going on here than met the eye.

"Not many would dare to threaten my children." Ryo's black eyes glittered.

"That child is not your own." Laton dismissed Bikky with a careless shrug and Bikky gasped close to tears at the words and Ryo hissed. He was shocked and frightened by the inherent need to inflict bodily harm. Laton felt the rage rolling off of Ryo in waves of carefully contained violence. It was only when he feared that the shop would be harmed by his grandsons untrained flames did he release a bright smile. With a laugh he pulled Ryo into his arms and embraced him. "Now you show proof of your mothers blood." Dee wondered if the dragon had lost his mind. Count D stood next to his father and smiled glad that the rift had mended and the family could get together at last.

Angel was just settling down when the shop door opened and a whirlwind of chattering, giggling female bounded in with an entourage of what looked like thirty people. Angel gasped when he realized that it was the royalty that he had been introduced to while they were all still in New York. Andy ran to the smallish stranger and bowed. Angel frowned, who was he that a princess would bow to him? "That would be High King Zarro, ruler of Arcadia." Angel looked up to see Lady Aurora near him. She licked her fangs. When she saw Angel gulp she laughed. Angel was surprised that it was such a merry, ladylike sound. It was an actual giggle. "Relax child or you will give yourself an ulcer. You cannot spend the entire evening here by yourself staring about like a wallflower at her first school dance." All at once Angel was put at ease and he joined in the festivities.

Count D was tired, but he laughed as he saw his daughter dancing with Leon. She stood on the tops of his shoes and held tight to his pant legs singing along with the soundtrack to Disney cartoons that Bikky played. Count D had been surprised that the boy had spent a week hunting down the songs to make a present of them to Aoi. The royals gladly imparted their many gifts to the small child. Prince Angel kneeled in front of her and presented a miniature orb. It glittered inside just as his own did with tiny Arcadian lights. The silent prince tweaked the cherub's nose before he stood and blended into the crowd and vanished.

Aoi dropped onto her bottom and stared intently at the orb. Count D and Leon gasped as a rainbow formed inside the orb. The more Aoi stared, the larger the colored light grew until it filled the orb. The light exploded and Angel stared in wonder at the rainbow that filled the pet shop. Chihaya laughed and pointed holding tight to Kagetsuya's hand. Sofu stood with his wife and felt pride bloom as he looked at their family and the many friends that had come to love them.

**Break**

Dee wanted to hurl something hard into a wall. Yesterday had ended so pleasantly. Today… Dee stared about the crime scene with dismay. Ryo was walking through and with a sad sigh he was readjusting his assessment of the events that had taken place while Patricia Cornwall was murdered. They walked into what was obviously Rain's room and sighed. "The violence started here. I would wager it was mom who came home and found Johnston hurting her son. She tried to stop him and they ended up in the living room. The boy was left here…" Ryo indicated a large spot of blood on the bed.

"Something is not right here," Dee mused. "Jonston has always left his bodies behind. Why would he take the boy?"

"Because he wasn't dead…" JJ said in a hollow voice as he looked around the room. He was afraid to voice his opinions on what had taken place, but he was growing more terrified by the moment. "If this kid is still alive, we have to find him." JJ bent to retrieve a scrap of bloody cloth and saw the word 'Hanes'. "Soon," he whispered and bagged the new evidence.

**Break**

Ryo sat down his fifth cup of coffee and stared at the wall. He had already counted every crack in the paint twice. There were fifty-seven of them. "Dee, our office needs a paint job." Dee looked up at the odd words and sighed at the strained, defeated expression on his partners face. Ryo turned big, black eyes to Dee imploringly searching for answers to questions that Dee was afraid to ask. "Where could he have gone Dee? Where could he have taken Rain?"

"I've been searching all hotels in the area. Dee said and sipped his coffee. He winced and decided that the brew could definitely strip paint off the wall. "JJ is hunting down all the motels and seedier hideout. We have a few contacts that we are hitting up. Leon followed a lead to…" Before Dee could say more his cell phone rang. "Laytner…"

"It's me Dee; I think we may have found 'em. I need backup. Jill and I are not going in alone." Dee smiled at the caution that was now being heavily enforced.

"Gotcha buddy we'll be there as soon as we can. Where are you?" Dee answered and Ryo gladly abandoned his coffee standing to his feet. He quickly made sure that his guns were loaded as Dee alerted the other officers of the good news.

**Break**

Ryo gagged at the rank smell of trash that assailed his nostrils at the back of the filthy club. Several of the patrons walked by and looked oddly at the detectives and uniformed officers that were combing the area. "Jonston's cousin owns this place. There is an apartment upstairs. I think he may be there. The light was on earlier, and then they went off. There has been no activity." Jill said and secured her hair into a ponytail. The blond curls were stubborn and she had to holster her weapon before the task was managed.

On a silent signal the uniformed officers swarmed the club and locked it down refusing to allow anyone to leave. Dee and Ryo charged the back stairs. Dee kicked the door in and gasped at the two people he saw on the bed. What, Ryo wondered, was going on? Had Johnston gotten rid of Rain and picked up a bar-whore? The choking sobs caught his attention as Johnston got to his feet prepared to fight Dee. Ryo slapped the light on and gasped at the pretty, teary face that stared wide-eyed at him from bed. Johnston was at a standoff with Dee. Johnston's deranged, bloodshot eyes looking from the bed to the gun as he decided the best course of action. Ryo stared at Rain's terrified expression. For the first time since he had become a detective his gun wavered and Ryo feared that he would be violently ill.

**Spun Sugar 19**

**Heaven's Door**

Leon stepped into the apartment and looked between Jonston and Dee wondering how this would end. He saw the shivering child on the bed and frowned. "Dee…" Leon said he could plainly see the desire to kill in Dee's tense stance. "Read him his rights." Dee flinched at the calm words and took a step towards Jonston. "We know what he did, and he will be brought to justice." Leon spoke slowly hoping to calm Dee's rage despite the burgeoning of his own. As he took in the scene he saw that Jonston was more than a murderer. Jonston narrowed his eyes at Dee and backed away towards the bed. It was then that Leon saw the switchblade in his hand.

"Don't move!" Leon yelled when he saw that Jonston's intent was the boy. The sound of the gunshot was loud in the close quarters. Dee looked behind him to see Ryo's gun smoking. "William Jonston, you are under arrest for murder, assault, and statutory and a whole mess of things that will ensure that you never see the sun light on another free day." Ryo choked back a cough to hide his raw emotions. Jonston collapsed on the ground holding his shattered wrist. The blade had dropped from useless fingers to fall harmless on the floor.

JJ stepped forward with his cuffs. Putting on gloves he cuffed Johnston's uninjured arm. "Can I have my pants?" Jonston asked and saw a look of revulsion on Dee's face.

"You should have been wearing them when we got here." JJ grumbled and dragged the prisoner out into the streets. JJ indulged a moment of pure mean-spirited glee when he felt the chilly drizzle that fell in a relentless pattern to the ground. Pulling the collar of his jacket around his neck, JJ hauled Jonston to the police secured ambulance where they could treat his wounds. Jj looked down and smiled, damn, but Ryo was a good shot.

Ryo took a step towards the bed and wondered why the boy still lay on his side sobbing. "Rain…Rain Cornwall. I am detective Randy MacLean I am going to take you to a hospital." Ryo reached for the boy and watched horrified as he shrank away from the touch. Rain began to speak and Ryo frowned as he could not understand a word of what the panicked child was saying. Taking in his dark skin tone and thick, jet-black hair Ryo got a sudden understanding. "You're native… a mix perhaps. Your eyes are green. Rain, no one here will hurt you.I will not allow you to be harmed in anyway. We want only to help you." Ryo again reached for the boy and was surprised when he flung himself into Ryo's arms.

"Néhvéstâhmêstse! Néhvéstâhmêstse! Please, I must get to my mother! She is injured. Néhvéstâhmêstse! Néhvéstâhmêstse!" Rain buried his face in Ryo's chest and Ryo placed a consoling hand on Rain's back.

"First," Ryo hedged not sure what to say about Patricia Cornwall. "Let us worry about getting you to the hospital. Come on." Ryo stood and Rain's color darkened. Ryo pulled him to his feet and he cried out clutching the tattered, filthy sheet to his body. Rain collapsed to his knees and shivered on the floor. Ryo looked around and saw that he had no clothes in the room. Shrugging out of his jacket he reached down and wrapped it around Rain's waist. Feeling something brush against him, Ryo looked up and saw Dee offering his jacket. Ryo took it and placed it on Rain folding the sleeves back to reveal his hands.

Dee left the room to see if an ambulance were on its way. "Detective," Ryo looked down at the whispered words. Rain still crouched on the floor his face flaming and tears falling onto the grimy floor. "I can not walk." Confusion slide over Ryo and he stared down at Rain's huddled form. Understanding slammed into Ryo like an iron fist and he bent. Careful of the placement of his hands he scooped Rain into his arms and began to walk from the room. He paused when he saw Dee on the stairs with an EMT team. Ryo smiled at his partner as he placed the long-limbed young man on the stretcher. The team went to work strapping Rain onto the contraption and carrying him down the steep stairs.

The team stopped hallfway down and Ryo wondered what the problem was. He jogged to catch up finding Rain reaching for him. "Please," he whispered and Ryo strained to hear the rest of the soft-spoken words. "Come with me…"

"Yes, of course." Ryo promised and walked beside the stretcher. His mind plagued by trying to figure out how he would tell the already traumatized teen that his mother was dead.

**Break**

Bikky dragged a brush through his blond locks and hoped it would dry soon. He was exhausted. "I'm old enough to stay home by myself now." Bikky grumbled as he wondered why Count D had ushered him to bed as soon as Leon came in. If Leon was here, weren't Ryo and Dee off as well? Bikky winked at Chris and they both crept to try listening at the parlor door. Leon sat on the couch clutching a steaming cup of tea. Count D stood beside him holding the pot. Count D looked elegant in his sapphire night robe.

"Talk to me love," Count D urged placing a slim hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon sat the teacup on the low table and pulled D into his arms. D sat the pot next to the cup and wrapped his arms around D's trim hips. D sat on the armrest of the couch pulling Leon's head into his satin clad lap. "Tell me what has upset you so." Count D was reminded of the butterfly fiasco as he now termed it. With his father's insights still in his mind Count D allowed Leon to cuddle.

"Thirteen…" Leon said against the softness of D.

Before Leon could say more Count D placed a finger to his lips and turned a beautiful frown to the hallway where Bikky and Chris crouched. "To bed with you…now," Count D commanded and T-Chan ran to the boys. Attaching a claw to the backs of each of their pajamas T-Chan hauled them both to bed.

Leon gripped Count D's robe and explained to him the events of the case. Count D sat quiet and listened as Leon poured his heart out in spurts of anger and anguish. "A child D. A thirteen-year-old child… After he went on a killing rampage Jonston went to his fiancée's house and raped her son. She found him in the act and he beat her to death. What D? What can make people do these things to each other?"

"They are just human Leon. You cannot expect so much from them. When pushed into a corner the instincts of a hideous beast surface. I wonder…" D said and placed a kiss on Leon's forehead. "If the cause of the flood was truly unsanctioned weddings, or if the nature of man became too foul. Now you do not have to travel any farther than your backyard to find Sodom and Gomorrah. I was never there but Grandfather could tell you tales to chill the marrow of your bones. Humans are a strange species."

"If that is truly your stand on humans… How can you love me?" Leon asked and held tight to D. He felt the slim fingers thread through his long blond locks.

"Because even in the midst of chaos the human heart is a true thing of beauty. You showed me that beauty. More than I could ever dream and I thank you." Count D placed his hands underneath Leon's chin and raised his face until he was staring into Leon's despairing blue eyes. "And I love you my heart…I do." Count D lowered his face and pressed his lips to Leon's dispelling the outside world. With out a word Leon stood with Count D in his arms and carried him to their bedroom.

Leon did not need to set D down, he simply shut the door with his foot trusting no one to enter the unlocked door. D opened his mouth to admit D's questing tongue and suckled the wet appendage before his own entered Leon's mouth on a like search of sensation. Leon shivered and placed D on the bed. Leon began to undo the buttons on D's cheongsam kissing each section of skin he bared. D arched into the sensual carresses and pulled until Leon's clothing had been divested. "Ah..." D cried out in bliss when Leon's tongue found a sensitive peak of his chest and nibbled. D sucked his lower lip into his mouth and clutched his hands in Leon's wild mane. "Yes...Leon...Shiite"

"Whatever you say baby." Leon promised as he kissed his way down D's slim, pale body. His beauty had no compare, Leon though when he found the intricate concave of D's tummy. His tongue slithered into the button there as his hands traveled the familiar terrain of D's long legs. "For you to be so short, these go on for miles." Leon muttered reverently kissing D's inner thigh.

"I am not short." D panted and yelped when Leon bit the tender flesh he was pressed against. Leon sucked the reddended skin into his mouth and licked to sooth the stinging sensation. D melted against the bed with his legs spread in wanton invitation. Leon smiled and nuzzled taking D's testicals into his mouth he sucked and licked until D could not control himself. "Le...On...Onegaishimasu..." Ohhh... Leon thought, is he begging in Chinese? Leon decided to give D what he wanted. Coating two fingers he took D fully into his mouth as he inserted them into the tightness that had never failed to welcome him. D arched, nearly leaving the bed his hips rocked with the force of his release. "Hai...Hai...Koibito...Hai...Ah" D cried riding Leon's fingers as he sent wave after wave of sugared cream into Leon's mouth.

Leon swallowed with relish as his free hand stroked his own erection coating it with lubrication. Soon, he promised himself. Soon he would be buried in the tightest sheath he had ever known. D collapsed against the bed and leon allowed him to fall out of his mouth. Leon could not resist placing one last kiss at the tip. He smiled when D shivered and whimpered raising his hnads to Leon in welcome. Leon crawled over D and pushed his legs up. Pressing against D's opening Leon forgot that there was a world outside of his bedroom.

**Break**

For as long as he lived Ryo would forever despise hospitals. The white antiseptic halls would forever be too glaring for his eyes. Every time he or Dee would be injured and end up here he would shudder thinking of his eighteenth year. He watched the doctors and nurses as they bustled about the hospital treating a boy who continued to call for the mother who could not come to him. Each call wrenched Ryo's heart and he clutched Dee to him. Dammit! Ryo thought with a frown. He was a homicide detective; things like this should not get to him. He had seen worse.

"Detective?" Ryo looked up at the silly spongebob print on the scrubs of the nurse standing n front of him. "The young boy that you brought in is asking for you." Ryo nodded his thanks before he entered the room. Ryo entered and paused at the door. He saw Rain sitting up in bed.

"Tell me Detective MacLean… My mother, she did not survive did she?" Rain gripped the blankets preparing for the answer. "If she had she would be here. There would be nothing that could stop her from getting to my side."

"Ah… well the doctors are saying you will be able to go home in a few days, but I looked into your family and... I found that aside from your mother you have no family. If you would be more comfortable I can send you to a reservation there is one in Oklahoma."

Rain released a bitter laugh that bordered on madness in its despair. "I am a half-breed detective. I do have other family on my father's side and they do live on the reservation. My father's own brother shot him. He was glad to go into prison for murder. He thought it was a noble penance for preserving the race. My mother had no choice but to take me and run. We were living here in peace until she met Bill." Rain swept a hand across his brow sweeping his waist length hair aside.

"Where did she meet Bill?" Ryo asked getting his notepad out preparing to take notes he sat gingerly on the bed.

"Its ok, I am on pain pills and they shot me…well its numb now." Rain blushed underneath his naturally tan complexion. "Mother was going to the bank to transfer part of her inheritance into a separate account for me. I can withdraw a hundred every two weeks. Bill works at the bank, he handled the transfer. They started seeing each other and he came over. I guess we got along. It was always a joke between us that he thought I was…Pretty. When he came over today, it was not unusual for him to wait for mother to come home. I went to change out of my uniform and he… followed he said he wanted proof that I was boy. Then… Then…He pushed me… on the bed…He was on top of me and mother came home, she…" Rain paused and his features twisted in renewed pain. Large green eyes overflowed and Ryo gasped at Rain's pained expression. "I guess now they will put me in foster care." Rain's stoic expression crumbled and he fell into sobs. "Mother was a kind woman, detective. She did not deserve this. I loved her so…"

Ryo pulled Rain into his arms and stroked his back. "My partner and I have discussed it," Ryo said as he pushed Rain back onto the pillows. "You are welcome to stay with us and our boys…if you want."

"Do you take all your cases home?" Rain asked around a sniffle.

"Not all." Ryo gave a small smile. "Rest now and think about it. I have to go now; my three year old gets upset if I am gone for too long. And Bikky, my thirteen year old, tends to worry." Ryo stood to his feet. "I should tell you now…"

"You are homosexual." Rain's voice carried through the blankets that Ryo had pulled up around him. "I noticed that you said partner… As in Life-Partner."

"You have nothing to fear from us." Ryo promised and clenched his fingers at the memory of how he had found the boy underneath Jonston. "We would never hurt you."

"I understand," Rain said and yawned widely. "I have no where else to go… I have no choice but to trust you."

"There is always a choice." Ryo told him with a sad look as he left the room. Rain saw the tears that had glistened in Ryo's eyes and sighed. "Énêševátsêstahe." He whispered as he fell into an exhausted slumber.

**Break**

Lord D sat beside Nana's bed and sobbed piteously as she slept. There was nothing much he could now. Lately he had breathed more for her than she had. He heard JJ enter the house and wiped his face. With an effort he repaired his face. The red rims of his eyes cleared and the ravages of tears traveling down his face vanished. Lord D straitened his hair and kissed Nana's cheek. The older lady smiled in her sleep as Lord D left the room. "You closed the case love?" Lord D asked and JJ gasped that he had come from Nana's room instead of theirs.

"Is Nana alright?" JJ grew worried at the sigh that Lord D released.

"She is as well as I can get her." Lord D confessed with a disparaging laugh. "The case…" He prompted and straitened the pristine white robe that sheathed his body.

"We found the child, he uh…" JJ's lip trembled and Lord D rushed forward to take him into his arms. JJ held tight to Lord D and told him the case that had shaken him to his very core.

**Break**

Dee found Ryo on his knees in the bathroom releasing his dinner into the porcelain. Dee sat beside him and stroked his back allowing his fingers to travel into the honey tresses that brushed against the pale nape. "Who could do such a thing to a child?" Dee held tight to Ryo as he purged. Dee did not have the heart to tell Ryo how often it happened. In their line of work, mostly they saw dead bodies. They did not have to deal with living victims. Ryo had a kind heart, when he found living victims… Dee thought fast, trying to get Ryo's mind off of the case.

"I think the Arcadians are performing tonight. Come on… Get dressed. Let's go. The boys are at the shop and I am sure that T-Chan and the Honlon will guard them well." Dee promised at Ryo's stricken look. "Count D called and said he is asking Leon to take him. Lord D and JJ are coming as well. Their boys are asleep at the shop as well. Leonine is at Nana's house with her." Dee pulled Ryo to his feet and stripped him before turning on the shower. Ryo nodded his head maybe watching the show would give him some hope, but right now he needed comfort. Ryo reached for Dee with a pleading look on his face. Dee nodded vowing to give Ryo the gentle loving he needed. Ryo fell into a deep kiss alowing Dee to plunder the recesses of his mouth.

Ryo would not question his need to submit to Dee, he would simply give in to it. The white noise of the shower falling around them was soon a welcome warm backdrop to Ryo's cries of pleasure as Dee found his cherry red nipples and worked them over with his calloused fingers. It had always amazed Dee that Ryo's nipples were so sensitive. When Ryo clutched at his hands Dee lowered his head and took the tortured nub into his mouth. "Stand here baby," Dee commanded and dropped to his knees on the porcelain floor of the shower. He slithered his tongue around Ryo's sensitive member gently cupping his balls in his hand.

"Dee..." Ryo moaned low and needful as he wound his long fingers in Dee's wet hair. Dee smiled around his mouthful of Ryo and sucked him in hard. Ryo gasped and coughed as he got a mouth of water. He swallowed and bit back a cry when Dee began a light rubbing at his entrance. Ryo relaxed, answering yes to Dee's unspoken question. Dee continued to suck as he inserted the finger and Ryo canted his hips in pleasure.

"Turn around..." Dee said and stood to his feet. Ryo reached down and took Dee's throbbing erection into his hands and stroked his lover. "Dammit Ryo..." Dee growled and forcefully turned him aroun. "Why do like teasing me?" Dee asked harshly nearly blinded by his desire. He pressed home in one smooth, slow thrust.

"Hai... Yes... Dee...Oh... Fuck me... Dee!" Ryo cried out his voice ringing as it bounced off the slick shower walls. "Shiite... Aishiteru..." Ryo raised his hips in time to Dee's movements. "Harder Dee..." Ryo begged causing Dee to grin. He loved when Ryo cried like a wanton hussy. "Fuck Me Dee... Do it harder." Dee slammed his hips into Ryo and felt his lovers body quack as orgasm took them both.

**Break**

Andy sat in the dim, smoky club perched on a three-legged stool. A long black skirt swirled about her legs. A deep purple top flowed around her belly with its miniscule pouch of impending motherhood. Her husband sat on a stool behind her and Daphnus took up a seat at the piano. Andy looked at the strained expressions on the faces of the detectives that sat around the club. Leon winced when he saw Dee hand Ryo a glass of scotch. "Drink it." Dee commanded when Ryo simply stared at the drink. Ryo sighed and brought the glass, trembling, to his lips for a sip. Dee sat beside him cradling his own drink. Count D sat with his hand on Leon's and stroked it softly.

"Mama take this badge off of me…" Andy began to sing.

"I can't use it any more,

It's getting dark, too dark to see,

Feel I'm knocking on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Mama put my guns in the ground,

I can't shoot them any more,

That long black cloud is coming down,

I Feel like I'm knocking on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door, yeah yeah.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

yeah, yeah yeah

yeah, yeah yeah

yeah, yeah yeah

yeah, yeah yeah"

"We're taking him home." Ryo told their table at large with a wry smile. Leon grinned glad that their case had closed and Rain would be taken care of.

"Then everything will be all right." JJ said with a smile.

"Careful Ryo, or you will begin your own orphanage. How many spare rooms does that nice house have?" Leon asked with a wry grin.

"Nah, he promised me that this was the last one." Dee said and stroked Ryo's left hand. Their rings glinted in the candlelight as Andy began another song. They all sat back and let the song of enduring love wash over them.

To-Be-Continued

**Author's note:** Here is a bit of a note about Rain. He is of the Cheyenne Nation (Half) I have a great respect for the nation and am in fact related to them through my grandfather. He gets so horribly sad when he speaks to his grandchildren in his native tongue and we cannot answer. Through study I was able to learn the language, but because I learned it so late in life, it is physically impossible for me to pronounce the words. So though I can understand my grandfather, I cannot answer him. I have added a bit of cruelty to this chapter and please understand that it is only for dramatic influence _only_. A translation of Rain's words would be (Help Me!") When Dee and Ryo find him and (He is an honorable/kind Man) When Ryo leaves him at the hospital for the night. If there are any comments I would dearly love to hear them.

**Spun Sugar 20**

**Family Reunion**

It had become a daily habit, Ryo walking the long halls of the hospital when he clocked out. Rain had begun to expect him. If he were late Rain would be sitting up in bed looking for him. Today Ryo held a bag of items that he had brought from Rain's home. He had been surprised that the Crime Scene Investigators had already had the place cleaned. They had all the evidence that they needed. After receiving the diagnosis from the doctor Ryo had been hard pressed to hold in his tears. Rain had already been in the hospital for a week and it seemed he still had another few days before he would be released.

Ryo sighed pushing open the door. Rain looked anxious as he waited. Ryo smiled and waved walking forward. "I called a friend, he is a doctor and I want him to take over your care." Ryo told Rain after greeting him. "I also uh…" Ryo closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to tell him that he had been by his former home. "Well, your mothers lawyer said that the house was a family heirloom and that it is rightfully yours. They will close it until your twenty-first year. As stipulated in your mother's will, you will continue with the one hundred every two weeks and it goes up to two hundred when you turn seventeen. No stipulations when you are twenty-one, your inheritance will be yours to do with what you will."

"Will the state help you take care of me, or does my one hundred every two weeks go to that?" Rain asked and Ryo sighed that a thirteen year old should be so serious.

"That will not be necessary, in fact I have not even touched Bikky's inheritance. There is no need." Ryo smiled rueful to admit such a thing. With his aid of the Arcadians his and Dee's bank account had increased greatly. Each time they took on a battle more funds had been deposited. And now with their new rank as Nobility among their realms… Ryo sighed to think of the amount of money he now found at his disposal. He looked at the blood pressure monitor and heard a commotion in the hallway.

"Doctor…Sir it is not necessary for you to come. My patient is on the mend, you do not need to concern yourself." Ryo frowned when he heard the bitter tones of Rain's doctor coming down the hallway.

"Truly Dr. Jones, I mean no insult," Ryo smiled at Lord D's smooth voiced words.

"He is the family doctor and I would like all of our files to be in one person's care is all." Ryo was quick to come to Lord D's defense as Dr. Jones prepared to launch a verbal assault. "As of yesterday a judge signed a document stating that Rain Cornwall is legally in my care, in a few more weeks he will be officially adopted."

"Why the heck would you want to do that?" Dr. Jones asked. "After that kind of traumitization, I was going to recommend that the boy be moved to an institution. There is no telling what kind of things he is now capable of. Don't you have a three year old at home to think of?"

Ryo heard the gasp from inside the private room and his eyes narrowed. He began to breath deeply when he felt his temperature rise. Now is not the time to let his dragon instincts surface. Not when he had yet to be trained in their proper use. "That will be quite enough!" Ryo realized how loud he had spoken and frowned. Lord D placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Before he walked into the room smiling at Rain. "Rain is no longer in your care, so you do not have to worry about it anymore." Ryo turned on his heel and entered the room.

Lord D stood by the bed waiting for Rain to look up. Ryo sat on the bed and peeled the sobbing child's hands free of where they had gripped the blankets. "I won't…I…" Rain hiccupped he felt Ryo's hand on his shoulders but he was falling into a maelstrom of despair and did not acknowledge it. "How could he think such awful things of me?"

"There now child," Lord D said when Ryo seemed at a loss. Rain saw the curtain of silky black hair fall around him and he looked up into a pair of bright purple eyes. This voice was so masculine, but the face was a work of art. "I am Lord D. I will take care of you. Why don't you lie back and let me get to work," Lord D was gentle as he turned Rain onto his stomach. "Sutures… Why would they do such a thing!" Lord D's eyes narrowed as he saw the damage to Rain's delicate skin. "So terrible, barbaric even!" Lord D turned an angry stare to Ryo. "You should have called me first!"

"Please, JJ said you were already stressed over Nana's health. I did not want to…" Ryo paused at Lord D's baleful glare that promised severe retribution.

Lord D swept his hair aside and secured it with a satin ribbon that had been in his sleeve. "Regardless," Lord D huffed shortening his nails and doffing his elegant outer robe. "I would never have consented to such harsh treatment." Lord D put on a lab coat and gloves. Relax child. I have to remove these; it might be a bit painful but I will do what I can to ease it." Lord D promised as Rain looked at Ryo before he complied. Ryo nodded and sat on the bed holding Rain's hand.

Lord D closed his eyes entering a healing trance as he searched out each stitch and removed them. Rain gasped, there was no pain. All he felt was a gentle touch and coldness. Lord D was using a soft lubricating gel as he searched around freeing the stitches and mentally knitting the skin together. "Oh… Doctor, that is marvelous." Rain sighed before he began to doze. Ryo had prepared to have his hand squeezed, but remembered a time when Lord D had treated him for similar injuries. Ryo smiled his thanks, but Lord D's eyes were closed in concentration and he did not notice.

Closing the last stitch just as the room took a sick dive Lord D stumbled away from the bed. Ryo rushed to his side to catch the exhausted Kami before he could fall to the floor. Easily Ryo lifted Lord D in his arms and sat him in the rooms' only chair. "Thank you Detective, I got them all. He will sleep now. When he awakens you can take him home. I will sign all the necessary documents." Lord D searched through his pockets and pulled out a small purple fruit. At Ryo's questioning look Lord D explained. "It is the _Maisia_ fruit. I carry them when I work."

"Thank you Lord D, I could not figure out his slow recovery." Ryo looked at Rains sleeping form and felt a wave of remorse at all the young man had been through.

"I was not surprised, when you told me who the attending physician was. Jones is a fool." Lord D said with his eyes closed. Ryo gasped surprised that the gentle Doctor would say such a thing about a fellow doctor. Lord D dismissed anything more Ryo could have said and urged him to go home. Ryo ran a hand through his tousled hair and nodded before he left the room. Dr. Jones frowned at him but he ignored it and went home to his family.

**Break**

"Hey Dee," Bikky called from his desk in his bedroom. "Could you come here a moment?"

Dee wandered into the room and leaned against the doorframe. "What?" Dee said with a frown. It was his off day and he wanted to spend it in front of the television, not helping Bikky with his algebra, besides, Ryo was the smart one. "Can' it wait until Ryo gets back?"

"No, dipstick, it's _about_ Ryo." Bikky sassed and Dee suppressed the urge to smack him. "The other day before I went to school, I told Carol I wanted to have a birthday party." Dee was shocked. Since Bikky had come to live with them he had refused a party. Dee was not even sure that anyone even knew that his birthday was coming. "I know I haven't had one in a while, well… ever. I mean I felt uncomfortable having Ryo and you guys throw me a party. I knew it would be awesome and that I would have a lot of fun. I felt bad because, my dad never did throw me one and I had convinced myself that I did not need that kind of stuff." Bikky fingered his pencil staring unseeing at his notebook where his homework lay half complete.

"Why the sudden change?" Dee asked stepping into the room Dee passed the various bean-filled bags in favor of the bed. His legs were too long to even contemplate sitting on the one of the squishy chairs that the kids preferred.

Bikky stared into Dee's deep green eyes. "Every year on my birthday, Ryo looks so sad, so I thought… I mean he has been having a tough time with this case and maybe having a party will take his mind off things."

Dee thought for a moment before he nodded. "He has been a bit stressed lately."

"You know," Bikky said with a sad, thoughtful from on his face. "The other day he came in here and talked to me. I could tell it was going to be a serious talk cause he looked all drawn, you know. Like he had eaten a sour lemon or something. He made me promise that I would tell him if anyone ever touched me. Even if they made comments in joking about it; he was so serious it was almost scary. This new kid…" Bikky paused chewing the end of his pencil. "What happened to him? Why is he still in the hospital? Why won't Ryo take me there to meet him? I mean he is going to be living here, shouldn't I meet him before he moves in. Everyday Ryo brings books and plants from his old room but I don't know anything about this guy."

"He will be here tomorrow…" Dee and Bikky both looked up to see Ryo standing in the doorway. "Lord D went into the hospital today and treated him. I am sorry Bikky, but Rain was in no condition to see many visitors. Dee has been in a few times, but…" Ryo hedged and looked uncomfortable.

"What kind of name is Rain anyway?" Bikky asked with a frown. He had looked around the spare room at the many plants that Rain had in his room at home.

"His father's name was Thunder Cloud, when he was born his mother named him Joseph, but when his father died… was killed, she legally changed his name to Rain Cloud. The skies tears would mark the passing of her love. Rain is Half American Indian. His father was Cheyenne and his mother was Irish. I am sorry Bikky; we made the decision to bring him home without consulting you. It was wrong of us. You live here too and you should have had some say."

"I don't mind I mean…" Bikky turned red under Ryo's close scrutiny. "If he has no where else to go and we have so much room and…" Bikky grew silent when Dee looked up at Ryo who still stood in the doorway.

"Kid wants to have a birthday party." Dee told him indicating Bikky. Ryo's sad sigh transformed into a gasp of surprised pleasure. "Truly! But your birthday is next weekend. I have a lot to do," Ryo smiled and Bikky was glad to be the reason for the pleasant expression.

"Oh, but if Rain is coming to live here aren't you going to transfer him?" Bikky asked. Lyo woke up crying and Ryo excused himself from the room. Bikky sighed and decided that his answers would have to wait. Whatever, he thought and ignored Dee as he left his room. He would find out sooner or later. Bikky tried to get back to his homework. Ryo would not let him hang out with Carol if it wasn't done correctly.

**Break**

Count D sat up in bed gasping loudly. Leon sat up beside him reaching for his gun. Finding it not by his side he blinked several times to adjust to the darkness of the room and looked around to see D sitting with his arms wrapped around his nude form. Leon frowned, D had worn one of his robes to bed and Leon they had both went to sleep. Why was he naked now? "Baby?" Leon questioned he had to place a hand on D's arm to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like…" D paused throwing the covers aside. "I feel like my blood is on fire." Lord D stood and walked to the window and opened it wide allowing the chilly night breeze to flow over his skin.

"_We have arrived as summoned… Brother… We have arrived…"_ Leon and D both looked around their bedroom and wondered at the words that resonated throughout the pet shop. Leon pulled D into a robe and went to see what had arrived at their home this time.

**Break**

JJ stared at Lord D in confusion as he stared about the dark room panting. "I feel like I am on fire from within." Lord D explained when JJ touched him and cold not sense a fever. "Every fiber of my being is alive and singing. I have to… get to the pet shop, my father must know what is going on." Lord D stood and frowned forcing himself to get dressed. They found the twins sitting up in bed alert staring at Lord D. "They feel it too." Lord D told JJ who went to check on Nana before they ventured out into the night.

Satisfied that Nana lay sleeping attached to the breathing apparatus that Sofu had set up JJ gathered his family and went to see what had startled him so late in the night.

**Break**

Lady Aurora stood against a tree in moonlit garden and watched as the hooded figures greeted her husband. Each one embraced him in turn before piercing eyes found her and did not look away. "Diinaheh… What is the purpose of this creatures presence, we can not cure her of her sins." Sofu smiled gently and extended a hand to his wife.

"Brother Soo-Fu Baanataseh, allow me to introduce you to my Lady wife. Aurora…" Sofu bowed and Lady Aurora had never thought to see him so respectful. He even treated the King of Arcadia as a friend and equal. Who were these people?"

"Soo-Fu Diinaheh," another cloaked figure stepped up and bowed to Sofu.

"Yes, Liinnouye," Sofu said to the female who looked his wife over with obvious curiosity.

"I am familiar with this person. She is not Aurora as she has told you. Her true name is Hermione. I have heard recently that her mother is unpleased with her. Do you need us to aid in protecting her?" Liinnouye asked and removed her hood to reveal platinum tresses that fell to her calves in shimmering waves. Teal eyes glowed in the moonlight and Aurora shivered.

"My love allow me to introduce my…" Sofu began but paused when he felt the arrival of his family. "Ah, Children, you are here. I am glad." Sofu turned watching Count D and Leon cross the garden with Aoi in Leon's arms as Count D was too shaky to support her weight. Sofu began the introductions again and paused As Lord D and JJ entered each carrying a child. "Now, that we are all here." The cloaked figures drooped their concealing garb and Count D felt tears sting his eyes at their beauty. His grandfather seemed to glow and become more beautiful as he stood in their presence. "Brothers, sisters, this is my family," Sofu introduced.

"Sofu B," Liinnouye said addressing her older brother. "I am glad to be here. It is so rare for us to get together like this. I think the last time was…" She paused and looked sad before she turned to Count D. "Oh Sofu D this child is lovely. So young too." She then turned to Lord D. "Greetings child, I am younger sister of your father."

"Sister!" Lord D sputtered looking at the young woman with all he features of the Norse. He could mistake her for one of the goddesses of legend. He looked from her ale beauty to Sofu B's dark complexion. He looked like nothing so much as an African tribal leader.

"Despite appearances we all have the same mother and father." Another spoke and Leon was lost on a sea of shifting red eyes. "You may call me Sofu E… Ah, I think F, G and A are here." Sofu E brushed his curly sable locks aside as three more cloaked figures entered the garden. "Brothers and Sister, greetings I have looked forward to seeing you. Are any more planning to convene here?"

"No, we are the last, everyone else has decided to remain in hiding." Sofu A dropped his hooded cloak and Lord D was startled by his Semetic appearance. "As the oldest here, I would like to know why you have gathered us here, but first how dare you wed such a vile creature?" Sofu frowned and Lord D was surprised that his father did not immediately defend his wife.

Well if his father wouldn't… "Lord D thought and stepped forward to speak to the rude man. Sofu A turned piercing dark brown eyes on Lord D and he halted before a word could leave his mouth. Sofu D stepped to his oldest brother and bowed respectfully. "He is but a child. Soo-Fu… I married this woman because I love her. It is love of this woman that led to the birth of my child."

"Knowing of this parentage, I doubt that J would have allowed him to wed his daughter. And now it seems as if he is allied to a human, a male at that." Sofu B frowned. "Quick, tell us the reason for this visit so that we may be on our way." B commanded standing beside his brother ignoring Count D and Leon. Aoi began to cry and Count D reached for his daughter.

"Family or not. I am shamed to share blood ties with such obnoxious snobs." Count D turned on his heel to leave the garden. Lord D and JJ prepared to do the same.

"Brothers," Sofu L pleaded tears filling her bright teal eyes and falling down her face. "Sisters" She appealed F and G who huffed and sat among the grass.

"The child is correct in his words Soo-Fu A." Sofu G said straitening her bright red hair. Green eyes flashed as she continued. " We cling to the old ways. Now in these modern times… I envy Soo-Fu D and his happiness. I will aid in whatever cause he asks of us."

"How can you speak in such a way?" B demanded angry with his sister.

"Perhaps we could all learn a lesson on survival. How many live births have there been among us that did not claim the life of the parent and sometimes the child as well? There are not many more of us left. But look Soo-Fu A. Look at this family. Both his son and his grandson have survived a birth. This child has even born twins." She waved an elegant hand at Lord D and his family. "Am I correct to assume that you were the one to carry this child?" Sofu G asked and Sofu D nodded. Sofu L collapsed glad they had ceased to argue. She turned her eyes to A and he had no choice but to relent.

"Speak if you must." A commanded and Sofu D smiled. The oldest had always been gruff. "I do believe the children should get themselves to bed. There will be plenty of times for us to get acquainted with them." Count D and Lord D both bowed to their uncle as they took their family and found their beds.

JJ was in shock as he loaded his family into his car. "Your Aunts and Uncles are a bunch of… Well… They are a bunch of something. I will think more on it in the morning and tell you what I decide." JJ promised and yawned as he started the car and headed home.

Leon watched D put Aoi in her crib and was silent as they entered their bedroom. "None of them look related at all. If I had even thought you would have aunts and Uncles I would expect them all to be some variation of you, you know…" Leon yawned and climbed into bed. "Family… Man what next?" Leon collapsed onto the bed and pulled D into his arms. D smiled and patted Leon's golden hair before he fell asleep.

**Break**

Rain sat silent in the back seat of the car as Dee drove them home. Dr. Jones had come into his room demanded that Ryo explain his departure. Ryo was silent, as he had showed the irate doctor Lord D's signature. Dr. Jones had stomped out of the room mumbling about pretentious Asians and their odd eastern medicines. "Not to be trusted." He had muttered to Dee's smirk.

"We are almost there." Ryo said looking at Rain through the mirror. "You will have time to get settled in before Bikky's gets in from school." Rain nodded feeling shy in the strange environment. He stared at the lovely two-story house that came into view. Dee pulled up to the drive and Rain gasped as a large dog bounded up to the car barking with glee. Ryo stepped from the car and began to undo the seatbelt from the car seat that contained a sleeping three year old. As Ryo scooped the child into his arms to carry him inside Rain smiled.

"He is a beautiful baby. Your son I mean. Who is his mother?" Rain looked at Dee before he blushed. Dee laughed and patted Rain's head. Dee picked up the mail before he opened the door.

"I didn't have him if that's what you are asking." Dee continued laughing even when Ryo used his free hand to lightly punch him. "Ah come Ryo…" Dee began but looked at the surprised look on Rain's face as he looked inside at the large family room. Ryo turned to see what had captured his attention and smiled. A large banner hung over the fireplace that read: WELCOME RAIN! "Bikky," Dee mused and grinned. Sometimes the little street punk surprised him.

"Come on, while he puts the kid to bed, I'll show you your room." Dee offered and carried Rain's suitcase.

"Néá'eše," Rain whispered and Dee frowned wondering what he had said. "Oh, I am sorry. I meant to say thank you."

Dee smiled at Rain's obvious embarrassment. "No need to apologize, I mean, Ryo randomly speaks Japanese so I'm used to it."

"He _is_ Japanese." Rain said smiling as he had remembered asking about the detective's black eyes. "He too is a half breed, like me." Rain turned puzzled eyes to Dee as they climbed the stairs. "What are your parents nationalities?"

"Don't know, never met 'em. I'm an orphan." Rain sensed the bitter sadness in Dee's easy words as he opened the door to what would be his room. Rain stepped in side silent as he stared around at his plants.

"He got them all." Rain's eyes watered as he walked around touching each plant. His fingers trailed over leaves and he looked up with tears shining in his eyes. "They have been well cared for."

"That would be Ryo's doing. If I even look at a plant it dies for spite." Dee said with a laugh.

Rain laughed and stood protectively in front of his plants. "Then please do not look at them and stay away from the… from mothers…" Rain paused and tears flooded his eyes spilling down his cheeks. "Mother's green house." He sobbed and Dee reached out a hand.

"What happened?" Ryo asked entering the room and trying to console the weeping young man. Rain shook his head and hugged Ryo tight using his solid form to keep contact with reality as he felt himself begin to faint.

Taking deep breathes as Lord D had instructed Rain stood back and straitened his hair. He shook his head and looked at the bed. "May I have bit of time to sleep?" He asked politely.

"Of course, you must be exhausted." Ryo said and pulled the shades shutting the room in semi-darkness. Rain smiled and climbed onto the pillow topped mattress on the full sized wooden sleigh bed. He appreciated the strong cherry wood décor of the room and the deep green appealed to his senses. Ryo heaved a sad sigh as he left the room with Dee. He opened his mouth to speak but the doorbell rang.

"We didn't lock it," Dee said with a frown. "Why is Bikky ringing the bell?"

The bell sounded again and he jogged to answer. Dee opened the door smiling. "Donnie what's up? Sorry I have been so busy man, I mean we had a case from hell and then…" Dee was laughing as he shook Donnie's hand pulling him inside. As Donnie entered Bikky came running up the steps with Cujo at his side. Cujo sniffed Donnie and began to bark wildly baring his teeth snarling in anger.

"Bikky," Ryo said as he descended the stairs. "Take Cujo into the backyard while Dee visits his friend." Ryo said with a tight smile. He began to go into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Quickly Lyo is sleeping and…"

"What about Rain, he is here isn't he?" Bikky asked excited looking up at the fireplace.

"Rain is sleeping as well. He had a long morning and was exhausted," Ryo explained. Bikky looked down at Cujo and he ceased his barking before he shifted into a young man that only Bikky could see. He folded his leather-clad arms and frowned at Donnie_. "I don't like him."_ Cujo huffed sounding to the adults in the room as if he were grunting.

"Neither do I," Ryo said surprising Bikky. Ryo winked at Cujo and Bikky before he ushered them from the house. Ryo began to cook dinner leaving Dee to converse with his childhood friend.

Rain's nose twitched and he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. He found the bathroom just where Dee had told him it would be. Rain heard voices and the smells of Dinner coming from downstairs. Washing his hands he smiled when he spotted a tiny potty chair in the corner. Opening the medicine cabinet he deposited his medications and saw a pair of gleaming scissors well out of reach of little three-year-old hands. Rain laughed again before he left the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

"Bikky," Ryo called Bikky in from the backyard. "It's time to wash up, dinner's ready. While you are up there would you please knock on Rain's door and let him know that it is time to eat." Rain smiled and began to make his presence known. He saw the dark haired figure sitting next to Dee on the couch and paused mid-stride as the man looked up at him. Rain took a deep breath and entered the family room. He saw that Ro had the table set with Lyo already in his high chair. "Oh, hello Rain, did you sleep well?" Ryo asked pointedly ignoring Donnie's questioning look.

"Yes thank you." Rain whispered and sat where Ryo indicated. He stood to his feet when Bikky came crashing into the house laughing.

"Aww man Ryo… You should have seen him chasing a squirrel, I…" Bikky paused and his eyes fell on Rain. "Hey!" He said with a cheerful grin as he reached out to shake Rain's hand.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you Bikky." Rain looked at the brown skin and blond hair before a broad smile wreathed his face. Donnie gasped as his light green eyes lit up from within. "You have blue eyes. You are like me, a half breed." Bikky laughed for once taking no insult when someone noted his mixed heritage.

"Oh Rain you will fit right in here man, we are all a bunch of half breeds and misfits here." Dee laughed as he and Donnie approached the table.

"Crap! That's a boy!" Donnie exclaimed and raked his eyes over Rain's slim figure. "With that face and all that hair I thought he was Bikky's girlfriend." Rain gasped and stepped away from the table. Bikky glared at Donnie wishing that Cujo had not been left in the yard. Ryo and Dee began to run after Rain, but Donnie grabbed Ryo's arm as Lyo began to sob. Ryo jumped at the sound of Dee knocking on the door.

"Rain!" He yelled. "Rain, unlock the door." Dee called. Receiving no answer he called again.

"I am so sorry, I always seem to say the wrong things around you. You know I don't mean any offense right?" Donnie said with a sincere smile. "We got off the wrong foot. I guess I took it kind of hard that Dee was settled down with a dude you know. Just now, I didn't mean anything bad, you gotta believe me. I wouldn't upset a kid like that. I honestly thought it was girl." Ryo prepared to accept the apology while Bikky tried to console Lyo. Donnie allowed his hand to travel down to Ro's hip. He gave Ryo's backside a pat before he grinned. Bikky stared in shock at Donnie.

"Excuse me!" Ryo jerked away from Donnie frowning when Donnie refused to release his hand.

"Don't be so uptight, I mean. Call me curious, but I don't think Dee would mind if you showed me why he is so fascinated with you." Ryo snatched his hand away not worried that he had hurt Donnie. Bikky stood in front of Ryo and frowned at Donnie. "Hey kid this is between adults. Go get your bib on or something." Donnie said and looked back at Ryo. "I can't stop wondering about it. What is so special about you? One time is all I'll need I'm sure. Come on…" Before Ryo knew what he was doing his fist connected with Donnie's nose. Ryo was shoving Bikky behind him as the crash of the bathroom door being broken could be heard.

"Ryo!" Dee called and Ryo spared not a second glance at Donnie writhing in pain as he bolted up the stairs. Bikky picked up Ryo's abandoned carving knife and situated himself between Donnie and Lyo in Case the man got up in a rage. "It's like a massacre in there." Dee said and Ryo stepped into the bathroom staring in horror as clouds of raven tresses fell around the floor in wild disarray. Blood spattered the floor as Rain turned the scissors on his arms. Ryo sprang forward when Rain turned the scissors towards his face.

Ryo cried out as the scissors slide across his hand. Ignoring the blood that fell from his hand to fall on the floor Ryo pulled Rain in to his arms and held him tight. "I am not a girl!" Rain yelled struggling against the hold. Ryo began to sob as Dee squeezed the hand holding the scissors. Rain winced and they clattered to the floor. Rain calmed to shaking sobs as Ryo pulled back ad looked at he uneven mess that had become of Rain's once beautiful hair. "I am not a girl. I should not be used in place of one. I …I… Won't… Never again…"Rain collapsed in Ryo's arms heaving and sobbing. Ryo stood carrying him to his bed. After sitting him down Ryo bound the cuts on his arms and looked to make sure that he had not gotten to his face. Sighing in relief patted the top of Rains head.

"I want him out of my house." Ryo said quietly after he had pulled the covers up around Rain. And left him to rest from his outburst. "Never is he allowed in here again." Ro said and stomped down the stairs. Dee stared at the mess in the bathroom before he headed downstairs. Ryo paused when he saw Bikky standing in front of Lyo with a large blade.

"Donnie left." Bikky said with a frown and sat the blade on the table. He sat down at his chair with his arms folded. Ryo dropped to his knees by Bikky's chair and pulled the boy into his arms. Bikky said nothing but glared at Dee as Ryo held him. "I don't like him."

"Don't worry," Dee promised putting the knife away. "He will not be back."

To Be Continued 

**Explanations:** Sofu's siblings all look like different nationalities. They are each named starting with a different letter of the alphebet. The older a Kami is the wiser and more powerful it is. Soo-Fu is a term of respect that a younger will use to address an older. The first initial is used in place of names because there is great power in knowledge and use of a name. The youngers would never use the name of an older. Sofu is a term used to show respect, but is not honorific as is Soo-Fu.

**Semetic:** Sofu's oldest brother resembles the Hebrew Nation

Rain spoke again in Cheyenne, he said "Thank You."

Another note on Rain, Jonston had him for three whole days before the detectives found him.


	5. Chapters 21 through 28

**Spun Sugar 21**

**Segue**

Saturday dawned clear with a cloudless sky. Rain tiptoed in the hallway to listen to the sounds of the house. He wanted to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. Rain had little sleep last night. He had tossed while listening to Dee urge Ryo to go to the hospital. Finally Ryo gave in and came home with two stitches. Bikky was asleep, so was little Lyo. Rain paused outside of Ryo and Dee's door. He heard talking pausing to listen Rain began to go back to his room then he heard his name. "Leon will fix it up nicely…" Rain heard Ryo saying softly.

"Ummm… Baby, why do you like having these conversations so early? It's our off day. Can't we just sleep in like normal people? We don't often get weekend off days." Dee's voice was muffled.

"You woke me up," Ryo's laughter was followed by bedsprings.

"Yeah, but you liked it, you're blushing." Dee said Rain gasped and backed away when the bed squeaked again. Ryo laughed and Rain stepped closer to the door. "I like when you taste like me."

"Dee!" Ryo's voice startled Rain and he looked around to make sure he was alone in the hallway. "I'm sore, come on I just want to talk for a bit."

The bed was heard as Dee flopped back against the pillows with Ryo in his arms. "Sure, talk all you want. I'll listen." Dee promised and Rain tucked a lip between his teeth. Were they going to send him away?

"I was talking about Rain's hair…" Ryo's voice trailed off. Rain gasped when he felt a hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Bikky whispered furiously pulling Rain away from the door. Bikky kept pulling until they were shut in Rain's room. "Do you know how often I used to have to work to _not_ hear them and you are trying to listen?"

"No, that's not, I mean. What do you mean?" Rain's brow crinkled he did not want Bikky to think he was perverted or something. Doctor Jones couldn't be right…could he? Bikky was thrown off by the bright green eyes that filled with tears.

"When we were in New York in Ryo's apartment, well sometimes it sounded like Dee was killing him. Then, Ryo would be all sleepy but happy in the morning and Dee would have a silly grin on his face." Bikky paused when he saw Rain's eyes widen. The tears spilled causing Bikky to stare in horror. What had he done? Ryo was going to kill him.

"Ryo is so kind… I can not believe that I injured him." Rain sat heavily on his bed. He brought his hands up to his face before he lowered his head into his upraised palms. Bikky placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, if that were the worst injury Ryo ever had in his life…" Bikky trailed off laughing. "He's a detective, he's been shot, thrown out of buildings, put into wars with…" Bikky paused. Oh no! He thought frantically as he remembered the Pet shop and the Arcadians. Rain did not know a thing about the magic in the pet shop, or the Arcadians, the demons and wars. What were they going to do? Oh well, Bikky thought and shrugged. That was something the adults would have to deal with. "You know next weekend is my birthday. We are having a party. I am inviting a few friends from school. You would like them, well, you better not like Carol." Bikky laughed hoping the tearful look would leave Rain's face.

"C…Carol?" Rain asked wiping his face on a tissue. Bikky nodded; he left the room motioning for Rain to follow him. Rain brushed his uneven hair aside and followed Bikky into his room. Rain looked around at the rock star and rapper posters on the wall. He saw the desk with its expensive computer and the full sized bed. A plush red carpet covered the floor. "It's a nice room," Rain said. The sun glinted off the deep blue walls highlighting a frame on Bikky's desk. He saw Bikky in the picture with Ryo, Dee and Lyo. Another picture caught his eye and Rain gasped. Carol sat on a swing her golden hair flowing behind her. "She's beautiful and… older."

"Yeah, Carol and I have been friends for a long time. We've made promises to each other." Bikky sat back on his bed; he heard the shower and grinned. "Ryo must have made it out of bed. Dee is such a horn ball." Bikky laughed but paused at the pensive look on Rain's face. "Hey Rain, whatever happened before, it's ok now. Ryo and Dee are real good… No they are great guys. Yeah Ryo may seem like a soft pushover, but there is no one I would rather have in my corner. And yeah, Dee is a horny bastard, but he only wants Ryo it's so funny when Ryo's not in the mood…"

"Hey," Rain gasped when he looked up to saw Dee standing in the doorway. He wore baggy sweat pants and an old t-shirt with the words: Too Hot emblazoned across it. "You boys aren't minding business not your own are you?" Dee's deep green eyes were alight with humor and Rain blushed under his deep colored skin. "Just wanted to let you know that Ryo is making breakfast. Bikky would you mind giving Lyo his bath?"

"Whatever, come on Rain," Bikky jumped off his bed. Rain glanced shyly at Dee before he inched past him out the door following Bikky. They found Lyo sitting up in bed. He held his hands out as if offering them a gift.

"What is that awful smell?" Rain gasped he tried to peer into the dim room and backed away in horror at the brown covering Lyo's hands.

"Biggy! POOOOOOP!" Lyo announced happily while clapping his sticky hands.

"Ah…Ha…Ha…Ha…" Bikky's laugh was a lot less than enthusiastic. "Great."

**Break**

Chihaya sat watching the waves break upon the shore and smiled. He thought of Kagetsuya and his smile widened. Last night had been one of the best. Kagetsuya had taken him walking along the shore and they had talked until the sun rose. Kagetsuya lay on the sand with his head in Chihaya's lap. The blond tresses tickled the skin of Chihaya's thighs and he almost regretted the shorts he had worn. Kagetsuya rolled over and Chihaya enjoyed the warm breath that blew across his legs. Kagetsuya opened his eyes and smiled up at Chihaya.

"You know," Kagetsuya yawned with a sleepy smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hey Kage-Kun," Chihaya said as Kagetsuya got to his feet and dusted the sand from his clothes as much as he could. "Let's go to bed." Kagetsuya smiled and pulled Chihaya to his feet. He looked down and admired the long legs visible through the tiny shorts.

"Are you sleepy?" Kagetsuya asked knowing the answer in Chihaya's seductive smile.

"Nope." Chihaya giggled and ran down the beach. His slim legs enticed Kagetsuya and he followed after laughing the whole way.

**Break**

Leon looked up as the manila file landed on his desk. Jill stood twirling one of her blond ringlets. "It's the psych report on Jonston." Jill explained. "He had the usual story, you know. His mother abandoned him and he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him then…" Jill continued on and Leon frowned.

"Doesn't excuse killing four people and molesting a child." Leon scowled. "I mean, he's scrawny too. Rain I mean. Ryo carried him like it was nothing." Leon sipped his coffee. "Speaking of, Ryo called, he and Dee have today off, but they want me to stop by when I get off and head to their house to give the kid a haircut. Apparently he decided to chop into his hair and he nipped Ryo too. He needed two stitches in his hand."

"Rain did?" Jill asked with a frown.

"No, Ryo." Leon sighed. "That poor kid is going through so much. Lord D said his nerves are shot." Jill sighed and felt tears prick her eyes. But she would not allow them to fall. In their line of work, they could not afford to cry over every case.

**Break**

Liinnouye wandered the halls of the pet shop with Sofu D. She smiled at her older brother glad to be in his home. "Tell me Soo-Fu, what is the secret of the D family? How are you all so healthy and prolific? There is a beautiful glow that shines around you. You give birth to children, living ones and survive the birthing. Tell me Soo-Fu, how is this done?"

Sofu gazed at his sister with a gentle smile. She was always so full of life and questions. Perhaps some of her blood ran in the high princesses veins. "I hope you have noted the interaction that we share with humans. My wife may be a vampiress, but she has a human heart, and possesses the remnant of a human soul."

"How can you say such a vile creature…" Sofu D looked up at A. He had his arms crossed with a frown drawing his dark brows together. "I want to try this plan because it intrigues me, this battle you mentioned."

"Good," Sofu's words were clipped his brows drawn in annoyance. "Why do you always have to be such a…" Sofu paused thinking of his Grandson's mate. "Such a hard ass." Sofu gave his little "D" smirk before he turned on his heel stalking down the hall. Liinnouye stared after him with her mouth open in a shocked gasp. Never would she have thought to hear someone address an older sibling with such casual cheer, especially A, the oldest. A folded his arms across his chest. That particular brother had always been his favorite.

**Break**

Rain left Bikky to dress Lyo wandering downstairs to see if he could help setting the table. He found Ryo in the kitchen stirring a bowl of pancake batter. Dee snuck up behind him and placed his large hands on the smaller mans hips. Ryo laughed using his elbow to shrug Dee off. "Baka… If you want breakfast…" Ryo's words were muffled as Dee pulled his head back sealing their lips together. "That one's yours." Ryo pried his mouth free motioning to the now burned pancake.

"Worth it," Dee laughed turning to head into the living room. He paused when he saw Rain standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I did not mean to stare so rudely." Rain brushed his wispy hair aside while staring at his bare feel peeking underneath his too long pajama pants.

"No problem, feel free to make yourself at home. This is you know. This is your home now." Dee promised looking at Rain's bent head. "A friend is coming over to cut your hair later."

"Coming here?" Rain asked puzzled as he wondered what kind of friends the detectives had. "Yesterday Detective… I mean Ryo told me that the doctor was coming here to see me. Am I not allowed to leave the house?"

"Of course you are, as soon as you are up to it." Dee assured him.

"I… I …I mean… I want to go to school. Please." Rain asked looking away from Dee and staring at his toes again. "Mother and I stayed in the apartment during the school year then on vacations we would live in the manor. Mother always told me that my education was what I could always count on to get me places, not how much money we had. A fool can be wealthy for a week, but a wise man will be wealthy for a lifetime. A fool will enjoy his riches for a day, but a wise man will leave an inheritance for his grandchildren. My father told her that and she taught me."

Ryo walked over smiling at Rain and Dee. "Your father was a wise man indeed. He imparted the greatest gift to you. A grand heritage is a thing to be proud of." Ryo went back in to his cooking. "Wash up now," He called back to them. "I am almost ready to set the table."

"I can do that." Rain offered his feet.

"Not if you can't see where you are going." Dee told Rain as he placed one of his pistol roughened hands under his chin and lifted until he could look into the bright green eyes. "Hold your head up kid." Dee turned and went to help Ryo in the kitchen. Rain smiled as he went in behind him waiting for Ryo to hand him the plates and utensils. Rain smiled brightly before he went to the dining room to set the table for the traditional family breakfast.

Rain sat silent through most of the meal watching as the happy family interacted. Dee and Bikky fought over the last piece of Bacon. Ryo tapped both of their hands offering it to Rain. Rain shook his head. "No thank you." Ryo smiled before he chopped the bacon up and placed it on Lyo' plate. Dee laughed with a chagrined smile.

"Rain, if you truly feel up to it. Leon can come to cut your hair tomorrow and Monday morning I can transfer you to Bikky's school. Would you like that?" Ryo asked surprising Rain that he had heard he and Dee's conversation.

"Oh Yes, please. I am glad to be transferring. I have missed too many days at West Lake I am sure I have failed. There would be too many questions. A fresh start is the best. I would like, if it is possible… I would like to go to Leon." Rain said the name as a question.

"I don't see why not, I will call the shop. Why don't we all go? Lyo and Aoi can play together." Ryo said with a smile he lifted his Chai breakfast tea to his lips."

"Biggy!" Lyo called bouncing around in his booster seat. "Potty!"

"All right buddy, let's go," Bikky stood to his feet he picked Lyo up to hurry him to the bathroom. Rain looked after them with a puzzled frown.

"Bikky got him to wet in the potty, he still has a problem with well," Ryo blushed and went back to his breakfast. "Nana tells me that is normal. At least he knows what a potty is for." Rain laughed as Ryo dutifully ate his eggs. "Eat up, you will need your strength."

"For what?" Rain asked wondering what he would possibly be stressed about. They were just going to a pet shop that was attached to someone's home were they not. What was so special about that?

"Perhaps D will show you his garden. I told him you loved plants and had a bunch of them. He was the one who coached me in the proper care of some of the exotic ones while you were away." Ryo said smiling and hugging Lyo as Bikky led him from the bathroom with a proud grin.

"He did it!" Bikky announced with childish gaiety. Bikky winked at Rain urging him to applaud the small child. Rain clapped and joined in the laughter. He smiled a genuine smile and thought that he could be really happy here.

**Break**

Rain sniffed the air smiling. This did not smell like any pet shop he had ever been inside of. He peered into the dimness under the bill of a borrowed hat from Bikky. The word FAKE was scrawled on the front. Rain stood in the back as Dee greeted a tall blond. "Man, you have no idea what I had to agree to in order to get today off. I thought Jill was going to kill me. But when I told her it was a favor for Ryo she caved. You better watch her man. I think she has her eye on him." Leon gave Dee a conspiratorial grin and nudge.

"I will worry when she sprouts eight and half inches of…Ow!" Dee broke off rubbing his ear once Ryo released it from his brutal grip.

"Hello Ryo, Gentlemen," Rain gasped at the deep, soft voice that seemed to float from down a dark hallway. "I would like to thank you for remembering that there are children present."

Rain stared at Count D in awe. "Doctor…"

"Oh no Child, my father is home today. I am D welcome to my grandfather's pet shop." D's words were kind and Rain smiled at the beautiful man. "This is Chris. I am sure he is going to enjoy showing you his many friends here." Dee introduced Chris who waved happily. "Gentlemen, I have prepared tea why do we not let the boys frolic for a while and get to know each other."

"That would be lovely." Ryo said politely. He watched the boys leave for the winding halls of the pet shop. "Thank you Count D."

Rain stared in awe at the many doors that surrounded them. How could such an abundance of rooms exist in this small shop? "Bikky, how can we be on a beach in the basement of a pet shop?" Rain asked staring around at the blowing white sands.

"You know how I get along here?" Bikky said stripping into his swim shorts. "A long time ago I decided not to ask any questions. Come on; let's get some swimming in before Leon is ready to cut your hair. If all goes well, you start school on Monday." Rain brightened at the possibility of getting out of the house.

**Break**

Ryo sat in the principal's office holding the large file that contained all of Rain's documentation. "Ah, Hello Detective MacLean. It is so nice to see you here for a reason other than young Bikky's skirmishes." Ryo laughed and Rain brushed a hand through his newly layered hair. "So you are Rain Cloud Cornwall of West Lake."

"Ne'eashi"," Rain whispered and blushed brightly. "I mean yes."

The principal stared at Rain a moment before he handed him a slip of paper. "This is your class list, I will have Terry Ellis here take you. He is the sophomore office aide. Terry, please take Rain to his class."

"Thank you Principal Wallace. I am glad that there was room in Bikky's homeroom for him," Ryo said softly.

"So…" Rain looked up at the sneer that transformed Terry's face from friendly to malicious. "You are a chico from West Lake. A snob… What the hell are you doing here?" Rain said nothing. He clutched his backpack and walked down the hall. Perhaps this was not a good idea. He could feel his breathing speeding up and his heart rate accelerate. What if he had a panic attack? Maybe Ryo had not left yet, maybe he could still go back to the house. "Here you are snot… I'll be seeing you later." Terry smiled an ominous promise. Bikky waved with a confident grin as the homeroom teacher introduced Rain to the class. Rain sat in his seat and Bikky wondered at his flushed cheeks.

"Hey…Hey Rain, what's up?" Bikky tried to whisper when the teacher turned her back. Rain said nothing but his eyes filled he and stared out the window. Bikky took out his notebook vowing to ask at the first opportunity. Three classes later and Bikky still could not get a word with Rain. They separated for Math, Social Studies and Lunch. Gym time came around and Bikky eagerly changed into his uniform. He heard laughter in the showers and decided to investigate.

Rain sat on the floor trembling as he tried to calm his breathing. The other boys in the room surrounded him laughing. "Aw… Is the little snot going to cry?"

"Ha! I think he is!"

"Maybe you could try begging in Spanish."

"I do not know that language." Rain sputtered feeling himself black out from the panic that welled in his heart.

"You're lying I heard you speak it this morning." Bikky rounded the corner. He saw Terry with his hand raised over Rain.

"Get away from him!" Bikky ran forward with fist raised. He punched Terry first then turned a glare on the other boys who backed away in fear. "He does not speak Spanish he is Cheyenne and I'll kick all you guys in face if you dare lay a hand on him." Bikky promised as he held out a hand to aide Rain in standing to his feet.

"He's just a West Lake snob, what's it to you if we rough him up?" Terry asked staunching the flow of blood from his nose as he stared at Bikky in fear.

"As of two weeks ago," Bikky said with a smirk. "He's my brother."

Spun Sugar 22

On With The Show

"Ryo…" Dee called softly. He ran his fingers through the soft hair at Ryo's pale nape. "Ryo…"

"Ummm," Ryo muttered burrowing deeper into his folded arms. "Dee," Ryo's voice was muffled but he made no move to awaken.

"Come on, baby, get up," Dee urged leaning down to blow a warm breath across Ryo's sensitive ears. It was a little known fact that Ryo had sensitive ears. He trembled clenching his fingers on the soft fabric of his woven silk shirt. "Ryo, Koibito," Dee said smiling. It was one of the few words that he had managed to learn in Japanese.

"Dee! I don't feel like it right now! Baka, you horny bastard let me get some sleep." Ryo sat up, face flushed with annoyance as his eyes sought Dee. He turned crimson with embarrassment when he looked at his surroundings and heard the laughter and applause. Dee stifled a laugh as Ryo realized that he had dozed off in the break room at the police department. Ryo gasped bring a faltering hand to his lips as if to catch the incriminating words back. "Ah… Watashi No Baka Desu… Dee!" Ryo's blush deepened. "Why did you wake me so gently, I thought you were… well, you should have just awakened me instead of playing with my…" Ryo stopped talking realizing that he was making it worse. "Nani Ka?" Ryo asked straitening his tie. "Was there a reason you sought me out?"

"Uh… yeah, Chief has a case for us." Dee told him trying his best to be professional in the face of Ryo's reddened cheeks. He thought Ryo the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "He is waiting in the office." Dee turned on his heel knowing that Ryo would be right behind him. They found the chief sitting at his desk chewing on a cigar as if it were a lifeline. He looked depressed as he stared at the manila folder on his desk.

"Oh, you found him," Chief looked up bleary eyed with exhaustion. "Here's the case boys, solve it soon. This is not a case that will be easy. I am assigning my best. That is you guys, Orcot, JJ and Jill. I am expecting you to fill them in. Once you are acquainted with the case, you will head the investigation team." The chief looked serious at Dee and Ryo. This could be it, they knew from the chief's expression. This could be the case of their careers. Whatever it was in that file could advance them or lock them at detective. After solving the Jonston case as they had and finding the child, they had proven their mettle.

"Orcot and Jill are already above the mark. I want you boys there as well for a special group effort that the force is thinking of introducing. Solve this one boys, save some lives, keep the streets safe and… Hell, just solve this damn thing. I want it over with." The chief dismissed them from his office. Ryo and Dee stared at the file wondering what it could possibly be.

"We better get this home and get to work," Ryo said. " I want to be able to brief Leon, JJ and Jill. You know," Ryo paused and Dee nearly smacked into his back. "Bikky wants me to bake his cake. I was going to buy him one, but he loves my cooking so much…" Ryo blushed thinking of Bikky's demand that no one could make it better. "I can't believe he is going to be fourteen."

"Speaking of…" Dee looked up to see Leon entering the department with Bikky and Rain. "What's up?"

Ryo smiled at Rain and wondered at his shy avoidance of his gaze. "Hey Ryo, Dee," Bikky called with a wide grin.

"Uh, oh yeah Dee," Ryo said smiling his warmest smile that never failed to melt all of Dee's insides. "Bikky wants to follow us for his social studies assignment remember. Since Leon came in at this time I asked him to pick them up."

"I…I asked if…" Rain began took one look at the other officers and shut his mouth.

"Rain is going to follow you guys too and do his own report." Bikky was cheerful. "Oh yeah Ryo, I kind of have a note for you from the principal."

"What did you do you little…" Dee began but paused at the look on Rain's face. Rain stood as if in complete terror with wide eyes clutching his backpack as if it would protect him from the enraged detective. Ryo gave Dee a warning look that spoke more than words could have. Dee shut his mouth glaring at Bikky as he waited for him to explain. Ryo then turned a frown on Bikky.

"Before you get mad and ground me, let me explain." Bikky demanded with his arms folded across his scrawny chest. "This sophomore jerk was picking on Rain, so I gave him what for. All I did was break his nose and black his eyes. Maybe now he won't see Rain so good."

Ryo wanted to be angry. He actually tried to frown, but he saw the tears filling Rain's eyes and his heart melted. "Oh… Bikky."

"I'm sorry Ryo, but they had him backed against the wall." Bikky explained with a sad smile.

"Are you suspended?" Ryo asked kneeling until he was eye level with Bikky. It was one of the things that Ryo had always done. It put Bikky at ease immediately.

"Three days," Bikky admitted sheepishly staring at the toe that he scrubbed dutifully into the carpet. "But I don't want Rain going to school without me, so I told the principal that he threw a punch and he is suspended too."

"I'll call little D." Dee said behind Ryo. Leon had left them to talk with Jill and JJ. At the mention of Count D he looked up. "We need the boys to stay at the shop till Friday, suspended, both of 'em." Dee explained.

"Well, I am sure D would not have a problem with it. Rain could help him with his garden and Bikky could help with the kids. If they are going to be suspended they will be put to work." Leon promised with a dour smirk at Bikky and Rain.

"Bikky," Rain whispered still clutching his backpack. "I've never been suspended before."

"Maybe you'll rub off on him," Ryo muttered and Rain wondered how Ryo had heard him. On the one hand he was terrified of Count D's pet shop. He had only been there once but the many rooms and incense in such small surroundings had him shaken. Plus, if it was a pet shop; where were all the pets?

"That is twice a garden was mentioned, but I never saw one, all I saw was a beach. How is there a beach in the basement of a pet shop? Why are there no pets? Why does Count D and his father and his grandfather look more like triplets than father and sons and…" Rain had worked himself to a huffing panic. His eyes dilated as his face flushed. Ryo placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"There are many things that can not be explained about the pet shop." Ryo spoke softly. He bent over so that he could look Rain in the eye. "With time I hope you will come to understand and accept the many wonders that are to be found in all the corridors."

Rain nodded as he stared into Ryo's dark eyes so full of compassion and understanding. "All…All right. I am sorry I got Bikky into trouble." Rain whispered looking away from Ryo's soft gaze.

"Don't worry about it, actually I was thinking of asking a favor of Count D." Ryo thought suddenly with a bright smile. Rain stared at the beauty that transformed Ryo's face. "Rain, how would you like to learn martial arts?"

"M..M…Martial arts?" Rain asked following Ryo to the car. He saw Bikky behind him jabbing playfully at Dee.

"… Then I punched him again," Bikky announced proudly. "Erik might be a bit put out with me, but he should teach his brother not to be jerk."

"Bikky, violence is not the answer." Ryo told them firmly.

"Then why are going to ask Little D to train Rain?" Bikky asked tossing his backpack into the car.

"Self defense and violence are two very different things." Ryo sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ryo…" Rain paused, firmed his bottom lip and continued. "Do you not drive? I have never seen you do so."

"Well, I have a license," Ryo explained blushing.

"If Ryo drove, I would personally write him a ticket, believe you me, you do not want to get into the car with him behind the wheel." Dee said laughing with a look of loving tolerance at Ryo. "To avoid all the problems he does have while driving, he compensates by driving at least twenty under the speed limit."

Bikky laughed, "It's not like we have school tomorrow, so getting home after midnight is not really a problem if you actually want Ryo to drive."

"Just because you do not have school does not mean staying up late," Ryo admonished. "I wish you would think before using your fist to solve a problem. Then you dragged Rain into it too, on his very first day of class."

"I did think Ryo. I thought that Rain would not like his face rearranged for him, so I rearranged theirs instead. I told you, he should not go there without me, they'll eat him alive." Bikky defended his actions. Dee smiled thinking back to his own childhood. Arnon had been a scrawny little kid; he had tried to take care of him. Dee's thoughts trailed off as he drove his family to the shop. They arrived to find Count D sitting at the table with Lyo counting carefully.

"…Five…Da-Ryo!" Lyo bounced in his seat before he jumped down and ran to Ryo. Ryo laughed as he placed many kisses along Lyo's little face. "I count five, I count five." Lyo announced pride shining in his eyes. "One…" He held up each pudgy digit as he counted to five.

"Good job!" Ryo praised him as he hugged him tightly. Aoi clapped her little hands and showed that she could count as well.

"Ichi…Ni…San…Go…Yon." She laughed before repeating the numbers in English. Lyo mimicked the Japanese numbers with a laugh.

"Wow Little D, you make an excellent preschool teacher. She is only one and Counting to five." Dee praised watching Leon pick Jewel into his arms for a kiss.

Count D blushed smiling at his guests. "Please, won't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but I started stew this morning, it should be ready by the time we get home." Ryo admitted with a smile. "But thank you for the invitation." Ryo would not admit to D that he had cooked the beef the night before. No sense mentioning to Little D that they were eating a bovine for supper. "While you boys do your homework, I'll toss the salad and…" Count D stifled a giggle and Ryo grinned. "How is Chihaya?" Ryo asked he had not seen the Angel since they got back from New York.

"Satisfied," D answered. He was still laughing as Ryo, Dee and their children left the shop for the night. Rain looked around wondering again why it was called a pet shop. Where the heck were all the animals?

Break

Dee looked grim as he pored over the papers and photos in the folder the chief had given them. It was worse than he thought. "Hey Baby, come here and look at this." Ryo pulled his pajama bottoms up and buttoned the top before crawling into bed. He sat beside Dee looking at the notes. "This man's wife called him in missing, his eight month old is still missing," Dee explained.

"Then this is a missing person's case, why do we have it? We work homicide." Ryo frowned as he looked at the picture of the smiling young man.

"His feet were left at the apartment, his hands were found in a dumpster on fifth street and the rest of him was found floating in a pool at the Y. The only part missing is his head." Dee explained the details of the case. He saw the sadness creep into Ryo's eyes. "Promise me one thing, when we find the kid, you are not bringing it home." Dee hoped that speaking of the child as if it were still alive would brighten Ryo's mood. Ryo smiled with tenderness at his lover. He kissed Dee hoping to convey his thanks in the simple action. "Don't worry baby, we'll solve this, and see what the Chief has in mind for a special unit." Dee assured Ryo while dutifully undoing the painstakingly buttoned top.

**Spun Sugar 23**

**Butterflies are Free**

Rain sat on the ornately carved, lavishly upholstered chair clutching a cup and saucer. The clank of delicate china tapping together was loud in the silence of the shop. Dee and Ryo had dropped them all off. Bikky had been given his chores as to the care of the animals. Count D had taken one look at Rain before offering him a cup of tea to calm him. "You must surely relax child." Count D said in his deep voice that belied the gender his features portrayed. "Ryo says you will be of aid to me in my garden. I must inform you that it is not so grand a garden as that of my father, or his father, but it is impressive. I understand that your mother kept a green house."

Count D watched the light green eyes fill with tears that fell down smooth cheeks. Rain sniffled and sat down the teacup to accept the handkerchief that Count D offered him. "Mother grew the most wonderful flowers. When we stayed at the manor I would spend hours there."

"Such fond memories are to be treasured." Count D placed a beautiful hand on Rain's frail shoulder. "Come, if you are willing." Count D moved away with a rustling of delicate silken fabric. Rain watched him glide down a hallway before he got to his feet. He looked at the smoke filled parlor of the animal-less pet shop. There were tales among his people of shape shifters, those who were more than they seemed. His mother had been diligent in assuring that he knew his heritage. Taking a step he began to follow Count D. The hall ended at a large door carved with leaves and vines. Count D placed a hand upon it causing the heavy door to swing open with a welcoming scent of life.

Rain stepped inside his feet moving on their own as if beckoned by the many plants that resided within. He blinked fearing his eyes deceived him, but the smell of the grass, flowers and trees swamped his senses. Count D stood to the side watching he young human attempt to assimilate all that he saw before him. Rain felt tears in his eyes at the lush beauty before him. He dropped to his knees to feel the grass between his fingers. "How is this possible?"

"Yo Counts, Aoi is wet," Rain gasped at the platinum haired young man that stuck his head into the garden reminding Rain that they were inside a room in a tiny pet shop in China town.

"Yes Ten-Chan, I will be right there." Count D walked over to the door. He turned on his heel and sent a small smile in Rain's direction. "You are welcome to remain in here for as long as you like." Rain stared after Count D and gasped, as the young man with him seemed to vanish leaving a fox in his place; a fox with nine tails.

**Break**

**(…It's a comfort to know that anywhere else you could possibly go after New York would be… A pleasure cruise…"**

Collins sat at the airport with his bags and his friends hardly daring to believe the telephone call that he had received. He had feared, after Mimi's claiming to have seen Angel surrounded by light and talking to her, that his lover was dead. But his voice over the phone had sounded more than alive. Angel sounded jubilant, as he had invited them all to LA. He had explained that it was all expenses paid by his doctor. They were even being put up in hotel at no personal cost. Not that any of them could afford such luxuries on their own but… Collins train of thought was interrupted at the bright blue paisley mini skirt that was suddenly before him. He allowed his eyes to travel up the slim hips to the yellow smiley face on the white t-shirt. He saw the slim, pale neck accentuated by the cropped wig. Collins smiled into Angel's warm brown eyes

"Hi," Angel's simple greeting lifted the burden of grief from Collins and he stood to his feet prepared to pull the smaller man into his arms.

"No," Collins gasped when Angel was pulled from his reach. He looked with a hostile glare at the small Asian man standing beside him.

"Can I not greet him? I know you said that we could not…" Angel paused his blush shocking Collins. "I mean."

"It would be best if we got your friends settled, they must be exhausted." Sofu's words were clipped as his eyes roamed Mimi and Roger. "You are note fully healed yourself. You need your rest. Against my better judgments I allowed you to come here in the first place. Sometimes I can be as rash as my son." Sofu smiled as the little creature on his shoulder nipped his ear. Roger stared at it trying to figure out what exactly the creature was. "Come along, my siblings have tarried here far longer than they wish to."

Mimi held tight to Roger's hand hoping that they had done the right thing. She watched as Angel smiled his reassuring smile at her. All right, she thought, this could be done. Angel had seemed at deaths door when he had left and to see him now he was a picture of health and vitality. Roger looked at Collins and shrugged, they had come this far, they may as well see it through to whatever end it held for them.

**Break**

Leon scrubbed a hand over his face after he had drained his Coffee. Ryo stood in front of the room of officers. "This is bullshit." Randolph muttered. "How in the hell do you guys get all the top cases?" Randolph frowned at Dee who stood in front of Ryo as if to guard him from the accusations. After they had eaten their lunch they had went to the pet shop to pick up their boys so that they could do their school assignment. Rain had been glowing with happiness as he had described the many intricacies of Count D's garden. His chatter had filled the entire drive amazing Dee at the happiness in his eyes.

Rain stared at the disgruntled officer clutching his notepad to him until his knuckles blanched from the grip. He placed a trembling hand on Ryo's pant leg. "Calm down, he's all hot air, or should I say hot for Count D…" Bikky said snickering close to Rain's ear. Rain tried to smile at the words.

"Come on," Randolph said with a suggestive leer at Ryo. He looked down and saw Rain holding tight to the detective's pant leg. He gave Rain a mean smile before he looked into Ryo's dark eyes, "Who did you bend over for? Is it easy, letting the superiors shove their cocks up your ass? Would you do it for me? I can make you feel good…" Rain gasped turning away feeling the room take a sick dive.

"Iie Chibi…" Ryo gasped the words out as he spun catching Rain in his arms before he could pass out on the floor. Dee's vision blurred and he saw red cloud before his eyes. Randolph howled in pain as Dee's fist connected with his jaw. Randolph emerged from the ground swinging at Dee.

Bikky cheered when Dee dodged the blow and landed a hard right to Randolph's midsection. Leon swore as he tried to wedge his body in between the combatants. "Come on Dee, he's not worth it!" JJ yelled as he hooked his arms around Randolph pulling him back. "This case could make our careers."

"Exactly!" Randolph snarled struggling against JJ's hold. "How in the hell do a bunch of fudged packers keep getting all the top cases?" Dee snarled, heaving his body free of Leon's hold he lunged for Randolph. JJ shoved Randolph behind him placing his body in front of Dee's.

"That will be enough Laytner!" The chief barked as he entered the conference room. "I will have to put you on report for that. It will be documented."

"Whatever," Dee grumbled as he wiped blood from his nose. "When a man insults and propositions my lover he gets what he asked for. Especially if he does it in front of our kids." Dee glared at Randolph and the chief noted Rain and Bikky for the first time. The chief looked at Rain noting that he looked better than he had in the hospital. He seemed to be calming as Ryo stroked his back and spoke calmly to him.

"Randolph," The chief said when he turned back to the other detective. "You are not on report." Ryo gasped and looked up at the chief. He then turned away from the smirk on Randolph's face feeling bile clamor in his throat. "For your actions today, you are on unpaid suspension for two weeks. Get out of here." The chief demanded. Ryo looked up grateful at the chief. "Get back to work and get this thing solved. Show these young lads what real detective work is all about." The chief turned on his heel and left the conference room.

**Break**

Ryo sipped his tea as he watched Rain. The young man watered his plants humming softly. Ryo noted that he had a beautiful voice. It was clear and pure, unlike anything he had ever heard. Rain, Ryo thought, belonged in the Arcadian band so sweet was his voice. Such emotions were brought from Ryo at simple humming, Ryo was afraid of what an actual song could produce. They had left the police department and Ryo had made an appointment for Rain to see a doctor. It was unnatural the way he ceased breathing whenever he became emotionally upset. Lord D had promised to look at him the next day. Rain's humming became a soft song and Ryo listened smiling. It was just as he had feared. The boy's voice was unimaginably beautiful. He had come up intending to tell him that dinner was ready. Bikky had chosen hamburgers for tonight and they were setting the table.

Rain sat down his watering can turning to face the door. He gasped his song dying as he stared at Ryo with a blush on his cheeks. "Ryo, uh, I mean, hi." Rain lowered his eyes speaking only to Ryo's chest. "I am sorry for this afternoon."

"Sorry, for what?" Ryo asked stepping into the room. He heard the clink of plates being placed on the table and quickly shut the door.

"You had to leave work early because I…"

"You should not worry about that, it was nearly time to clock out anyway." Ryo noted the heightened color to Rain's cheeks. "Rain, what's wrong?"

"Well, today, the other detective…" Rain hedged staring from Ryo's chest to his toes. Rain took a moment to appreciate Ryo's classy, highly polished shoes before he could speak again. "He said…He said…" Rain gulped trying to get air into his constricted lungs. He grew fearful when they would not work. "Dee, I mean, I know you guys make love… I mean. If he loves you so much how could he hurt you like that?" Rain sobbed throwing his arms around Ryo's waist holding tight. "You are the nicest man I have ever met! How could he?" Rain sniffled, hiccupping as he tried to prevent a nervous collapse. "Why would you stay here with him, letting him hurt you?"

"Oh…Ame-Chan," Ryo whispered pulling Rain into his arms. He marveled that the thin arms crept around his neck holding him close. "When two consenting adults approach lovemaking, it can be very enjoyable."

"But it hurts…" Rain sobbed into Ryo's shoulder. "Don't let him do it anymore."

"No, Ame-Chan, it does not. Not with the proper preparation. You are a child; there is no way your body was prepared for such activities. I am also sure that proper lubrication was not used." Ryo began speaking fast. "I love Dee, and I love…"

"Ryo… Rain… dinner is ready, come on." Bikky's voice interrupted them.

"I know there is a lot that you do not understand right now, but believe me you do not need to worry about such things. You are a child and I want you to enjoy your childhood." Ryo swiped tears from his eyes as he looked at Rain's frightened looks. "Nothing Dee does is against my will, in fact there are times I initiate…" Ryo blushed, but knew that it had to be said.

"Truly?" Rain asked wiping his flushed face. "But," Rain began shushing as Ryo placed a hand on his lips.

"Do not worry about it. I am a big boy… I can take care of myself." Ryo said with a wink and bright grin at Rain. "Sometimes I like it so much it keeps Bikky up. That is why we were glad of the larger house with thicker walls and longer hallways." Rain giggled when Ryo blushed and ruffled his hair. "Come on, dinner's ready." Ryo stood to his feet. He opened the door, but saw a withdrawn expression on Rain's face. "What?"

"Oh no, I mean, I am not very hungry." Rain blushed as he resisted the urge to rub his aching tummy. He saw the worried look on Ryo's face and quickly smiled. "But I am sure that a little dinner won't hurt." Rain said quickly leaving his room. Ryo smiled and followed.

**Break**

"The most beautiful thing you have ever heard for one so young." Ryo was saying into the telephone. "Andy, I am honest. You have to hear Rain sing."

"Ryo," Andy's laughter was heard on the phone. "You are the only parent I know who goes to so much trouble for a birthday party. He is only fourteen. I thought such parties should be held for the sixteenth birthday."

"This is a very special birthday party. It is the first one he has ever had," Ryo explained.

"Well, we will be there and of course we will perform. Anything for you Ryo-Kun." Andy's flirtatious laughter warmed Ryo's heart. "I would love to hear your Rain sing. Maybe I will stop by the house later." Andy ended the call and Ryo went back into the break room Bikky was leaning over an extra large supreme pizza. He was smiling at Jill as he offered her an invitation to his birthday party.

"This is one party you don't want to miss." Bikky's confidence would always amaze Rain.

"That's some great parenting Ryo and Dee," JJ quipped with a laugh as he entered the break room. "What kind of kid gets a fun party after getting suspended for three days?"

"This kind of kid that was defending his brother," Dee said ruffling Bikky's riot of blond locks.

"Man, I told you, don't touch the 'do'," Bikky straitened his hair and winked at Jill. "Too bad I'm spoken for missy, or you," He pointed a finger at Jill winking roguishly. "Could be my date."

"How will I ever console my broken heart?" Jill asked bringing a hand up to her heart. "Rain will be my date won't you?" Jill sat by Rain; a blush crept up his neck until he hid behind his layered locks.

"I…I…I…Y…You…Date?" Rain stammered licking lips gone suddenly dry. "But I just turned thirteen, you are full grown. Ryo said adults shouldn't date children." Rain turned wide, panic-filled eyes to Ryo who laughed.

"No, Rain you should not date grown ups, I am sure Jill was only joking." Ryo assured the terrified teen.

"Jeez, Rain, you take everything so literally." Bikky said with a grin as he placed a large slice of steaming, cheesy pizza on Rain's plate. Rain looked at his plate with disdain before he brought his fork to his mouth. Bikky laughed at his dainty eating and picked his slice up with his hand to take a big bite. "So Ryo, after you guys get all the clues, you go talk to people?"

"Yes Bikky," Ryo said sitting at the table and helping himself to the pizza. "We interview them."

"Suspects right?" Rain asked surprising them all with the excitement in his voice.

"Oh no, sometimes we interview people that can lead us to suspect. Or we question people to knock them off our suspect list." Ryo explained taking a sip of his soda. Rain sighed and rubbed his tummy. "Are you alright?" Ryo asked noting the gesture.

Rain began to nod, but a cramp nearly doubled him over. "It's my stomach. It hurts terribly." Rain confessed sitting down his note pad and frowning at Ryo.

"This has been going on for some time hasn't it?" Ryo asked worried as he thought of the days of Rain rubbing his tummy. Rain nodded miserably as Ryo reached a hand out to touch his stomach. Ryo gasped at the taught skin.

Ryo looked at JJ who was talking into his cell phone. "Darling says to bring him over right away." JJ said before Ryo could even ask him to call.

"Thanks man," Dee said as he grabbed his jacket. "You guys follow the eight street lead and the waterfront lead and we'll connect with you later."

Leon nodded and swiped a slice of pizza. "I'll drop D, Chris and Aoi off at your place around seven thirty."

"Our place?" Dee asked looking at Ryo for confirmation.

"We have to work late tonight and Sofu does not want them in the shop for some reason so they are coming over to stay in our last available spare room. Chris will stay in with Bikky, Aoi will share with Lyo." Ryo explained absently as he guided Rain to the door.

"We don't need a baby sitter. I'm almost fourteen and Rain is thirteen. We are old enough to take care of Lyo by ourselves." Bikky said with his arms folded.

"You are old enough when I say you are old enough." Ryo told him as they left the department.

**Break**

Lord D finished his examination and stepped back. "Rain, I must ask," he said with a gentle hand on Rain's arm. "Has your diet changed recently?"

Rain looked at Ryo before he nodded. "I don't usually eat so much… red meat." Rain admitted looking away from Ryo's concerned expression. "Lately there has been a lot of pizza, meat sauce on spaghetti and roast beef, beef stew, steaks…" Rain trailed off he saw the horror on Ryo's face and quickly added. "But it is all delicious, I love your cooking."

"You may love his cooking," Lord D said. "But his cooking does not love you. Allow me to ask," Lord D hedged with a blush of his own. It was difficult to ask about functions that he knew nothing about. "When was the last time you… Uh… Used the facilities?"

"Just after we got here," Rain answered blushing himself now.

"No, I mean… Well…" Lord D sighed, he was doctor, this was ridiculous. "When was the last time you…"

"Oh… you mean…" Rain said before Lord D could continue. "About five days ago," Rain said miserably. Ryo and Lord D both gasped. Lord D wasted no time as he went to his counter to make a prescription.

"This is a laxative, I would suggest you take this child home immediately," Lord D explained. Ryo nodded and motioned for Rain to get dressed. Ryo felt simply horrible. He had made Rain ill.

**Break**

Rain had drunk the tea that Lord D had given him as he clutched his tummy. He sat on the toilet trembling. Ryo sat beside him rubbing his back. "I'm so terribly sorry." Ryo apologized when Rain gasped.

"You should leave," Rain managed to speak through clenched teeth.

"This is my fault, I won't leave you alone." Ryo promised rubbing small circles in Rain's back.

"Thank you," Rain whispered as a pained tear leaked from his eye.

**Break**

Sofu stood back allowing Roger, Mimi, Collins and Angel into the shop. His brothers and sisters sat around sipping tea. Sofu A looked up. His piercing eyes bore into Mimi. "Lord Suzaku tells me many interesting things child. I wonder…are they true?" Sofu A stood to his feet, his curly brown hair falling around his face a highlight to his deep brown eyes.

"Interesting things, Sir?" Mimi asked respectfully as she looked at the beautiful young man.

"Is it true that you used needles to insert pollutants directly into your blood stream?" Sofu A asked sadly. Mimi said nothing. She looked away from the disapproving look. "We will aid you all simply because my brother has requested it of us, there is no other reason."

"Then we will thank you." Roger said stepping in front of Mimi hoping to divert Sofu A's attention away from his frail girlfriend.

**Break**

Ryo pulled a blanket up around Lyo and kissed his little head. He left the room to find Leon shutting the door to Bikky's room. They had already switched off leaving Rain's room for last. Count D was sitting beside his bed in a chair. His soft silken robes rustled quietly as he stroked a long fingered hand over Rain's now settled tummy. Leon had expressed his disbelief that Ryo had sat for two hours with him in the bathroom. Even now, the fan was going and Count D had left a little pot of his sweet smelling incense.

Count D had promised to give Ryo some of his vegetarian recipes. Rain wondered why Count D winked at the large sheep creature that sat at his feet. Count D discretely left the room so that Ryo and Dee could say goodnight. Ever since his visit to the garden, Rain had fallen in love with the enigmatic family that owned the pet shop. "Andy called," Leon was saying to Count D. "She was planning to come over tonight, but she will wait and come over tomorrow, since Rain was not feeling well. Apparently, according to Ryo, the kid can sing."

"So I will just read a bit then retire for the night. You all be careful tonight, I hope you solve your case." Count D said kissing Leon's lips. He stood back laughing as Leon pushed him against the wall and deepened the kiss. "Leon-kun…. Go to work." D pushed against Leon's shoulders licking his kiss-swollen lips. Rain peeked into the hallway, he witnessed the embrace and blushed as Dee placed his hand on Ryo's hip as they left the house.

**Break**

Ryo was so frustrated he gritted his teeth as he stomped down the pavement. There was nothing worst than a disagreeable witness. He had sat and told him that he was not a suspect; all he had to do was to tell him what he had sent the night the victim and his son went missing. Ryo glowered at the passing surroundings he passed paying no attention to the shifting shadows of the moonless night. "Scared is he… If he tells us what he knows he won't have to be scared we'll catch the bastard." Ryo snarled the words. He would have grumbled more but a rough hand grabbed his arm.

The man pulled him over and slammed him into a wall. Ryo felt the hard metal of a pistol being poked into his ribs. "You think you can walk around in my turf so freely copper?" The rough accented voice rasped out in Ryo's ear.

"Take your hands from me," Ryo ground out angrily struggling against the hold. "My partner is right around the corner."

"By the time he gets here, all that will be left is your corpse." The thug promised malicious amusement in his eyes.

Ryo inhaled and heaved a heavy sigh. He felt his temperature rise and the gun began to glow red where it pressed against his body. Ryo growled and felt something cold and pointy along the sides of his mouth. Crimson rage fanned out from his eyes and he brought his hands up to brutally squeeze the thug's wrist. The man howled in pain. The sound of the gunshot reverberated of the damp walls of the alley. "RYO!" Dee's voice was heard. He came crashing around the corner in time to see Ryo break the thug's arms and shove him to the ground. Ryo made a chopping motion with his hand catching him in the neck. The thug fell to the ground gasping for breath. One well place kick in his mid section left him unconscious on the floor. Ryo lowered his hands and Dee stared in horror at the ring of fire that surrounded his lover.

"Dee," Ryo called breathing deeply. "I can't stop…I …Dee..." Ryo panted frightened, as the flames grew higher. "I fear to call it back, I'll burn myself… I… Dee…" Ryo backed up against the wall. Dee sighed before he pulled Ryo into his arms and kissed him deeply. Ryo gasped in fear. The last thing he ever wanted to do was burn Dee. Dee took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Ryo's mouth. Ryo sucked in hard falling into the dizzying pleasure of Dee. Ryo gasped and inhaled as the world around him cooled.

"Usually your kisses heat me up…I never would have thought of you cooling me down." Ryo laughed, he looked at the unconscious thug on the slick pavement.

"Well let's hurry and book him so I can get you home and heat you back up again." Dee trailed a suggestive hand along Ryo's side.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ryo purred.

**Spun Sugar 24**

**Bittersweet Rivalry: Part 1**

Rain opened his eyes and winced rubbing his tummy. When the doctor had said the tea would clear him out, he had been telling the truth. Rain decided to be extremely quiet. He had heard Ryo and Dee come in and he did not want Ryo to come in with him. It was a comfort having him there, but Ryo was too nice a guy to have to suffer through his illness. Rain crept down the hall. He passed the spare room and heard a deep-throated giggle. "Leon… Right there… I love it…"

Rain blushed and hurried past. He made sure to shut the door quietly. As he sat on the toilet he heard a distinct voice. "Come on…" Rain frowned as he heard Dee speaking in a low tone.

"Wait, just let me…" Ryo said and Rain wondered what was going on.

"Wrap your legs around," Dee said and Rain groaned as his stomach twisted. Lord D's tea was taking its toll on him. Breathing deeply as Ryo had taught him Rain began to suffer through his tummy troubles. Rain brought his hands to his ears when he heard Ryo and Dee begin to moan. Rain strained forgetting Ryo and Dee for the moment as his own troubles began to weigh on him.

**Break**

Sunlight lighting his body awakened him. Roger opened his eyes in shock. Last night he had wandered in a dessert with one of the doctors. Roger had stared in awe as he doctor had turned it into an oasis. Roger could not say he understood the battle that the…_Kami?…_ had fought, but he could not deny that he had won. The cloud of blackness that had haunted the dessert vanished as if it had never been. Roger looked around the garden and sighed before he closed his eyes. He leaned back against the grass. Perhaps a bit more sleep would be beneficial.

**Break**

"RYYYYOOOOOO!!!" Rain opened his eyes as a high-pitched squeal could be heard ringing through the hall. Rain opened his eyes and pulled a sweatshirt over his t-shirt. Straitening his flannel pants he opened his door and went downstairs. He heard loud feminine giggles. "OOOHHHH You cooked breakfast for meeeee?!"

"Nah Andy, he cooks breakfast almost every morning. Even when he can barely walk." Rain rounded the corner and saw Dee with his arms around Ryo's waist. Ryo laughed and swatted at Dee with his spoon.

"I can walk just fine." Ryo said blushing as he playfully shoved away from Dee's embrace.

"That means I didn't do it right," Dee purred. "Sorry princess, we've got to return to bed and let me try again."

"Believe me," Ryo said as he poured waffle batter into the maker. "You did everything right…you always do."

Bikky stomped around Rain making false barfing noises. "Adults…" He mouthed off as he poured a glass of orange juice. "I was going to wake little D and Leon for breakfast, but they are already awake, and have no interest in eating anything but each other."

"Watch your mouth," Nestoir chided cuffing Bikky's head. "Or did you forget that you are in the presence of a princess?"

"I don't see Daphnus here anywhere." Bikky said with a smirk that had Nestoir laughing. "You think D is pretty, wait till you get a load of him." Bikky said in an aside to Rain. Rain stifled a laugh. Were these people really royalty? If they were, why was every one so casual around them?

"You must be Rain," Rain's entire body trembled with the force of his shock at the full-bodied embrace he was treated to. Rain stared up into the smiling deep colored face of the stranger in the room. "I am Andy, some people call me High Princess Andromache."

"You're a princess?" Rain's eyes widened. Andy giggled placing her hand on her rounded tummy.

"Daphy will be here later. He is on official palace business. Better not let him hear you call him a princess." Andy said to Bikky with a conspiratorial wink. "Is that honey syrup?" Andy turned from Rain rushing instead to the small pot simmering on the stove.

"You make the syrup?" Rain asked perplexed. He went to Ryo's side next to the stove. "All this time… so much care for breakfast?"

Ryo was blushing as he stirred the small pot. "I just know that sometimes, we can not have lunch and dinner as a family so I want to make sure that we sit down to at least one meal everyday. I mean, we have to wake up earlier, but it is worth it." Ryo said he received a tender look from Dee. "My family was away from home so often that…" Ryo began but paused as the telephone rang. He reached over to take it off the base. "MacLean and Laytner residence," He said into the receiver. "Oh Good Morning Chief, don't worry we'll all be there on time," Ryo joked. "You did not have to give us a wake up call."

-"Sorry Ryo, I am not calling to wake you guys up. In fact I have to ask you to issue a statement when you get in."- The chief's voice came over the line causing Ryo to frown.

"A statement?" Ryo asked wondering what the chief was up to.

"Well Randy, a complaint came demanding your badge. A lawyer from New York is pressing assault charges on you. Say's you broke his nose. Came in with pictures and everything. He is here in the office, say's he'll wait for you." The Chief sounded as if he could not believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth.

"The hell you say?" Ryo sputtered into the phone causing the occupants in the room to startle and stare at him. "I broke his nose after he came into our home, insulted one of our children, sexually harassed me and touched me inappropriately in front of my children. I'll counter sue," Ryo promised vehemently. Dee sat up in his chair frowning. He had heard none of what had happened. All he knew was that Donnie had upset Rain.

"No one told me this!" Dee snarled turning to Bikky. "Did you think I would not want to know that my friend accosted my lover?"

"Look man," Bikky backed away with his palms up. "Everything was crazy, Ryo was bleeding, Rain was bleeding, Lyo was crying… Hell, I pulled a knife on a man three times my size." Bikky was breathing deeply. "I think the only reason he left was because he was bleeding and he couldn't see beyond the swelling in his nose after Ryo punched him. Ryo is a good man though. I would have decked him as soon as he asked to hop in the sack with me, he waited until the freak smacked his ass…" Bikky huffed, his dark color deepened as he realized what he had said and in front of whom. "Sorry princess," he muttered breathing deeply to control the rage that the memories brought to the surface.

"Look, I'll take that as your statement and advise him to drop the charges. If the courts get wind that he harassed and assaulted an officer at all, let alone in front of his kids, they'll eat him alive." The Chief ended the connection and Ryo sagged against the counter with a trembling hand on his forehead.

"UMMM Ryo-Chan, breakfast smells delicious." Count D said with a swish of his long silken sleeves. "Oh," Count D pursed his pretty lips when he felt the tension in the room. "What is wrong?"

Dee turned on his heel wordlessly leaving the kitchen. He stomped to the back yard. Cujo ran to his side barking and waving his tail happy to have company. Ryo shoved away from the counter. He went to Dee's side pulling the taller man into his arms. Rain peered out into the yard before he turned away as Dee pulled Ryo in for a passionate kiss.

"So… Rain, while we wait for them to come back…" Andy said with a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come with me?" Rain followed the princess from the kitchen as Count D took over preparing breakfast. Nestoir heard Rain's bedroom door close then felt the tremor in the air. For some reason his wife felt that it was necessary to employ a veil of silence. He could easily enough heighten his senses to find out what she was up to, but decided to leave her with her secrets; at least for the moment.

**Break**

Ryo pulled his lips away from Dee backing away. He sat down in the soft grass allowing Cujo to cuddle in his lap as much as the overly large dog could fit. Ryo did not worry about breakfast trusting the occupants of his house to see it done. This was more important. This was his…Marriage, Ryo thought. For that was what they had. Maybe their vows were unconventional and hell, not even acknowledged in most states. But they had something strong. Maybe keeping his silence about Donnie had hurt more that he knew.

"Dee…"

"Dammit Ryo!" Dee expelled. Ryo saw the clenched fists he closed his eyes feeling tears threaten. "I used to look up to him. He made it out, he made good you know. Taken in by wealthy parents, given the best of everything, food, clothes, and education. Opportunities the rest of us could only dream of. I finally have something. Someone who cares, someone I could not have dreamed of on my best nights and…" Dee flopped into the grass defeated. Cujo licked the hand that Dee placed on Ryo's knee. I love you baby," Dee squeezed the knee and Ryo nodded.

"I love you too Dee, you know I do." Ryo affirmed placing his hand over Dee's. Their rings lined up perfectly glinting in the early morning sunlight.

"When we were kids in the chilly rooms at the orphanage we would dream of the family's that we wanted to be adopted into. He always wanted to be rich. Whenever the richer parents would come by to pick over us like pairs of shoes looking for the right fit… He would smile and be charming. The perfect little prince. Me, I just wanted a place to belong. Someone willing to say, he belongs with us, you know…" Dee lowered his head not wanting Ryo to see him cry.

"Looks to me like you both got what you wanted," Ryo said coming onto his knees in front of Dee. He pulled until he could look into Dee's deep green eyes. With a slow smile Ryo pressed his lips to Dee's. He waited until Dee opened his mouth and he deepened the kiss. He knew what a turn on Dee found it when he initiated as he so rarely ever did. Dee was trembling when Ryo pulled back. "Now you tell me, who's the better man?" Dee could not speak; he pulled until the smaller man fell into his arms. Cujo barked before jumping away from the tight embrace. He waved a hand to Bikky to let him know that his parents were all right. Bikky shut the curtain allowing them their privacy.

**Break**

Nestoir was quick to pull Andy into his arms. "Fifteen minutes is too long to be parted." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her smiling lips. "Why must you leave me this way?"

"So that you will miss me when I return." Andy answered hugging him tightly. Rain tried to inch past the cuddled lovers blushing the entire way. Rain went about setting the table as Bikky poured orange juice into a carafe for the table at large.

"You do not eat meat, right?" Rain asked Count D.

A subtle of shifting of cloth and Rain had the Count's full attention. "No, I do not, Ryo has made sure that he did not even cook meat for this breakfast. I fear I gave them all quite a scare a while ago and now he won't have meat anywhere near me." Count D laughed and Rain found himself staring in awe at his beauty.

"A scare sir?" Rain asked when he could find his tongue. Count D smiled his small secretive smile. Saying nothing he turned back to the stove. Rain went back to his task making sure that the table was set to perfection just as his mother had always taught him. Ryo and Dee returned to the kitchen. No one commented on Dee's red-rimmed eyes. Breakfast commenced with Andy filling the room with her normal happy chatter.

**Break**

The other officers in the precinct wisely held their tongues as Dee and Ryo entered. The chief bustled to their side chewing his cigar as if it were a lifeline. "The bastard refuses to leave. He says he's the best lawyer in New York City and he is determined to beat you in court."

"I've got Charis Krystallis on line one." Dee told Ryo handing him his cell phone. "He thinks he's the best in New York, huh, well how well will he fare against the tiny spitfire of doom." Dee gave a chuckle. Ryo was glad that Dee was ready to fight.

"While Ms. Krystallis rips him a new one, we'll get to work. Where are the new files?" Ryo asked watching as Bikky and Rain's eyes light up with anticipatory joy. The chief handed them a manila file. They went towards their office passing an irate Donnie on the way. "You're still here?" Ryo asked with a smirk he copied from Count D. Then he thought of his grandfather and Donnie backed away in fear of the malice he could sense coming from the detective. "That was brave of you." Ryo said nothing else he grinned as they went into their office. "Now if this is too gruesome for you boys, you let us know and we'll find another detective for you to shadow."

"Oh no I find it highly riveting." Rain assured Ryo his eyes peeled to the file that Ryo held.

"Yeah, what he said, so who died this time?" Bikky asked Ryo aimed a worried look at Dee. Perhaps they should not have had the boys involved in such a difficult case. Shaking the thought he opened the case…and immediately shut it. Ryo's face turned red then green.

"A mother of three this time." Ryo answered with a sigh as his grim mask of detective slide back into place. "The perp mailed her hands to her husband."

"The kids?" Dee asked pulling out his notepad. He took the file from Ryo and opened it up. Grimacing at the initial photos he delved into the woman's history and schedule. "You'll have to cross reference this one babe, do your profiling thing. See what this case has in common with the other one."

"Yes of course," Ryo said as he took his eyeglasses out and put them on. "The oldest son was home with dad he has the chicken pox."

"We should probably expose Lyo now, and Aoi too." Dee murmured as he turned on his computer. "Best time is now when they are kids, no long term affects you know."

"I think Jewel is immune to most human diseases." Leon said as he entered the office with Jill and JJ.

"Why would that be true?" Rain asked and Leon resisted the urge to call himself a fool. He glared at Dee as if it were his fault that they had yet to explain that Count D and his family weren't human. Intercepting the look Rain smiled. "It is true then," he said. "The legends of trickster extend far beyond my people. There is more to the shop. The gardens, the animals all of it is magic, even your lover!"

"Bright boy you got there Ryo mind teaching him to keep silent around unwary normal human beings." Dee gasped at the acerbic comment. He looked up at the tiny blond that stood in their doorway.

"Lady Chimera," Ryo greeted then quickly looked about at the room hoping no other officers were within hearing. "Forgive me," He apologized.

Charis waved away his words. "Your grandfather wants you at the palace tomorrow."

"No can do, tomorrow is Bikky's fourteenth birthday party, he is however welcome to come and speak to me there." Ryo said looked over the file. "So how is the case with Donnie looking?"

Charis grinned blowing a puff of air to move her blond hair out of her face. "I ate lawyers like him for breakfast when I was still in law school." Charis dropped her briefcase onto the desk before lounging on the edge. "Your grandfather is not going to like those conditions, since he is a bit agitated right now."

"Agitated?" Ryo asked thinking of the steel tempered dragon lord. "What could possibly agitate him?"

"Your grandmother." Charis said without warning causing Ryo to snap his pencil in half. Charis smirked as the shattered ends smoldered.

"I have a grandmother?" He asked, not so much concerned with the familial bonds. Thinking only of the being that could agitate his grandfather

"Yep and she is a piece of work believe me." Charis told him looking into the folder he held. "Gross." Ryo closed the file thinking of her delicate sensibilities. "No worries, I see worse when a fire breathing slime demon decides it wants my entrails for lunch. Speaking of what are you guys doing for eats later?"

"Grabbing a quick bite then taking the boys to get costumes for tomorrows party." Dee answered, "Hey Baby look at this, they were both last seen near this park." Ryo looked over.

"Yeah, I noticed that, but after they were seen, no one noticed anything." Ryo said showing his notepad of answered questions.

"They are scared of something." Dee answered. Rain and Bikky stared between them avidly taking notes. Charis looked at them before she left the office. This case was going to be as fun as the last one.

**Spun Sugar 25**

**Bittersweet Rivalry: Part 2**

Rain stared about the shop with an indecisive frown. There were so many different costumes. How was he to pick one? Bikky turned around with a cape on he bared his nonexistent fangs. "Grrr. Rain, I'm gonna bite you." Rain cringed in mock fear laughing as Ryo and Dee stood back waiting for them. "You know," he said thinking of Lady Aurora. "Vampires look nothing like this. I mean beautiful beyond imagining would better describe them, and sort of cool," Bikky thought of High Prince Nestoir. The royal had explained that at one point, he too had been a bloodsucker.

"There is a legend about a…" Rain paused when he saw the bored clerk behind the counter staring at him.

"You need something?" Bikky asked with his usual belligerent confidence. Bikky's frowned deepened when the man said nothing but continued to stare. "Our parents are right over there." Bikky informed him. "My brother and I will be leaving soon." Bikky said with a glare at the startled expression in the man's eyes. So, it was just as Bikky had feared, the man thought Rain was a girl.

The older man smiled. His gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey kid, you know someone named Spencer?"

"Spencer, it was my mother's maiden name, why?" Rain answered wondering why the cashier stared at him so intently at him.

"Where's your mother boy?" The cashier demanded as he frantically came around the counter to grasp Rain's arms.

"Boys, do you see anything that you like?" Ryo asked pulling Rain away from the erratic salesman. Rain said nothing, with a sigh; he wrapped his arms around Ryo.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a Phoenix. See that? It looks like Lord Suzaku." Bikky said laughing. He pointed to a red, gold and black ensemble. "But Count D has better Kimono's, that one looks like it is made of plastic instead of silk."

"Come on then, tomorrow is your last day of suspension," Ryo said pulling the boys from the shop. "Count D will begin training you both. You," Ryo pointed to Rain. "Need to learn to defend yourself. And you," Ryo turned a frown on Bikky. "Need to learn self control."

"Hey…Boy," The cashier called as they neared the door. Dee tossed a glower over his shoulder but the man continued to speak. "Where is your mother, boy? Where is she?" Before Rain could speak Dee pulled him from the shop slamming the door hard behind him.

"It was in the papers, doesn't he read?" Bikky grumbled stomping to the car. Rain was silent the entire way to the house. Ryo continued to send worried looks to the backseat of the car. Bikky sat with his arms crossed over his chest and Rain stared out of the window with a melancholy expression. Ryo knew the boy missed his mother and daily reminders sliced into his heart without mercy. Perhaps he should talk to Andy about getting him some counseling.

"Eat your dinner," Ryo encouraged Rain at the table. Rain picked up his fork to poke at his Italian pasta salad. "So uh, what did Andy want to talk to you about?" Ryo asked hoping to remind Rain of something pleasant and if Andy was anything it was pleasant.

"It is a surprise," Rain smiled stunning the table. "She made me promise." Lyo chose that moment to tip his plate onto the floor.

"I'll get it Ryo," Bikky said getting to his feet. "Now that I see what you guys really have to put up with it must be hard coming home to take care of us. Especially with a half potty trained three year old."

"Well half is better than none." Ryo said with a blush. "Andy said it took a while to train little Nicklaus and that he still has accidents sometimes."

"My father took me into the bathroom with him." Rain admitted with a blush. "Mother used to tell me how cute I was toddling after him. I found pictures of us, the last time as a family was right after my fourth birthday. Then… " Rain sighed and ate his dinner determined to put it all behind him.

"Rain," Ryo sat down his fork. "I am not going to tell you to forget your past. No one can ever really forget. But it makes us who we are." Ryo aimed a smile at Dee. "Whether we grew up in an upscale house with white picket fences and parents barely home, or an orphanage, or a manor, or a mafia syndicate." Ryo chuckled as Lyo pulled his sippie cup to his mouth.

"Mafia syndicate?!" Rain asked sitting up in his chair staring at Ryo in rapt attention. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Help me clear the table and I will, but Dee why don't you set up our lap tops, I need to start my cross referencing."

"On it." Dee stood to his feet with a satisfied pat to his belly. "Thanks babe, dinner was awesome as usual." Dee said as he blew a quick kiss to Ryo. Dee then made his way to the bedroom. Ryo stacked up the plates and helped Rain to clear the table. Bikky looked in on them doing the dishes while talking about New York. He went up to find Dee surrounded by cords and electronics. "What?"

"What did that guy do to Rain, the one who killed his mother?" Bikky asked with his arms folded as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Sorry kid, not at liberty to say." Dee sat down after he had gotten the machines plugged in.

"Whose rule is that? The cops, or yours?" Bikky asked growing angry.

"Well seeing as how I am a cop it would have to be both. Trust me, you don't want to know." Dee told him. Bikky remembered Ryo talking to him. He had been so serious demanding that Bikky tell him if someone touched him. Had someone touched Rain? How? Rain did get alarmingly upset when people thought he was a girl. Bikky's blue eyes widened when he understood what Rain had gone through. He dropped to the floor on his bottom in the doorway when his knees would no longer support him.

"Rain was…" Bikky began but swallowed when he felt bile threaten.

"Yeah, Ryo threw up for a couple days after that one," Dee said, he smiled as he finally managed to the get the computers ready for work. He then stood and placed a hand on Bikky's shoulder. "I never said this job was easy."

"Who would want an easy job?" Ryo said as he entered the room with Rain. Bikky took one look at Rain before he stomped into his room. Rain looked between the adults before he took Lyo's hand and followed Bikky. The toddler was always a guarantee in securing a better mood for him.

**Break**

Count D sat on his knees on the bed with Leon perched between them. Leon leaned his head back smiling in pure bliss as Count D's hands worked their magic on him. He had profiled the latest case and third victim before emailing the results to Ryo and Dee. Count D threaded his hands through Leon's loose flowing hair smoothing out the stress. Leon moaned as he felt the tension leave his body. "Thank you so much sweetheart." Leon mumbled as he moved over to kiss D's lips. "We got another body in today," Leon explained. Count D gave an interested 'mmmm," sound as he artfully arranged his silken garments around his body. "Or rather body parts… Single mother of two this time, both kids still missing. That is four missing children and three different bodies. Ryo is cross-referencing tonight, Dee, JJ and I are on question details and Jill volunteered to look for the heads."

"Sounds like a difficult one," Count D said picking up his needlepoint. Leon looked over at the delicate flower pattern.

"That's beautiful," Leon told him.

"Yes well, I had to start over after Aoi decided that the threads would look marvelous on Femto-Kun. He did not so much enjoy that and ran off down the hall with my work trailing behind him."

"What did Grand Pa D have to say about that? You know with his precious sleeping patients and all." Leon stretched out across D's lap turning his head to nuzzle D's tummy. "You smell so good."

"I bathe," D said with his typical smirk. "Grandfather did not mind apparently he and his siblings induced them into sleep. Soofu L is determined to discover the secret of the D's. She has been asking me questions, holding Aoi, pestering father about the twins. He ran out of here today like his unders were in flames." Count D paused to laugh at the remembered sight of Lord D rushing to JJ's side when he had come to pick them up. Nana had simply smiled and nodded. She found it too difficult to talk much and visiting took a lot out of her, but she insisted on getting out at least once a week.

"I thought Grand Pa D told her it was because of the human intervention. Didn't she believe him?" He asked trailing a hand up D's thigh. D squirmed on the bed smiling as Leon's hand traveled up further.

"Soofu A is determined that nothing good can come from humans." D answered as he sat his embroidery aside. With a sigh he pulled Leon into a kiss, a thought later and the lights dimmed, another thought and their clothing began to divest themselves. Leon pushed D's legs apart and sat for a moment admiring the pale beauty spread before him. It was an offering he could not refuse. Leon placed a kiss on D's dainty ankle before allowing his tongue to trail up to a knee. D laughed when Leon's tongue tickled the sensitive area's of his thigh. Leon inched loser with kisses and D's aching member prepared to be swallowed.

D slumped against the bed when Leon moved on to the other ankle. Leon treated the other leg to a similar treatment. By the time he took D in hand he was panting. "Leon..." D moaned unable to keep his hips still. Leon slithered his tongue out of his mouth to taste the milky, sweet droplet that rested there waiting for him. D shivered clenching his fingers in the sheets. Leon chuckled sucking D deeply into his mouth. Feeling him hit the back of his throat Leon hummed knowing the vibrations would drive D wild. "Ah... yes...Hai...Leon-kun," D moaned as he fell back against the bed spreading his legs wider inviting Leon's questing tongue and fingers to probe his tight opening.

Leon sucked his fingers deep into his mouth before pressing them inside. The heat and tightness of D would always welcome him. As Leon worked his fingers inside D reached beside him on the bed. He curled his body around until he was facing Leons straining member. D wasted no time opening his mouth to take Leon deep inside. "OOOOH, yeah baby, like that." Leon said befor he licked the opening his fingers were preparing. D's breathing hitched as Leon's tongue wiggled inside of him beside his fingers. Leon smiled when he felt D's fingers and mouth reflexively tighten around him. "Wait, baby, I'm gonna come," Leon said pulling from D's grip and hot mouth.

"Leon..." D whimpered laying on his back with his knees up and arms raised. Leon fitted himself in D's welcoming embrace.

"So much for foreplay," Leon mumbeled nuzzling the soft skin behind D's ear.

"Please, Leon now," D begged wrapping his legs around Leon's waist. Leon gasped in surprise as he felt D's fingers, slippery with lubrication, wrap around his erection pulling him forward. With a smooth thrust of his hips he pushed inside. "Yes..." D panted raising his hips to meet Leon's thrusts with his own. "Yes... Hai...Oh..." D cried out clutching Leon's shoulders. After their years together, Leon was used to the scratches and barely oticed them. They were just a part of being with D. He loved them. As Leon moved inside he lowered his head to capture D's already swollen lips. D slid his tongue into Leon's mouth feeling himself fall closer to the edge of control. "Leon!... Leon!..." He cried out as his muscles tightened around Leon sending him over the edge of bliss that could only be found in the arms of his love.

**Break**

Lord D felt like the biggest fool on the planet. He had let Nana convince him that she was well enough to go so far. She sat on her breathing apparatus wheezing and coughing. Tears fell down his face as JJ put the boys to bed. Lord D saw the slow rise and fall of Nana's chest go even slower. He rushed forward placing his hand on Nana's chest. JJ entered the room to see Lord D slip into the trance. His breathing evened synchronizing with Nana's. JJ's shoulders slumped; he had asked Sofu D what was going on. The older Kami had explained that for about a month now, Lord D had been breathing for Nana. His grandmother should have died a long time ago.

When he could do no more Lord D fell away gasping for air. Nana sat sleeping in the chair. JJ put her feet up and wrapped her in a blanket. He turned her breather up to maximum for the night while saying a prayer that she would awaken in the morning. JJ picked up Lord D. "I don't know how much longer I can keep her here. I was trying for Christmas, but…" Lord D trailed off. JJ felt his heart melt as two fat tears fell down the porcelain fine cheeks. JJ hugged him close as he felt his own tears spill.

**Break**

"Welcome," Count D said as Bikky and Rain were ushered into the Dojo in his basement. Before they could step fully onto the matted floor Count D held a hand out to halt them. He clasped his hands in front of him while giving them a meaningful look. Bikky gasped before he clasped his hands. Rain followed suit. Count D smiled and bowed to the boys. Bikky and Rain bent at the waist. Rain's eyes widened when he straitened. He saw Alera sitting cross-legged in the center of the room. "Today you will sit there and observe. The lady Alera has agreed to come and spar with me."

Rain stared in awe as Count D undid the buttons of his robe to reveal a white sleeveless sheath that was cut up to his waist to allow for easy movement. Blue pants completed the outfit. Alera stood and bound her startling white hair. Her black-cropped top showed off her trim figure. Bikky stared appreciatively at the long slim legs her shorts displayed. Count D paced off to her then bowed. He took a stance before amazing Rain and Bikky with the skills they would both soon begin to learn.

"Are they really trying to kill each other?" Rain whispered to Bikky when Alera fell hard to mat after a well placed kick from D.

"I don't think so," Bikky answered watching Alera bounce to her feel to topple D over. She landed on top of and moved to strike. Count twisted his legs in a way that Bikky did not think was humanly possible to switch positions until he was on top of Alera. Her green eyes flashed with annoyance as she bucked but could not dislodge him.

"Concede," D prompted when she huffed and fell back against the mat.

"No," Alera gritted out twisting futilely in the strong leg hold. Bikky wondered why Count D yelped before jumping away from a laughing Alera.

"You little cheat!" Count D accused laughing while rubbing his pinched backside.

"Not cheating, I got an enemy off of me by any means necessary." Alera explained doubling over to hold her aching side as she continued to laugh. Count D jumped over her head to land behind her. Alera turned just in time to catch his arms in a locked hold. "Concede," Alera prompted. Count D wiggled he lifted his legs surprising the boys that Alera was strong enough to hold him aloft. She fell back with Count D in her arms and rolled him underneath her. Count D could not buck her off. "Concede," She prompted again.

Count D hunched his back causing Alera to topple over his head. "Call Draw," Count D huffed out of breath. Alera pushed the mussed hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face.

"Call Draw," She agreed standing to her feet. She and Count D both clasped their hands in front of them before bowing formally. Bikky and Rain still sat with their mouths hanging open. They had never expected Count D to be so skilled.

"You expect us to do that?" Rain asked terrified that someone was going to attack him and expect him to defend himself.

"Well not right away." Count D could not help but to join in Alera's startled laughter at the boy's obvious fear. "The level of Hachi Dan takes years to achieve. Most people spend a lifetime and only make to San."

"I don't understand," Rain admitted. Count D motioned the boys forward. As they sat on the mat, he explained the levels of skill and how to acquire them.

**Break**

Ryo took the safety off his gun as he entered the alleyway. Three body parts had been found here on several occasions. Dee signaled Leon that they were going in. Leon nodded as he looked up and down the street, his own gun ready for trouble. JJ waited, something moved and he flashed his light on the cat that was dragging away some stolen meal for the night. "Dee," Ryo called motioning to the cat. Dee stared in horror at what the creature carried. "That's a human foot."

"Yeah," Dee answered he stomped his foot at the cat. Instead of dropping the severed appendage the cat hunched up and hissed. Dee jumped back when the cat tried to take a swipe at him. Dee shot at the cat's front paws. The cat screeched before dropping the foot and bolting down the alley. With guns and flashlights at the ready the detectives entered the alley.

"Got a leg," Leon called.

"I've found an arm," JJ said snapping pictures. Soon the alley way was alight with the flashes of many cameras' going. "Almost a complete body, only missing a head." JJ huffed. "Looks like it was a man this time."

"There's an extra arm and foot here." Leon pointed to his findings. "Keep looking," he said before they called the precinct.

"Great," Leon huffed as he sat in the car exhausted. "We have one and a half body's out here and neither of them have a head."

"I think I could wish that there was a faint smell of incense here." Dee grumbled. "Count D always has an explanation for the weird crap that goes on." Dee got to his feet as the CSI vans carried away the remains. "Come on guys, we have to decorate the basement for tomorrows party. Let's go."

**Break**

Rain sat at his desk with his head held high just as Bikky had told him. His hair fell around his shoulders in neat layers. "So what costume are you wearing tonight?" Terry asked with a laugh. "Feathers and a thong, he could probably borrow one of his dad's, you could be a fake Indian chief."

"First off," Bikky said from behind Terry. "Insult my dad again and I'll break your legs. "Second, if Rain dressed as befitting his native heritage I would be sure to give him a tomahawk so that he could scalp anyone who bothered him."

"I would rather have bow and arrows. I at least know how to use that." Rain said smiling at Bikky. "I have medals in archery you know."

"Excuse my brother, he has dreams of being a gangster, but grew up in a upper class neighborhood." Rain looked up to see an identical Terry offering his hand to shake. "I'm Erick. Excuse my brother, Vanilla Ice, over here. The ultimate thug wannabe."

"Shut up!" Terry expelled punching his brother in the arm.

"Don't make me break you," Erick issued a dire warning with a glare. Terry stepped away from his twin. "Hey new kid, you really native?"

"Yes, Natsehestahe" Rain laughed at Erick's confused look. He amended his words as Erick continued to stare at him. "I'm Cheyenne."

"Man you got weird eyes, I thought all native's had like dark eyes." Erick said he blushed to have been caught staring at another boy. "I'm not hitting on you or anything, but they stand out."

"Well, I'd hope you're not hitting on me, I'm a guy," Rain tried to laugh and Bikky thought of his revelation about Rain. He felt anger rise up him again. "My father was Thunder Cloud Cornwall, my mother Patricia Spencer, if that tells you anything."

"Spencer?" Terry exclaimed with an excited gaze. "A while ago I was reading the paper they said something in about a woman…"

"So Bikky, man about this party tonight," Erick said cutting his brother off. "You want us there at seven right?"

"Yeah, didn't you read the invitation?" Bikky frowned wondering what Erick was up too. Taking a look at Rain's stricken face he understood a need to change the subject. "Uh, yeah, Ryo and Dee are letting us have the basement tonight, but we will be supervised."

"Didn't think otherwise, your parents are detectives right?" Erick asked with a congenial grin.

"Ha Ha, yeah," Bikky said as the bell rang signaling that the free hour was done. Gathering their backpacks the boys headed back to their homerooms.

**Break**

Ryo stood in the kitchen with a black apron tied about his waist. He stirred a large bowl with one hand while checking the timer on the stove with the other. He heard the door open and looked up to see Dee entering with large grocery bags. "As if the chips and cookies and other artery clogging accoutrements weren't enough, I had to go out today and get more. What, do you think we are feeding an army?" Dee looked up to see Ryo with a finger delicately stuffed into his mouth, as he tasted the homemade icing for the cake. "In light of your inherent sexiness I forget the annoyance of shopping for junk food for a bunch of snot nosed…" Dee gave up as he pulled Ryo's finger from his mouth to suck it into his own.

"Dee… All the chocolate is gone…" Ryo moaned as Dee sucked his fingers one at a time.

"You taste good all by yourself," Dee pulled Ryo closer by the captured hand before stealing the last traces of chocolate from Ryo's lips. Ryo was just melting into the kiss when the door opened. Hearing the boys come in laughing with Carol. Ryo spun away from Dee to wash his hands.

"Ryo… Are you making cake or making out?" Bikky rounded the corner with his arms folded.

"Ummm… Both?" Ryo laughed while drying his hands on a dishrag. Bikky dipped his finger into the icing. "Hey," Ryo scolded chasing Bikky away from the bowl. "Do you have any homework?"

"Nah," Bikky shrugged. Ryo frowned when he heard Rain chattering to someone in the living room. "You don't mind that we brought a friend home, he is just bursting with questions about Rain's heritage."

"Not a problem. Go make sure things are all set up, X'Ta C will be here in about an hour to set up and get ready." Ryo said above Bikky's excited dance around the kitchen. Bikky went back upstairs to find Lyo perched on Rain's bed as he showed Erick his plants. Terry stood by the door watching as his brother talk animatedly to Rain.

"Come on, this could take all day, get him talking about his babies." Bikky lead him to the basement.

"You're not mad, about earlier this week?" Terry asked nervous as he followed Bikky into the basement. His eyes bugged when he saw the pool table, stage, dance floor and buffet set up. "Whoa!"

"Not mad, I mean, if it were any other kid, I probably would have… Nah, a while ago, maybe, but now… Ryo has taught me better than that."

"You love him," Terry said helping Bikky move microphones to the stage.

"He is more of a father, than I ever had even when living with my old man." Bikky admitted. "I went from sleeping under my bed in fear of my dads friends or my moms johns to having my own room and a guy who would get up in the middle of the night to sit with me when I had nightmares about my father riddled with bullets." Bikky explained the facts as if he were describing a movie he saw rather than the sad events of his own life.

"Dude, that's harsh," Terry sat on a bean chair.

"Ryo makes things brighten up. No matter what is going on he is just…" Bikky paused when he heard the door open. "They're early!" He ran up the stairs terry jumped to his feet to follow.

"HAAAAPPPPYYYY Birthday Bikky!!!!" Andy sang as she bounced through the door. Nestoir walked behind her holding out his arms to catch her in case she fell. "Honey," Andy placed a hand on her round tummy as she swung around to catch her husband ready to catch her. "You worry too much."

"You are pregnant and clumsy, where does it say you should be bouncing around like a bunny on caffeine?" Daphnus said stepping into the door. "Where's this prodigy that Andy was telling us all about?" Daphnus asked swinging his waist length hair out of his face. Rain stood at the top of the stairs in time to see the mass of shining black hair reveal the creamy beauty beneath.

"That's a man?" He whispered when Daphnus doe slanted eyes found him at the top of the stairs. Rain stared in awe as the once brown eyes turned light green and matched his own. "How…" Rain began but paused as Lyo began to dance around. "You gotta go potty," He said leading the boy to the bathroom. Erick stared as the band headed downstairs. This was going to be an awesome party. What kind of kid gets a grand bash like this for a 14th birthday? Just how much money did this unorthodox family have?

Hi, I am so sorry that this was uploaded without the proper disclaimers and explanations. I was just trying to get it finished as soon as possible. The disclaimers can now be found at the end of the chapter for all of you who care to go down and check it out. **I am in no way making any profit from this work of fiction...**

**Spun Sugar 26**

**Bittersweet Rivalry: Part 3**

Andy saw Rain and Lyo leave the bathroom and winked at him. Rain blushed before he took the toddler to Dee. "Count D sent these to you…" Andy said she handed a bag of cloth to Bikky. "They are to be used for practice in the Dojo and if you want you can wear them tonight at your party. As long as you promise to have them cleaned." Andy explained accepting a cup of tea from Ryo. "He, Leon and Chris will be here later with T-Chan of course." Bikky and Rain both stared at the very loose, long pants and large top before running upstairs to change.

"Yes," Ryo said as he placed the second layer of chocolate chip laced cake on top of the other one. "He called to ask if they could bring Angel. He is fully healed now and going insane while waiting for his friends to awaken." Ryo then began to spread his thick homemade icing on the cake.

"I can imagine," Daphnus, pouted having just come off his own forced bed rest. "One little puncture and they force you in bed for weeks…" Daphnus trailed off as Andy rounded on him with a furious glare.

"Little Puncture!?" She demanded setting her tea down. She got to her feet to face her best friend. Nestoir backed away from his wife fearing an explosion was about to take place. Nestoir placed a hand on Rain's shoulder to move him back in case she did lose her temper. "Honey, the last time I checked having a dagger shoved in your side is more than a little puncture; especially if that dagger happens to be covered with demon spit!"

"With what!?" Nestoir grabbed Andy's arm to silence her too late. He saw the amazed twins both dressed as pirates now.

"Oh whatever, you both saw and heard nothing." Andy waved a hand dismissing Erick and Terry. The boys blinked before they headed back downstairs their minds quite empty of what they had just seen. Andy giggled, "I borrowed that trick from Count D. He was telling me how he did it in a Lab when he took some eggs…" Andy became silent when she received a meaningful look from her husband.

"So you did do it," Leon said sitting down his gifts for Bikky as he turned a frown on D. Count D smirked at Leon blowing kisses at Aoi. Chris ran from the room to the basement where his friends were. Angel stood in the doorway waiting to be invited in. "I never could prove it." Leon scowled as he looked at D.

"And now you can detective, I've admitted it." Count D said with a saucy toss of his head. Count D walked over to the couch to hand Aoi to Dee who reached for the little darling in her bright pink cheongsam. "The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Count D held out his hands as if offering them to Leon for handcuffs. "Besides, you were an accomplice," Count D said forcing Leon to abandon his carnal thoughts of D in handcuffs; helplessly bound and at his mercy. "_You_ ate the evidence." Leon thought back over his long history with the Count. He remembered being surprised by the Count with a breakfast of fried eggs that the Count refused to eat.

"Why you little," Leon surged forward. He captured D's hands pulling him into his body.

As Leon plundered D's willing mouth Ryo walked over to Angel. He took in the flower patterns on the thick tights, plaid mini skirt and light yellow baby t- shirt. Ryo blushed when Angel caught him staring. Angel tossed his cropped wig making the hair swing about his face. His laughter put Ryo at ease. "Well, I have been told that my fashion was a bit…" Angel paused when the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you come in? This house is about to be bombarded by a bunch of teenagers." Ryo offered kindly.

"Thank you," Angel stepped to the sofa as Ryo opened the door. He saw a group of costumed kids outside the door.

"Downstairs to your right," Ryo informed them. Carol came upstairs then looking at Ryo. Count D stifled a laugh as he peeked at the fangs underneath the long black wig. He thought his grandmother would be flattered to be so imitated.

"Ryo we need more chips, please." Carol handed him the empty bowl. "All the guest have not even arrived yet and they just kept right on eating."

"Ah, boys," Ryo went into the kitchen to refill the bowl. "So glad we got extras." He said with a snicker at Dee's chagrined look.

"Thanks Ryo," Carol stood on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on Ryo's cheek before she bounded back to the basement. The doorbell rang again and Ryo directed another group of teenagers to his basement. Rain came upstairs then. He saw Count D and dipped into a formal bow.

"Hello Ame-Chan, how are you this evening?" Count D greeted the frowning teenager.

"That is twice now that I have been called that. What does it mean?" Rain asked as he peeked at Angel.

"Ame is Rain in Japanese," Ryo explained handing him the fresh bottles of soda without him having to say a word.

"Oh…Ehoo'Koho," Rain said his name in Cheyenne while patting his chest in introduction. Angel stared at the young man in awe. When Rain went back downstairs Angel turned to Ryo.

"Yes he is quite fluent in his native tongue." Angel blinked in surprise to have his unspoken question answered. Dee frowned; lately Ryo had been doing things like that more often. He wanted to speak to Laton. He needed to find out just what he could expect from Ryo now that he had emerging abilities that he had yet to learn to control. Several more times the doorbell rang and Ryo pointed kids to the basement. Twice he went down to check on them. "I can't tell if they are dancing or having seizures," Ryo quipped with a chuckle. "I think everyone is here if you guys want to get ready." Ryo told Daphnus and Nestoir. Nestoir looked over to his wife who sat talking and laughing with Angel and Count D.

Break

"Man," Bikky looked up as Joey, an acquaintance from school, sidled up to him. "This party is awesome, you even got Crazy frog on the big screen. Not to mention that big screen, your house rocks dude." Joey reached into his pocket. "Want some added fun to the mix?"

Bikky stared at the small bag of green leaves that had been chopped to a fine mixture. "What the hell is that?" Bikky demanded when Rain came to see what was keeping him Chris standing beside him.

"Come on, you know what this is," Joey prompted. "The adults are all upstairs sipping tea and talking shop, they don't care what we do."

"Ryo and Dee do so care," Rain interjected.

"How dare you bring that crap into my house?" Bikky snarled the words out gaining an audience. "I have seen the damage that mess can do and I want no part of it… RYO!" Bikky called he smirked at Joey knowing that within moments Ryo would be… Bikky had no time to finish the thought as Ryo and Dee came down the stairs Leon on their heels. "He brought marijuana to my party." Bikky stated the facts pointing a finger at Joey. "I did not invite you cause I knew you were a joke. I decided to be nice and let you stay when you showed up anyway. You know my parents are detectives, what are you, stupid or something?"

"I'll call his parents right away, oh," Ryo said when Bikky began to turn back to his guests. "The band is ready." Ryo leaned close to Bikky and whispered. "You made a good choice, I'm proud of you."

"Go on," Bikky shoved Ryo away. "You dork," Bikky blushed when Ryo ruffled his hair. "Hey Rain, can you shut down the audio? Bands starting soon." Rain nodded as he went to do as Bikky had requested.

"You'll regret this zebra blood," Joey threatened as Dee pulled him upstairs.

When the lights went out the crowd went silent. "You all are about to see a show that is a rare treat to the common man." Bikky's voice came through the microphone. "Bring your hands together and welcome… X-Ta' C…" Bikky trailed off as the crowd began to go wild with applause. They had heard about the group for weeks now. A crashing base beat rocketed through the basement as pulsating laser lights began to swing around. The crowd gasped as the band suddenly appeared on the stage.

"OOH E… OOH Ah, Ah, Ting tang walla bing bang.. oh e ooh ahh ahh ting tang walla bing bang." Bikky laughed at the techno revision of the old song. Lady Tisiphone took the stage her blond locks swinging as she began to dance and sing. "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you…" The crowd went wild laughing and dancing.

"This is awesome," Catherine cried out. She stood next to Chris dancing. "My older brother saw them on New Years Eve, he said they rocked, he was right." Catherine had pouted for an entire week with Blanca after the disappointment of missing the show.

As the song ended Andy sashayed through the crowd. She grabbed Rain's hand and pulled him to the stage. "As you all can see," Andy said into the microphone. "I am a bit round about the middle." Andy giggled and patted her tummy. "Rain here has agreed to help me out seeing as how my husband gets a bit hot under the collar if I over do it. He is such a gentleman looking out for me as he is." Rain hid a blush behind the curtain of his hair. Andy inhaled and entranced the audience. "Whistle down the wind… Let your voices carry. Drown out all the rain; light a patch of darkness treacherous and scary. Howl at the stars, whisper when you're sleeping. I'll be there to hold you, I'll be to stop, the chills and all the weeping…" Andy stepped back.

Rain stepped forward clutching a cordless microphone in nerveless fingers. He trembled from head to toe, but when his voice came through the audience was entranced. "Make it clear and strong, so the whole, night long." Ryo felt tears gather in his eyes at the vibrant passion that could be heard in Rain's young voice. "Every signal that you send, until the very end… I will not abandon you my precious friend." Andy rejoined the song and she and Rain went round and round singing a duet of enduring friendship. The song ended and Andy stepped away from Rain.

"I… Want to thank you all for allowing me the opportunity to express my gratitude to my new family. I just…" Rain paused; he took a deep breath and continued. "Well, you see. I am lay claim to the blood of the Cheyenne Nation, Detective MacLean, Ryo, has Japanese, Bikky is mixed, black and white and Dee is a self proclaimed mongrel. What I want to say is…" Rain paused turning red underneath his tanned skin. "I had a dream," He sang out. "A crazy vision. It may sound strange this intuition."

"But it was true, beyond description," Rain continued. "And somehow I knew that it was real, when I saw.

"One sky above, there is just one source of love. If I've got, one chance, one choice.

"I'll sing it from the heart, one song, one voice." Rain continued and Ryo had to swallow hard to keep from openly sobbing.

"Well, look at that, the boy can hold his own next to the Arcadians." Dee muttered in his ear. Ryo nodded unable to speak.

"I've seen the fires of deep division, the hearts of stone, the cold ambition. But I have found my sacred mission. To live in this world and still believe. That there is… One sky above, there is just one source of love. If I've got, one chance, one choice. I'll sing it from the heart, one song, one voice." Rain looked out into the audience finding his new friends. He took strength from Bikky's sure gaze. "A song that heals, A melody of reason and freedom. With words that will speak for the weak, the hopeful and the strong. Sing it for everyone… Cause there is just…" Rain inhaled before he blew the audience away. "One sky above, there is just one source of love. If I've got, one chance, one choice. I'll sing it from the heart, one song, one voice." Rain ended the song on a huff as Andy jumped him in a great embrace.

"Awesome!" Bikky whispered and began to dance with his friends. The Arcadians began a fast dance beat that was sure to keep the kids going for a while. Andy, holding her tummy left the stage her husband following behind with a worried frown on his face

Break

Ryo was exhausted. He trudged to his bedroom after checking in on a sleeping Lyo for the last time tonight. Dee leaned casually against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Come here," Dee said with a wink and saucy smile. "You took care of everyone else, let me take care of you." Dee pulled Ryo into the bathroom and Ryo gasped to see the bathroom set up for a relaxing bath.

"I thought those kids would never go home," Ryo sighed when he saw the candle lit bubble bath. Two champagne glasses sat near an ice bucket. Ryo grinned allowing Dee to stand behind him. Ryo leaned back against Dee's strong frame and smiled as those nimble fingers undid the buttons on his shirt. Dee's fingers then found the the tiny nipples and pinched them to aching hardness.

"Come on Baby," Dee whispered blowing a breath of warm air over Ryo's sensitive ear. Ryo felt his pants drop to the floor and stepped out of them. Dee lead him into the tub where he sank luxuriously into the foaming bubbles. Dee slide in behind him waiting for Ryo to snuggle between his spread legs. Once Ryo was comfortable leaning back against agaisnt his lover, Dee placed a cup of champagne into his hand. "Just relax and let old Dee take care of you."

"Ummmm," Ryo sipped his drink before he leaned back and turned his head for Dee's kiss. They sat for some time enjoying the warmth of the water. Dee brought a sponge to Ryo's body and began to wash the days troubles away. "Dee," Ryo said after being thourougly cleaned. "Let's go to bed."

Dee's mouth hung open in shock as he pulled Ryo from the tub. Dee wrapped him in a towel wondering what had prompted this. Should he be expecting anything? Ryo was probably just tired and wanted to go to bed. Dee looked into Ryo's dark eyes and saw the blatent invitation. Dee swallowed hard, Ryo wanted sex, Ryo had practically asked for sex...Ryo! Dee's hands were trembling when they made it to their bedroom. He pulled Ryo into his arms for a deep kiss just to make sure this was not just some wild dream. He would not wake up to find Ryo sleeping beside him. He would have to spend hours getting Ryo in the mood, he was ready. Dee looked at the calendar to make sure it was still October and not Christmas.

Ryo stiffled a chuckle when he saw the overjoyed expression on Dee's face. It was akin to the one he had worn the second time they had made love. He remembered the almost violence of their second coming together and blushed at the memories. Dee had been rough then, it had hurt, but damn, it had felt good. Dee had owned him and he relished it, he wanted it again. That feeling of submission. Mabe Laton was right, maybe he needed to submit to Dee. Whatever it was he did not care, he wanted to feel Dee all day tomorrow.

The backs of Ryo's knees hit the bed and he realized that while he had been dreaming Dee had taken his towel. Ryo blushed embarrassed still by Dee's lack of modesty. The lights were still on and he knew Dee had no intention of turning them off. "You're beautiful baby," Dee said as if confirming Ryo's thoughts. Ryo turned his face up silently begging for Dee's lips. Dee saw the pouting, suculent morsels, there was nothing for it. He pressed his lips to Ryo's tasting the remains of the champagne and Ryo's own tantalizing sweetness. Ryo arched at the sudden almost painful pinching of his left nipple. Ryo cried out, but hissed in bliss as Dee's tongue traced a hot path over his right one. Dee laughed at the shocked gasped that Ryo released.

"Dee..." Ryo tried for some semblance of rational thought. He felt moisture escaping and Dee had touched him no where below the waist line yet. Ryo shivered when he felt the strong fingers of his lover pushing his legs up. "Dee..." Ryo moaned when he felt Dee's tongue on the outside of his ankle.

"Raise your legs up and spread 'em," Ryo blushed at the demand but he did not hesitate to comply. Dee did this to him, made him lose all inhibitions. Dee looked up from his crouched position between Ryo's legs and enjoyed the view of the pale perfection before him. "You're blushing from head to toe," Dee whisprered almost reverent in his admiration.

"Dee..." Ryo tucked his bottom lip between his even, white teeth. Ryo sucked in a ragged breath when, in one gulp, Dee sucked him in whole. "Ah..." Dee smiled around his mouth full of pulsing Ryo. Ryo gripped the sheets and threw his head back as his body became a mass of quivering pleasure. His moans and thrusts of his hips goaded Dee into further sucking.

"That's right baby," Dee purred as he nuzzled the rounded globes of Ryo's manhood. "Tell me how much you like it."

"Fingers..." Ryo gasped, raising his hips. "Dee...Fingers," Ryo closed his eyes as Dee took his fingers deeply into his mouth. Wetting them thouroughly Dee pressed his slick fingers against the tight ring of muscle. "Hai..." Ryo groaned feeling the fingers scissor inside of him. "Deeper, koibito."

"Damn baby, you're hot for it," Dee growled as Ryo's fingers tunneled through his hair. Dee smiled as he thought of something he had been wanting for a while. Something that Ryo was always too embarrassed to do. Dee looked up into the passion fogged dark eyes and grinned, Ryo was up for anything tonight. "Come on baby," Dee purred pulling a pliant Ryo into his arms facing him. "I want to se eyou move," Dee encouraged when Ryo's eyes widened and face went up in flames.

"No... Dee," Ryo squirmed as he felt Dee pressing against his opening.

"Why not?" Dee asked softly pressing his lips to Ryo's neck searching for all the sensitive spots that he knew would drive Ryo wild. "I know you like it. It's how we found your spot. I know where it is, but the only way to hit it every time is with you on top." Dee coaxed pushing up into the tightness of Ryo. Ryo opened his mouth to protest further but gasped as Dee pushed past his ring of muscle sinking deep inside of him.

"Ah...Oh...Dee..." Ryo panted squeezing Dee's sides with his bent knees.

"Ride me baby," Dee groaned as Ryo shifted his hips. Dee palmed Ryo's waist with his large hands guiding him up then sliding him back down. Ryo felt him brush against his most sensitive area inside his body and every inhibition he had melted in a wave of pure sensation. Ryo panted moving his hips in wild circles trying to agitte that spot by any means necessary. Dee smiled before he fastened his lips to Ryo's enjoying the deep pulling of his warm body. "That's right..." Dee crooned nibbling Ryo's sensitive ears.

Ryo cried out clutching Dee to him. This was good, this was so unbelievably good...But it wasn't enough. He raised hp and pushed down hard. It still wasn't enough. "Dee I need you to do it," Ryo begged slumping against Dee's glistening body. Dee grinned and heaved his body surprising Ryo with his wiry strength. His strength and ability to lift the smaller man had always amazed Ryo. Ryo landed ont he bed tossing his legs up. Dee pushed in instantly, one hard thrust that sent him all the way inside. "Yes...Harder! Ah..Kiimochi... Dee," Ryo panted as Dee pushed in as far as he could go. "Harder..." Dee shoved in as Ryo screamed. "Shite...Dee...Harder..." Ryo's cries pounded in Dee's ears goading into a frenzy of hard movements. "Dammit Dee...Harder..." Ryo growled thrusting up agaisnt Dee's invading member.

Dee pulled out staring down at Ryo. "On your knees," he demanded with a firm grip on Ryo's hip turning him around on the bed. "You'll, feel this for a week," Dee promised as he positioned himself behind Ryo.

"Do it Dee..." Ryo panted griping the sheets. "Take me hard," Ryo blushed at the need he could hear in his own voice; the complete submission of his position, but he needed Dee to claim him. Dee shoved in hard relishing the sound of Ryo's loud cry of pleasure. Dee smiled as he was glad that the boys rooms were far down the hall, the last thing Rain needed to hear was Ryo screaming as he splattered their sheets with his warm release. Dee felt Ryo's clencing muscles that sent him over the edge along with him. Ryo felt Dee's warmth fill him and he sank into the sheets satisfied.

Break

It wasn't fair, Randolph thought as he crept around the large house. They all just thought they were better than he was. Better house, better skills, better families. Who the hell did they think they were? Kissing up to that damned Commissioner from New York. They had to have a weakness, something that he could exploit, some way to drag them down a peg or two. Randolph saw the large, old tree in the yard and climbed it. He felt a few scraps but felt the pain was worth it in his attempts to find something, anything that he could use against them.

Randolph situated himself in the tree. He pulled his binoculars to his nose. After Randolph focused them his eyes widened. He saw Dee leading Ryo from the bathroom; both men wearing only towels. Randolph frowned when he had to admit that Ryo was beautiful all over. Randolph knew he should leave, or at least look away, but his eyes were riveted to the sight of the two that were steadily making their way to the bed losing their towels in the process. He watched feeling his manhood stiffen. There was something wrong with this scenario. But no way could he leave. Randolph frowned when his pants became painful. He really had no choice but to undo them. To stroke to relieve the pressure. He brought the binoculars up staring hard into the room. He saw Ryo moving on top of Dee, the sinuous lines of his body glistening with sweat. He glowed even. Randolph squeezed as he stroked himself. Damn them, Randolph thought his hands moving faster. He watched as Dee moved Ryo going faster. Damn them, he thought as he felt his balls tighten. Damn them both, Randolph spewed his seed across the bark of the tree. Shivering with the force of his release he felt shame curdle the very marrow of his bones... Damn them...

**Bittersweet Rivalry end, more soon to come…**

**Oh and Happy (Belated) Halloween…**

**I would like to let you all know that I am not a songwriter. I do not lay claim to any of the songs used in this chapter. I do not own, nor did I create Crazy Frog, I saw him on the internet and thought his music rocked, no matter how annoying he is. The Arcadians then perform Witch Dr. It is a DDR Track. Then Rain and Andy sing Whistle Down The Wind, all credits to this song go to Andrew Lloyd Webber and then there was the solo that Rain sang, it is called One Song and itis performed by Brandy. The person that Rain is based on has a voice to Rival the pop star and that is why I chose that song to give the audience and idea of his capabilities. Rain is a stand alone character, I just gave him attributes from this person that I thought would suite him. THe things from the series that happened to Rain came out of my own demented mind. I hope you all will continue to support me by leaving comments and I will continue to write...**

**Ja Ne**

**Chi**

**Spun Sugar 27**

**Give Thanks**

Sunlight greeted a bright smile on Bikky's face. His birthday could not have been better. When Ryo had brought the cake out all eyes in the basement had rounded. Only Ryo would have spent the hours necessary to make a triple layer, chocolate chip cake with home made icing. Fourteen candles had blazed brightly in the dim lighting of the basement. Bikky had felt a terrifying moment of a knot form in his throat. He had swallowed hard, blinking to release the pressure of moisture in his eyes.

Sometimes the depths of Ryo's affection for him bowled him over. Bikky sat up stretching wanting to do something for Ryo…and Dee. Bikky smiled as he rubbed the grit from his eyes. He yawned widely and headed to the bathroom. After freshening up Bikky went to the kitchen to see about cooking breakfast for once. Rain was sitting at the table cradling a cup of orange juice. "Hey," Bikky mumbled getting his own glass. He frowned, as his glass was the last in the bottle. "We need more juice."

"Look in the back," Rain said getting to his feet to place his now empty glass in the sink. "What are you doing?" Rain asked after watching Bikky take the bowl of eggs out.

"French toast," Bikky answered pulling a loaf of bread from the basket. "I want to make breakfast for Ryo and Dee. Want to help?" Rain nodded getting to his feet. He cast a worried look in the direction of the stairs. It was unusual for Ryo to not already be up making breakfast himself. Before Rain could ask if he were ill Bikky smirked. "Ryo will probably have to be awakened, after he and Dee have a wild night, believe me, it sounded like…" Bikky gave up and shuddered wishing his bladder had held through till morning. Although Ryo and Dee had their own bathroom attached to their bedroom, Bikky and Rain's bathroom was right next to the master bedroom. Bikky could hear Ryo screaming again and shook his head to clear it. He had never relieved himself so fast in his life.

"Will…Will he, I mean Ryo, will he be ok?" Rain asked with a blush on his face. Rain could not meet Bikky's eyes.

"Ryo's fine," both boys startled when Dee spoke. He stretched and peeked over Bikky's shoulder. "Make sure you get all the shells out. French toast is not supposed to be crunchy." Bikky made a rude gesture as he went back to shelling eggs. "Hey kid, Rain," Dee said with a sad sigh. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Ryo has been fighting this for a while now, but…" Dee looked away from Rain and went to investigate the refrigerator. "Who drank the last of the orange juice and didn't put it on the shopping list? It was you, Bikky, wasn't it?"

"Look in the back dipstick," Bikky said without looking up. He wondered what Dee wanted to talk to Rain about, but would not ask. Perhaps, he thought, he did not want to know.

Dee pulled out a new bottle and poured a glass. "Johnston has been in prison for a while now and…" Rain flinched at the name, but Dee continued speaking. "He has a lawyer and everything, but they want you to testify in court. Ryo wants them to use the physical evidence and photos, but the district attorney actually wants to put you on the stand." Rain said nothing he took a few gasping breathes before he shook his head.

"I don't want to._ He'll _be in the courtroom. I never want to see him again, Ryo promised I would never have to see him again." Rain began to panic. Dee swore wondering if it were a good idea to bring the subject up. Ryo would have handled it better. But it was a subject that broke Ryo's heart. Thinking of sparing his lover pain, he had upset the boy, which was going to hurt Ryo anyway.

"Look, like I said," Dee explained. "Ryo has been fighting this, and I have never known Ryo to lose a fight. Unless he's going up against me." Dee smirked when Rain sat down heavily on the chair; his mixing of syrup forgotten. Ryo always kept reserves of his homemade syrup in the cupboard. All they had to do was heat and stir.

"I thought you said he often beat you in hand to hand." Rain said recovering from his fear.

"I didn't say he lost to me in hand to hand." Dee smirked, "and before you say it, yes he is a better shot than me." Dee said no more but received a disgusted look from Bikky.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Bikky said flipping the last few pieces of dipped bread into the pan. "Dee could you get Lyo up and bring him down. Rain, you go get Ryo." Rain nodded and headed up the stairs. Rain placed a hand against the partially open door pushing it open. He found Ryo buried under the comforter with his head cradled in his arms.

"Ryo…" Rain called gently tapping Ryo's arm. Ryo opened his eyes. He stretched with a wide smile on his face.

"Hmmmm, that feels nice." Ryo mumbled snuggling under the blankets. Rain rubbed at the gooseflesh on his arms when he saw Ryo's face. Ryo's lips were swollen and he had bruises on his neck and chest. Ryo blinked several times before he opened his eyes and fixed Rain with a piercing stare "Good morning, I suppose I should get breakfast huh?" Ryo sat up. He blushed when he realized he was not wearing pants. "Would you mind?"

Rain was hasty in his attempt to find and hand Ryo the article of clothing. The pants sat in the chair as if they had never even been worn the night before. Rain blushed turning his back giving Ryo privacy. "Bikky and I…we have breakfast and Dee is waking Lyo. All you have to do is come down." Rain said turning with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Ryo said with a smile as he left the bed in search of a shirt. "What brought this on?" Ryo wondered as he left his bedroom with Rain. He saw Dee carrying Lyo in his shoulders. Ryo smiled at the contented feeling that settled in his heart.

"Guess who was dry this morning!" Dee said with excitement.

"He was!" Ryo exclaimed proudly as they all headed downstairs. "I am so proud of you." Ryo gushed; he pulled Lyo into an embrace.

"Go potty like Biggy, Da-Ryo," Lyo said with happy clapping of his little hands. Rain laughed for the moment forgetting the pain that had bothered him. Bill Johnston could not hurt him any more. Ryo and Dee would not let him.

**Break**

Dee stared at Ryo as he images on the screen flashed. Ryo frowned before he sipped his coffee. The one thing that Dee had always found amazing was Ryo's ability to focus on work while looking so unbelievably delicious. Ryo sat in his pristine white pants and pressed navy blue shirt. A white jacket hung over the back of his chair. With his grace, the double holsters looked out of place. His fingers flew over the keys as the mouse scrolled over the gruesome images. Ryo flipped a slime, well-manicured hand up and moved his hair out of his face. Dee longed to stroke the honey colored tresses but knew that if he bothered Ryo now, there would be hell to pay.

"I've got it," Ryo's voice startled Dee from his lusty thoughts.

"Got it?" Dee wondered having to look at the screen, away from Ryo's tantalizing beauty. The images of the severed body parts were a bucket of snow on his raging temperature.

"The connection," Ryo affirmed with a smirk as he heated his tepid coffee. It was one of the things he actively worked at. Of his new abilities, that was one of his favorites. He never had to worry about cold coffee or tea again. "Yes, all the victims took their children to this immediate care facility," Ryo pointed to the address on the screen.

"So you think that is where the perp was getting the candidates for his special care?" Dee asked setting his desires on the back burner for the duration of their hours at the office.

"Has to be, that is the only solid connection. I thought it was this park," Ryo said pointing to another location on the map. "But I was wrong, the park is near the office, they pass it on their way there, I am sure that with children, the parents were coaxed into making a stop at the park." Ryo paused remembering when Bikky used to do the same thing to him.

"Let's head on down to the office then and see if we can get the records of our victims." Dee said stealing a quick kiss from Ryo.

"Yeah," Ryo stood to his feet. He pulled his jacket on with a graceful swing of his arms. Dee stood for a moment admiring the lithe body he had so thoroughly loved the previous night. Ryo caught the look with a grin. He stretched feeling the discomfort in his rear with a smile. JJ was just passing them. Seeing the move he smirked with a knowing grin. "What are you smiling at?" Ryo asked blushing bright under the close proximity of the other detective.

"I'll bet it's been so long since the last time you took a…" Dee began but paused at JJ's grin.

"Not so long," JJ answered remembering Lord D's labored breathing. JJ was amazed at Lord D's stamina. The man…No, the Kami could keep going and going, he was like an energizer bunny. It was only when JJ entered him that he was able to finish in a shorter amount of time. JJ stretched feeling the soreness abate albeit in small degrees.

"What? So you mean? I thought you topped," Dee said with a frown.

"Sometimes," JJ said before he asked where they were off too and opted to go with them. JJ was halfway down the hall leaving Ryo and Dee to stare at each other in wide-eyed shock before they shook their heads and followed him from the police department.

**Break**

Lord D surreptitiously watched Nana as she threaded her needle through the thick velvet fabric. He listened for any signs of labored breathing before he went back to his painting. Listening to the quiet sounds of his children sleeping Lord D smiled. Painting their beautiful little faces were a definite mood lifter for him. Nana looked over at his handiwork. "Such delicate brush strokes," Nana said with a gentle smile. She looked at the pastel blush to the tiny cheeks resting on the fine porcelain disk. JJ had acquired the material at the Arcadian consulate.

"I have always enjoyed painting." Lord D said forcing another draft of wind to carry the fumes out of the room and away from Nana. He looked again at the scene developing under his hands. His children sat happily on their blanket surrounded by his garden. "When D was a tot, Count D," Lord D clarified. "I spied on him in father's garden. He was so beautiful then, both of his eyes were still…" Lord D paused feeling his throat tighten. "Ah… We cannot change the past now, can we?"

"Oh child," Nana said purposefully forgetting the centuries age difference between them. "We are who we are, shaped that way because of our experiences. I know now that I should not have abused cigarettes as much as I did, but I know better now. To have the wisdom I have now, with the body I had then. I would have been quite the potent combination…" Nana's laughter broke off into a fit of coughing. Lord D sat his work aside taking the frail woman into his arms.

"Hold on NaaNaa please," Lord D begged pressing his lips to her forehead. Lord D blinked before he synchronized his breathing with hers. "Hold on," Lord D begged rocking back and forth. "Please, just hold on."

"Sometimes," Nana wheezed with a gentle smile as she closed her eyes. "Sometimes it is a wisdom to learn how to let go. I am so tired." Nana sighed leaning against Lord D. "You smell so good little one, like a crisp wind and freshly fallen snow. I can almost see it glistening." Lord D sobbed openly; Nana had never been able to scent him before. Only those who were connected to his heart, or those close to death could truly scent a Kami. It was how Angel had been able to smell their birth seasons. Lord D squared his shoulders determination making him stubborn.

"Breathe NaaNaa," Lord D begged as he slipped further into his trance taking deep breathes, filling her lungs with oxygen then mentally circulating it through her body. He grew tired, but he would not let her die.

**Break**

JJ sat behind his desk with a pencil stuck between his teeth. He had never been a smoker, but keeping the pencil there helped him concentrate. "The only connection I see is that they all went to this clinic. They saw different doctors, went on different days, and complained of different illnesses. There were only two victims that saw a pediatrician for the child accompanying them." Ryo said with a frustrated sound as he drained his coffee mug. "The person is fastidious about the clues that are left at each crime scene. The only thing on the body is useless to us in solving this."

"The chief sure gave us a beast," Dee complained, he opened his mouth to say more but Jill poked her head into the office. "What's up? You find anything new, or a head?"

"Oh… Actually, I am here to ask Ryo if I can borrow his roaster." Jill said with a sheepish grin. "I am cooking all the meat dishes for thanksgiving dinner at my place, so…" Jill shrugged at Leon's thankful look.

"We are not taking any chances of accidentally contaminating anyone. I can't believe we were so lax in the past." Ryo said with a sad sigh. He could still see Count D sitting so still and pale as he had suffered through his meat intake.

"It is not our fault, how could we have known," Leon said softly hoping to cheer the other detective.

"Speaking of dinner," JJ said gaining Ryo's attention. "Would you mind if Jeremy and Berkeley joined us?" Dee raised his brows at the question. "Well, Darling has told my that Nana does not have much longer, so… I mean," JJ blinked away tears at the thought that this Christmas, Nana might not be with them.

"Oh, JJ, I am so sorry," Ryo said softly, his large dark eyes melting into pools of compassion. "Of course, we wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, on your word, they'll be in town by Monday," JJ said dialing his cousin's cell phone. Ryo went back to his files giving JJ privacy for his call.

**Break**

Chris dozed as he listened to the sound of the keypads being pushed. Rain and Bikky both sat at desks with their laptops finishing up their papers. Rain heaved a wide yawn before he reached into the bowl of crackers for a handy snack. "Oh yeah," Bikky said with a sly grin aimed at Rain. "I meant to tell you that a girl was asking about you."

"About me?" Rain looked up at Bikky his eyes widening in shock. "Yeah, she say's she is from West Lake, named…"

"Angelica," Rain blushed before going back to his computer. "She hung around me a lot, always asked me to sing for her. Nothing more," Rain sputtered at Bikky's cocky grin.

"She sounded cute," Bikky said wiggling his brows.

Chris broke into laughter as he looked at Bikky. "Man, how do you sound cute? You're almost as bad as Leon was when it came to women. Does Carol know you are such a hornball?"

"Yep," Bikky said with a wide grin. Rain shook his head before going back to work.

"Boys," Count D interrupted. "Have you done your homework?"

"Yes we're almost done," Rain answered still blushing.

"You know, Miss Angelica was once a customer of mine," Count D sat in a chair pulling Aoi into his lap. "She purchased a pair of Gokurakacho, often called Strelitzia, and even further still Birds of paradise. She fell in love with his singing… Count D trailed off. "Perhaps she saw, or heard, a bit of him in you." Count D allowed his hand to trail through Rain's hair. " You boys should wash up, dinner will served soon." Count D stood to his feet cradling his daughter.

"Bro is not coming?" Chris said with a pout. Realizing he was with his friends he straitened to what he considered a manly scowl.

"I am sorry Christopher, but this is a rather difficult case. We are lucky they are being allowed a break for the holiday." Count D said with a small smile. "I'm in charge of desserts." Count D smiled before he walked down the long hallway humming softly.

"We'll all be needing dentures by Christmas," Bikky mumbled causing Chris to laugh before going back to his book.

**Break**

Angel paced outside the bedroom door with his hands in constant motion. He was either clasping them tightly together, or fidgeting with his wig, his clothes, once he had fidgeted with Sofu D's robe attempting to align a fold. Sofu had dealt him a quelling look; Angel kept his fidgeting to his own person. The door opened, Angel looked up tears glistening in his eyes. "C…Collins!" Angel rushed into Collins arms unmindful of the cool assessing stares of the ancient Kami's in the room.

"We were successful," Soofu A declared as Mimi and Roger entered the lushly upholstered salon in the pet shop. Lady Aurora hung back still uncomfortable in the presence of such openly hostile beings. Normally she would stand her ground… and win, but not against something so powerful. Soofu A gave her a sliding glance before he said, "Never fear. My brother's affections have assured your safety." Lady Aurora looked away from his censure ashamed that she had been afraid.

Sofu D looked at Mimi in shock. The transformation was startling. No more did she resemble a half-starved wraith on the brink of death in the next strong wind. In fact, she looked downright beautiful. Her eyes were not glazed with cocaine; they shone brightly as she bestowed a smile on Roger. Mimi laughed at the collection of stunned expressions in the room. It was an infectious sound that soon had the parlor in an uproar of joy.

**Break**

"Now students," Bikky rolled his eyes as their teacher began a speech in a voice that he called her 'Homework' tone. "I am very glad that you all had such fun following your chosen careers around. Since today is the last day before your thanksgiving break I am assigning you an in school assignment. It will be due at the end of the day." Rain looked up at the teacher. She stared a moment at his bright eyes before she continued. "You may use the library or any in school source, including the Internet. Your assignment is to find out all about the first Thanksgiving, the basis for the traditions that we currently observe." Terry bounced around in his seat with his hand waving high in the air. "Yes Terrence?"

"Is Rain considered an in school resource?" Terry asked with a snicker.

"Na-tse,hest'a-he oeskeso," Rain muttered giving Terry a dark look. At the questioning look from the teacher he smiled tightly. "I am of the Cheyenne Nation, not Wampanoag." Rain went back to his notebook after an approving smile from Bikky.

"What difference does it make?" Terry asked before he sat back alarmed at the look of rage that crossed Rain's features.

Rain thought of Count D and gave Terry a small smirk. "There are many nations divided amongst the Natives. Some of them fought great and terribly battles full of bloodshed and loss…" Rain closed his notebook with a snap causing Terry to startle at the brisk movement so at odds with Rain's timid nature. "With each other." Rain bestowed a genuine smile on the teacher breaking the frightening spell that had fallen among the students. "I would suggest you do a little research before you lump all natives in one pretty package."

"I didn't lump anything in a pretty package, you did that on your own," Terry tried to win back some of his bruised pride. The teacher planned to step in, but it was so refreshing to see Rain stand up for himself and not hide behind Bikky's fists. Perhaps it would be best, before they drew blood.

"Careful," Rain said with a careless shrug. "Or people will begin to mistake your homophobia for flattery." Erick began to laugh as his brother turned red.

"Boys!" The teacher admonished. "I suggest, if you have so much energy, that you get to work on your assignment. I will except nothing but your best." She dismissed them from the classroom giving Rain a small smile as he left with Bikky and Erick. Terry hung back with a scowl on his face. Where did that little mud bastard get off talking to him that way? He was just a half-breed snot from West Lake.

"Trust-fund-faggot," Terry muttered as he sat away from the group in the library.

"That's not nice," Terry looked up into a pair of big blue eyes. Lush locks of golden hair fell around her face. Carol frowned at Terry. With out a backward glance she sauntered over to Bikky. "Hi sweetie," Carol pecked a kiss onto Bikky's cheek.

"Hey Carol," Bikky sat his book on the table to caress her hand. Rain blushed before studiously attending to his research. Erick grinned, looking at Rain, before he did the same.

"Man," Erick whispered to Bikky. "He is acting more and more like you. It's almost scary."

"Nah," Bikky said marking some notes on his notebook. "I would have punched him way before the teacher stepped in. That was all pure Ryo." Bikky snickered looking at Rain with a grin. He would not mention that their training sessions with Count D had also helped to boost his confidence. "Push the right button and he'll rip your head off without getting of the spatter on his expensive tie." Bikky said no more. He gave Terry a sardonic grin before he got back to work. "Rain," Bikky said gaining Rain's attention. "Do you know anything about the Wam…Wam…"

"Wampanoag," Rain said laughing as Bikky tried to pronounce the name and failed miserably.

**Break**

**(Thanksgiving)**

"MaClean and Laytner residence," Ryo said into the reciever. "Oh, hello grandfather, Happy Thanksgiving to you too," Dee perked up listeneing to the end of the conversation that he could hear. Ryo laughed then and Dee frowned, Laton was being nice? "Thank you grandfather...Yes before Christmas, I promise. What?!" Dee grew alarmed at the change in ryo's voice after a brief pause as he had listened to his grandfather speak. "But who would want to?" RYo looked confused he spoke a few more words to his grandfather, but the doorbell rang dragging Dee away so that he missed the rest of the conversation. Dee made his way to the door wondering what had startled Ryo.

Roger stared at the three story, white columned house. "This is a nice house and all, but," Roger paused as he looked at the groups of cars parked around the house. "How do they expect such a large crowd to be able to go inside and have dinner?"

"Yeah," Collins remarked, as the door opened and warm smells of dinner wafted out to greet them all. "And what is with all the meat dished being prepared elsewhere?"

Angel laughed so surprised to see his friends alive and well. "A very smart man will not ask questions designed to confuse him even more when he has received the answers."

"You've been hanging out with that Count D too often you're starting to sound like him." Collins complained with a smile. They had been joyfully reunited the previous night.

"Hmmm" Collins turned around with an embarrassed grin as Count D and Leon looked out from inside the house. "Do you think so?" Count D bestowed a rare smile on Angel. "I'm flattered."

"Welcome," Ryo said coming out of the kitchen with a short apron tied about his waist. "Make yourselves at home, everyone else already has." Ryo laughed as he fluffed a pillow under Nana. He was glad to see the gentle old woman, but he grew fearful at how frail the once vibrant woman had become. Jeremy and Berkeley sat among the throng talking in low tones to Nana making sure that she did not stress herself.

Collins reached for Dee's hand. "Thank you for inviting us, this is a nice house." He said sitting down the bottles of champagne they had brought.

"Don't mention it, Ryo kind of likes your Angel, I think it's the clothes," Dee added a conspiratorial grin. "Reminds him of when he thought he was straight."

"Yamero Baka!" Ryo scowled over at Dee. With an indignant glare he went back into the kitchen to check on dinner. Bikky simply shook his head and went back to setting the table with Chris and Rain. It was their table, their dishes, and their chairs, but the table that could seat four, or eight with the insert, was suddenly large enough to seat them all. Count D had said he had made it 'enough'. Whatever that meant.

"Kind of like the shop," Chris had said with a grin trying to steal some of the sugar that rimmed the chilled bowl of pudding that Count D had made. Feeling a chill travel his spine Chris looked behind himself to see Count D giving him a silent glare. Chris's hand fell away from the almost pilfered treat. "It always has just what you need, when you need it the most."

"Great," Bikky huffed with a smile. "Just what I need, my house turned into the pet shop."

Kagetsuya and Chihaya showed up bearing a plethora of baked breads. "Thanks Ryo, for inviting us." Chihaya said straitening his deep red shirt and matching hair ribbon. "The Arcadians will be here shortly. Andy called me before we left our house."

"Must be great living on a beach," Leon said with a smile.

"If you want to live on the beach I think I could accommodate." Count D said softly as he handed Aoi her sippie cup. Lyo toddled along holding tight to the end of his silken robe.

"Da-Ryo…Hot…" Lyo said remembering the heat that had emanated from the oven. Jill arrived then. Leon and Dee both went out to help her haul in the turkey, roast beef, ham and other meat dishes. Roger and Collins joined them wanting to feel helpful. Count D pried Lyo's fingers loose then smoothed the wrinkles from the deep violet material. Delicate flower patterns were woven into the heavy silk with pearls and jewels sewn along the borders.

Ryo emerged from the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. "As soon as all the guest arrive we can sit down at the table." Ryo sent an encouraging smile to Rain. The boy did not look as if he were doing very well in such a large gathering of people. He had been doing so well, but was it too soon? Ryo wondered as he watched Rain sitting in the chair in the kitchen. After the boys had set the table he had sidled up to Ryo's side staying close. As the Arcadians arrived Ryo shook his sad thoughts aside. Andy could be heard giggling.

Rain perked up hearing the voices his smile brightened Ryo's mood. Perhaps there was nothing to be overly concerned about; Rain was a strong boy, and getting stronger everyday. Rain was amazed to be able to look down their small family table and see so many faces. Lyo sat in his booster seat next to Bikky and Chris. The table was grouped so that Chris, Rain and Bikky were together.

Andy stood to her feet with her elegant hands resting on her mounding tummy. Mimi took a moment to stare wide eyed at the wedding set the Princess wore. The sparkling diamond was set into white gold with smaller jewels around it. "This is an odd tradition at my house, and since I can't be with my family this year, I was hoping you all would not mind." Andy looked around the table to make sure that there was no malcontent. "I would just like for each of us to introduce something in our lives that we are thankful for. It has been a long year, a wonderful year. I will start if you all don't mind." The large gathering was all smiles of consent. "I am thankful that God has seen fit to bless me with my family, my mother, my father, my sisters and my brothers, my wonderful husband and my son. I am also thankful for our unborn child. I must not forget all of you, my friends, old and new." Andy giggled before she sat down, taking her husbands hand and placing it on her tummy to feel the movement.

Nestoir stood to his feet and stared at his wife. "I am thankful for every beat of my heart, and every breath of air that fills these once inactive lungs of mine. I am thankful for my wife, my family and my friends. I am also thankful that we have doppelgangers that can keep the media happy while we enjoy a relaxing holiday with all of you."

Rain began to get nervous as everyone stood to their feet explaining all the wonderful things in their life that they were thankful for. When it was Ryo's turn, Ryo smiled and Rain felt as if it would be all right. "Our lives have changed so much this year, I mean, well, change is good." Ryo blushed under the stares of the group of people. "I am thankful for my boys, all of them," Ryo chuckled giving Bikky a smile. "I give thanks for the wonderful people that surround me on a daily basis. Whether I am surrounded by computers and criminals or weird animals that may one day eat me." Lady Aurora laughed when Sofu D patted her hand. Her laughter showed off her brilliant fangs. Roger suppressed a shiver. "I am also thankful for my newfound family, though he scares me." Ryo ended and took his seat.

Dee cleared his throat, stood to his feet and cleared his throat again. "I was never meant to be a family man." Were the first words out of his mouth. "I was abandoned as a baby, left on the street. I grew up in an orphanage on the rotten side of New York City. I was going nowhere fast, with a badge. I was getting there faster. Then I met Ryo and I felt real love for the first time, I had a family, it was screwed up at times, but it was a family, more than I ever had. Then we moved here and I met awesome friends, we got more kids and a dog. I have a family." Dee said smiling at Ryo a rakish swirl of raven's black hair falling into his deep-set green eyes. "Dee sat and took Ryo's hand in his own placing a kiss across the palm. "Thank you." Ryo nodded blinking rapidly trying to clear the moisture from his eyes.

Angel then stood smoothing the knee high plaid skirt in nervous fingers. "I always wanted to be a fashion designer, but then I got ill. I found out that I had HIV. I still made plans you know; maybe I could start the business and leave a legacy. But then it became AIDS. Drugs, alcohol, men, whatever I could get, I took it. I was found by a nun and nursed back to health. I decided then, I may not live long, but I was going to live well. I was going to love. But now I have the opportunity to live again. And I am so thankful for that I just…" Angel grew choked and Collins stood beside him holding his hand. Mimi and Roger stood with him. "THANK YOU ALL!" They said in unison tears shining on every face. Lord D smiled as they sat and it was his turn.

"I," Lord D began but paused as he thought about his words, then spoke them. "Have never known love as I have learned it now. I was married before, to a female of my race. We shared love of a kind, had a child, but it did not last. My wife passed away. Then I was with a man and he…" Lord D took a deep breath. "Abused the privileges of my affections."

"I'll say," Andy huffed as she folded her thin arms around her ample figure.

"But I have been shown the forgiving love of my son, the enduring love of my father and the passionate love of Jemi-Chan. I also have come to know and love NaaNaa and I am thankful for the opportunity." Nana smiled over at Lord D thinking that he sparkled more than the jewels he wore.

JJ stood to his feet. "I am thankful for all that I hold dear, my Darling, My Nana, Jeremy, there is so much I could be here all night." JJ laughed as he looked around the table. "I am thankful for my sons. I never thought I would have children but I do and it is all thanks to the love of this wonderful…" JJ paused he could not say more. Sitting he nodded on to Jeremy to pass it on.

Rain's palms began to sweat, they were coming closer. He would have to stand in front of all these people and speak. Bikky was standing and Rain began to take deep calming breaths that Andy had taught him. "I was not in much of a better situation when Ryo found me, but he took me in. I live in a great house, I have two dads," Bikky smirked, "When before I had none." Ryo and Dee laughed as Cujo barked from the kennel in the sitting room. "I have my dog and my best friend," Bikky grinned at Chris. "I also have my brothers. We make one hell of a team." Bikky snickered ignoring the stern look from Ryo at his choice of words. He dropped into his seat and Chris stood.

"I have a voice. I mean I always had it, but it was lost for a while." Chris said with a sage nod. "Count D taught my brother how to hear my voice before I even remembered how to speak. I have a beautiful niece and an entire pet shop of wonderful friends. I also have friends out side of the shop. Human friends, then my brother is awesome and the D's and the Royals, life is awesome… and I am thankful."

Rain was trembling from head to foot. He had to do this, but… "I… Was pulled out from under…Hell," Rain took deep breaths. "Rescued by an angel., I lost everything and was given so much. I am more thankful than you can ever know." Rain wanted to be angry at the swearing, but he knew that Bikky would be a positive influence on Rain, even if it grated on his delicate sensibilities. Rain dropped into his seat unable to say more.

Andy stood again as the last person sat. Little Nicklaus sat on his fathers lap watching as Lyo sucked on his thumb. "We all our pain, but we are all better people because of what we have left behind, what we have lived through. Andy inhaled giving Rain a look. He was still trembling, but he, along with the accompanying Arcadians, stood to his feet. Andy placed her hand on her tummy and began to sing.

"The lights go out all around me One last candle to keep out the night (w/Rain) And then the darkness surrounds me I know I'm alive But I feel like I've died And all that's left is to accept that it's over (w/Rain) My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made I try to keep warm but I just grow colder I feel like I'm slipping away (Chorus (W/Rain And Arcadians) After all this has passed I still will remain After I've cried my last There'll be beauty from pain Though it won't be today Someday I'll hope again And there'll be beauty from pain You will bring beauty from my pain My whole world is the pain inside me The best I can do is just get through the day (w/Rain) When life before is only a memory (w/Rain) I wonder why God let me walk through this place(Rain Solo) And though I can't understand why this happened (w/Rain And Arcadians) I know that I will when I look back someday (Rain Solo) And see how You've brought beauty from ashes And made me as gold purified through these flames ((w/Rain) (Chorus (W/Rain And Arcadians) After all this has passed I still will remain After I've cried my last There'll be beauty from pain Though it won't be today Someday I'll hope again And there'll be beauty from pain You will bring beauty from my pain Here and I am at the end of me (at the end of me) Rain Shadow Trying to hold to what I can't see I forgot how to hope (Rain Solo) This night's been so long I cling to your promise (Andy) there will be a dawn (Rain) (Chorus (W/Rain And Arcadians) After all this has passed I still will remain After I've cried my last There'll be beauty from pain Though it won't be today Someday I'll hope again And there'll be beauty from pain You will bring beauty from my pain

"Beauty From Pain"

There were tears falling from almost every eye around the table. Sofu D simply held tight to his wife's hand glad to see his family doing so well. As the candles guttered around the table, they began to carve turkeys and serve food. A feeling of deep content settled over them all. Yes it had been a long year, but it had been a great year.

**Author's Notes:1.**I did something different with the song in here, I mean the way it is protrayed. It is copyrighted to SuperChick. I am making no profit at all from this work of fiction.

**Authors Notes: 2. **And here it is. A holiday chapter that is on time. We all get broken sometimes and I am glad to know that there are some friends that are super glue and can help build us back up. Give Thanks, for all that you have, even if you think it is nothing, or not much or broken it is worth a simple Thank you. Those two little words can lead to so much. If you are thankful for a little, you will be blessed with a lot. I am thankful for all of you that are constantly reading this. God Bless you all and Happy Thanksgiving

Ja Ne

Chi

**Wild_Fyre: _Part 1**

Count D offered the steaming tea to the Kami that sat in his shop. The rest of his extended family had departed leaving behind Sofu L. She sat next to him on the sofa smiling brightly. "You are so beautiful child, youth pours from you. How old are you?"

"One thousand, thirty seven, Soofu-L." Count D said respectfully.

"So young," She gasped staring at him. She took his hand, turned it over in her own gazing at the pale skin. "And you have birthed a child, a female child." Sofu L sat the cup aside as she peered at Aoi. Count D sent a pleading look to Leon.

"Ah, sorry Baby, I have to go to work." Leon said placing a kiss on D's soft lips. "See you later."

"Yes of course." D said waving Leon off with a pleasant smile. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Wish I knew," Leon mumbled as he left. Count D sighed before he looked at his aunt.

Sofu L batted her large teal eyes as she gave Count D a sympathetic sigh. "He does not have to work. You could easily support him."

"I could never ask Leon to give up being a detective. It is a large part of who he is… I love him, all of him." Count D grinned when Aoi toddled to him.

"Papa, -Daddy, come later, no sad.-" Aoi patted Cont D's hand where it rested on his lap.

"Hai Chibi, Daddy come back later. Do not be sad." Count D smiled at his daughter. Sofu L sat back to observe the young Kami sure that somehow, she would learn the secret of this prolific family.

**Break**

"You're serious?" Ryo asked staring in horror at Andy. "But, X'Ta C is made up of Royalty."

"And nobility, don't forger Lady Alera and Lord Jhaymes sometimes works with us." Andy nodded as she rubbed her shifting tummy. Ryo still sat with his large eyes glued to her as he tried to assimilate what she was asking him.

"But…"

"No buts, if the lineage is all you are worried about, you are Royal." Andy reminded him. "Your mother was a princess. About that," Andy hedged giving Ryo an understanding sigh. She saw him tense when she mentioned his parentage. "Laton wants you to begin training as soon as possible."

"Training," Ryo wondered what the princess was talking about.

"Well, you do not control your flames, and you do not know the full potential of your abilities and… Your mother's crown needs a home." Andy looked away from Ryo as she said the last.

"C…Crown," Ryo stammered his hands began to shake. He sat the teacup down before he damaged the delicate china. "They want to crown me?"

"Yes," Andy said simply feeling that honesty would be best for him. "Your grandmother Torcha is anxious to meet you."

"She can meet me without a crown on my head can't she?" Ryo's alarm showed in his heightened color. Before anymore could be said Bikky and Rain tumbled into the house laughing. "Excuse me your highness." Ryo stood to his feet glad to be away from the disturbing conversation. "Hey guys, try to be quiet, Dee has a headache and is upstairs sleeping."

"Yes Ryo, we will," Rain said before he turned to Bikky. "Bikky, will you help me with my geography."

"If you help with my algebra," Bikky promised as they ran to the dining room table to set their books out. "Ryo what can we eat?"

"Dinner will be ready soon, can't you smell it in the oven?" Ryo teased knowing that a snack would not daunt the boys' hearty appetites.

"Ryo!" They whined in unison.

Ryo was laughing as he went into the kitchen. He emerged moments later with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "That should hold you till dinner." He promised. "Oh and before you get started, Rain," Ryo sat beside him at the table as Andy gave him an imploring look. "I have an invitation for you, and well, since you are thirteen, I thought that you are old enough to have some input into the decision. When Dee wakes up we will all discuss it, as a family" Ryo spoke in soft tones as he looked over what the boys were expected to do. Bikky's homework he did in his mind as he thought of how he would explain the situation to Rain.

"What invitation?" Rain wondered hoping that whatever had flustered Ryo had nothing to do with the invitation.

"Andy, the entire band, wants you to be a permanent member." Ryo explained with a faint smile. Bikky's sandwich fell to his plate with a low thud as he stared openmouthed at Rain. "I never should have brought it up. At least not yet," Ryo felt selfish for using Andy's invitation as an excuse to not think about his impending coronation.

"What's really bothering you?" Ryo looked up surprised to see Dee standing behind him.

"Oh… Dee. Did we wake you? I am so sorry." Ryo sighed getting to his feet. He looked for and found Andy dozing on the sofa with her hands resting on her large tummy.

"Nah you didn't wake me," Dee assured Ryo. "I smelled dinner and got hungry. Headache's gone and all, now I'm starving." Dee reached over stealing one of Rain's sandwiches.

"Hey!" Bikky frowned as Dee took a big bite.

"It's alright, he can have it." Rain said finishing his first sandwich. "I can't eat right now anyway. This homework is not due until Monday," Rain told Ryo. "Would you mind if I went to lie down until dinner." Ryo felt horrible for putting such a weight on the young boy's shoulders. "I am ecstatic to be given such an opportunity, but nervous." Dee suppressed a laugh; Rain's honesty would always amaze him.

Bikky got to his feet to follow Rain winking at Ryo. "You should not be nervous, man we all heard you singing on more than one occasion. You were with Andy for crying out loud and she did not have to overcompensate for you once."

"Bikky, they have CD's and DVD's out, they are known all around the world as the bored Royalty of Arcadia. They made the group because…"

"I know," Bikky cut off Rain's nervous chatter. "And you would fit in nicely."

"They are all of royal and noble blood." Rain explained feeling lightheaded as he remembered the few times he had sang with the band.

"Well as of a few months ago, so are you." Bikky said wondering why Ryo had yet to explain everything to Rain. "You see, Ryo's mother was a princess of Arcadia, remember we told you that?"

"But Arcadia is magic. It has so many different realms, I recall Ryo telling me that though it has different realms, it has one king to rule them all." Rain breathed deep feeling overwhelmed.

"Yeah, that's Zarro, and he answers to the BIG KING." Bikky said with a snicker.

"Big King?" Rain asked confused. He thought Zarro _was_ the big King.

"You know him, we are celebrating his birthday next month." Bikky stretched out beside Rain on the bed looking up at the dream catchers that Rain had made.

"I don't get it," Rain looked over at Bikky confused.

"Christmas…" Bikky laughed. "Oh man, if you do join, you can be a part of their Christmas concert!" Ryo stood outside the door listening to the boys with a smile on his face. "Hey, you know something. I think you should do it. I think you will be awesome." Ryo sniffed the air leaving the boys to talk. As he made his way to the stove he saw Andy awake on the couch.

"Ryo…" Andy began but paused to breath deeply.

"I'll call Nestoir," Dee called from the kitchen as she huffed, winced in pain and stifled a cry.

"Bikky!" Ryo called upstairs. Bikky came running to the hall at the sound of panic in Ryo's voice. "Call Lord D and have him meet us at the hospital, Andy is in labor." Ryo pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Count D I hope I am not intruding, but do you think you can come to the house to stay with the boys…Yes actually Dee and I are taking Andy to the hospital. She is in labor." After a few more words, Ryo hung up the telephone.

"Ryo, we don't need a sitter," Bikky complained frowning at Ryo.

"Someone needs to take care of Lyo," said Ryo.

"I can do that," Bikky affirmed with a nod

"I am sure you can, but humor me for a while longer ok. Be good to the Count, apparently his aunt has been driving him crazy." Ryo said as he and Dee left the house helping Andy to her feet.

**Break**

Lord D had never been more torn in his life. Andy needed him, but he couldn't leave Nana. "Go Lord D, I will watch her." Leonine promised smiling. "I know how to work this apparatus," Leonine affirmed looking at the breathing machine that Sofu had given Nana. Lord D hesitated a moment longer before he sighed leaving with JJ. Lately the machine had not been enough. He had been breathing for Nana. Lord D thought that maybe he could link her to him from a distance, it was worth a shot he thought. Lord D said a prayer that Nana would be all right.

"We are here," Jeremy said with a smile.

"Go deliver the princess's baby." Berkeley nodded his head sending Lord D from the room with his typical smirk.

The hospital staff stared in awe at Lord D. Wasn't he already in the room? He wondered for a moment what could be wrong. They had all seen him before. "Come along, things have already started. I am the attending physician this time; you'll have to assist me." Sofu called from the room bustling with people. He entered after having washed to find Andy writhing in pain on the bed. "Everything will be all right, breath…" Sofu said as he got back into position. Nestoir held his wife's hand while Lord D moved to aide his father.

Hours fell away as the princess huffed in labor. Crying piteously she held on to Nestoir. Andy screamed as Lord D cheered her on. "Its… Its… A girl, your highness, a new princess has been born of Arcadia." Sofu announced handing the child to Lord D to clean. Andy fell back on the bed.

"Nes… Love you, but I don't think I can do this again." Andy huffed with tears streaming down her face.

"If you will my lady, due to several endurance training factors of a patient…" Lord D interrupted. "Well, I think I may be able to ease your suffering, if you will allow me to. I would have to…" Lord D paused, looked at Nestoir with a sigh. "I would have to touch you intimately."

"Whatever," Andy moaned as she thought about the pain that was to follow the weeks of after birth, not to mention the inactivity. What if she were needed to fight? "Just do it. You're a doctor, you're our doctor make it stop hurting. You were the one minimizing the birth pains right?"

"Yes, but I can only minimize them, I can not go up against the one that increased them." Lord D said with a blush.

"We would never ask you to, but," Nestoir became worried for their friend. "Is it ok for you to do this now?"

"Yes, the baby is out," Lord D explained, put his gloved hand against Andy. Andy gasped as Lord D slid fully into a healing trance. Sofu swore, taking his son in his arms as he held him up. Lord D searched inside Andy's body finding her pain, knitting the skin, leaving her fully healed and refreshed. Sofu was there and ready when Lord D's knees collapsed underneath him.

"He… Grand pa D he…" JJ exclaimed from his position at the door. He was staring at Lord D. Lord D lay in his father's arms gasping for air. "He can't breath!"

"No!" Andy exclaimed jumping from the bed amazed that the feat was painless.

"Foolish child, release…" Sofu yelled. "You just admitted that you can not battle God and yet you are trying. Release. I am your father and I order you to release."

Lord D sat up sobbing hysterical. "Father, no… she is going to!" Lord D brought trembling hands to hide his face as he broke down. JJ took his trembling lover into his arms. "How could you…"

"You were fighting a futile battle. Any longer and he would have taken you as well. I am sorry," Sofu turned luminescent golden eyes to JJ. "About your grandmother, but I was not about to loose my son."

"Nana!" JJ lost the ability to regain his footing.

"Still lives, but before the night is out…" Sofu shook his head. "I forbid my son to reconnect to her. It is time to say goodbye." Lord D clung to JJ, sobbing for all that he had failed to do.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Author's Note**: It is now the end of November in the series. Next chapter will contain the conclusion to the case the detectives were working on. Thanks for reading.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 29

**Spun Sugar 29**

**Wild_Fyre_ Part 2**

It was a somber procession that made their way to Nana's house in the chilled November evening. After the jubilation of birth, the harrowing ordeal of death lay heavy among them. Sofu had assured them that Nana lived and yet, he had also promised that she would not see the sun's grace upon another day. Sunrise was not that far away. JJ sniffled, wiped at his eyes as he prepared to enter Nana's bedroom. They were greeted by a frantic Jeremy. "JJ! We did all we were told, the machine… Everything, but…"

"I know," JJ patted Jeremy's shoulder hoping to calm his distraught cousin. Lord D had sobbed the entire way home. "We know." He could not say more as he looked in on his grandmother. She lay with an oxygen mask over her face gasping painfully. Nana turned her head and her once vibrant blue eyes took a moment to focus on the pair that entered. "Nana," JJ whispered as he hurried forward to clasp her frail hands in his own. "We got here as soon as traffic and the laws of gravity would allow." Nana's eyes crinkled as merriment danced about her gaunt features.

"NaaNaa," Lord D gasped as he fell to his knees at the side of Nana's bed.

"Oh, D, child," Nana inhaled his cold, wild scent. "You should be rejoicing." Lord D choked on a sob. "You gave an old woman a little more time. I got to see my great-grandchildren. I never thought to see great-grandchildren from JJ yet thanks to you…" Nana paused coughing. Tears fell as Jeremy listened to his grandmother wheeze out the last of her energy. "I thank you." Nana managed to lightly hold on to Lord D's hand. "Jerry, I am happy that you have found someone to love, someone who loves you. I enjoy seeing you accept who and what you are. Can…" Nana paused coughs wracked her thin frame. Lord D reached out a hand to her but Q-Chan made an indignant squeak pulling his hair. Lord D sighed feeling the tug on his ponytail.

"Father please…" Lord D begged feeling hopeless as Nana struggled for breath.

"No little one, just… Just let me see them once more." Lord D nodded rushing from the room to fetch his children. Nana gave a weary smile to her gtreat-grandchildren. "So beautiful," Nana sighed; she struggled to raise a hand. Touching their silky hair she let her hand fall back to the bed.

Berkeley pulled Jeremy against his chest allowing his body to absorb the shock of the smaller man's sobs. "Never… I mean," Jeremy began. "Never has there been a day in my life that did not have Nana in it. I can not even think that the sun will rise tomorrow and…" Berkeley held his lover tight as he lost his battle with his grief. He collapsed against Berkeley holding on as if the world were going too fast for him.

"Don't be sad," Nana attempted to smile at Lord D and JJ. "Ok," Nana said not speaking to any one visible in the room. "I'm ready now. Take care of them…" Nana heaved a heavy sigh and breathed no more.

Lord D shook his head loosening the silken tresses. They flew wildly about his head as he sobbed. "No… No… Father why wouldn't you let me…" Lord D leaned heavily on the bed clasping Nana's slack hand.

Sofu stepped into the room after Q-Chan had flown out. Sofu clasped his son in his arms holding his trembling body. "I am sorry my child I have yet again failed you." Sofu stroked Lord D's hair. "When I noticed that you were starting to care for Nana, I should have taken over as her physician." Sofu placed his hand to Lord D's chest to slow his racing heart. "I thought that you were capable of letting go. But a Kami does not give his affections lightly. I should have known that you would fight for her, just as I fought for you. I had to forbid it my son, or I would have lost you." Sofu's attempt at reasoning with his son's sense of failure soon ran dry. All that was left to do was hold him. JJ reached for his lover and Sofu was loath to release his son.

JJ sniffled loudly as he pressed kisses along Lord D's brow. "Thank you Darling. Thank you for all that you have done. You helped Nana more than you can ever know. She was so happy to see the kids, she was…" JJ choked as he tried to force words past the egg in his throat. "She knew that she was supposed to be gone a long time ago, but you were her miracle. Thank you for being her miracle." Lord D melted into JJ's embrace. Sofu went beside the bed closing Nana's eyes as he sent her on her final rest.

Break 

Leon wanted to go home. He sat at his desk with his forehead pressed against his palms. "We've been busting our asses on this case and I think I may have figured out the why, if not the how." Leon stared dismal at the coffee that steamed at his elbow. It was thick and strong enough to peel the varnish off his desk if he dared spill a drop. "I should be home falling into my baby right now, but instead, it is almost two in the morning and I am here looking at you."

"Cut the crap Leon, what have you figured out?" Dee's words were less than enthusiastic. Though his lover sat beside him at the computer he may as well have been in the next county for all the good it did his burning desire at this moment in time.

"Victim one and victim three were lovers, so were victims two and four," Leon said as he looked over the files. "I made the connection when I was questioning the wife of the first victim. She said it was too bad about Charles; they must have been together when they were attacked. Now why would they be together?"

"Maybe they were golf buddies," Ryo muttered as he picked up his coffee. "Damn that's like tire sludge." He stuck his tongue out in distaste. "Just because we need it to be strong does it have to disgusting as well?"

"And thick, I could probably re-plaster our garage with this stuff." Dee nodded as he sipped from Ryo's mug.

"Seriously, guys. I am going to follow up on this, as for right now. I am going to go home and make love to Little D." Leon stood to his feet gathering his files. "See you later." Ryo tried to smile but all he could do was lean back against Dee. He would allow his partners strength to hold him up, if only for a moment.

"Come on Baby, let's go home." Dee whispered as he placed a kiss on the smooth skin behind Ryo's ear. Ryo was silent as Dee took his hand and lead him from the department. "Little D said we could pick the boys up tomorrow. They've already done their homework too."

Ryo nodded glad to be able to go home. "Not tonight Dee, I am beat." Ryo muttered as they entered their bedroom. He saw the heated glint in Dee's eyes and decided to stop him before he got carried away. Dee smiled, crawled into bed with Ryo and held him.

Break 

Jeremy could not believe it. There it was shining in the horizon. Didn't it know? How could it be so insensitive? How could the sun shine so beautiful on the day his Nana died? Not two hours ago she had ceased to breathe and here it was shining for all to see. Berkeley sat beside him waiting, he knew that soon the outrage would fade, the anger would melt away leaving nothing but a broken heart. It wasn't right. Jeremy could not help but fume at the unfairness of life. He looked at the glorious garden that sat beaming in the sun under the attentive care of Lord D. JJ had carried his lover out there, leaving him there explaining that it would sooth him. Jeremy would not even bother to ask why the beautiful man had lay right down among the flowers. His silk, violet robes were barely visible so deep had he sank into the blooms.

"You need to get some sleep. The coroner will be here in about an hour to take Nana to the…Hospital." Berkeley said unwilling to say 'morgue.' He knew Jeremy was not ready to think in terms of internment and final farewells. "Come to bed, they will take care of everything." JJ nodded as Berkeley led Jeremy to their spare bedroom. JJ sighed, he would have to call in today there was no way he could go into the office today. No way he could deal with death and murder when his own Nana lay cold in her bed.

Break 

Leon hung up the telephone then stared. At what, he was not sure, but he sat for a long time staring at it. "Leon?" Count D stood next to Leon with a hand on his shoulder. Leon looked down at the well-manicured maroon nails. "Is something wrong?"

Count D waited for an answer, Leon sat, his eyes watered, and then he looked up. "That was JJ," Leon said. He heaved a deep sigh. "Nana…Nana died this morning." Count D felt the air leave his lungs. So that explained it. He felt a heavy grief in his heart, in the place his father occupied. Even with the parental constraints removed, Lord D was still very much connected to his son. "I'll get the car ready, you get the kids. I'll take you to him." Leon got to his feet. He passed Bikky and Chris in the hallway and explained the situation. "Where's Rain?" Leon wondered as he looked down the hallway.

"Same place he has been since Ryo and Dee dropped us off," Bikky said laughing. "I'll go get him." Bikky and Chris ran off down the hall towards Count D's garden.

Leon stood for a long time watching Count D glide down the hall. He resembled nothing so much as a shimmering dusting of snow blowing in graceful winds. "Who died?" Leon was startled for a moment, before he turned to Angel. He blinked, after Count D's pristine appearance, Angels lime green and orange outfit was startling. "He wore all white to the funeral of Mother, so I just wondered," Angel explained as Leon continued to gawk at him.

Angel paused as Count D leveled a beautiful smile that was heartbreaking in its sadness. "Nana, JJ's grandmother has left us for better place."

"I am sorry to hear that. Please send my condolences." Angel inclined his head to Count D and Leon as they gathered the boys. "If you need, I mean, they can stay here. I know you fear them being underfoot here, but it is more their home than ours. If they wish to stay." Bikky and Chris both nodded their heads in agreement. Rain said nothing, but he aimed a longing look at Count D's garden. Leon shook his head before looking to D. With a nod, he left the boys in the shop. T-Chan snarled at them to leave him be. He was disgruntled because Count D had not left Aoi behind. She lay in her papa's arms sleeping soundly swathed in white.

They arrived to find Lord D still lying in his garden. Leon took his daughter heading inside leaving D to his father. "ChiChiUe," Count D knelt beside Lord D. One glass-bright amethyst eye opened, blinked. Lord D brought up a slime hand to wipe away the tear. The other eye opened and more tears came cascading down. Count D said no more; he placed a hand on his father's violet robe. With a thought it was pristine white. Lord D sat up wrapping his arms around D still sobbing. Q-Chan squeaked as she perched on her grandson's shoulder. In this form the sunlight would not bother her. Her age alone made the sun less deadly, but it was still unpleasant.

Sofu stood on the porch watching his family. He thought of Nana and felt an unfamiliar sensation. Bringing a hand to his face he caught the glistening saline solution the leaked impudently from his eyes. He should be happy, but he sighed, he would miss the kindly woman. They had such great times discussing their children and their mutual grandchildren. He had seen it, a long time ago, the shadow of the white angel that had come for her. It was a lengthy tug of war that Casiuel had fought with his foolish son, but a worthy battle it had been. Lord D had not given up, not even unto the end when his life would have been forfeit as well. Sofu had never been more proud.

Break 

Dee sat his cell phone on the dashboard a deep sigh clawing its way through his body. "Dee?" Ryo asked as they prepared to enter the physicians immediate care office that the deaths centered around. "What's wrong?"

"When we get this done we have to get some flowers…" Dee paused. At Ryo's questioning look he continued. "Nana died this morning." Ryo gasped tears stinging his eyes. "Leon said it was coming a long time now, she is at peace."

"I hope so." Ryo whispered. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. Blinking rapidly to clear the moisture from his eyes, Ryo squared his shoulders. They had work to do. Case now, weep later. Ryo was suspicious of the desk assistant as soon as they showed their badges. The woman's eyes had darted between them. She hid her fear well, but the slight tremble of her hands was not missed.

"I already told the other detective that came by here with his questions, they came here, they got tested they left. You know one of them was even wearing a ring and had his kid with him." The lady had broken off with a disgusted huff. Her once pretty features twisted into an ugly mask of hatred. Dee stepped back leaving Ryo to smile at her. She warmed to his pretty features. "Are there any questions that Detective Jameson forgot?" She winked at Ryo.

"Yes actually," Ryo aimed his most charming look at her. "Darlene, do you mind if I call you that?" Ryo asked watching as she shifted one of her deep blond curls. She batted her eyes as she nodded. "What did they all get tested for?"

"Aids, they come in every six months," Darlene said her cold blue eyes leaving shivers to trace up and down Ryo's spine. "The women too."

"Thanks, that's all I needed," Ryo stood up when the doctor came into the waiting room. He looked over at Ryo with Dee standing near.

"Miss Petshce, do we have another test couple?" The Doctor looked at the familiar way that Dee's hand hovered near Ryo's hip. Almost, but not quite touching, he frowned.

"Oh no Dr. Almon," Darlene was quick to slip back into a professional manner. "These two…"

"Are monogamous," Dee interrupted. "Thanks again Ms. Petshce, for your time. We have to go pick up our kids." Darlene stared as they left the office.

"You stupid girl, what did you tell them," Dr. Almon whispered furious in her ear.

"No…Nothing Dr. Almon, I swear it. They just wanted to know what test they took."

Dr. Almon nodded curtly. He patted Darlene on the head. "That's a good girl. You have served the cause." Darlene beamed under the praise before she happily went back to her work.

"They are both involved, somehow, someway, they are both in this." Dee ground out.

"Leon was right." Ryo buckled in, he felt a cold shiver of someone watching them. Looking back, all he saw was the curtain in the widow of the doctor's office shifting. It could have been a wind, but Ryo knew it was not. "Did you see the way she looked when you mentioned that we have kids?" Ryo would have said more but something cold and metal hit the window. He turned his head to face the barrel of a gun.

**To-Be Continued.**

Author's note: Things sure have a way of sneaking up on you. One minute it was the day after thanksgiving, then it was two days before Christmas, all I can say is that I am sorry and that the Christmas spectacular will be… Spectacular.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 30 Conclusion

Spun Sugar 30

HeartScape

Golden eyes glittered in the deep darkness of the obsidian palace that overlooked the Arcadian sea from its perch upon the Midvale Mountains. Locks of ravens black hair flowed over a pale shoulder. "It is beautiful is it not?" the servant stood next to the volatile creature and breathed a deep sigh.

"Yes your majesty, beauty beyond most compare, only her majesty Victoria's is a rival."

"As it should be," The crown was placed into its box the lid slide shut with a snap that left the servants startled. "I will have it melted down immediately." Torcha smiled into the flames blazing brightly. "A male accoutrement is needed, for its new owner happens to be a male.

"From what I heard, he may like the feminine one better." The servant exploded into flames before a snicker could leave her lips. The other servant gasped stifling a scream that caught in her throat. Blinking eyes that stung from the sudden dense smoke the servant bowed as she fled the throne room leaving the volatile queen of the dragons to wave the offensive smell away from her face.

"Temper, temper," Laton said as he entered and waved away the smoke. "My dear Torcha, I thought you were supposed to be working on that."

"Tch," Torcha pouted returning to her sleek scaled true form. Green scales glowed black in the dim lighting. Large, leathery wings fanned softly as Torcha looked over her shoulder at her husband. "I'll work on it tomorrow." Golden talons clicked on the shining obsidian floor a long greenish-black tail trailing behind was the only sign that the lady had been in the room.

Break 

Ok, Ryo thought as the gun tapped the glass, here we go again. He lowered his head peeking at Dee under his fluffy bangs. Dee grinned when he saw that Ryo was smiling. "Say the word and a bullet will lodge itself in the wrist holding the gun." Dee looked up to see the gun tapping again.

"Hold off on that baby, I want to see what this fool wants." Dee said Ryo flipped his hair back before rolling down his window.

"Out of the car, both of you…now," Ryo stepped from the car with his hands up glad the buttoned sleeve of his jacket concealed his weapon. "Where are your children?" Ryo frowned as he looked at the young man standing before him holding a gun.

"Do you think I would give that kind of information to a thug with a pistol?" Ryo asked looking him over missing not a single detail of his appearance. He caught the baggy jeans, polo shirt and loose hanging jacket. Dark hair framed a young face. Green eyes not as pure or beautiful as Rain's stared back at him. "You tell me where the missing children are."

"I'm doing the world a favor, now answer the question before I have to hurt you." He pushed the gun towards Ryo's face. "You sure are a pretty one."

Ryo looked into the attempted tough guy smirk. He heard Dee snicker behind him. "Look kid, I've played mahjong with harder criminals than you and they were all under the age of ten." Dee said from the other side of his car. Ryo said nothing but a hint of a smile played about his lips.

Cold fury lighted the young man's eyes as he looked at Ryo. "Cut it out. Tell us… Me… where the kids are, you have more than one. I know it. I will not allow them to live another day under the influence of you two." The would-be assassin said his finger trembling on the trigger. "A…A…Abomination…"

"Enough of this," Dee snarled ready to come around the car.

"They are watching you, they will get you, all you have to do is tell me where they are, and then it will be over."

"Oh for the love… Ryo! He's like a trained monkey." Dee exploded reaching for the gun in his butt holster. The shot fired and Dee leaped aside as a bullet dented the hood of his car. "Damn it, I just had that waxed." Ryo nodded as he reached out to grab the youth. He pinned his arms shoving the hand with the gun against the car. Ryo pushed hard with his hip ramming the hand. The kid screamed dropping the gun. Ryo wrenched his arms back locking him in a painful hold.

"Look, whoever is out there with the assault rifle, you owe me a paint job," Dee yelled. "Now come out here so that I can read you your rights." Ryo felt the blade slip underneath his neck.

"You know this is how the last victim lost his head." He heard the voice and knew that they were in a whole new range of criminal.

"And where would that head be?" Ryo asked calm in the face of the new danger. How could this be happening in broad daylight? Where were the people who lived in this area?

"Brave little pretty boy, aren't you?" The man said caressing Ryo's neck with the blade. Ryo stiffened when the hand slipped under his arm. Behind the young criminal the man's hand caressed his chest. As the hand strayed lower Ryo tensed ready to drop the youth and defend himself. "You are so pretty I thought I'd check to make sure you were a male. You got girls… or boys?"

Ryo turned crimson as still the hand held him. Dee frowned from the other side of the car. What was making Ryo turn beet red? What was that bastard whispering to him? "All boys, so I kind of need to get home, they'll be wanting their dinner soon." Ryo grumbled not releasing the young boy.

"Gonna teach them to be off like you?"

"No…" Ryo ground out feeling his temperature rise, but fought the urge to lash out. He was a human detective and this was a human criminal. "I'm going to teach them to arrest scum like you." Ryo leaned back against the arm holding him. He shoved the youth's head into the car knocking him dizzy thereby eliminating the threat that would be at his back. Ryo then turned bringing a knee up. The perp blocked his crotch but moaned in agony as Ryo's knee connected with his stomach. Ryo brought the hard edge of his hand down on the man's neck. As he coughed Ryo wrenched his arms behind him slapping cuffs on his wrists.

Before the kid could react Dee leaped over the hood of the car. He ignored the shots being fired as he grabbed the kid. "Now we've got cuffs on both of them. Come out now!" He was met with three more reports from the rifle. Soon the only sound to be heard was the ragged breathing of the knife wielding attacker and the sobs of their young assailant. "Fine, we'll take them down, lock them up, and then push for the death penalty. Kidnapping, murder, not to mention chopping their victims up and leaving them around town, collecting heads, the list goes on… Tell us where the kids are and you might just spend the rest of your life in prison."

"Kill us, those kids have been rescued for The Cause, nothing you can do will stop that."

"Listen Dr. Almon," Ryo tried to reason with the man. He was shocked that Ryo saw through the heavy felt hat and scarf he had been wearing. "Do you think your rude touches will not be in the report I file?" Ryo spat the words feeling the embarrassed anger swamp his senses all over again. "You have very few choices here, I will not allow those children to spend another day away from their families."

"They are at my house officer," Dee turned around to see Darlene running out with a rifle falling near her feet. "Please let him go, I'll take responsibility. This was all my idea, I did it all."

"Sorry missy," Dee came around with another pair of cuffs. "Even if you did take the fall for him and you do lead us to the children, he already admitted it, and he assaulted an officer with intent to kill." Dee heaved a sigh. The satisfaction of a case closed felt hollow somehow.

"You idiot!" Dr. Almon yelled as they were shoved into the back of Ryo and Dee's car. "How dare you?"

"They were going to kill you," Darlene sobbed as she looked at Dr. Almon.

"Then you should have gone on to raise those children to understand the true values of The Cause, then the world would have been free of these freaks adopting children."

"Well, when you are behind bars, you can bite me." Dee glowered into the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, let's hurry and book these bastards," Ryo growled surprising Dee with his vehemence. "Like I said, the boys will be wanting their dinner soon."

Break

Sitting in the Chief's office Ryo and Dee listened as he extolled the great job they did in solving the case. "Now for the Special assignment," The chief paused as Leon, Jill and JJ entered the office. "JJ I am happy to see you in the office today…of all days. I am so sorry about your loss. I'll try to make this quick." The chief sat behind his desk chewing on his cigar. "Now you all know that more and more weird cases has sprung up over the past few years. You guys seem to be the best at solving them. It has not gone unnoticed by the department, by other departments." The chief paused and gave them a chagrinned look. "In fact I would like to introduce you to Agent Miaka," The chief indicated a small woman in a suit. Her long dark hair was tied back leaving her slanted eyes to bore into each detective. "She is from the Central Investigating Agency. You are now in her care. Your badges please" The chief held out his hand.

"You all look reluctant to hand them over," Agent Miaka said with a slow smile. "You should not be. In truth, you will all receive new badges. You will impersonate Detectives, while in fact you will be our agents. We have been working with the Arcadian Embassy for some time now and they have expressed a desire to fully bind you." Jill gasped as Agent Miaka released her hair. A veil seemed to slide from her as the hair billowed around. When she moved her hair again her pointed ears were visible. "Truly do I hate impersonating humans."

"What more do the Arcadian's want from us?" Leon asked thinking that his life was no longer recognizable. He remembered the day he had walked into the pet shop. All he had wanted to do was find out what happened to the man eaten by… What was it? Leon tried to remember the creature. A Tiger? Yes it had been a tiger. All of it had happened so long ago. It seemed like ages. Now here he was little less than immortal with a Kami lover and a daughter born of a male. He had in laws that were older than he could ever imagine and one in particular that could have him for dinner without batting one of her pretty eyes. Now he was no longer a detective but a special agent?

"Things go on in this world," Miaka said looking into each of their eyes. "Things that humans can not understand, or will not understand, but you… you can serve as a link between things that can not be explained and the human law officials. The normal order of things has to be upheld, the law has to be taken care of. With your knowledge and lineage," she paused giving Ryo an impressed smirk. "You are perfect for this mission." Miaka reached into her briefcase. She pulled out several silver shiny objects. As they looked at their new badges Miaka grinned. "Your offices will still be here, you will still be under your chief in appearance. Welcome to the CIA and Arcadian link up." Miaka closed her briefcase with a snap. They startled looking around the room that was empty save for the human officers.

"What the hell was that about?" Dee demanded as he looked for evidence that Miaka had been in the room. Finding none he slumped back in his chair.

JJ shook his head getting to his feet. "Sorry guys, fill me in later on all the little details, I have to go make arrangements. Jeremy is in no condition to…" JJ trailed off sniffling.

"If you need anything…" Ryo offered. JJ blinked away his tears.

Ryo would have said more but the chief bustled back into his office. "Buck up boys, the press is here, oh and MacLean I need to talk to you alone." Ryo looked up startled. Dee pressed a hasty kiss to his lips as he left with Jill and Leon. The chief looked away from the affection. When they were alone the chief indicated that Ryo should sit. "It's about Johnston. We can't hold off the trial any longer. The DA is planning to issue a subpoena. Make a decision before the choice is taken from you." Ryo stared dumbfounded at the chief before he surged to his feet slamming from the office.

Dee caught him near the break room. "Whoa baby! Kiss me now before I have to arrest you."

"What?" Ryo demanded his brows drawn down over his dark eyes.

"Well if anyone is going to take you in for whoever you are about to kill it would be me." Dee murmured close to Ryo's lips. Ryo wanted to hold on to his rage but it melted away as Dee pressed their bodies together. "Talk to me."

"Not here, lets go home." Ryo said breathing heavily. Dee took it as a good sign that Ryo was flushed and panting. Whatever had upset him would be worked out after a work out. He loved to help Ryo come to grips with his problems. Dee thought as they stopped by the locker room. "Leon we are out for the day."

"Yeah me too," Leon said as he slung his jacket over his guns. "I have to try to explain all this CIA, Arcadian link to D. How I am going to manage that when I don't understand is beyond me."

"HA… Little D may be able to explain it to you." Dee chuckled as they left.

Break

Rain pulled the brush through his hair. It was growing again. Ryo had offered to have it cut again, but he thought that it would be nice to have it long. Andy sat on his bed watching him. She had the newest princess on her lap. Little Nicklaus had been allowed to play with Lyo. Bikky sat on the floor at the princess' feet. "What do you fear Rain?" Andy asked sitting her daughter on the bed. Rain had wondered what she wanted when she showed up at their house. Angel, who had been sitting with the boys while Ryo and Dee worked, stared as the princess had entered the house. He had immediately called the pet shop to tell Collins that she was here.

"There are a lot of things that I fear your highness." Rain answered with his usual unapologetic honesty.

"But what fears concerning the group?" Andy gave a knowing grin as she saluted his enigmatic honest answer.

"I will not fit…."

"Of course you will," Bikky affirmed before Rain could finish. "I have been telling you how great you are, everyone has. You are Noble by law, what more do you need?"

Andy laughed as she patted her Daughter. "If you ever think about a profession in law, I am sure that Lady Chimaera would have use of an apprentice." Andy informed Bikky. "Rain," Andy came to her feet then to approach the desk. "Bikky, please take Allysa to her father." Bikky stared in horror at the small baby. "Careful, support her head." Andy said as she offered her baby to Bikky. The teenager's eyes widened as he backed away. "Come on now," Andy offered the child again.

"No way, she's too little." Bikky backed away he bumped into Angel.

"Nonsense, if she is home from the hospital, it is ok," Angel cooed as he reached for the baby.

"No…Angel, she was born yesterday," Bikky protested. "She is only home cause Lord D…" Before Bikky could finish Andy handed her baby to Angel. Bikky grew silent as he watched Angel carefully carry the child down to her father. Bikky followed making sure she was okay.

"Rain, here." Rain stared at the box that she offered him. "Open it," Andy urged when he looked at the purple velvet with a silver bow.

"Princess?" Rain looked into the box of white taper candles.

"Call me Andy, none of this princess stuff." Andy waved away Rain's apologies. "Now," Andy took one of the candles. She placed it into a silver holder on his desk. Rain frowned; he had never owned a candleholder. Andy snapped her fingers near the wick. With a small flash of lighting the candle sputtered to life. "This flame will burn, what you do with it will tell us all how well you will integrate into the band." Andy stood straitening her skirt. "Now, JJ asked me to call Heaven and let her know about Nana. She scares him."

"Your daughter has a lovely name," Rain said absently as he gazed into the flickering flame. "Hard to believe she was born yesterday."

"Because of her name?" Andy asked laughing at the surprised look on Rain's face.

"No, I mean, you are sitting here and… Well, Bikky said that Count D… I can't believe he had a baby you Arcadian's are amazing, but he was…" Rain came to a halt as he heard the front door open. "Ryo and Dee are here." Rain got to his feet. He rushed to the stairs and halted as he saw the angry expression Ryo presented. Ryo saw Nestoir sitting on the couch holding Allysa and paused, a smile lighting his face. Dee could not help but stare in wonder at the beauty that Ryo possessed.

"Ryo, you look troubled." Ryo paused as he saw the shimmering white dress that entered his house behind he and Dee.

"Heaven," Ryo turned amazed that she had come so close and they had not noticed.

"Would it involve your late night visitor?" Heaven asked her crystal-clear topaz eyes bored into him.

"Late night visitor?" Dee was frowning as he looked between Heaven and Ryo.

"Laton had told me it was so, then when I got here I could smell him," Heaven's lip curled. "Or rather his interest. I would say he is here quite often."

"Grandfather had mentioned a stalker, now you say you could smell him?" Ryo asked causing Dee to frown.

"You never told me about this," Dee said ignoring Nestoir's grin.

"I am sorry, with everything involved with the case I forgot all about it." Ryo explained.

Heaven studied the two of them with a slow smile on her face. "If that is not the problem what is?" Heaven closed her eyes. She walked in a slow circle around Ryo her sable tresses brushing against his shirt as she passed. Rain stared in wonder as her eyes lifted to crash into him with such force he thought he could feel their caress against his skin. "What a beautiful boy." Heaven breathed her skin's natural pale sheen taking on a flushed appearance. Andy smiled glad that she had called the hybrid to meet her here. Heaven could see so clearly into all things. "Ryo, you have nothing to worry about. There will be no trial." Heaven gathered her skirt to her as she went to the door. "My Lady Andromache, I will see to the internment of dear Nalene, I am grieved to hear of her passing." Heaven brushed her hand across her cheek and Rain wondered if the young woman were injured for it came away bloody.

Angel, who had been sitting on the couch near Nestoir watching her, blanched before he got to his feet. Rain saw him rush up the stairs. "Blood…" Angel gasped. " She cried and blood came out, she cries blood. What the hell is going on around here."

"You once had AIDS and now you do not," Angel gasped when he heard the soft voice. All he could see was a small, yellow, furry, winged creature. "You know that my husband is a Kami and yet you still question that which has no easy answer." Angel gasped as Q-Chan melted before him into Lady Aurora. "You humans are such fascinating creatures. Heaven, dear," Aurora called over the banister catching Heaven before she could slip out into the balmy night breeze. "I'm hungry, how about you?"

Heaven smiled showing incisors that caused shivers to run up Rain's spine as he looked upon her cold beauty. "Ravenous." Was all she said as she melted into the silent December night.

Break

Andy sat beside her husband in the car waiting. "So," she said giving him a grin. "What do you think?"

"His first rehearsal will be next week." Nestoir started the car smiling. Andy looked back at the large house with a wink. "In about 24 hours we will see the true measure of Rain's ability."

Break

Silence descended on the house like a shroud as Ryo shut the door on the last visitor. He stood for a long time with his forehead pressed against the planks of wood. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo gently rubbing small circles with his thumbs over his hips. "Talk to me." Dee whispered in Ryo's ear before he pulled him away from the door. "The chief said something that has had you pissed off all day."

"Johnston." Ryo said as if the single name explained it all. Dee sighed, it did. "Why Dee?" Ryo exploded shoving away from Dee's embrace. "What reason could they possibly have of putting Rain on the stand? Make him swear an oath to recall the things that monster did to him is insane. They have the photos from all crime scenes, his fingerprints; they even have the photos of Rain in the hospital what could his testimony give them that they don't already have?"

"Ryo, it will be ok." Dee tried to assure Ryo even though he felt the same outrage.

"You…" Ryo and Dee turned to see a tearful Rain standing at the foot of the stairs. "You said that I would never have to see him again."

"You won't," Ryo promised earning a gasp from Bikky. "How, I don't know, but I won't let them put you in the same room with him again." Ryo firmed his chin. "I will call my grandfather and see if he can keep you at his place for a while. States don't have jurisdiction over Arcadia."

"If you hide me, won't you get in trouble, I mean it is just a…" Rain began he was fearful of causing trouble for the kind family that had taken him in. "I can handle it, I will. Just stay with me ok, if you stay with me I can do it." Rain brushed a hand over his face clearing away the trails of tears. "What do they want me to say?"

"Um…" Ryo began admiring the beauty of Rain's courage. "Just tell what was done, in both your mother's apartment and then later when he took you. He is being charged with the murders, kidnapping, statutory, rape, attempted murder, he came at you with a blade when Dee tried to arrest him. It's why I shot him." Ryo grew angry again. "They have all that against him and still they want to put you…"

"It's all right Ryo." Bikky said patting Rain's shoulder. "Count D taught us all about defending ourselves. Every week we are both getting stronger, in mind, body and spirit. You'll see. My brother will do fine." Rain felt his heart melt as Bikky claimed him as a member of his family.

"Yeah," Rain said nodding. "I'll do fine."

Break

Ryo felt every eye in the precinct fall on him as he and Dee walked to their office. Every hair on his body stood on end as they passed one person after another and had them all back away from them. When they entered their office Leon and Jill sat at their desks without looking at them. "I don't know what you did, but…" Before Leon could finish the DA and the Chief entered the large room.

"MacLean, Laytner, we would like a word with you both." Leon and Jill excused themselves. "Boys, have a seat." The Chief commanded. "I thought there might be trouble out of you, so I had your place watched." Ryo nodded thinking that this must be the stalker that his grandfather had warned him about. "We know that you did not leave your place last night, and there is no way you could have… I mean it is..." The chief gave up looking to the DA for help.

"Only officers had access to him so we know you did not do it. You did not leave your house after all of your guests left." The DA said looking into each of their faces. "And it is obvious from your faces that you have no idea what we are talking about." The DA folded his arms drawing their attention to his height. He knew he presented an imposing figure in a dark suit. His dark skin and low cut hair hid the thug he once was. He and Dee had got along based on the sheer fact that they had so much in common. "Jonston was found in his cell this morning…"

"Well where else would he be, he has a trail coming?" Ryo's scathing words caused the DA to wince. It had hurt him to have to go against the gentle detective.

"MacLean, I wanted to make sure that he got the death penalty, not just life in prison. You have to understand that."

"Do I?" Ryo refused to look up. "Look, we all discussed it as a family and Rain decided to take the stand, if that is what this is about you have your answer, now can we get back to work?" The DA shivered at the cold black eyes that bored into him.

"Actually what we were trying to tell you is that," The chief interjected when it seemed that the DA would do nothing but stare at Ryo. "Jonston is dead Ryo. He was found in his cell this morning with his heart ripped out. Where his heart should have been his… His manhood was shoved in there. Three officers lost their stomach before the coroner could get in there to clean it up. There was a massacre in that cell. Blood covered every available space. Like we said, we know you are not involved. The heart, when it was found, was gray, completely drained of blood. A rose was on his bed."

"A rose…?" Ryo wondered thinking back to tales he had been told. Tales he dared not mention now.

"Yeah a rose, this is some freaky shit boys, you are not on this case in fact go investigate the debasing of a shrine over in Chinatown, that's your area of expertise isn't it?" The Chief said. "I'm giving this one to Randolph, to see if he can redeem himself."

Dee saw the pale sheen that covered Ryo's naturally light complexion. "Yeah chief," Dee got to his feet relieved when Ryo followed suit. "Yeah," They left their office to find Leon and Jill in the break room.

"So?" Leon asked as soon as they had sat down. Dee said nothing but went to get he and Ryo coffee. "They told you about Jonston."

"Yeah, but we are not under investigation, or at least they want us to believe that." Dee muttered as he sat handing Ryo a steaming mug. Ryo picked it up and brought it to his lips. He stared into the mug saying nothing. "Baby," Dee said quietly trying to gain his attention. Ryo continued to stare into his mug, silently brooding. "Baby," Dee tried again watching his lover with a mixture of love and apprehension. "Baby!"

"Nani Ka!" Ryo looked up then gasped as the coffee that had been boiling in his hands splashed out of the cup. It evaporated into steam before it could land on the table. Very gently Ryo sat the mug onto the table. Jill looked from the scorch marks it left in the old wood, to Ryo then back again. "Gomen… Sorry, I was just, I mean… Lady Aurora," Ryo whispered. "Talk to Nestoir…it'll make sense."

"This is not our case." Leon said hoping to keep his friends out of trouble.

"Randolph is a fool." Dee said as he paused in his scrubbing of the marks on the table from the now cooling mug. "He'll never figure it out."

"That's what we'd better count on." Ryo said watching as Randolph entered the break room. He stared for a long time at Ryo his gaze heating as Ryo ran a hand through his soft locks. Randolph vowed that tonight he would make the time. Since coming back to work he had not much time for gazing, but tonight would be different. Ryo sat in his pristine navy blue shirt and white pants. He always looked so good. Randolph shook himself as he went back to work. Tonight, he would wait for tonight.

Break

Rain sat at his desk contemplating the candle that Andy had left him. Though it burned constantly, it did not go down or out. What did she mean about how well he would fit? He looked up when he heard Ryo and Dee enter. Angel could go back to the shop now. He wondered if he would be going back to New York. Rain had not managed to ask. They all could not just stay at shop… Could they? He heard the footsteps up the stairs as Ryo entered his room and sat on his bed. "Rain."

"Yes Ryo," Rain said tearing his eyes away from his candle.

"I have to tell you, about the trial." Ryo began he saw Rain tense before he continued. "There won't be one, Jonston is dead. Someone entered his cell and murdered him."

Rain's eyes filled as he stared at Ryo gasping. "Oh, Ryo… I must be the most horrible person on the planet."

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked alarmed at the sobbing, frantic young man.

"When Bill first forced me, I wished he would die. Then when I was in his apartment, I wished it again. Over and over again, I just wanted him to die." Rain confessed burying his face in his hands. Ryo tried to take him in his arms. "No, Ryo you don't understand. Just now when you told me that he was dead, I was happy. And I hated myself for feeling that way."

"Oh, Ame-Chan, no one can fault you for your thoughts in such a situation. I or anyone else would have thought the same." Ryo said rubbing his hands through the silky hair. "When I was told of the murder, I too was relieved, happy even. I think that on some level, justice was served." Ryo wanted to say more, but every light in the house went out. He heard Dee swearing in the kitchen. "I'd better go help him." Ryo noted the candle for the first time sitting on Rain's desk. "You be careful ok." Rain sniffled as he nodded his head looking again at the flame.

Rain took his candle in hand heading down to the family room. He saw Bikky sitting near the couch holding a sniffling Lyo. Dee entered the house still swearing. "We have to call the electric company, the breakers are not working."

"I already called," Ryo said. "They will be out in the morning."

So," Bikky frowned. "What are we supposed to do for tonight?" Rain smiled as he got a wonderful idea. With a grin at Ryo he dashed upstairs. Rain handed each member of his family a candle, then used the flame from his own to light them. "I'll order a pizza and we can just rough it till morning." Bikky smiled, he saw the glassy sheen to Ryo and Rain's eyes and wondered what was going on that they had not told him about.

"We'll be ok," Rain nodded his head as he sniffled, smiling through his tears.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "We'll be ok."

Break

Sofu waited, it would not be long now. Pretty soon the young man he had been speaking to would say something. Sofu sipped his tea. If the centuries had taught him anything it was patience. Hmm, Sofu thought, this was good. Count D was sure learning to make an excellent cup of tea. "Are you serious?" Angel asked finally managing to find his voice through the cloud of shock that had enveloped him.

"Young man, have you known me to tell amusing tidbits known as jokes?" Sofu gave his most imperious stare.

"No, I was wondering about that." Angel smiled brightly.

"Well come along then, I do not have all day." Sofu got to his feet with a graceful slide of deep green silk robes. Angel looked to Collins to see if he were perhaps going crazy. When Collins made to follow Sofu, Angel shrugged. They arrived at a large house with a shop attached. Lord D stood on the porch in an all white cheongsam. "My son is still in mourning, but he came out today to see you and give you this." Sofu said as Angel rushed forward to greet Lord D. He paused moments from touching Lord D.

Angel was surprised when Lord D took his hand. "I know it is not much, but I wanted to give this to you. I have a bit of funds set aside, when you have been a doctor for as long as I have those things tend to accumulate." Angel was almost afraid to laugh. "I want you to have this. You said your dream was to make your own line of clothing, well, here is a shop, a home, and a check." Lord D handed Angel the envelope. Lord D pushed his hair aside causing a gasp as Angel got a look at his red eyes and puffy features.

"Little Darling," Angel whispered reaching to embrace Lord D hoping that it would be ok. Lord D welcomed the comfort, but he shied away from a renewal of his tears. After a brief moment of contact he stepped away and handed another envelope to Mimi.

"I know you wanted to go to school, so I have an admission upon my recommendation to UCLA. It seems I am a well known doctor." Lord D flushed causing color to bloom in his unnatural pale cheeks. Angel was happy to see the sign of life from his friend. "I hope that it will be of some help to you, if you need anything please don't hesitate…oh, Roger, I sent a copy of your song to a friend that I have in the recording industry and he would like to hear more of your work." Lord D looked to Collins. "I was not told what you wanted, I am sorry."

"I want to be with _her_." Collins said inclining his head towards Angel.

"What about your restaurant?" Angel asked staring at Collins. "I know this is not exactly Santa Fe, but…" Collins grinned as he stared at Angel.

"She's right, this is not Santa Fe…" Collins words broke off as he noted Lord D's odd expression of confusion.

Lord D smiled, as he looked his new friends. "I always meant to ask," Lord began his smile still in place. Sofu was glad to see a lifting of his son's mood. "Why do you…?" Lord D floundered. "I mean," Lord D sighed. "You are male."

"Yes, I am aren't I?" Angel said refusing to say more at the moment. Lord D already looked drawn and tired he would hate to add to the burden.

"I am sorry if that was perhaps too personal." Lord D looked down at his hands.

"No," Angel rushed to pull Lord D into another embrace. "Just, not right now. Maybe in a bit we can have tea together and I will tell you all about it." Lord D returned the hug glad that he could be of some help to the young people that had come to mean so much to him.

Break

_'There is a song inside of you," _Rain gasped looking up from the candlelight. His family all sat around the living room with candles giving a soft glow. Enough that Dee sat with a case file open in his lap reading. Bikky had sat down with his sketchpad and Ryo sat with Lyo on his lap reading softly to him. Rain sat with his homework in front of him lying untouched on the soft, thick carpet. _"When you find it…sing."_

Dee looked up from his file when he felt Rain's eyes on him. "If you are still hungry there is leftover food in the fridge, be careful the plug to the generator is over the doorway." Rain shook his head but got up anyway, a cup of iced tea would help. Lord D had set him up with plenty of tea, hot and iced, to help his digestion so that he could eat with his family. Rain contemplated the words in his head as he poured the drink. Dee had hauled the emergency power generator up from the basement, if they wanted it to last all night they could only plug so much into it. Ryo had immediately plugged in the refrigerator and the large box freezer.

Rain began to hum softly to himself as he poured his tea._ "Sing." _The word came to him again. _"Sing what is in you."_ Rain gulped his tea recognizing Andy's voice. What did she want from him?

"You have a lot on your mind." Rain looked up to see Dee standing in the kitchen. "No, I am not a mind reader. You are standing there with a cup almost to your mouth and staring off into space." Dee indicated a chair that flickered softly in the candlelight. Rain dropped into the chair. "I felt the same when Andy came to us asking us to join their army. They wanted us to act as guards for, not only Andy, but also the future heir to the Royale and guards for a pregnant Kami. You can imagine we were all like, wow, a bunch of homosexuals and women in league with the angels, and kings and well the whole of Arcadia. How did we fit into that scenario?"

"I felt the same when I was approached." Rain choked on his tea as Heaven appeared standing next to the table. "Oh sorry, I did not mean to frighten your beautiful boy, I wafted in through the open window over the sink." Dee went to the window and slid it closed with a snap. Rain shivered as Heaven's chilled hand brushed against his cheek. "Whatever they see in you must be spectacular. Give them what they want; it will make your life and all involved, easier."

"What do you mean?" Rain asked staring into the sparkling topaz eyes that were almost frightening in their clarity.

"Why don't you light the path upstairs and let me talk to your parents?" Heaven said with an enigmatic smile. Rain nodded, took his candle, and led Bikky carrying a sleeping Lyo up to their bedrooms. Ryo entered the kitchen. He looked from Heaven to the kitchen window then back again. "Now, don't growl at me. I was enraged, so was Auri, and we acted." Heaven folded her arms across her bosom. "I was already having a bad day."

"Ah yes, you were informed that Nana…" Ryo paused and looked at the sad expression on Heaven's beautiful face. "The police are investigating."

"Yes and which department deals with vampires?" Heaven's look was so innocent Ryo had to stop himself from answering her question. "Look I just came by to say hi and uh, look out Highness… Word in Arcadia is that Lady Torcha has had your mother's formal crown melted down and reshaped, into a male ensemble. You are heir to several titles, land and more."

"Formal crown?" Dee frowned as he looked over at Heaven. "There is more than one?"

"There is the normal everyday coronet, the traditional festival fire emblem, then there is the…" Ryo felt his mind boggled as Heaven listed off at least twelve different crowns. "It was at the Fire Festival that the Princess had her final showdown with her father and ran off, so the Fire emblem crown has been missing for almost sixty years." Ryo saw the excitement lighting Heaven's face. "Sorry I have a thing for lost crowns you know."

"Why did my mother run away?" Ryo asked thinking of his smiling mother. She had loved traveling with his father and if he were honest he would admit to being resentful to how often they left him alone. His memories of her and his father were few.

"His name is Cho Da Koen." Heaven whispered as if she were afraid of being overheard. "He is a Korean dragon, your families wanted to align and force a marriage, word on the mountain top is that he has never forgiven your mother for deserting him. He has a bad thing for you and wants you dragged down. He said that the crown would never sit on your head. Laton was ready to declare a war on the Korean Dragon clan. Also," Heaven leaned close across the table causing Ryo to back away from the fangs in the angelic face. "The Chinese King Ghidora has a daughter, not the Honlon of Count D's pet shop, but a princess, Lady Torcha is looking to her as your intended."

"My intended what?" Ryo demanded when Heaven gave him a baleful smirk he reddened. "I am already… Married."

"Not to a female…" Heaven gave Dee an apologetic look. "And not to a dragon."

"This is ridiculous." Ryo grumbled getting to his feet to prowl to the window. He saw a glinting in the tree in their backyard and peered hard. Catching a fleeting glance of a shadow vanishing he slammed his hand against the window. "I do not want the crown, not if it means destroying my family."

"What of your mother's legacy?" Dee asked afraid that he would lose the beautiful man that had come to mean so much to him, no, not man, Dee thought feeling a pain where his heart used to be. The dragon, the dragon he loved was being taken from him. Dee shoved to his feet and slammed from the house.

"I will not stand for this." Ryo vowed to the night wind.

" Open the window," Ryo gasped as Heaven's words drifted in his ear, he looked behind him and saw a cloud of smoke. He opened the window letting Heaven soar past. She slid a cold tendril over his face. "Smile pretty Ryo, I am sure that you will win this battle. And you will do it with more elegance than your mother ever thought to. You have your family at your side, remember that." The words faded as Heaven dissipated into the night.

Ryo firmed his shoulders as he went into the backyard. "Dee," He found Dee sitting on their bench. Dee had built it for him near his garden.

"I love you Ryo. I love you enough to do whatever is necessary to make you happy." Dee's words floated up through the night wind. Ryo took a moment to remember a cold night when he had confessed his love for Dee. Underneath a street lamp his "Can I kiss you?" Had sparked a love he had never imagined. For so long he had fought against his love for Dee and now he would fight to keep it.

"Dee," Ryo walked over to Dee carrying the candle. "Can I kiss you?" Dee leaned his head submitting to Ryo's gentle ministrations. "Take me to bed lover." Ryo whispered near Dee's lips.

Above them a dark shadow watched as Dee's hand slid underneath Ryo's top. He could not make out what they were saying, but he could plainly see the passion building. He could see the glazed look in Ryo's eyes as Dee pressed him against the bench.

"Dee lets go inside." Ryo panted as his wits were fast leaving him.

"Uh unh Baby, right here, you are going to feel the stars caress your skin and know that you shine brighter." Dee gasped out as he began to love Ryo under the pale moonlight.

Break

"I'll do it," Rain announced as he sat at the table with Bikky the next the morning. The electricity in the house returned as if it had never left. Bikky sat his sketchpad on the table. "I mean, if the invitation is still open." Ryo said nothing. He stirred his eggs in the pan. With a smile on his face he began to put the hot eggs on plates. "Good morning Dee," Rain whispered turning crimson.

"Are you ok?" Bikky asked wondering at the reaction. Bikky saw Rain nod hiding under his hair. Rain remembered taking his teacup back downstairs. The backdoor had been left open. One peek was all it took to send him back upstairs.

"Bikky," Rain said smirking at Ryo as he handed him a plate. Bikky looked up. "When is a door not a door?"

"What?" Bikky asked thinking that Rain had turned as weird as Andy with all the odd things she said to the angel prince.

"When is a door not a door?" Rain repeated watching as Ryo began to feed Lyo. Bikky frowned staring at Rain. "When it is ajar." Rain laughed causing Ryo to look up at his knowing grin. Ryo blushed realizing that the boy must have seen something last night. Ryo smiled thinking that if he had seen something and he was smiling, teasing about it now, he was doing just fine. The death of Jonston had to have helped him a long way. Rain began to hum softly his voice filling the dining room.

"I see your true colors," Ryo began to sing along with the humming.

"And that's why I love you," Rain sang with him. "So don't be afraid. To let it show, your true colors are shining through. I see your true colors, true colors. Your true colors are beautiful." Rain smiled at Ryo as he heard a familiar giggle resound in his head. Andy had him and she knew it.

Break

Jeremy stood beside JJ and Berkeley. Count D sat with Leon controlling the children. It was an odd sight the patch of pristine white amongst the somber dark colors of mourning. As Nana was laid to rest X'Ta-C began to perform."This song," Andy said into the microphone. "Is not a requiem for Nana. This is a song for the living. Nana has the best chior ever to sing for her now, so we will do the best we can for you." Daphnus began to play a soft melody on his guitar then he sang in a soft voice that had the audience feeling as if the world, even with out Nana, was not such a bad place.

"You say you're falling apart

Reached the end of the line

Just looking for your place in an ordinary life

No one calls you friend

No one even knows your name

You just want to feel loved instead of all the pain

You no longer have to say

No one's listening anyway

Come here and cry on my shoulder

I'll hold you 'til it's over

I'll rescue you tonight

Let my arms be your shelter

Your hiding place forever

I love you more than life"

As Daphnus stepped aside Nestoir picked up where he left off. Blowing a kiss to his wife he began to sing.

"You're wearing a frown

Given up on hope

My heart is reaching out

More then you will ever know

Is your burden too much?

Is it more then you can bear?

I'll help carry the load if you're willing to share

You no longer have to say

No one's listening anyway

Come here and cry on my shoulder

I'll hold you 'til it's over

I'll rescue you tonight

Let my arms be your shelter

Your hiding place forever

I love you more than life"

When they both began to sing together Lord D leaned heavily against JJ as sobs shook his thin frame.

"You have had some hard times

Had thorns placed in your side

I know about what you've been going through

The tears of pain are falling down

It hurts so bad you're crying out

Your problems won't last forever

Let me put you back together

Come here and cry on my shoulder

I'll hold you 'til it's over

I'll rescue you tonight

Let my arms be your shelter

Your hiding place forever

I love you

Come here and cry on my shoulder

I'll hold you 'til it's over

I'll rescue you tonight

Let my arms be your shelter

Your hiding place forever

I love you more than life

I love you more than life"

Andy accepted the microphone from her husband and her best friend. "I know it is hard, you see, we living are left here and the others move on. They know no more sorrows, no pain. Only joy at being in the presence of their benevolent, patient, forgiving, all knowing, all loving father." Andy wiped a tear away. "i weep now, not because she is gone, i say farewell grand lady and God Speed to you. I weep because I will miss her. As I am sure you all will." Andy then took a deep breath and sent out her voice soothing the audience as they thought of the joy Nana would be embracing from now on.

"Are you looking for someone to be gentle  
With your broken heart, your shattered dreams?  
Are you searching for someone who'll be faithful  
To you no matter what life brings?  
Well I know the Maker of the storm, the sunrise;  
He is both the Lion and the Lamb.  
He is strong enough to shake all earth and heaven.  
Yet meek enough to take me as I am.  
He says..."

Tisiphone, Clarisande and the twin princesses Althea and Amalthea surrounded Andy picing up the chorus.  
"Come unto me all who are weary,  
And I will give you rest.  
Bring what hurts, bring your scars,  
Bring the load that you carry,  
And I will give you rest."

Andy stepped aside allowing Clarisande to maintain the center of the stage. She sang,

"Are the clouds above your head oh so heavy,  
Bursting with showers of despair?  
Do you struggle under more than you can carry?  
Has life given more than you can bear?  
Would you like to trade your failures in for victories?  
Like piles of ashes in for piles of gold.  
Can you fall down like a child who is helpless,  
So He can pick you up and make you whole?  
He says..."

As the girls went over the chorus Angel stood behind them above their heads appeared a faint rainbow of colors shining brightly.

"Only a fool," Daphnus then said. "Would tell you to not be sad. I know you miss her, we all do. So you just..." Daphnus stepped aside leaving Depyros on the stage. The Audience gasped at the red haired prince so seldom was he seen outside of Arcadia.

"Let it all out " he began to sing, the soft lilt of his voice floating softly into the hearts of the crowd.

"Get it all out

Rip it out

Remove it

Don't be alarmed

When the wound begins to bleed

Cause we're so scared to find out

What this life's all about

So scared we're going to lose it

Not knowing all along

That's exactly what we need

And today I will trust you with confidence

Of a man who's never known defeat

But tomorrow, upon hearing what I did

I will stare at you in disbelief

Oh inconsistent me

Crying out for consistency

And you said I know that this will hurt

But if I don't break your heart

Then things will just get worse

If the burden seems too much to bear

Remember the end will justify

The pain it took to get us there

And I'll let it be known

At time I have shown

Signs of all my weakness

But somewhere in me

There is strength

And you promise me

That you believe

In time I will defeat this

Cause somewhere in me

There is strength

And today I will trust you with the confidence

Of a man who's never known defeat

And I'll try my best to just forget

That that man isn't me"

Daphnis and Nestoir joined him for the Chorus.

" Reach out to me

Make my heart brand new

Every beat will be for you

For you

And I know

you know

You touched my life

When you touched my heavy heart

And made it light "

"And now, we will celebrate." Andy anounced reaching for Rain where he sat with Ryo. "Because when someone lives a life as well as Nana did, it is a reason. We will rember her as she was. A happy, smart, kind woman who loved her family and her friends." Andy then allowed Angel, Collins, Roger and Mimi on the stage with them. Roger nearly balked at the idea of performing with a world reknown group. But seeing the expectant smiles on all of their faces, he relented.

"Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundrend twenty five thousand moments so dear

Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year"

Andre held up his orb. The crowd who did not know any better thought that is was a large round screen. Images of Nana's life showed. Her last year was filled with the joy of Lord D and JJ, their family and friends.

"In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee,

In inches, in miles in laughter in strife,

In Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure a year in the life

How about Love

How about love how about love measure in love seasons of love seasons of love

Andy smiled at the audience reminding them all that Nana would have wanted them to be happy.

" Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundrend twenty five thousand journeys to plan

Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

how do you measure the life of a woman or a man

Nestoir stood next to his wife and continued.

" In truth that she learned or in times that he cried

In the bridges he burned or the way that she died

(all) Its time now, to sing out

though the story never ends

lets celebrate remember a year in the life of friends

remember the love

remember the love

remember the love

measure in love

seasons of love seasons of love ."

**Break**

**Merry Christmas (SOOOOOOO LATE)**

Leon and family showed up at Ryo and Dee's house bearing large bags full of gifts. Even though Count D had used his 'shop' magic to make the bags hold everything, he still ended up making several trips to his car to unload everything. He remembered last year, they had come here and found Lyo, and he wondered what surprise waited for them inside this year. Leon stepped back at the scowling dragon that greeted them at the door. Though he was man, Laton looked like he could have spewed molten Lava so angry did he appear. "We only have time to drop your baggage here, we are leaving for Arcadia."

"Arcadia?" Count D asked feeling Chris's fingers tighten on his cheongsam. It was a habit that the boy had never fully outgrown. "Truly Laton, we are not that late. You are frightening the children." Laton stared down at Chris with a smirk. Before he stepped aside to allow them inside.

Bikky sat on the couch pouting. Rain had been in rehearsals for a week now and had said nothing. Only telling him that he would enjoy the show. How could he be so tight lipped about the show? They were brothers weren't they? 'If you know what is going to happen how can you enjoy it?' Rain had asked smiling. Though Bikky was glad that Rain had accepted the invitation, and that he was happy now, it just… Rankled that he was left out. He sat his sketchbook aside as Ryo came near him. Understanding hit as he realized that he had held his breath when Ryo almost saw what he had spent the better part of three weeks working on.

"Jill called, she will meet us at the consulate, and Diana is arriving with Jash. You know, we hardly see her anymore." Dee said straitening his tie. Laton watched as Ryo smiled at Dee. There, he thought, just there in the soft lifting of his lips and deep beauty of his eyes, Laton saw his daughter.

"So we are all here?" Laton asked he frowned when he received a negative answer. Just as he was about to bluster about being on time the doorbell was heard. JJ entered with Lord D, Jeremy, Berkeley and their children. "Now are we leaving?"

"You did not have to come and escort us." Ryo quipped at Laton impatient scowl at them all as they bustled into the waiting limousine.

"Some one had to insure that you would show up. I hear you have an aversion to your responsibilities." Laton retorted he smiled when he saw the blush that colored Ryo's cheeks. "But you needn't have fretted, the coronation is not until after the New Year."

"Watashi wo kami nasai." Ryo muttered resolutely looking away from his grandfather.

"Watch your mouth child," Laton commanded not liking the spark of rage that he felt coming from his grandson. "Your ire is misdirected. I am not the one determined to have an heir of you."

"It's Christmas, do we have to discuss this now?" Ryo said amazing Laton with his enduring bravery to stand so firm for his family where many others would have caved to the mightier foe. Laton thought that the young man had more in common with Torcha than either of them would ever admit. And they had yet to lay eyes on one another. He was looking forward to this evening's entertainment.

Break 

Rain sat staring wildly about at the many people that were backstage. He thought they had been kidding. When they had mentioned a choir of angels he had thought they were talking about a children's choir. Then he had showed up to the final rehearsal today and there they were. All of them glorious in their beauty with voices like clear morning light and fresh spring winds. "Angels," He gasped out when Nestoir had asked how he was doing. "We are to sing with a back up choir of angels?"

"It is a celebration in honor of the birth of…" Before Nestoir could finish he looked up to see the Detectives arrive.

"Ryo!" Rain ran forward and wrapped his thin arms around the slime waist holding tight.

"What did you do?" Ryo turned to Nestoir frowning.

Nestoir held up his hands palm open in a gesture of innocence. "Rain is perhaps feeling before show jitters." Nestoir offered when Ryo raised a brow at him.

"Ryo they expect me to sing with…" Before Rain could continue he saw Andy smiling at him. That smile sent across the room all the confidence that she had in his abilities. Rain took a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders he made himself release his grip on Ryo. Bikky winked at him from across the room then rushed to Diana Spacey. Rain tried not to smile at the disgruntled look on Carol's face as she watched her boyfriend fawn over the beautiful blond. He watched as a tall man with wild, fluffy dark hair whisper in her ear. Carol's face lit with a grin then the man walked away taking Diana by the hand. Bikky went back to Carol wondering why she smirked at him then soundly planted her foot in his backside.

Angel stared around at the assembled nobility and royalty in the audience. When they had received invitations to attend the Arcadian Christmas Festival he had thought they had made a mistake. There had been no mistake. Angel had fretted for a week wondering what to wear. He had decided to wear his most muted ensemble, but Collins balked telling him to be himself. So Angel stood wearing the red and white Santa's helper ensemble with the stripped tights that he had worn on Christmas Day last year. It all seemed so long ago. Angel had thought as Mimi joined them wearing a white outfit, with her new healthy complexion and her hair brushed she looked beautiful. Roger stood beside her in a pair of dark jeans and a red sweater. Collins complimented them in black slacks, a green shirt and black tie.

The crowd hushed, as the sparkling silver curtain rose and it appeared as if they had been transported into a lush forest covered by a comforter of snow. Victoria held the audience enthralled as she sang.

"Hark the herald angels sing

Glory to the new born King

Peace on earth and mercy mild ,

God and sinners reconciled

Joyful all ye nations rise.

Join the triumph of the skies

With angelic host proclaim

Christ is born in Bethlehem

Christ, by highest heaven adored;

Christ the everlasting Lord;

Late in time behold him come,

Offspring of a virgin's womb.

Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see;

hail the incarnate Diety

Pleased as man with men to dwell,

Jesus, our Emmanuel

Hark the herald angels sing,

Glory to the new born King "

Rain stood watching as Queen Victoria sang waiting for the moment when their voices would join hers. "Rain," He looked up to see Andy standing beside him. "What did you do with the candles that I gave you?"

"I am sorry Princess… I mean Andy, but I do not have any left. You see there was a blackout at our house and I used them all to help my family." Rain blushed as he admitted that he had not one of the gifts that she had given him.

"Never be ashamed to let your light shine. It is brighter and more beautiful than you will ever know." Rain frowned then gasped as she took his hand pulling him onto the stage. It was time. They all marched onto the stage bearing candles.

" O Come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

O come ye o come ye

To Bethlehem

Come and behold him

Born the King of Angels

Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Christ the Lord"

Rain was terrified. he swallowed several times then at Andy's pronting he sang out in a clear voice that shocked all with its purity.

"O Come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

O come ye o come ye

To Bethlehem

Come and behold him

Born the King of Angels

Oh come let us adore him" Rain began to sweat as he heard the first Angel begin to sing followed by the entire assembly of the angelic chior.

"Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Christ the Lord" Rain had never been more glad to come to the end of a song. They were beautiful, he looked behind to see them all glowing. He knew the audience would think that it was lighting, but Rain had seen it backstge. They glowed on their own. Rain then went to sit next T-Chan where he lounged on the stage. Borrowed from the shop as a sheep for Rain to be the shepard of.

Rain looked around in awe at the sweet, male voice that began to sing. He could see no one on stage that could be singing. as he looked the voice sang on.

"Said the night wind  
to the little lamb" In a moment of clarity Rain knew that the dulcet voice was Prince Angel.  
"do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky, little lamb"

"Do you see what I see  
A star, a star dancing in the night  
with a tail as big as a kite  
with a tail as big as a kite

Ooooh OooooooooOoooh"

The audience then all felt tears sting their eyes as Little Nicklaus began to sing in his childish voice going over to Rain he said.

"Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
ringing through the sky, shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear

A song, a song high above the trees  
with a voice as big as the seas  
with a voice as big as the seas"

Rain shored up hs courage and approached Zarro where he sat on his throne looking out at his Audience. Rain sang,

"Says the shepherd boy to the mighty king  
do you know what I know  
In your palace warm, mighty king  
do you know what I know

A Child a Child shivers in the cold  
let us bring Him silver and gold  
let us bring Him silver and gold"

Zarro bestowed a benevolent smile on Rain hoping that the young man's hear would slow. Rain grinned allowing the King to step forward and address the audience.

"Said the king to the people everywhere" His voice rang out. Thinking of his true shape Ryo was surprised that his voice was so sweet. Then again , the king of Arcadia had always been soft spoken.  
"Listen to what I say  
Listen to what I say  
Pray for peace, people everywhere  
Listen to what I say

The Child the Child  
sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and life"

the crowd applauded as the group bowed. Zarro took Little Nicklaus into his arms leaving the stage to the performers.

The entire group, as well as the Angel Chior then began to loung among the bushes and trees of the set. Nestling among the snow they began a chorus of...

"Silent Night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Ron yon virgin mother and child,  
Holy infant so tender and mild.  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, Holy night  
Shepherds quake, at the sight.  
Glorious dreams from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing alleluia.  
Christ the savior is born,  
Christ the savior is born."

Little Nicklaus then ran onto the stage to his father. Nestoir picked him up kissing his little cheeks. "Daddy," Nicklaus said loud in his father's microphone. "Tell me about the first one... The first night that Christ was born." Nicklaus faltered for a moment remembering what he had to say. "Tell me Daddy, tell me please."

Nestoir smiled before he kissed his son and began to sing.

"The first Noel, the angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep"

The group and the angels joined him for the chorus.

"Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel"

Nestoir continued,

"The first Noel, the angels did say  
Was to certain the poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep"

(Chorus)

"Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel

Born is the king of Israel"

Break

Rain collapsed onto the couch in the green room after the show. Ryo and his family waited. He smiled to relieve the worried frown that creased Ryo's brow. He was exhausted, true, but he had never in his life felt more exhilarated. He would enjoy working with this group he could feel it.

Break

Golden eyes raked Ryo from the honey colored top of his head to the shiny, expensive Italian shoes on his feet. Then into his eyes, black eyes, deep and murky as he stared at the beautiful, fierce woman they claimed was his grandmother. "You are your mothers son, so very defiant, proud…" Torcha paused remembering that somewhere in the High King's grand palace there were guests, it would not do for her to assume her true form in an attempt to bring her grandson to heel. Laton had assured her that he had never before seen an eastern dragon form, only the Honlon, but somehow Torcha knew that the sight would not frighten him. "Beautiful."

"Excuse me," Ryo asked when she said the last.

"Surely you have been told the truth before. You are very beautiful. Not only outwardly, but your inner beauty far outshines any outer coverings you could ever possess. Your soul has a purity and strength that is mighty and impressive." Dee beamed at the words the Dragon Queen spoke. At first he had despised her for her decision to take his Ryo away, but listening to her now he felt that she understood his love of Ryo. "Your blood, your mother's blood is strong within you."

Ryo dropped to a knee in front of her. "I am honored to make your acquaintance Grandmother Torcha, your majesty." Ryo's formal words belied his intent to fight to keep his family intact. But fight he would. Torcha gave a knowing grin as she saw his jaw clench. "It is Christmas morning and I am sure that the children are waiting to open their gifts, please excuse me. You are welcome, as well as grandfather, to join us." Torcha accepted the invitation with a regal nod.

They arrived to find Rain sitting away from the group. He fidgeted with his hair as the rest of the large gathering laughed and talked. Shinrai, Kiba, Aoi, Lyo and Little Nicklaus played on the floor with T-Chan and several other animals from the Pet Shop. Bikky and Carol stood with Chris talking to Roger about his guitar. Ryo went to Rain sitting beside him. "Are you alright?" Ryo asked gentle as he touched Rain's shoulder.

"I have never spent Christmas without… I mean," Rain sniffled as he thought of the many years he had spent just him and his mother.

"The first Christmas is always the hardest." Ryo said pulling the boy into his arms. "After that, you just surround yourself with the good memories that you have and keep them close to your heart. Having a great family helps." Ryo looked at the box that waited for him. It was the box he had found among his parents things. Since he was eighteen he had never had the courage to open their last gift to him. What it contained, he would find out tonight. With Dee, their children and friends he would be strong enough to know what his parents had given him. Ryo wiped the tears from Rain's cheeks before helping him to stand and join the gathering.

As the gifts were passed around Heaven stood back watching as Ryo avoided the box marked to him. Finally it was the last thing under the large tree in the grand throne room of the Arcadian Palace. Andy sat snuggled up to her husband holding Allysa while Little Nicklaus played with his new toys sharing them with Aoi as she shared hers with him. Ryo held the box wrapped in gold foil with a bright red ribbon. He pulled the card from the top preserved these many years in whatever storage he had be it a paid storage unit or the attic in his house. He had kept the box unable to bear the pain of opening it.

The paper rustled as he removed it. A wooden box was underneath. Laton and Torcha sat up as he opened the lid. Ryo read the card. Dee sprang for it as it dropped from nerveless fingers. Dee stared at the shining white paper inside the card. It was documentation labeling his mother as a princess of the Eastern Dragon clan. It went on to explain that by default he was a prince. Ryo reached into the box, tears coursing down his face as he pulled forth a brilliant gold object. It lit the room as if it was on fire burning with rubies and topaz. Diamonds marked a white-hot core. "The fire emblem crown… It has been found." Torcha remarked as she stared at the ornate accoutrement. "You were eighteen," She said to Ryo. "Your mother was giving you a choice, she was letting you decide, before it was too late for you. You could have chosen to live as a human or a dragon." Torcha took the crown from his cold fingers he had gripped them so tightly in his shock. Torcha placed the crown upon his head. Ryo stared up at his grandmother tears flooding the deep pools of his ink colored eyes to fall down his smooth, pale cheeks. "Your mother was giving you your legacy."

**End Spun Sugar see you in Whipped Cream.**

**Transltion: Ryo said to his grandfather. "You! Bite me."**

**The song credits are, Come Unto Me, Nicole C. Mullen**

**Let It All Out**

**Seasons Of Love, Jonathan Larson**

**Cry on My Shoulder**

**True Colors, Cyndi Lauper**

**I will find the names of the other two singers/songwriters and post them here for proper credit. I do not lay claim to these songs. I did not write them and I am making no profit from the work of fiction. Also, I lay absolutely no claims to the Christmas songs. Thank you all for your support and patience during this move. I apologize for any inconvenience. Love you all,**

**Ja Ne Chi the Iceprincess **

**and**

**Paris(You May Call Me), The French One**


End file.
